Tres días de caos
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Tras una muy pesada temporada de trabajo, todo lo que el señor Lincoln Loud esperaba era tener era un merecido descanso en completa paz sin hacer nada, deseo que se frustra cuando de improvisto recibe una serie de peticiones muy particulares por parte de sus hermanas.
1. Viernes 10:00 pm

Este es un proyecto que tenía pendiente desde el año pasado que iba a ser un shot exageradamente largo... traído en trozos más pequeños para su mejor degustación. No esperen mucho de él, estaba aburrido y quize unirme (muy tarde) a la tendencia. Saludos.

 **Disclaimer.** El concepto de " _Loud House_ " y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Viernes. 10:00 pm**

Finalmente consiguió terminar el último día laboral de la larga temporada que tuvo. Lincoln Loud se sintió libre de la presión que en el trabajo le ejercieron constantemente a lo largo de la quincena. El fin de semana pasado, debido a que los clientes necesitaban con urgencia sacar adelante los proyectos pendientes, tuvo que prescindir del descanso para adelantarlos y de paso corregir los pequeños errores que cometieron sus colegas en la compañía. Seguramente le llegaría un buen bono por eso, pero en ese instante para el hombre de treinta y seis años, no había mejor recompensa que deshacer el nudo de su corbata, descalzarse, terminar de desvestirse y tirarse en su cama, sin ninguna otra intención que dormir hasta mañana a medio día. Bastante de ser el "hombre del plan" en lo que restaba del fin de semana; otra ventaja es que además le habían dado el lunes como compensación. Tres días libres sin pensar en el trabajo hasta las diez de la mañana del martes. Parecía un sueño.

Aunque casi siempre lamentaba a su edad continuar soltero y no tener a nadie que le esperase en casa al llegar, había escasos momentos como aquél en que dejaba de deprimirse y auto compadecerse por sentirse y estar solo, apreciando el silencio y la tranquilidad que hasta llegar a la edad adulta nunca había tenido, aunque a decir verdad se había acostumbrado a lo contrario hasta que concluyó su carrera. Estaba por echarse a dormir cuando tomó su celular con intenciones de apagarlo, sin humor que de pronto en la compañía descubriesen que necesitaban de nuevo la orientación del mejor de sus arquitectos interrumpiendo su sagrado descanso. Doce días continuos habían sido suficientes, necesitaba recargar energías.

Como si al otro lado alguien le hubiese leído el pensamiento anticipándose a sus acciones, justo en el momento que iba a pulsar la opción de "Apagar", la vibración, el sonido y la pantalla le indicaron una llamada entrante, pero no de su trabajo, que de haber sido así hubiese ignorado, sino de… Lori. Extrañado por tener noticias de la mayor de sus hermanas después de tres meses o cuatro de no saber nada de ella, contestó sin tener tiempo para pensar con claridad.

—¿Bueno?

 _—Lincoln, te aviso que mañana Bobby y yo vamos a salir con nuestra familia a Montreal para la firma de un consorcio que nos permitirá expandir la compañía._

"¿Y a mí qué?" pensó en preguntarle con desdén.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Lori. ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, o sólo me llamaste para que los felicitara?

Desentendiéndose de su sarcasmo como solía hacer siempre, su hermana tajante fue al punto. Lincoln supuso que seguramente así debía de comportarse en la empresa donde trabajaba con su esposo, la cual, gracias al cielo para el peliblanco, nunca había tenido ninguna relación con la compañía donde estaba; de hecho, su hermana sólo era uno de los tantos motivos por el que no simpatizaba con los empresarios.

 _—Regresaremos hasta el lunes y no quiero dejar a Loan sola en casa. Ya sabes cómo es de dramática cuando sale con sus cosas sobre que se siente abandonada y esas tonterías. Así que mañana pasaremos primero a dejártela._

De la cama, Lincoln se enderezó de golpe abriendo bastante los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Espera, ¿Cómo dices? ¿Pero por qué?

 _—Porque lo más seguro es que perderíamos el vuelo de esperar a que pases tú por ella. Agradece que seremos nosotros quienes te la vayamos a dejar._

—¡Un momento! No se trata de eso. Mira, no es que no les agradezca que me permitan tener Loan conmigo —hace una mueca de sólo imaginar lo que sería estar con ella todo el fin de semana—. Pero creo que debiste avisarme con más tiempo.

 _—¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Como si fueras a estar ocupado. ¿O es que tenías planes?_

—Pues, no. Pero…

 _—A las siete de la mañana pasamos entonces._

—¡Lori!

 _—Ya deja de lloriquear. Si no te estoy pidiendo que cuides a Enriqueta y a Bob también. A ellos nos los llevaremos con nosotros._

"Por supuesto, ya sería el colmo que tuviera que cuidar del resto de tus hijos también".

—¿Y por qué no se llevan a Loan también con ustedes?

—Porque no la queremos con nosotros, obviamente.

De forma lejana pudo escuchar de pronto al otro lado de la línea un sollozo como fondo. La voz de Lori se minimizó tras alejarse del teléfono, igual Lincoln fue capaz de entender lo que decía cuando comenzó a discutir con otra persona.

 _—No empieces… como si a ti te gustara pasar tiempo conmigo, con Bobby o tus hermanos… ¡A tu cuarto! Más vale que cuando vaya a verte te encuentre haciendo la maleta… sí, sí, yo también te detesto, lo que quieras malagradecida_ —nuevamente su voz se escuchó mejor al volver a hablar con él—. _¿Bueno? Te decía, quédate al pendiente. Siéntete agradecido que podrás pasar tiempo con tu hija._

—Lori, tal vez…

Le había colgado. Lincoln dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de ponerse de pie. Lo mejor es que preparara la habitación extra, resignado a que su hija vendría mañana. Su hija. Tuvo que repetirse constantemente esto para mentalizarse que no era necesariamente malo, tal vez incómodo, después de todo se trataba de su primogénita, quien concibió en la peor de las circunstancias cuando en una noche en que su hermana tras ir a celebrar su compromiso con Bobby, Lincoln con sólo catorce años tuvo que ayudarla a recostarse y arroparla tras su regreso un tanto pasada de copas, sólo para que ella agradecida y muy sentimental por lo mucho que la había apoyado desde siempre pese a su carácter difícil y con mucho alcohol en la sangre, sumado a todas las hormonas en el cuerpo del chico permitiéndole culposamente sus avances, pues… a suerte de Lori, con todo y que le fue sincera a su novio, este no la dejó y prosiguieron con su compromiso dándole el apellido Santiago a la niña para guardar las apariencias, aunque siendo claros con ella desde que tuvo uso de razón sobre quién era en realidad su padre biológico.

Se dirigía ya a la cocina para juntar de una vez la basura y en la mañana sacarla, cuando se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que en su contestador tenía tres mensajes nuevos. Con la noticia de Lori, pensó que de igual forma tenía ya una excusa para negarse a lo que sea que le pidiesen en su trabajo. Pulsó el reproductor para escucharlos mientras continuaba con su labor.

 ** _Mensaje 1:_** _"Lincoln. Soy yo, tu hermana favorita_ —"¿Lynn?". Supuso sin detenerse a pensarlo. No, en realidad esa voz tan ronca y con marcado acento británico sólo podía pertenecerle a alguien más— _. ¿Qué crees? ¡Me voy de gira! Bueno, en realidad se trata de una representación sencilla, pero el grupo y yo abriremos para uno de los conciertos más esperados de Nueva York, ¡Los HughRocks! Quizá se trate de mi mayor oportunidad para brillar, hermano_ —"como creíste lo fueron todas las otras anteriores, Luna", pensaba Lincoln sintiéndose seguro de nunca haber escuchado antes el nombre de aquel grupo—. _Aunque Lyra no está muy entusiasta de acompañarme. Como ella es la que normalmente me ayuda a controlar a Lemy, pues… ¿Te importaría echarme una mano y cuidar de nuestros diablillos este fin de semana?"_

—Por supuesto que no —contestó a la nada en voz alta—. Lori ya me comprometió con Loan. Lo siento, pero llegaste tarde. —Aunque a decir verdad, por la hora en que le dejó el mensaje, Luna había sido quien le llamó primero para pedirle el favor. Pero el mensaje no terminaba ahí.

 _—"Sabía que no tendrías inconvenientes, hermano. Sé que nuestros hijos se portaran bien contigo. Te los mandaré mañana a medio día."_

Lincoln ya estaba marcando desde su celular a su hermana para decirle que no podría, pues el tiempo ya lo tendría ocupado con… su hija, pero ella parecía tener el celular apagado. Mientras tanto la contestadora continuó reproduciendo el resto de los mensajes.

 ** _Mensaje 2:_** _"¿Sabes si debo de hablar ya?_ —El peliblanco ahora estaba marcando a la casa de Luna, maldiciendo segundos después por la notificación que por el contrario le contestó advirtiéndole que el número estaba temporalmente suspendido. ¿Es que ella no había pagado su recibo? ¿Problemas económicos de nuevo? Esperaba que no. ¿Y qué era lo que su hermana Leni podría querer?— _. ¿De verdad? Aja. Gracias cariño. ¿Lincoln? Soy yo, Leni. ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien. Por acá todo va muy bien, sólo como que papá y mamá van a salir de vacaciones y quiero aprovechar para viajar a… ya sabes. Ese problemita que te platiqué la otra vez. ¿No es engorroso? O sea, sus padres son un tanto… no lo sé. No quiero cometer errores. Él hasta ahora me ha parecido un buen sujeto. Esperaba que Liena me ayudara y viniera conmigo, pero él me recomendó… hmm.. cree que como que todavía no… bueno… así no me gusta. No quiero que sea de esta manera, pero a Liena no parece molestarle y me anima a que lo intente. Sé que ella puede cuidarse por sí sola, pero… crees que… ¿Lincoln? No es como si… puedes decirme que no, yo lo entenderé. Pero de verdad te agradecería si pudieras y si a ti no te molesta que mañana fuera a tu casa para…"_

La llamada finalizó. Lincoln no consiguió ningún resultado al marcar el teléfono de Lyra, probablemente había cambiado otra vez de celular, lo malo es que ignoraba cuál era el número de Lemy. Gimió molesto con cierta pesadez, o quizá era resignación. Marcó un número diferente que de pronto se volvió prioritario. Esta vez nadie tardó en contestarle como tampoco él en tomar una decisión al respecto.

—Hola cariño. Soy yo, papá. Espero que estés bien —Escuchó un chasquido con la lengua—. Que bueno. ¿Está tu mamá? —dos chasquidos rápidos—. Vaya. Mira, un favor, indícale cuando esté que para mí será un placer recibirte mañana. Vengan a cualquier hora, no pensaba salir. ¿O es que quieres que vaya a recogerte? Uno, la primera, o dos, la segunda —un chasquido—. Bien, pero debes de saber que algunas de tus "primas" vendrán también. Serán Lyra y Loan, ¡Ah! Lemy también. Te advierto que estaremos algo apretados los cinco, ¿no tienes inconvenientes? —dos chasquidos suaves. Lincoln sonrió pues ya se esperaba aquello—. Bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces —Cinco golpecitos que de seguro hizo con el dedo contra el auricular, el ritmo parecía formar un mensaje—. Yo también te amo cariño.

Colgó. Mientras terminaba de juntar la basura, preocupado pensaba en la situación de su hermana Leni. No conocía a su novio, pero parecía ser una buena persona por lo que le había contado tiempo atrás sobre él, bastante paciente con ella según le había explicado su hija, siendo todo lo que a Liena parecía importarle. Tampoco a Lincoln le gustaba la idea que por el momento el sujeto quisiera esconderle a su familia que salía con una madre soltera, mucho menos una cuya hija había concebido con su propio hermano de dieciséis años, cuando a Leni con veintiún años recién cumplidos, le dio curiosidad por experimentar algo entonces siendo ya mayor de edad y buscó a alguien de confianza que le ayudase. Lincoln se dio por vencido entonces de explicarle por qué eso era una muy mala idea, sin que ella viera que el asunto ya tenía un precedente con Lori. Nueve meses después de dar su brazo a torcer, ambos aprendieron que la confianza y la responsabilidad no iban de la mano. Lincoln reflexionaría eso más tarde, pues en cierta medida se sintió entusiasmado por tener mañana a su hija Liena; enseguida se sintió terrible por sentir que le daba mayor favoritismo a una que al resto.

Mientras se disponía a arreglar la habitación extra, se preguntaba cómo se suponía que su hijo, sus tres hijas y él se acomodarían. Suspiró resignado. Que Loan y Liena se quedaran en ese cuarto, Lyra y Lemy en el suyo y él se iría al sofá.

Tras terminar por hacer los arreglos, decidió darse una ducha, pero apenas estaba por desvestirse, alguien tocó el timbre. Miró el reloj. Sólo llevaba una hora de haber llegado a casa y todo mundo parecía de pronto buscarlo, pensó con hastío mientras iba a atender dejando de paso su celular cargando en la habitación.


	2. Viernes 11:00 pm

**Viernes. 11:00 pm**

El timbre de la entrada sonó nuevamente. Lincoln se preguntaba quién podría ser a esas horas cuando al abrir se encontró con… nadie. Miró hacia afuera a ambos lados. Había un coche sin ocupantes estacionado ocupando la mitad de la salida de su garaje. Regresó adentro maldiciendo en voz baja al bromista.

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo cuando notó la luz de su contestadora. El aparatejo había atascado uno de los mensajes que le había llegado junto con los de Luna y Leni. Estaba por presionar el reproductor para escucharlo, cuando nuevamente sonó el timbre. Molesto, a pasos rápidos se apresuró a salir de la casa.

Esta vez pudo verlo. Un niño en pantaloncillos estaba por saltar el seto de su jardín hacia la calle, pero Lincoln fue rápido al correr alcanzando a tomarlo por una pierna. Lo hizo caer y le dio la vuelta cayendo encima de él al tropezarse.

—¡Ni intentes escapar pequeña zabandi…!

Se congeló. Una consternada y apenada niña de a lo mucho doce años le sonrió nerviosa. Pese a las circunstancias, su expresión indicaba que estaba divirtiéndose por la situación.

—¡Yo no fui, papá!

El recuerdo de él con su hermana Lynn acurrucándose detrás de los arbustos cuando nadie los miraba, acudió a su mente como un relámpago. Su sentido común llegó segundos después sacándolo del trance.

—¿Lacy?

Le soltó la pierna, entonces la preadolescente de un impulso se abrazó al torso del peliblanco con brazos y piernas, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo aturdió momentáneamente. Alguien más se acercó y parecía inspeccionar la zona.

—¿Lacy? ¿Dónde estás?

Lincoln se incorporó aún con la jovencita afianzada en él, cegándole por un momento el cabello castaño claro que llevaba en una coleta y le había pegado en la cara al cargar con ella. La mujer frente a él por su parecido sólo podía tratarse de la madre. Imperceptiblemente quizá era mayor que Lincoln, pero con el cabello castaño más oscuro y muy corto, sus marcados brazos estaban descubiertos pues llevaba una blusa que mostraba también un abdomen tonificado.

—¡Oh! Aquí estás con tu papá. Hola, Lincoln.

Divertida, comprendió que a su hermano le estaba costando trabajo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. De un salto ágil cruzó el seto y aún con la niña en medio de ambos, la mujer sin recato le plantó un ruidoso y mucho más largo beso justo en la boca.

—¡Mamá, sigo aquí!

Fingiendo asco, pero conmovida por ver reunidos a sus padres de nuevo, la niña liberó al hombre, permitiéndole así abrazar a la mujer.

—Lynn, Lacy. No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Bueno, pues… pensé en lo que hablamos la última vez, Lincoln. Lo digo en serio.

La sonrisa de Lincoln tambaleó por el nerviosismo. Un mes atrás había ido a visitar a su hermana para saber cómo seguía tras su divorcio, en parte entusiasmado porque hubiese dejado a aquél profesor con el que trabajó en la Universidad, al cual recordaba más por sus constantes quejas sobre su hermana, acerca que no podía seguirle el ritmo, pidiéndole que dejara las prácticas sólo para el equipo al que entrenaba, sus modales en casa, además de lo mucho que le desagradaba escucharla hablar constantemente de su hermano más que de los deportes, o que fuese a visitarlo cada quincena con la niña. No es que Lincoln le pudiera echar en cara esa actitud con él al tipo, después de todo Lacy era suya.

Su relación con Lynn fue bastante peculiar desde siempre, tanto que cuando la noticia del embarazo de su hermana de veinticinco llegó a la familia, en realidad no tomó a nadie con mucha sorpresa, si acaso el por qué tardó tanto a diferencia del de Lori, Leni, Luna o… en fin. Lincoln que con veintitrés años recién empezaba su vida adulta, quiso asumir la responsabilidad, pero por supuesto para no implicarse en un escándalo pues aún esperaba tener una sobresaliente carrera deportiva a futuro, Lynn decidió criar a Lacy como madre soltera. Conoció a ese tipo hace unos tres años, entonces todo terminó hasta hace poco tiempo. Pasados unos días de su separación, Lincoln le había propuesto que vivieran juntos. No había nada de malo para el mundo que un sujeto quisiera apoyar a su hermana y "sobrina" dándoles un lugar donde quedarse, pues nadie tendría que enterarse de las implicaciones detrás de su plan real.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Lincoln —continuó ella—. Pero la respuesta es no.

De no ser porque ya le había roto el corazón muchas veces, Lincoln se sentiría mal, afortunadamente ya esperaba esto, por lo que el golpe emocional no fue ni la mitad de doloroso a como imaginó que sería. Lacy por otro lado le tomó de la mano y ocultó su rostro contra su abdomen recargándose por lo incómoda que la situación se estaba poniendo. Su padre le alisó el cabello buscando reconfortarla y tranquilizarla.

—¿Condujiste para acá con nuestra hija sólo para decírmelo?

—Lincoln, hay muchas cosas que necesito resolver. Además, sigue siendo una situación muy extraña lo nuestro. Tal vez si sólo fuéramos nosotros tres… pero hay otras cosas que no puedo pasar por alto. Y no. Para que no te sientas mal y porque Lacy insistió mucho, también en realidad vine a traértelas para que pases el fin de semana con ellas. El que no podamos estar juntos, no significa que quiera que Lacy se aleje de ti.

Lincoln bajó la mirada. Lacy lo miró sonriendo, pero con cierta angustia desesperaba en sus ojos. Sin duda sería un mal momento el decirle que esperaba también a algunas de sus demás hijas mañana de visita. Aún si las circunstancias fueran distintas, se trataba de Lynn y Lacy. ¿Cómo decirle que no a lo que fuera que le pidieran?

—Gracias, Lynn. Yo lamento que… bueno, no sé qué decir.

Ella cariñosamente le dio un par de golpes en el hombro. Lincoln adivinaba que su corpulencia no debía ser muy distinta de la suya, salvo que por supuesto Lynn siempre sería mucho más fuerte que él.

—Dos por… —miró a su niña y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo— precoz.

—¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?

—Lo siento. El equipo de la Universidad tendrá partido regional mañana temprano y tengo que estar presente. Dejé las maletas de las niñas en tu patio. Me tengo que ir. Cuídalas.

Le dio un nuevo beso que le robó al peliblanco el aliento, por supuesto que Lincoln las…

—Espera. ¿Traérmelas? ¿Cuidarlas? ¿A las niñas?

—Pues sí, esa es la idea.

Lincoln miró a su hija que se llevó una mano a la boca para no reírse. Lynn parecía extrañada de su actitud, pero antes que Lincoln pudiera preguntarle algo, a sus espaldas nuevamente sonó el timbre de su casa. Al voltear de repente, miró a otra chica más alta que Lacy tocándolo, su cabello era rubio castaño, aunque mucho más largo que el de Lacy. Mientras que la coleta de su hija se proyectaba hacia arriba, la de la otra muchacha lo hacía hacia abajo. Mientras Lacy llevaba ropa deportiva, la de catorce años llevaba una falda amarilla cuadriculada muy larga por debajo de sus rodillas, también una camisa blanca sin mangas y una corbata moteada. Lo más destacable y que llamó la atención de Lincoln, fue un aparato de ortodoncia sujeto por una diadema.

—Cuando toqué, nunca preguntaste "¿quién es?", papá.

La boca de Lincoln pudo haber tocado el piso. Riéndose pensando que ese era el verdadero chiste y uno muy bueno, con una mano Lynn le cerró la quijada de su hermano.

—Creí que ya la habías visto. Luan nos fue a visitar el otro día. Le había prometido cuidar de su hija días antes que me avisaran del partido. Su novio consiguió que hiciera un _Stand Up_ en un club de su ciudad o algo así. Descuida, ya sabe de esto y estuvo más que conforme en que te la viniera a traer con Lacy.

—Oye, no. Espera… no puedo.

—Vamos, la casa es muy grande y sólo serán ustedes tres.

—Además de Loan, Liena y Lyra.

—¿Qué?

—"Tus hermanas" ya me habían comprometido a cuidar de los cuatro. Ahora con Lacy y Liby…

—¿Dijiste cuatro?

—Oh, siempre me olvido de Lemy. El caso es que no tengo lugar para seis personas más. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Lynn frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que puedo entenderlo. Entiendo que nosotras no estamos en tus prioridades —resentida con una seña llamó a las chicas—. Niñas, al auto. El "tío" Lincoln no quiere tenerlas en casa.

Las niñas se acercaron a él tomándose entre sí de las manos para mirarlo con unos ojos de cachorro apaleado, expresión que sin duda Lincoln imaginó debieron aprender de Lynn. Se estremeció ante viejos recuerdos.

—¡Yo no dije eso! Digo que tal vez estén incómodas con tantas personas en casa y…

—¿Dices que vivías incómodo cuando todos vivíamos juntos? —le reclamó Lynn indignada— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Se había dado la vuelta molesta. Lincoln corrió detrás de ella, pero en cuanto las niñas pasaron a su lado, se olvidó de Lynn para agacharse un poco y tomar a ambas por los hombros.

—¡No dije nada de eso! ¡Amo a mis hijas! ¡Por favor déjame quedármelas unos días! ¡No te las lleves!

Las niñas compartieron sonrisas cómplices de felicidad, distinta a la sonrisa maliciosa de Lynn que Lincoln no pudo ver, pero que perdió cuando se dio la vuelta para encararlo mostrándose dulce.

—Sé que a pesar de todo te esfuerzas en ser un padre responsable, Lincoln —lo besó de vuelta en los labios—. Uno por lindo. Está bien, dejaré que cuides de las chicas ya que tanto insistes. Te las confío.

Lincoln suspiró tranquilo y satisfecho, así continuó incluso cuando vio a su hermana alejarse en el auto. Aún tomaba los hombros de las chicas. Una extraña sensación de desconcierto se apoderó de él. Miró a sus hijas confundido.

—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir aquí?

—Tía Lynn hizo que le suplicaras quedarte con nosotras.

Liby terminó su respuesta soltando una carcajada que su madre nada tenía que envidiarle de escucharla. Lacy volvió a abrazar a Lincoln.

—Papá, no te enojes con mamá. Ella ya nos había contado que siempre tenía que darte algunos empujones para que fueras sincero con ella.

Eso era verdad, Lincoln tenía que reconocerlo, de otro modo ella no existiría, pero por supuesto que esto no se lo diría a su hija.

Liby más discreta en sus cariños, pero no menos afectuosa, se abrazó de su brazo.

—¿De verdad nuestras "primas y primo" vendrán mañana, papi?

—Sí, por separado. Vamos adentro. Por esta noche compartirán el cuarto de invitados. Mañana pensaré cuando lleguen las demás en cómo distribuirlas.

Tras llevar sus maletas y una vez adentro, las dos chicas estiraron sus brazos. Liby entusiasta miró a su alrededor.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? ¡Una fiesta de pijamada!

Lacy bostezó. Su estómago rugió y soñolienta se rascó el trasero mirando a su "prima" frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿No estas cansada del viaje? Yo sólo quiero dormir un poco. —Su estómago volvió a rugir.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Tenemos la casa sólo para nosotras.

—Sigo aquí, Liby —gruñó Lincoln—. Hay pizza en el refrigerador, Lacy. Toma sólo una rebanada y a la cama. Lo siento Liby, pero por mayoría de votos todos nos vamos a dormir. ¿Quieres pizza? —Refunfuñando, su hija negó moviendo el cuello. La diadema se le movió un poco, por lo que sujetándose con una mano la boca, con la otra se intentó acomodar el aparato—. ¿Qué pasó con los frenos? ¿Desde cuando estás usando esa cosa?

—Desde la semana pasada. Lo de los frenos no pareció resultar como lo hizo con mamá o tía Lori.

—Vaya. Siento oír eso. Tal vez… ¡Dije sólo una rebanada!

Lacy había aprovechado la conversación para ir a la cocina, Lincoln de reojo alcanzó a verla colocar dentro del horno de microondas tres grandes trozos de pizza sobre un plato.

—Es uno para cada uno.

—Tu hermana no quiere y yo tampoco. Sólo uno y nada de soda. Tengo algo de jugo de naranja.

A Lacy no le quedó de otra que obedecer un poco disgustada.

Lincoln cargando todavía con las maletas, condujo a Liby a la habitación de huéspedes que ella ya conocía. Lacy se les unió después. El padre salió dándoles su espacio para que se cambiasen antes de regresar a darles las buenas noches.

El contestador continuaba parpadeando, por lo que finalmente Lincoln destrabó el último mensaje cuando terminó de atenderlas.

 ** _Mensaje 3:_** _"¡Papá, por lo que más quieras márcame en cuanto escuches este mensaje! ¡Es muy urgente!_ —Alterado por aquel tono, Lincoln tomó su celular confundido ante la desesperada y angustiosa petición. Abrió su lista de contactos y dudó. ¿Esa había sido la voz de la pequeña Lizy? Preocupado ya estaba pensando lo peor que pudo ocurrirle a ella o a su madre, cuando el tono en el mensaje se tranquilizó y se escuchó en realidad como el de una niña un poco mayor a la de Lizy—. _Casi lo olvido, soy yo, tu hija favorita, pero sé que ya lo sabías. Te quiero._

El peliblanco soltó una maldición. Obviamente no era Liena, además Lacy ya estaba en casa. Con un mal presentimiento marcó a la casa de su hermana.

 _—Residencia de la familia Loud. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?_

No pudo recordar el nombre del mayordomo con acento que le contestó.

—Quiero hablar con Lola Loud.

 _—La señora Loud está durmiendo en este momento. Ya es muy tarde por si no se ha percatado de eso, señor…_

—Soy su hermano Lincoln.

 _—¿Francoise, quién es?_ —Lincoln distinguió la voz de su hermana al fondo.

 _—Lamento molestarle, Madame. Hmm… dice ser su hermano, pero me parece que dijo llamarse Lincoln... como su exesposo._

 _—Dame, yo atiendo_ —gruñó la mujer claramente molesta—. _Ya puedes retirarte por hoy_ —una pausa breve—. _¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú?_

—Qué va. Soy tu exesposo. ¿Qué fue eso, por cierto?

 _—Bueno, Leia nunca deja de presumir fotos de "su apuesto padre Lincoln" a sus amigas, así que naturalmente tuve que decir que eras mi exesposo para…_

—Sí, ya entendí.

 _—¿Sabes qué hora es?_

—Sí. ¿Y tú sabes por qué Leia me dejó un mensaje diciendo que era urgente que les marcara?

Su hermana pareció resoplar.

 _—Tu hija tuvo una crisis. Por un error confundí la ropa que iba a mandar a caridad por la que iba a la lavandería. Esperaba que ya se le pasara, pero tiene una rabieta incontrolable. Le prometí renovar su guardarropa para compensarla, pero la muy testaruda no deja su berrinche y ya me tiene cansada._

—Siento escuchar eso. Supongo que tienes razón y ya es muy tarde. ¿Quieres que hable con ella en la mañana?

 _—Por favor, te lo agradecería. A duras penas logré controlarla concediéndole un capricho más._

Además del nuevo guardarropa, Lincoln imaginaba que el otro caprichito sería algo costoso para Lola, pero tras tres exesposos ricos con apenas treinta y un años y quizá un cuarto en camino (el quinto si se contaba Lincoln a sí mismo sin ser rico como el primero de hecho), se lo podía permitir. Lola era una mujer muy hermosa que había representado al país como una Miss. Bastante codiciada por muchos hombres, tan sensual y sorprendentemente con todos sus generosos atributos en su lugar pese a tener una hija de seis años, la cual a su vez comenzaba a tener sus primeros premios en concursos de belleza infantil.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo en particular?

 _—Lo dejo a tu criterio. Siempre has tenido uno muy bueno Linky. Sé que pensarás en algo cuando llegue mañana contigo._

Lincoln pudo sentirlo, tenía un tic en el ojo.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Enviarla para acá conmigo?

 _—Así es. Es la condición que Leia me pidió para perdonarme._

Lincoln se equivocó después de todo, a Lola no le costaría mucho costearle el capricho, a él por otro lado...

—Lola, no es un buen momento. Casi todas tus sobrinas estarán acá conmigo. En realidad Lacy y Liby ya están aquí.

 _—¿Es que todavía no has adaptado tu casa para que ocupe más espacio? ¿Has pedido un aumento de sueldo como te recomendé?_

"No. ¿Has buscado un trabajo real como todo mundo te ha recomendado?" Se tuvo que morder la lengua unos instantes.

—Lola, sé que es tarde, pero creo que hablaré con Leia de una buena vez para explicárselo personalmente. ¿Puedes despertarla y pasármela?

—Muy tarde. Ya está en el avión en estos momentos. Podrás explicarle lo que quieras cuando llegue.

Lincoln estaba a punto de golpearse en la cabeza con el auricular sólo por la frustración que sentía.

—¿Enviaste a Leia sola por avión?

 _—Por supuesto que no. No me creas tan irresponsable. Le marqué a Lana y como estaba desocupada, accedió a llevarla ella misma._

Imaginó al menos una cantidad de cuatro cifras, además de los boletos de avión en primera clase para que su hermana accediera a al favor con tan poco tiempo de aviso. Como alguien que ya está empapado tras correr durante media hora bajo una tormenta, Lincoln decidió que en realidad ya le daba lo mismo que un coche pasara sobre un charco frente a él.

—Está bien. Ya nos las arreglaremos todos aquí. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo haré.

 _—Siempre encuentras el modo. Lo sé. Es lo que me gusta de ti_ —su voz se había vuelto un tanto lasciva—. _Tal vez puedas hacerme una visita para compensarte de algún modo tus esfuerzos con nuestra hija, Linky._

Lola se había vuelto un tanto precoz en su adolescencia, pero muy selectiva con sus parejas. Chicos muy apuestos y adinerados, por supuesto de los que había obtenido muchos regalos entre otras influencias, siempre haciéndose notar que lo valía, nunca se iba con cualquiera. No es que se tratara de una fácil, pues por el contrario, era bastante costosa. Lincoln siempre odió eso, pero igual siguió apoyándola, incluso podría decirse que con su ayuda y que descuidara su trabajo una temporada por ayudarla a entrar en los certámenes de Miss Universo, fue lo que impulsó a Lola agradecérselo hace siete años del mejor modo que conocía, quizá pensando que Lincoln la rechazaría. Por supuesto que no lo hizo, además como si los conflictos morales para él a sus entonces veintinueve años fueran un impedimento. Tiempo después nació Leia.

—Eso no es… —antes de rechazarla, recordó la imagen de su hermana en traje de baño en la última revista de modas el mes pasado. Se odió a su mismo enseguida—, lo consideraré.

—Está bien, pero esta vez usarás protección.

Estaba de más decírselo.

Tras colgar al teléfono, tocó a la otra habitación. Sus hijas se las arreglaron para acostarse juntas y ya estaban en pijama.

—Gracias por dejar quedarnos, papá. Te quiero.

Lincoln besó la frente de Lacy y acarició una vez más el cabello de su hija. No pudo evitarlo y ella lo abrazó con efusividad. A Lincoln le parecía un ángel, por lo que sintió cierta alegría de tenerla en casa. También le gustaba la idea de tener a Liby, aunque lo único que pensaba al verla, era en lo incómoda que debía sentirse usando ese aparato dental. También a ella le dio un beso en la frente.

—Papi. Mamá me pidió que te diera las gracias.

—Por nada, hija. Me alegra tenerlas aquí.

—¿También quieres mucho a mamá como a la tía Lynn?

La otra niña a pesar del sueño sintió curiosidad y vio a su padre esperando la respuesta. Obviamente Liby con todo y que había crecido aceptando la gran peculiaridad de su familia, guardaba cierta envidia por el modo en que su padre parecía favorecer más a su tía y madre de su "prima" favorita.

Lincoln recordó cuando tenía veintiuno y continuaba en la Universidad. En particular recordaba muy bien el día en que Luan decidió visitar a su hermano favorito justo el día de las bromas. Vaya que había sido un día terrible, quedando bastante maltrecho, por no decir humillado frente a toda la escuela, incluso con esa chica a la que intentaba conquistar desde que empezó el semestre y que por culpa de Luan todo eso se arruinó, además de los reportes disciplinarios que le levantaron.

Furioso se había embriagado maldiciendo a su hermana asegurándole que nunca la perdonaría. Luan se dio cuenta que finalmente se había extralimitado, más que esa vez de cuando jóvenes su familia le hizo la broma que se mudarían por su culpa. También deprimida le pidió disculpas y se embriagó con él. Después todo se volvió confuso (aunque muy placentero) hasta la mañana siguiente. Al final Lincoln descubrió que había conseguido después de todo llevarse a la cama a alguien. La pareja de hermanos no pudo verse a la cara ese día ni dirigirse la palabra, pero el día después de ese Luan volvió a hacer bromas y ser ella misma, aclarándole que no lo culpaba por nada y quizá fue ella quien hizo los primeros avances.

No supo nada de su hermana mayor por varios meses, hasta que anunció a la familia que estaba comprometida y embarazada, la confesión a su novio de quién quizá podría ser en realidad el padre de la niña cuando esta nació, puso fin al compromiso incluso antes que el análisis de sangre lo confirmara.

—Las quiero mucho a todas por igual.

Contestó con sinceridad, pues entre querer mucho y amar a alguien había una diferencia por supuesto.

Satisfecho, se despidió de ellas y salió de su habitación advirtiéndoles que las quería dormidas. Realmente era muy tarde. Quizá quien tuviese problemas para dormir sería él. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Podía dar por perdido ese relajante fin de semana que esperaba.

Entró a su habitación tan hastiado que ni se tomó la molestia de prender la luz o acomodar la ropa que se iba quitando para quedarse en interiores, sencillamente arrojándola al suelo. Una vez desvestido se metió en su cama y cerró los ojos.

—¡Buenas noches, papi! —gritó alguien desde la otra habitación.

—Buenas noches, Liby.

—¡Buenas noches, papá!

—Buenas noches, Lacy.

—Buenas noches, padre.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron un par de segundos después. Miró a su lado y distinguió el bulto bajo las sábanas del que de pronto le crecieron unos brazos que intentaron abrazarlo. El hombre del susto pegando un salto salió de la cama apurándose a encender la luz.

Se trataba de una chica de la misma edad que Lacy, ligeramente parecida a ella, pero mucho más parecida a él. Una chica albina, con un cabello tan blanco como el de él, lo llamativo era su vestimenta: un camisón negro de encaje que le parecía demasiado familiar, además de completamente inapropiado en una chiquilla de su edad como lo lució en algún momento su hermana Lucy, aunque no es que entonces él se quejara mucho.

Aturdido, le costó trabajo decir algo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por las sensaciones que esa chica, técnicamente una niña, le causaba.

—Lu… ¿Lupa?

—Hola padre. Hice algo muy malo, ¿quieres castigarme en este momento?

Sonriente y juguetonamente, la chica se mordió un dedo.

* * *

.

.

.

No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda. Je, ya en serio, lamento mucho el haberme retrasado tanto con esta historia (y todas las demás) pero el mes pasado fue muy duro para mí. Quienes ya saben a qué me dedico pueden entenderlo, igualmente quienes conocen algo de mi vida personal (no hay queja, es lo que siempre quise :D). Igual ya estoy aquí y estoy trabajando en TODOS mis proyectos, siendo el primer avance este capítulo que espero les guste, un tardío aporte a esa subrama tan peculiar del fandom que habla de los descendientes de Lincoln. Aclaro que aunque habrá algunos chistes y situaciones en ocasiones subidas de tono, no haré nada de Lemon ni nada explícito, me turba la idea de escribir sobre un Lincoln sobrepasándose con sus hijas (no es que me moleste leerlo). Saludos a todos, en especial a:

 **Rising Sun** muchas gracias, espero no alejarme del mismo.

 **Ntian** no veo mucha diferencia, he leído muchas de aquí que calarían más en Wattpad y otras allá que siento serían bien recibidas aquí (por ello publico en ambas plataformas, juax!).

 **Grey** será divertido conocer su límite. Que el buen Lincoln un día descansará en paz (tétrico) y armonía con su familia.

 **T10507** gracias, espero te agrade.

 **Andrew579** muchas gracias por agregarme. En su momento también tendré algo nuevo de "Tan sólo sucedió".

 **Guest** soy su gemelo Abel Sesgúnchez (se entenderá el chiste después, je). Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

 **Msjorten** gracias, aquí una tanda de más de ellos y los que faltan.

 **PenguinArrow** buena hipótesis. Linki es muy travieso y no aprende.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** descuida, nada que disculpar, que por decidia en escribir esto, ya he leído un buen de fics con este tema que me hacen tragar saliva (no es copypaste, me gusta pensar como dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual, je). Hay algo interesante para Liena (no confundir con la de "Tan sólo sucedió") y también con Loan y Lemy (entre otros personajes). Gracias, que ya pronto me conseguiré la tinta para que tomes la que gustes (por cierto, ¿tienes más mermelada y frijoles? XD).

 **BigDragon500** que hay muchas en realidad, muy buenas por cierto. Te recomiendo "El video de Loan" (Sam the Stormbringer), "El video" (CianuroPoison), "La vida de M de Lemy Loud" (Flagg1991 y traducida por Southern Reich) y parte del compilatorio "El pálido monstruo de medianoche", si conoce alguien alguna tan buena como las ya mencionadas, no la menciono porque quizá no la he leído, pero seguramente llegaré a leerla, que acepto recomendaciones.

 **Jacob-Snipper** muchas gracias, ciertamente esta historia da más que para el shot que planeaba. A ese punto sus hermanas ya lo llevaron, la cuestión será si ahora son sus hijas quienes lo empujen allá. Je, saludos.

 **Julex93** creo que si fui algo desalmado con Lori. Me inspiré (sugestioné) por todos esos fanarts que explican el problema de Loan (cuando no se tratan de abusos por parte de Lincoln). Que acertaste, igual espero te hayan agradado las otras dos sorpresas que acompañaban a Lacy y Lynn. Gracias.

 **Ficlover93** pronto me daré a la tarea de leer la de PenguinArrow, que de este año no pasa en que lo haga (está entre mi reto de leerme 500 fics TLH). Espero te agrade el desarrollo.

 **RichardQl** gracias, espero llegar al mismo.

 **Fanfics DCS** en realidad esta es la única que no está relacionada con las de "Tan sólo…" o "Aniversarios". Gracias.


	3. Sábado 12:00 am

**Sábado. 12:00 am**

En la otra habitación tanto Liby como Lacy se incorporaron sorprendidas. Por un segundo se vieron entre sí, convencidas que no habían escuchado mal y que eso fue un grito proveniente de la habitación de su padre.

Con prisa, ambas salieron de la cama y sin ninguna consideración vieron como su padre que sólo estaba usando unos boxers, volteaba asustado hacia ellas tras notarlas, mientras en la cama, Lupa las observó con desinterés.

—¡Lupa! ¡Qué haces aquí! —Gritó Liby detrás de Lacy tapándole los ojos al darse cuenta de las fachas no sólo de su padre, sino de las de su hermana —¡Papá! ¡Porque no nos dijiste a nosotras o a tía Lynn que Lupa estaba contigo!

—¡Por que no sabía que estaba aquí! Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes. Se supone…

—¡Papá ponte algo por lo que más quieras!

Percatándose de cómo se encontraba, el hombre de inmediato trató de volverse a poner de vuelta los pantalones que había dejado sobre la cómoda. Todavía no terminaba de subir el cierre, cuando de pronto Lupa salió de la cama y lo abrazó por la espalda quedando apenas por encima a la altura de su cintura. Lacy se zafó del agarre de Liby mirando con ansiedad la escena.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Lupa?

—Pasa que este creo es el mejor momento en que te revele el secreto que vincula a nuestro padre conmigo. Sé que con el tiempo podrán asimilarlo. Debieron verlo venir, ¿es que no notaban la forma tan "diferente" en que me miraba a diferencia de ustedes?

Las palabras de la chiquilla sorprendieron tanto a Lincoln que de pronto se quedó sin palabras. Mientras que Lacy parecía querer soltar algunas lágrimas, Liby furiosa señaló la escena con el dedo.

—¡Te voy a acusar con mamá! ¡Pero antes se lo diré a tía Lynn! ¡Aléjate!

—¡Pero si no le estoy haciendo nada! —exclamó Lincoln furioso y asustado, imaginando con miedo el cómo su hermana tomaría el malentendido de enterarse.

—No te lo estoy diciendo a ti, papá —baja la mirada de nuevo hacia Lupa—. ¿No me oíste? ¡Aléjate de papá!

Musitando una grosería, Lupa obedeció y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Es en serio? Por que no le dices nada él. Nuestro linaje es evidencia de sus incómodas mañas.

—¡Me incomodan más las mañas que te conozco a ti!

Lupa la miró con cierto desdén.

—¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en la boca?

—Eso no importa ahora —las interrumpió Lincoln quien había recobrado cierto control sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose agradecido con Liby porque le ayudase al respecto—. Lupa, ahora vas a decirme exactamente qué es lo que haces aquí en este momento.

Tras soltar un gruñido, le contestó con un apático tono de voz monótono.

—Nada importante. Sólo me escapé de casa.

—¡Qué hiciste qué! ¡Pero por qué!

—¿Tu qué crees?

Lincoln se frotó la cara con fastidio atinando a donde iba esto.

—¿Ahora qué te hizo tu madre?

—En realidad tu hermana no me ha hecho nada. Por esperar el nuevo lote de baratijas para su tienda y recibir un no sé qué del museo, no fue a la feria de ciencias a ver mi proyecto; por preparar y curar esa cosa para la exposición, olvidó un par de veces prepararme mi almuerzo, que ni siquiera me soltó unos billetes para comprarlo. Además, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que olvidó recogerme de la escuela y tuve que tomar el autobús yo sola.

—Hasta mi casa, por lo que veo —soltó Lincoln, aunque comenzando a mostrar comprensión ante la situación de su hija—. Supongo que decidiste buscarme a mí porque vivo más cerca de tu estado que el resto de tus tías.

—Bien podrías vivir en otro país y apuesta a que sería a ti al único que buscaría, padre. Nadie más me hace sentir tan cómoda que tú.

El hombre encontró irónico que por el contrario, de todas sus hijas, fuese ella quien lo hiciera sentir más incómodo a él, incluso más que Loan.

—Hmm… ¿Hola?

Lupa volvió la mirada hacia Lacy quien pareció sentirse un poco con eso último. La peliblanca rodó los ojos.

—Hola Lacy. Por supuesto que hablo de sentirme cómoda en cuanto a mis tías y nuestro padre. Además, que él vive más cerca que tú.

La chica pareció complacida por la respuesta. Liby negaba con la cabeza preguntándose por qué Lacy desperdiciaba tanto cariño con Lupa a pesar de todas las que le hacía a veces.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Le pasó la mano por el hombro a su hija tratándola de hacer entrar en razón.

—Lupa, lo que hiciste está mal. Tu madre debe de estar muy preocupada en estos momentos por ti. ¿De verdad crees que porque está un poco ocupada últimamente con su negocio y su otro empleo ya no te quiere o algo así?

—El otro día encendí el televisor, puse una película pornográfica a todo volumen y encendí un cigarrillo, ella estaba en la otra pieza. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?

—No, pero sabrás en un momento lo que yo te haré por eso entre por otras cosas.

Lupa ignoró el repentino enfado de su padre, así como la sorpresa de sus hermanas por lo que hizo para continuar narrando su historia.

—¡Me pidió que bajara el volumen porque estaba desconcentrándola! Ese fue el colmo y por eso me escapé de casa sin nada más que mi mochila.

—Sí, ya me imagino. Esperaste a que durmiera y tomaste tus cosas saliendo por la ventana, esperando no llamar la atención.

Casi Lincoln podía imaginarla haciéndolo, aunque más visualizaba la situación al compararla con un lejano recuerdo, donde él mismo hizo algo semejante en el campus de la Universidad para escaparse hacia su casa, al encuentro de Lucy en su habitación. Su hermana en aquél entonces tenía veinte años, esa vez ella le pidió un favor con algo acerca de un nuevo "ritual" que quería probar. Dado que pocos días atrás lo había descubierto con Lynn concibiendo a Lacy, no pudo negarse, aunque a lo que hicieron después no tuvo siquiera la opción. Debió de sospechar mucho antes que algo iba mal cuando el "ritual" necesitaba que estuviera esposado de brazos y piernas a la cama.

Tras que Lynn molesta le negara su apoyo con su embarazo, así como responsabilizarse del mismo debido a lo que hizo con su hermana y ex compañera de cuarto, Lucy siguió su ejemplo cuando Lincoln le ofreció lo mismo al saber casi enseguida que Lynn que también estaba embarazada, pues más que sentirlo de corazón, ella lo percibió a que sólo la miraba como la segunda opción.

—Por supuesto que no hice eso —contestó su hija—. Sencillamente tomé mi mochila ya con mis cosas, junto con esta "pijama" del clóset de mamá mientras estaba trabajando en su estudio, al que me acerqué y le dije "me voy con papá". Tomé un autobús, luego un taxi, me escabullí por la ventana de tu habitación mientras hablabas con tía Lynn afuera y aquí me tienes.

—¿Es que Lucy no te dijo nada?

—Que no tardara para la cena. Supongo que no me estaba tomando en serio.

Había perdido los bríos y se le notaba resentida. Lacy casi parecía querer llorar, pero esta vez no por el malentendido del principio, sino por lo que acababa de escuchar. Hasta Liby se sintió incómoda, por lo que se debatió entre no hacer nada y jugar con sus dedos, o como Lacy e ir a abrazar a Lupa para reconfortarla. Al final decidió hacer esto último.

El padre de las chicas se talló con molestia los ojos. La noche parecía estarse alargando bastante. Le parecía como siempre curioso, fuera de Liby, ver a Lacy y Lupa juntas. Apenas había una semana de diferencia de edad entre ellas, siendo Lupa la que nació primero a pesar de ser concebida después. Hubo un tiempo en que culpó a su madre de perder su oportunidad de hacer su familia con Lynn o con… al final entendía que era su culpa por no saber decir "no".

—Papá, ¿puede quedarse Lupa esta noche aquí?

Para sorpresa de Lincoln, hasta Liby parecía de acuerdo con la petición de su hermanita por el modo en que lo miraba esperando su respuesta. No le gustó la sonrisa maliciosa que Lupa hizo, un rasgo que le recordó a Lisa.

—Puede hacerlo si su madre está de acuerdo, a quien por cierto voy a llamar en este momento —esperó intimidar con esto a su hija, pero su única reacción fue encogerse de hombros—. El problema vuelve a ser cómo nos acomodaremos. Mañana llegarán la mayor parte de sus primas también de visita a quedarse unos días.

Esta vez si hubo una reacción de sorpresa y espanto por parte de la albina, miró a Liby quien asintió confirmándole esto.

—En un momento te pongo al tanto, Lupa. Papá, ¿podemos al menos esta noche estar en parejas para aprovechar el espacio?

—Por mi está bien.

—Asunto arreglado —sentenció Lupa—. Ustedes dos ya váyanse a dormir. Fue un gusto verlas hermanas. Nos vemos mañana —regresó a la cama cobijándose hasta la barbilla. Con una mano palpó el lado contrario vacío mirando de modo seductor a Lincoln—. No me dejes esperando, padre. Te recuerdo que me he portado muy mal y necesito un castigo.

La forma lasciva en que se pasó la lengua por los labios asqueó a Liby, Lacy estaba confundida. Lincoln arqueó una ceja.

* * *

Nuevamente Lincoln cobijó hasta la barbilla a Liby y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Rodeó la cama y besó la frente de su otra hija.

—Trata de descansar, cariño. Buenas noches. Mañana hablaremos de tu castigo.

Malhumorada, Lupa gimió.

—Me siento incómoda de tener que compartir la cama con una de mis hermanas.

—Pero con papá no te importaba hacerlo, ¿cierto? —le soltó Liby mordaz.

—Bueno, es distinto cuando es con tu hermana.

—Al menos mi pijama no me hace ver como una…

—Niñas, basta —intervino el padre—. Quiero que se duermen, no que se peleen. Mañana tendremos un largo día tan pronto sus hermanas vayan llegando, así que a descansar.

—Ella empezó.

—Pues no le sigas el juego, Liby. Lupa, obedece a tu hermana y resígnate. No hay nada de malo en dormir con tus hermanas. Yo solía hacerlo a su edad todo el tiempo.

Ambas por igual voltearon a verlo frunciendo el ceño. Lincoln se sonrojó dándose cuenta que esa no fue su mejor defensa.

—Ah… hablo de cuando era más joven… ya saben…

—Buenas noches, papá.

Se despidieron las dos a la vez y Lincoln salió de la habitación sintiendo un gran peso encima. Una vez ya a solas, Liby cerró los ojos, pero Lupa masculló.

—Bueno, entiendo lo que hice.

—Estoy segura que no lo haces.

—Cuando sepas lo que es con el corazón estar enamorada…

—En tu caso, excitada…

—…de alguien lo entenderás. Lo que me pregunto es por qué exactamente escogió de ustedes dos dormir con Lacy. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

—Sí, dice que confía más en mí para mantenerte vigilada. Ahora por lo que más quieras, duérmete.

Su precoz hermanita bufó intranquila antes de darle la espalda e intentar dormir. Ciertamente el tener a sus hermanas en la misma casa no era algo que estaba en los planes de la albina cuando se marchó de la suya.

—Por supuesto que de las tres su favorita es Lacy. Tal vez sea a ella a quien debas de cuidar.

—¡Ya duérmete Lupa, por todos los cielos!

Finalmente la peliblanca se calló e intentó dormir. Del otro lado de la cama, Liby abrió los ojos sintiéndose de pronto disgustada. No creía que su padre le faltara el respeto a Lacy o a cualquiera de ellas, pero… Lacy. Desde la entrada había notado cómo su padre miró a tía Lynn. No recordaba que de la misma manera alguna vez él hubiese visto así a su madre, por mucho que le dijese quererla tanto como a su tía. Además estaba en los planes de su padre por lo que entendió el querer algún día hacer una familia o algo así, ¿no? Algo que se frustró porque tía Lynn lo rechazó. ¿Si su mamá no hubiera conocido a su nuevo novio lo habría aceptado de habérselo pedido?

Con trabajo trató de dormir esforzándose en sacarse de la mente las palabras de Lupa. No debía dejarse influenciar por su hermana menor de doce. Su padre no tenía favoritas. A todas las amaba por igual, tanto a sus hijas como a sus… hermanas. Bien, tal vez no era la persona moralmente más íntegra del mundo. Pero no tenía preferencias entre ellas, ¿cierto? Aunque quizá…

—¡Maldición, Lupa!

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—¡Incomodarme la noche!

—¿Es que soy yo tu ortodoncista?

La respuesta de Liby fue darle un almohadazo en la cara, aunque tenía que reconocerlo, dormir con esa cosa era incómodo.

* * *

La jovencita dormía a pierna suelta con un brazo fuera de la cama y con el otro se sobaba el estómago mientras babeada la almohada. Lincoln con una sonrisa quedamente la acomodó para cobijarla después. Le dio un beso en la frente con cierta tristeza. Entendía qué era lo que a la madre de Lacy le impedía aceptarlo, era básicamente lo mismo que sentía… nada de lamentaciones. Tenía que ajustar cuentas.

Con cuidado y procurando no hacer ruido, bajó a la sala y tomó el teléfono. Era muy tarde ya, pero esto no podía esperar.

 _—Buenas noches. ¿Quién habla?_

Al menos había tenido suerte que le respondiera. Lucy no sonaba soñolienta, sino despejada. Por supuesto, pensó. No podría dormir sabiendo que su hija había desaparecido. Le parecía increíble que aún no le llamara para avisarle lo que le ocurrió.

—Lucy, soy yo. Lincoln. Buenas noches, ¿cómo estás?

 _—Bastante bien por escucharte. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿Es que necesitabas hablar con alguien que pueda guiar tu espíritu emocional?_

—En realidad es sobre Lupa.

 _—Supongo que está dormida. ¿Quieres que vaya a despertarla? Estoy segura que le encantará escuchar tu voz. Sabes que te quiere tanto como yo lo hago._

Y esa es una de tantas cosas que además de saberlo, le preocupaba.

—Lucy, ¿si sabes que Lupa no está en su habitación?

 _—¿Qué dices? Espera un momento._

Su hermano la escuchó alejarse de la habitación donde le contestó, sorprendiéndole que de verdad Lucy no se percatara que su hija no estaba en casa. Quería creer que Lupa sólo exageraba al contarle el modo en que su madre la desatendía, pero la prueba ahí estaba y no le estaba gustando nada. Conforme Lucy se acercaba para tomar el teléfono, pudo distinguir la maldición que soltó frustrada antes de hablar con él.

 _—Déjame adivinar. Realmente esa niña se salió con la suya y está contigo en estos momentos._

—Y tú ni por enterada. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

 _—Restaurando una cruz fúnebre del siglo XVIII que debo de entregar al museo la próxima semana, no he podido hacerlo en el día por que me ocupé con la tienda de antigüedades._

—Sí, algo me contó nuestra hija. Lucy, no me gusta que descuides a Lupa.

 _—Lucy es tan madura como yo a su edad. No me necesita en su vida tanto como piensas._

—Necesita de una madre más de lo que tú supones. ¿No has notado como ha intentado llamar tu atención?

 _—Nuestro capital es limitado y necesito de los dos empleos, Lincoln. Algún día Lupa entenderá que lo que hago es por nosotras, pero en especial por ella, hasta entonces le permito ser su propio guía concediéndole la libertad que a mí me hubiera gustado tener en mi juventud._

—¿Es cierto que estaba viendo porno y fumando en la sala?

 _—Y por eso esta semana y la siguiente será mejor que no me pregunte dónde está su mesada, la llave del anaquel donde guardé sus novelas y películas favoritas, o la nueva contraseña del internet. Además, como si los chicos o las chicas de su edad jamás hubiesen visto una. Tranquilo, no se trataba de nuestra "película especial". Esa la tengo bien guardada_

—¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Borra esa cosa!

 _—Soy más apegada de lo que imaginabas a los recuerdos familiares._

—¿Podemos volver a hablar de Lupa?

 _—Está bien. Tráemela ahora mismo._

—Es casi la una de la madrugada y no puedo moverme mucho de casa en estos momentos.

 _—Lincoln, quisiera decir que confío en ti por el modo en que me cuidaste a mí y a las demás durante nuestras infancias... pero específicamente por el modo en que nos trataste en nuestra juventud, junto que también sé lo que Lupa siente por ti, sumado a que ambos sabemos bien lo fácil que es doblegar tu voluntad, hace que la idea de ustedes dos bajo un techo sin ninguna otra supervisión de verdad me inquiete._

—¡Estás loca! ¡No voy a hacerle nada inapropiado a mi propia hija! Ella, ella… ella necesita terapia.

 _—¿Sólo ella? Pero qué estoy diciendo. Creo que es bastante tarde para pensar en las consecuencias de tener sentimientos pecaminosos por tu propia sangre._

—¿Sabes lo hipócrita que suenas al reprocharme eso? No eras tú quien con engaños estaba esposada a la cama esa noche.

 _—Nunca te quejaste, o me pediste que me detuviera. Recuerda que tengo la prueba en video. ¿Te gustaría un día verla conmigo?_

—Mira, ya no quiero discutir contigo. No me puedo mover de casa porque Liby y Lacy están a mi cuidado en estos momentos.

Hubo una pausa. El quejido corto que Lucy pareció emitir le hizo pensar a Lincoln que su hermana por algún motivo se asustó.

 _—¿Estás durmiendo con las tres?_

—Sólo con Lacy.

 _—Por supuesto tenías que escoger dormir con Lacy, con lo que se parece a Lynn…_

—¡No en ese sentido! ¡Deja de pensar así! ¡Con razón Lupa es tan…! —se alejó del aparato e inhaló aire tres veces lentamente antes de proseguir—. Lynn me las trajo. Ella y Luan tienen cosas que hacer y me pidieron que las cuidara. No son las únicas. Mañana también llegarán Liena, Lyra, Loan y Leia. Van a pasar el fin de semana conmigo y el lunes también.

 _—Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso…_

—Te la llevo mañana en cuanto Liena y Lyra lleguen para ayudarme a cuidar al resto.

 _—En realidad iba a pedirte que te ocupes también de Lupa. Tal vez esos tres días contigo y sus hermanas puedan desestresarla, quizá también ponerle algunas cosas en perspectiva. Yo aprovecharé para terminar pronto mis ocupaciones, entonces tendré el tiempo suficiente para prestarle más atención y hablar con ella. ¿Qué te parece?_

Lincoln pensó que debió verlo venir, por lo que no se sorprendió tanto. Por otro lado, fuera de preocuparse, pensó que a su hija tal vez le hiciera falta en efecto convivir más con el resto de su familia.

—Está bien, me la quedaré hasta el lunes.

 _—Gracias, hermano. Te confiaré su seguridad. Por favor, sé que es difícil lo que voy a pedirte, pero por favor contente y no hagas con ella ni con ninguna nada de lo que harías conmigo o nuestras hermanas._

—¡Que no haré eso! Además, lo nuestro sólo fue esa vez. Nunca he intentado hacerte nada después.

 _—Falta de confianza._

—¿Qué dijiste?

 _—Que gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija. Al menos Lemy no estará ahí._

—¡Oh! Lo olvidé. En realidad Luna también me encargó a Lemy también. ¿Lo decías por algo?

 _—¡Rayos! Perdón, pero pensar en mi hija en algún momento a solas con Lemy…_

—¡Oye! Es mi hijo de quien estás hablando —hasta para él le resultó extraño salir en su defensa. ¿De eso se trataba el orgullo paternal?—. No sé en qué concepto tengas a tu sobrino, pero yo los cuidaré y sé que no tienes por qué preocuparte de lo que pueda hacerle a Lupa.

 _—En realidad me estaba preocupando por lo que Lupa pueda hacerle a él. Con lo que ese niño se parece a ti y estará más a su alcance… Cuida mucho de tu hijo, procura que mantenga su distancia de Lupa. Lamentablemente sé bien a quién tengo por hija._

Lincoln no supo que responder, eso sí que lo había sorprendido. ¿Es que temía que Lemy terminara como él esposado a una cama mientras su hermana…? Como odió imaginarse eso.

—Estoy… estoy seguro que todo estará bien. Son mis hijos, confío en mis hijos.

 _—Suenas como papá cuando le dijo algo parecido a mamá cuatro años atrás, cuando le propusiste que Lana viviera temporalmente contigo hasta que desocuparan el departamento donde quería irse a vivir. Por cierto, ¿cómo está la pequeña Lizy?_

Lincoln se masajeó las sienes. Hablar con Lucy lo estaba agotando, o quizá era el sueño. Y se suponía que era él quien pensaba llamarle la atención a ella.

—Lana traerá a Leia y creo que Lizy las acompañará.

 _—Que no te sorprenda que desee dejártela también._

—Créeme, a estas alturas quizá hasta lo espero —y lo decía en serio, después de todo su pequeña hija apenas tenía tres años, por lo que no le parecía tan difícil de manejar como lo sería hacerlo con siete chicas y un chico mayores—. Creo que ya voy a dormir y tal vez debas hacer lo mismo, Lu.

 _—Buenas noches, Lincoln. Si tienes pesadillas, espero sean conmigo._

Tras despedirse de Lucy, decidió dejar la noticia para Lupa sobre su estadía temporal hasta mañana. Por ahora sólo quería descansar.

Fue a la cama y con cuidado de no despertar a Lacy, se recostó a su lado tratando de ignorar su preocupación sobre el cómo acomodar a siete chicas y un chico en casa. Esperaba que a ninguna de sus hermanas se le ocurriera llegar tan temprano para así poder dormir por mucho más tiempo.

Lacy en sueños rodó un poco acurrucándose a su lado. Lincoln sintió una oleada de nostalgia, cariño y amor muy fuerte recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pasó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de su hija y suspiró sobre su cabello.

De pronto recordó algo que las constantes distracciones de su trabajo y solitaria vida se esforzaban en que olvidara. Era padre. Tomó consciencia entonces que sus hijas e hijo lo visitarían. Sintió miedo, pero también añoranza, ante el significado de los sentimientos que por el momento Lacy le despertaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento la demora, pero aquí me tienen de regreso con una nueva entrega de esta historia con la que debo admitir me he encariñado tanto como con los otros proyectos con los que trabajo, que no por eso piensen los dejaré de lado, sólo tardarán un poquito más en salir, lo juro, será poco en comparación a todo lo que dejé transcurrir hasta ahora. Saludos a todos.

 **Sergex** muchas gracias, espero te guste el avance que va dándose.

 **J.** **K. SALVATORI** gracias por señalármelo, ya hice los cambios por los errores que se me fueron en los nombres entre otros, que me desesperé entonces por subir el capítulo pasado y no lo rectifiqué como acostumbro. Reclámame por la tardanza, no pasa nada, yo lo hago a mí mismo constantemente todo el tiempo, es en serio.

 **Jairo De la Croix** muchas gracias, aprecio que las minihistorias de las concepciones hayan sido bien recibidas hasta ahora. Sip, ¡Lynncoln forever!

 **El solitario** historias de Lincoln andando de mano larga con sus hijas hay muchas, prefiero que aquí no pase más allá de la tentación. Je, gracias.

 **Miguel. puentedejesus** gracias. Esa es en realidad una buena pregunta para Lincoln.

 **Grey** muchas gracias, acá sigo. Hay algo divertido acerca de Lily, pero lo dejaré para después, entonces espero les guste.

 **Rising Sun** gracias por las recomendaciones, muchas no las conocía, también gracias por los datos de los grupos de rock, aunque en realidad la historia se centrará más en Lincoln y sus hijas que en las madres. Lamento lo de Lynn, pero la pobre no creo que esté tan dispuesta del todo a compartir su vida todavía con un hombre que siente la ve como "una más" de sus hermanas, a quienes técnicamente les dio un trato semejante a ella, eso y que lo de Lucy terminó por golpearla. Las niñas quieren mucho a Lincoln (unas de forma menos apropiada que otras) así que este es el resultado, algo que me gusta a mí también. Tal vez te agrade Lyra, entre otras de las hijas.

 **Ficlover93** je, que las chicas mantienen con él su costumbre de comprometerlo a algo sin avisarle. Lincoln siempre se pasa de noble como para negarles algo. Gracias.

 **Andrew579** muchas gracias. En wattpad le puedes dar el like, je. No es necesario.

 **Guest** lamento que no se entendiera. Luan estaba comprometida, pero cuando quedó embarazada le confesó sus sospechas al chico sobre la paternidad, por lo que éste mejor la dejó. Tiempo después que su hija naciera, la prueba de sangre confirmó que en efecto el padre de Liby sí es Lincoln. Todas las chicas que aparecerán junto con Lemy son de Lincoln de un modo u otro. Lupa no escuchará el mensaje de Leia, pero igual será algo interesante la interacción que tendrán. Gracias

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. Cuando Luna y Lemy aparezcan, explicaré mi versión de la concepción de ambos. Aunque Lincoln lo niegue, vaya que el condenado disfrutó bastante el engendrar a toda su prole. Juax! XD

 **PenguinArrow** aunque Lupe será mencionada, lo siento, pero ella no tiene cabida. Lily la tendrá, pero no aparecerá Lani. Gracias. Veamos que tanta paciencia le ha quedado al buen Lincoln con el tiempo.

 **Normandelosnorma** lamento la demora, espero esto lo compense. Gracias.

 **Julex93** gracias amigo. Lola ha cambiado un poco para mal desde que se volvió una modelo de lujo, pero en parte para bien gracias a la maternidad. A hoy fecha, Lincoln no puede resistirse a sus encantos, juax! Espero te guste lo que vendrá.

 **KamenDoctor** la versión de Liena aquí es la que es mi favorita (no, no es como la de mi otro fic, lo juro) aunque dejé una pista sobre ella desde el primer capítulo. Lo de Lupa creo que ya quedó respondido aquí, finalmente lo de Lily es una sorpresa que no quiero arruinar todavía, ya verán.

 **Doce Espadas** Lupa es un desmadre, je. Gracias. Tendremos pronto un poco más acerca de Lori.

 **Sebas602** muchas gracias, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** te confirmo amigo que Lops en mi fic no existe (nunca terminó de convencerme el chico). Gracias por el dato, ya sabía lo de Lupa (loba, luparia) pero de la relación que se les daba en Roma... Diantres Lucy, vaya nombre que le escogiste a la pobre.

 **13InkHeart13** descuida, que aunque no tan marcado (descarado) como Lupa, es posible que algunas otras de sus hijas tenga cierto complejo de Elektra, y sí, una de ellas tal vez se sienta atraída por Lemy, que eso no significa que el sentimiento sea muto. A propósito tu fic **_Born for the greatness_** es genial, uno de los mejores con esta temática. Gracias.


	4. Sábado 2:00 am

**Sábado. 2:00 am**

El timbre de la casa sonó. Lacy se despertó soñolienta encima del estómago de su padre, no tanto por el ruido sino cuando lo sintió moverse bajo ella.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre?

—Nada, cariño. Yo atiendo, vuélvete a dormir.

La niña se separó de él rodándose al otro lado. Lincoln tuvo que sujetarla por el costado durante el trayecto para evitar que cayera por el borde. El timbre volvió a sonar, pero Lacy de nuevo roncaba quedamente.

Lincoln se aproximó al cuarto de huéspedes comprobando que Liby y Lupa continuaran dormidas, al menos eso era lo que parecían seguir haciendo aún.

Bajó a toda prisa para impedir que volvieran a tocar el timbre, preguntándose de quién se trataría, si de Luna con Lyra… claro y Lemy, Lana trayendo a Leia junto con Lizy, Leni con Liena, o quizá Lori y su familia llevándole a Loan.

Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Dos inmensos y fornidos oficiales lo miraban tras sus gafas negras. Lincoln se reiría que usaran algo así de madrugada, de no ser porque se sintió tan intimidado que hasta el sueño perdió al instante.

—¿Es usted el señor Lincoln Loud?

—Hmm… ajá.

—Por favor acompáñenos al vehículo.

Detrás de ellos observó tres camionetas, las dos primeras y las que mejor distinguía tenían el logo del FBI en ellas. Con un mal presentimiento sobre a dónde iba todo esto, se puso bastante nervioso.

—Uh, ah… yo no… mis hij… mis sobrinas están en mi casa y… ¡Están con el completo consentimiento de sus padres…! Mis hermanas, yo… puedo probarlo. No puedo… dejarlas. No sé…

—Esperamos no quitarle mucho tiempo, señor Loud. Sólo necesitamos que hable con uno de nuestros superiores ahí dentro. Vigilaremos el área de su residencia por lo pronto si eso le hace sentir seguro.

Por sus hijas, tal vez se sentía seguro con semejante vigilancia. Para él, por el contrario ya se imaginaba múltiples escenarios, todos terminaban con él siendo esposado, con cargos por lo que hizo con sus hermanas, tal vez por ello temiendo lo que pensaran podría hacerle también a sus hijas. ¿Cómo es que se había enterado la policía siendo todas y él mismo tan cuidadosos? Nunca esperó que el mismo FBI interviniera. Su vida acababa de terminar y se sintió aterrado.

—¿Pue… puedo llamar a mi abogado?

—No será necesario, señor Loud. Por favor síganos ya.

No se atrevió a imaginar lo que ocurriría si se negaba a hacerlo, por lo que decidió no empeorar más su situación y les obedeció siguiendo a uno, mientras el otro lo mantenía vigilado por la espalda apoyando su mano en la misma. El corazón del peliblanco iba a mil por hora.

Lo condujeron hasta la tercera camioneta tipo van, la más grande de todas, esa que había permanecido parcialmente oculta de su campo de visión. Ya de cerca, comprobó que no tenía el logo del FBI, sino el de la NASA. Se sintió confundido, cuando de pronto lo entendió incluso antes que el oficial tocara la puerta del vehículo y desde adentro la abrieran.

Dentro los recibía un tercer agente, detrás del mismo estaba sentada en una silla, dándole la espalda al escritorio del improvisado laboratorio móvil para mirarlo de frente, una mujer con bata blanca y pantalones los cuales no conseguían disimular su robustez. Parecía tener la edad de Lincoln, aunque este sabía que en realidad era más joven, de unos veintinueve años exactamente. No llevaba maquillaje, sus anteojos eran grandes y de montura circular, su largo cabello castaño lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que a Lincoln le pareció claramente intentaba imitar a la que en su juventud Lynn tenía.

—Saludos, unidad familiar fraternal.

—Li… Lisa, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Sucede que soy más indispensable de lo que esperaba para la Administración Nacional de la Aeronáutica y del Espacio, por lo que creyeron pertinente proporcionarme una escolta para una actividad tan simple como lo es el visitarte.

—¿Eso significa que no estoy arrestado?

—Si finalmente te quisieran procesar por múltiples cargos de incesto, sería la policía quien tocara a tu puerta.

—¡Lisa, cállate!

Miró aterrado a los oficiales quienes brevemente habían hecho una mueca antes de volver a recomponer sus serias y estoicas expresiones. Lisa se acomodó sus anteojos.

—Te estoy diciendo en palabras sencillas, que a la Agencia Federal de Investigaciones no le interesa lo que has hecho consensualmente con tus hermanas legales y consanguíneas, o si en algún momento le importó, mis influencias como es costumbre, se han encargado de cubrirlo todo, así como a toda relación oficial con tu descendencia.

Aun así, no se sentía seguro de hablar esos temas tan delicados delante de aquellos oficiales.

—Po… podríamos hablar en privado.

—En realidad estaba por sugerirlo. Ustedes, salgan por favor.

Otro agente del interior que Lincoln no había visto, junto con quien parecía ser otro científico salieron del vehículo, entre ambos cargando lo que parecía ser un cajón con ruedas cubierto por una manta hipoalergénica.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Lisa molesta por la medida que estaban tomando.

—Ya sé lo que nos dijo, doctora Loud, pero preferimos despejarles terreno permitiéndoles absoluta privacidad por la integridad de ella.

El colega de Lisa parecía realmente incómodo como lo estaba su otro compañero, incluso el oficial que se acercó a ayudarles.

—De acuerdo. Esto no nos tomará más de una o dos horas.

Dejaron el cajón frente al vehículo un momento. Lisa descendió haciéndole una seña a su hermano para que la siguiera. La doctora quitó la manta y Lincoln fue dominado por la sorpresa que le causó ver a la bebé dormida sobre el colchón del fondo abrazando un osito de felpa.

Lisa sin miramientos la cargó con gran cuidado y tal delicadeza que ni siquiera la despertó. La niña tendría alrededor de un año y medio de edad, su cabello era castaño claro y se veía adorable en su overol verde. Lisa la observó y su expresión de pronto perdió toda formalidad, a Lincoln le pareció que estaba… triste.

—Te amo, Lulu —susurró con la voz enronquecida luchando por no lagrimear.

Con cariño ella besó a su hija en la frente antes de volver a ponerla en la cuna, sin mediar palabra a los oficiales, un tanto cabizbaja regresó a la van indicándole a su hermano otra vez que la siguiera. Lincoln dudó entre acercarse a la cuna clínica la cual nuevamente cubrieron y alejaron hacia la casa de Lincoln. Lisa lo llamó para que se apresurara.

—Tendrás la oportunidad de interactuar con nuestra hija en un momento. Ya entra, Linc.

A su hermano le sorprendió que lo llamara de ese modo, tanto como que le llevara a la niña, de quien Lisa jamás se separó más de cinco minutos desde que comenzó su desarrollo dentro de una probeta, siendo apenas entonces sólo uno de sus embriones recién fecundado artificialmente.

Ya adentro y a solas, Lisa suspiró recobrando su aire serio y profesional sentándose sobre la cama del fondo al lado de algunas computadoras. Lincoln se sentó en la misma a su lado, recordándole esa cama a la de un hospital, pero más pequeña y con un teclado más amplio en el respaldo contrario.

—Seguramente estarás preguntándote qué es lo que hago aquí.

—Lo sospecho. Quieres que me haga cargo de Lulu durante el fin de semana en lo que realizas lo que sea que estés haciendo de cosas secretas para el gobierno o algo así, ¿voy bien?

Lisa estaba sorprendida.

—Esa es una suposición bastante precisa.

—No eres la única a la que se le ocurrió —brevemente le contó su actual situación con sus tres hijas que acababan de llegar y las que esperaba mañana—. ¿Y dices que no existen las casualidades? ¿O es que acaso ya lo sabías y decidiste integrar a Lulu también?

A las coincidencias o casualidades, Lisa prefería denominarlas como un conjunto de eventos distintos, los cuales en su conjunción aleatoria llegaban a coincidir por una atracción intangible, pero perfectamente lógica. Sin embargo debía admitir que el saber lo de sus sobrinas y sobrino con su hermano, le producía la misma sorpresa de cuando resolvía un problema cuyos resultados no se aproximaban siquiera a sus expectativas iniciales.

—No, no lo sabía. Eso es… una coincidencia.

—¿Entonces de verdad es eso? —suspiró resignado—. En fin. Aunque estaremos apretados, ésta bien. No tengo problemas de cuidarla todo este fin de semana junto con el feriado si también lo quieres.

—Ssiiií —arrastró la palabra lentamente—. Por supuesto que se trata de eso. Es grato contar con tu apoyo. Temí te negaras todavía molesto por ocultarte mi proyecto personal y familiar. Ergo, supongo que lo has superado y aceptado.

—No he dicho que te he perdonado todavía.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mira, no quiero discutir. Regresaré adentro con las niñas y…

—En realidad preferiría que concluyéramos esta diferencia de opiniones en este momento, unidad fra… Lincoln, por favor. ¿Me permites intentarlo?

Lincoln pensó que tal vez debió tragarse su enojo y no mencionar nada. No quería tener que discutir con ella, pues el resultado era evidente, ella ganaría, siempre lo hacía.

—Tienes cinco minutos.

—Espero nos permitamos mucho más de eso —tenía algo que podría ayudar de ser necesario—. Por centésima vez te pido una disculpa nuevamente por no informarte que utilizaría tu muestra para crear un híbrido de ambos con uno de mis embriones.

—Ya… ya te perdoné eso, ¿está bien? Quiero a Lulu, a pesar de lo mucho que me has dificultado acercármele. No me arrepiento que naciera, jamás lo haría. Aunque sigo sintiéndome incómodo por el modo en que fue concebida.

—Tengo acceso a lo último en tecnología médica. Puedo asegurarte que el desarrollo de Lulu fue tan seguro como lo hubiese sido en un vientre materno real.

—Es bueno saberlo —musitó molesto—. Perdón si no dejo de sentirme usado por haberme mentido cuando dijiste que querías mis… mi muestra sólo para analizar mis genes y ayudar a las niñas.

—Si lo hice. Hice un mapeado genético de todas nuestras unidades fraternales en relación contigo, para poder anticipar cualquier enfermedad recesiva que su descendencia pudiera tener posteriormente. Lo hice, cumplí mi promesa. La medicina que derivó de mi investigación ha permitido que de Lyra en adelante todas tengan una vida enteramente sana y sin ciertos inconvenientes.

—Pero en lugar de desechar después lo mío cuando acabaste, decidiste crear a Lulu.

—Ya te he pedido una infinidad de disculpas por hacer eso sin tu consentimiento, que ya me resulta cansado, Lincoln. Además, en sí lamento no arrepentirme de los resultados. Lulu ha sido para mí un ancla para mantener mi humanidad cuando pareciera ser absorbida por mi constante trabajo. En todo caso, he sabido compaginar bien mis labores académicas y científicas, aunadas a mis deberes maternales, procurando usar el mínimo apoyo de terceros como seguramente imaginas.

—Tampoco me arrepiento que Lulu exista, ya te lo dije. Nunca haría eso ni de ella ni de nadie sin excepción. No soy tan bestia. Es sólo… el modo. Nunca me gustó que te valieras de tu ciencia incluso para algo así. Si querías ser madre, yo… tal vez… si me lo hubieras pedido. No digo que… no lo sé.

Los reclamos que quería hacerle no le salieron. Aunque nunca había podido acercarse mucho a Lulu, por mucho que se lo pidiera a Lisa, la quería después de todo al saber que era su sangre también, pero seguía incómodo por las circunstancias en que se gestó. Su hermana se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos analizando sus palabras.

—Entonces "hermano", entiendo no es tanto que te molestara usara tu muestra para concebir a Lulu en una probeta, sino el hecho que no te pidiera "tu completa cooperación" para concebirla de un "modo natural".

Pese a su personalidad y criterio un tanto frío y calculador, tuvo que reconocer lo adorable que su hermano se veía a estas alturas de su vida al avergonzarse de sí mismo.

—No me malinterpretes, no es que quisiera… ya sabes. Eres mi hermanita todavía y…

—…temía que ese factor te motivara a rechazar mi idea —Lincoln se sorprendió—. Así es. La concepción de mi hija no es algo que decidiera por curiosidad científica de un momento a otro al tener en estudio tu muestra. Mi deseo por experimentar la maternidad es algo que puedes dar gracias a nuestras unidades fraternales. Ya lo venía considerando seriamente desde hace algunos años, pero temí te negaras ante un probable prejuicio ético y moral que en mí a diferencia de las demás, si emplearías por ser más joven o… la menos atractiva.

Para Lincoln pocos eran sus recuerdos en que su hermana se abría de aquella forma, permitiéndose mostrar sus sentimientos con sinceridad.

—Lisa, no pienses así. Tienes un atractivo propio que de habérmelo pedido, tal vez… —sencillamente ni él podía imaginar un modo en que Lisa hubiese tenido éxito seduciéndole, para hacerle dar su brazo a torcer como le sucedió con sus otras hermanas, al punto de olvidarse con ella también los dilemas éticos y morales—. ¿Pero por qué conmigo? ¿Qué hay de tus colegas? ¿No hubo algún científico, doctor o alguien así que te interesara?

—Ciertamente encontré a muchos prospectos cuyas condiciones sicológicas, médicas y más importante: genéticas, eran en mayor medida superiores a las tuyas, pero había un factor muy importante por el que tuve que descartarlos a todos.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál era?

Lisa lo miró fijamente con anhelo.

—Me era imposible establecer un lazo que mínimamente se acercara al que tenía contigo. Más importante, quería crear a la vez un vínculo contigo semejante al que nuestras hermanas fortalecieron desde sus embarazos. No vi en Lulu sólo mi deseo de ser madre y conservar mi humanidad, así como perdurar mi legado personal, también la vi como el medio para mantenerme unida por siempre a ti y por ende al resto de la familia. Algo que seguramente todas ya saben, aunque quizá no a nivel consiente, incluso Lori, es que el lazo fraterno que comparten contigo es por mucho superior al de los hermanos ordinarios. Les diste hijas en las que han volcado sus emociones extendiéndolas también hacia ti. No es extraño que la mayoría tengan problemas para establecer a plenitud una relación con cualquier otro individuo, pues más allá de enfocarse en sus hijas, en las mismas mantienen el recuerdo perpetuo emocional del amor que les guardas.

¿Fue por eso que Lynn se divorció en realidad? No pudo evitar el pensamiento con cierto remordimiento.

—Vamos no me culpes si no pueden… casarse o conservar una pareja. Lori lo consiguió. Además…

—No te estoy culpando. A favor de Lori, su relación con el primer Santiago Casagrande se había establecido mucho antes de la concepción de Loan, en cuanto a ti, dime ¿realmente crees que fue sencillamente mala suerte el que no se llegara a concretar siquiera tu compromiso con su unidad fraternal menor?

Lincoln enmudeció. No quería seguir escuchándola.

—No metas a Ronnie Anne en esto. Ella me dijo que no. Si a esas vamos, lo intenté con Lynn y me rechazó también.

—Me es de suponer que Lynn no puede verte como su pareja por la multitud de uniones que tuviste con las demás y no tanto por el hecho que seas su hermano, siendo ella la primera de todas en haber evadido aquella barrera social y familiar en pleno uso de sus facultades, sin tener que estar intoxicada, o emocionalmente vulnerable.

—¿Insinúas que me aproveché de Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan?

—No y tampoco que ellas lo hicieran contigo. Sencillamente por diversos motivos en sus momentos estaban susceptibles o vulnerables a partes iguales, a diferencia de Lynn. Posteriormente Lucy y las gemelas lo hicieron tras haberles ustedes transmitido indirectamente que la idea del incesto no era tan desagradable.

Ya antes Lincoln había tenido esos conflictos mentales sobre la situación familiar que atravesaba hasta la fecha, los cuales solían intensificarse cuando una de sus hermanas anunciaba su "embarazo".

—Entonces… ¿es más de tres días lo que piensas dejármela, cierto?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Todos esto que dices, no me parece que lo menciones sólo por que te pareció buena idea sacarlo de una vez para dejarme a mi hija finalmente unos pocos días por primera vez desde que nació. ¿Qué sucede realmente, Lisa?

La joven torció el gesto meditando al respecto.

—Siempre conociendo a tu público —una sonrisa asomó débilmente en su expresión—. Al lugar a donde la agencia me envía es un lugar al que legalmente no puedo siquiera mencionar. Un error y es posible que no salga del mismo en mucho tiempo, en sí mi estadía está programada sólo por un día, pero de salir algo al paso, probablemente de igual forma tendría que prolongarla.

—Entiendo. Lulu sería para ti una distracción.

—En efecto, pero no por el modo que piensas. No podría trabajar al preocuparme por su seguridad cada segundo. Estoy segura que en uno, tres días, o a lo mucho una semana terminaré lo que me han pedido hacer, si no, he dejado las instrucciones necesarias para que Lulu se convierta en tu primera hija reconocida legalmente si algo me llegara a pasar, a costa de renunciar a mi identidad.

—Lisa, me estás asustando —y lo decía en serio—. Está bien, te perdono todo lo que hiciste, pero por lo que más quieras, no te expongas al peligro.

—Procuraré no hacerlo. Con esto puedes darte una idea del por qué la inversión que mis colegas han hecho por permitirme un "último deseo" además de arreglar mis asuntos.

—No me gusta pensar que te están dando la última cena antes de tu ejecución. ¿No hay algún modo en que puedas renunciar a esto?

—Ya no, me temo, pero por favor ya no hablemos de esto. No quiero comprometerte más de lo que siento lo estoy haciendo, sólo te pido que aceptes a Lulu en tu vida.

Le era extraño que de todas sus hijas, Lulu siendo la más distante, resultara ser con la que estaba a un paso de nada de convertirse en la única que legalmente pudiera reconocer sin problemas como tal.

—Yo… la quiero, pero… nunca he estado con ella mucho tiempo. No creo que… no lo sé. Siendo además tu hija, no lo sé. No sé cómo tratarla.

—¡Vamos, por Einstein, Lincoln! Es una bebé de diecisiete meses, no un monstruo o un mutante de lengua extensible que escupa telarañas, con extremidades ocultas, o capacidades fantasiosas e inverosímiles. Tal vez tenga algo de radiación en mis genes, pero nada que la haya dañado como muchos imaginarían sucedería como en las absurdas historietas que leías. Lo único que tiene de extraordinario es el parentesco entre sus progenitores. Con el tiempo podrás desarrollar una conexión con ella tan grande como la tienes con Lacy y las otras.

Lincoln suspiró detectando un deje de celos en sus palabras. Seguía sin gustarle nada. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el descuido que cometió al mencionar a su sobrina.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás y regresarás con nosotros.

—Te prometo intentarlo. De conseguirlo procuraré igualmente que pases más tiempo con Lulu. Lamento haberme portado tan posesiva con ella durante todo este tiempo.

—De eso no te puedo culpar en realidad. Es tu bebé, eres su madre.

Lisa lo miró sintiéndose tan enternecida como él lo sentía por ella.

—No es de extrañar la facilidad con que nuestras unidades fraternales cedieron a tu persona.

—Pues… gracias. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

—En realidad… hay una cosa más. Algo que creo que fue injusto negarte, aunque jamás me lo pediste, lo cuál hubiese sido una mejor idea en retrospectiva de haber hecho desde un principio las cosas del modo correcto.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

La sonrisa maliciosa que no veía en Lisa desde hace mucho tiempo, asomó por su rostro mientras se hacía un poco más hacia atrás sobre la cama.

—Primero que nada —de un botiquín saca una botella sin etiqueta con un vaso desechable—, ¿te gustaría ingerir para relajarte una bebida alcohólica baja en calorías?

Tras pasárselos dejándolo confundido, ella comenzó a juguetear con los botones de su bata. Lincoln tragó saliva comprendiendo que ésta era su oportunidad para por primera vez hacer lo correcto. Lisa seguía siendo su hermana menor. Aún recordaba cuando tenía siete años y ayudaba a sus hermanas mayores o a su madre a cambiarle el pañal.

—Lisa… mira, no lo tomes a mal. Es cierto que tenemos una hija juntos, pero las circunstancias entre ambos son distintas a las de las demás. Lo siento, pero voy a ser firme en esto. Por lo que es imposible que a estas alturas tú y yo…

Vaya, quien diría que Lisa no llevaba nada debajo, o que pese a los kilitos extra tuviese un irresistible cuerpo. De no tener las manos ocupadas con la botella y el vaso, se abofetearía por perder momentáneamente la razón. No tuvo que ser un genio para entender que el modo en que sujetaba su cabello, no era una coincidencia sino un aliciente más para tratar de convencerlo

—Ah… Lisa. Por lo que más quieras detente. Sencillamente no…

—Te dejaré ponerlo donde quieras.

* * *

Tras comprobar que la bebé continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente con su chupón en la boca, los científicos dieron un vistazo a su reloj y enseguida al laboratorio móvil en el que llegaron.

—No quiero volver a entrar ahí —anunció uno de ellos incómodo—. De regreso me iré con los agentes en una de las camionetas.

—Vamos —le dijo su compañero—. Por lo que sabemos, seguramente están sólo hablando. Es su hermano.

—De quien proviene el material genético con el que fabricó a su hija. ¿Llegaste a leer los expedientes clasificados que ese tipo tenía antes que la doctora los desapareciera?

El vehículo tenía los mejores amortiguadores y aislante de ruido del mundo. Podrían estar discutiendo, peleando, o de tener armas disparándose entre sí y no lo sabrían.

—Sí, resultan extrañas las condiciones adicionales que solicitó. De no ser ella tan importante para la investigación… Pero hablamos de la doctora Loud. Pese a su "pintoresca" familia o su "peculiar" experimento, sigue siendo una genio dotada de una gran inteligencia, entendimiento, criterio, por lo que resulta impensable que realmente se permita ceder a impulsos tan primitivos con su propio…

La puerta del vehículo se abrió de golpe. Lincoln jadeante, cansado y bañado en sudor salió con una mueca que constantemente oscilaba entre la felicidad y el pánico absoluto. El pantaloncillo de su pijama lo tenía puesto al revés. Detrás de él la eminente doctora Lisa Loud llevaba desarreglada su bata, estaba despeinada, agitada, impresionada, sus lentes estaban torcidos, pero se le veía feliz.

—Esto… ha… supera… cualquier… expectativa. ¿No lo crees… Linky?

—Creo… que ahora sí… ah… me iré al infierno.

—No soy creyente… pero de serlo… je… creo que más que comprar el pase… sólo volviste a… uf… verificar su validez.

Lincoln se frotó la cara tratando de recobrar el sentido común.

—¿Qué rayos había en ese vino? ¿Viagra?

—Sólo un afrodisiaco natural… dame un segundo… necesito aire… oh… en tu caso no creí necesario ningún complemento artificial particularmente fuerte para estimularte. La parte más importante del crédito es tuyo. Parece que me equivoqué al pensar que estudiar todos eso libros de sexualidad hindús fue tiempo perdido. ¿No lo crees?

—Me duele la cadera.

De la bata, Lisa sacó una pastilla que se apresuró a ingerir. Lincoln suspiró.

—¿Un anticonceptivo?

—Sssiiií, por supuesto —sería mejor no decirle que era uno de esos supresores de genes recesivos y anomalías genéticas que creó, como los que le había dado a la mayoría de sus hermanas durante sus embarazos—. Olvidaba que una colega latina me los había dado antes de venir. —Aunque sí recordaba haberlos tirado.

—¿Una latina?

Esto llamó la atención de Lincoln, algo que Lisa notó y pareció molestarle el modo en que lo hizo.

—Acabamos de copular, Lincoln. Ni lo pienses.

—No he dicho nada.

—Pero lo pensaste. Sé que tu mayor debilidad después de las féminas tu grupo familiar son las de etnia latina. Ni creas que te presentaré a la doctora Guadalupe o que te le acerques a un perímetro mayor de diez kilómetros.

—¿Guadalupe? Creo que Bobby tenía una prima que se llamaba igual, pero le decían Lupe.

—¿Lupe? —A Lisa le gustó como sonaba eso. Al volverse, se encontró con sus colegas y los agentes boquiabiertos observándola— ¿Y ustedes qué miran? Sólo reforzaba mis lazos fraternales, sentimentales, emocionales —" y carnales"— con mi hermano mayor. Déjenme despedirme por última vez de mi bebé y nos podremos ir.

Lisa se acercó a la cuna para tomar a Lulu entre sus brazos, mientras con la ayuda de los agentes y Lincoln abriéndoles la puerta, ingresaron la cuna a la casa lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Hasta pronto mi pequeño milagro de la ciencia —Lulu despertó y con sus ojitos muy abiertos observó a su madre depositándole un beso sobre la frente. Lincoln se acercó y ella se la pasó a sus brazos—. Este individuo es tu padre. Cuidará de ti hasta que regrese, al menos sí consigo… hasta que regrese. Pórtate bien con él. Lo que le falta en intelecto, le sobra en corazón y buen criterio. Te dejo en buenas manos, mi pequeña.

Los agentes en pocos minutos alistaron lo necesario para partir de nuevo. Lisa observó a su hermano en la entrada de su hogar con cierta ansiedad.

—Cuidaré bien de Lulu. Lisa, por lo que más quieras, cuídate mucho tú también.

La doctora volvió a inclinarse hacia su hija para besarle la frente una vez más. Le estaba costando más trabajo del que imaginó el separarse de ella. Aunque al principio la pequeña tuvo dudas, curiosa terminó aferrándose con sus manitas al pijama de Lincoln.

—¿Pa… pá?

Para él escuchar a su bebé por primera vez llamarlo así, junto con la sensación de cargarla era extraña, pero maravillosa.

—Procuraré regresar lo más pronto posible. Cuídala mucho, Lincoln… y cuídate mucho. Al menos sé que contarás con el apoyo de mis sobrinas estos días, después… Bueno, siempre tienes un plan para todo.

—Después regresarás por ella, por nosotros. Por todos.

Ella se volvió para ver a sus colegas y a la comitiva esperarla. Nadie quería ir retrasado al aeropuerto. Miró una vez a su hermano y sin pensarlo mucho se puso de puntillas, lo abrazó y aún con la bebé entre ambos, lo besó en los labios brevemente.

—Te amo.

La declaración que ya conocía muy bien de boca de todas sus hermanas, más nunca antes de ella, lo enmudeció. Lisa no dijo más, se dio la vuelta y regresó con su equipo marchándose finalmente.

Con muchas cosas en la mente, entró a la casa. Enseguida encendió la luz de la sala mirando hacia las escaleras.

Liby, Lupa y Lacy apoyadas en el pasamanos, ahogaron una exclamación al verse descubiertas. Lincoln fuera de molestarse como temieron lo estaría al encontrarlas fuera de la cama para espiarlo, les sonrió.

—¿Quieren venir y decirle hola a su hermanita?

No necesitó decírselos dos veces. Presurosas, las chicas bajaron corriendo para ver de cerca a la bebé que hasta entonces sólo conocían por fotografías.

Lacy quedó tan encantada, por lo que fue la primera en pedir permiso para cargarla prometiendo tener cuidado. Aunque nerviosa al principio, Lulu se relajó lo suficiente para sonreírles y mirarlas con sus grandes ojos ansiosos de explorarlo todo. A Liby los gestos la enternecieron tanto que esperaba Lacy le permitiera cargarla a ella también, mientras que Lupa se forzaba en lucir indiferente ante "solo otra hermana más", consiguiendo disimular el hecho que ansiaba como mínimo pellizcarle las mejillas a su media hermana y oler su cabello. Un aroma extraño ciertamente le llegó, pero no venía de la bebé.

—Padre, ¿qué es ese olor? ¿Tía Lisa y tu cenaron mariscos o algo así?

Sonrojado y con la culpa de sus acciones regresando, Lincoln tosió antes de responderle.

—Sssiiií. Tu tía venía de investigar en un puerto… barco pesquero y… ¿Pueden ocuparse de Lulu? Pondré su cuna en mi habitación con Lacy, yo… necesito una ducha primero. Trabajé mucho durante el día y… no resistiré hasta mañana. Por Lacy y la bebé.

Lupa gruñó furiosa al notar que llevaba al revés el pantalón del pijama, Liby miró a su padre con una mezcla de pena y decepción al retirarse. Lacy reía especialmente concentrada en la bebé.

— Pobrecito. Parece que a papá se le cayeron los mariscos encima. Me pasó una vez lo mismo en un restaurante con mamá y su esposo. Que torpe es, casi como yo. ¿No es cierto Lulu bonita?

Liby se golpeó con la palma de su mano en la frente, mientras Lupa sacudía la cabeza incrédula.

—Sí, Lacy. Que torpes son.

Lulu enrojeció y pareció de pronto incómoda. Segundos después se relajó, entonces su cuerpo expulsó un aroma más fuerte y desagradable que el de su padre. Lacy frunció el ceño.

—Parece que alguien hizo popis. Creo que en la cuna vi unos pañales. ¿Quién va a cambiarla? —Cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrió que sus hermanas habían desaparecido, alcanzando a escuchar la puerta de la habitación de invitados cerrarse—. ¡Rayos!

Lulu comenzó a reír. Le agradaba Lacy. Era muy graciosa.

* * *

.

.

.

Y aquí concluye una nueva entrega de esta historia, la cuál no tuvo mucho a las hijas del pecado presentes, pero de verdad ya ansiaba introducir a Lulu (no Lupe) gracias a Lisa quien obtuvo mayor protagonismo, espero les haya gustado. Esta escena con su hermano la tenía ya escrita como borrador desde antes del segundo capítulo, incluso.

 **Sergex** muchas gracias, espero mantener tu interés. Esperemos Lincoln tenga fortaleza y paciencia de sobra.

 **Miguel PuentedeJesus** gracias.

 **Johnmonty** Don't worry. I understand that many are concerned about the personal representation that I will give to Lemy. Although I have been planning the story for months, I've never imagined abusing it drastically, just a little. In any case, I let myself be influenced a little by the fandom, honestly. Thank you very much.

 **Grey** muchas gracias. Cada vez más toda su descendencia va arribando, falta poco para que esté completa. Tal vez algún día tenga esa oportunidad.

 **13InkHeart13** ¡Hi five! Muchas gracias, amigo. Comparto tu opinión, que hasta Lincoln debe de tener sus límites (que aquí no es que eso diga mucho de estos cuando son puestos a prueba XD). Aprecio tus sugerencias, aunque en realidad tengo ya a alguien (algunas) en mente para el buen Lemy llegada su aparición que lo ponga en algunos aprietos, je. Ciertamente será un reto cuando llegue el momento de poner a todas y a todos en escena, espero salir bien librado.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** suerte con el problemita que atravesaste, colega. Je, yo en lo personal aunque me guste más Luan como personaje, tengo una debilidad por la pequeña hobbit y el ship de su madre. Lo que se ha visto de Liby y Lacy hasta el momento no es siquiera la punta del Iceberg, espero te agrade lo que tengo para este par. Gracias.

 **Guest** gracias. Descuida que habrá situaciones en las que lupa tenga que morderse la lengua (como esta XD). Descuida, Lincoln le dará todo amor (del bonito) a todas sus hijas :D

 **Jakobs-Snipper** gracias a ti por leer mis historias. Todo mundo preocupado por Lemy, cielos. Descuiden, no lo maltrataré (tanto) como se imaginan, llegado el momento son libres de agarrarme a tomatazos si creen que llego a pasarme con él, je. Saludos.

 **Doce Espadas** supongo que cada una tiene su peculiar forma de ser madre, aunque ciertamente la de algunas es más cuestionable que de otras. Debido a la actitud de Lupa, nunca he podido concebir a Lucy de otro modo diferente como madre. Gracias por leerme. Saludos.

 **XD** muchas gracias. Lincoln es tan evidente sobre quién es su hermana preferida, que en realidad para nadie es misterio, en cuanto a quiénes lo son de sus hijas, tal vez haya una competividad de por medio entre las chicas. Ciertamente Lincoln deberá en algún momento mostrarse firme si quiere sobrevivir a estos tres días.

 **Normadelosnorma** gracias a ti por leerme.

 **Julex93** por su ritmo de vida, Lupa sólo quiere ver arder al mundo y que su padre lo vea también a su lado, je. Lacy es un amor de niña que sólo quiere ver a su familia junta y eso incluye a sus hermanas. Cada hija y relación en realidad a influenciado a Lincoln de formas que ni él se ha dado cuenta, pero muchos a su alrededor quizá lo hagan. Espero te guste lo que se viene (también en las otras historias :,D). Muchas gracias, colega.

 **Ficlover93** muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado, colega.

 **Maestro Jedi** tal vez sean más de las tres quienes se pongan en ese plan, je. Muchas gracias.

 **Sonikdc** en realidad mi idea original era ir presentando a cada hija del pecado una a la vez por cada capítulo, cosa que al final no funcionó bien. Sobre la portada, originalmente en el prólogo era una taza en blanco, la cual actualizaría poniendo un nombre nuevo en cada capítulo conforme las chicas fueran presentadas o mencionadas, algo que en cierta forma terminé haciendo, pero dado que mencioné a muchas de ellas en cada capítulo, saturé la taza antes de tiempo, que si te fijas bien, verás ya el nombre de Lulu en ella con la letra de Lacy (que aún tiene un poco de espacio, nomás digo). Muchas gracias, espero te siga agradando.

 **Rising Sun** finalmente pude adaptar lo mejor que pude mi Nick (que de no haber olvidado la contraseña de mi cuenta anterior, o el correo entonces nuevo que hice, sería Jonás Nagera y ya XD). No hay prisa por los reviews, tómate tu tiempo que sin importar cuándo lleguen, no dejo de apreciarlos menos ni más, por igual los disfruto bastante como no tienes idea mi estimado compañero.

Muchas gracias tanto por tus recomendaciones, que se ven interesantes, así como la info de la prole Loud, aunque algunos personajes no los voy a utilizar (pero que tal vez haga alguna referencia como aquí fue con Lupe). De hecho, tras Lulu queda sólo una más por presentar, será una situación muy endiablada para Lincoln. XD

Liby realmente no piensa que su padre sea un cochinote (no con ella o sus hermanas al menos) sencillamente Lupa consiguió celarla con la idea de "una favorita", además que hubiese preferido que su vida la hubiera intentado hacer con su madre que con la de Lacy (básicamente lo que la mayoría de las hijas de Lincoln quisieran). Descuida, que la situación de Lemy aunque no será tan cruel como he prometido, no significa que se la pondré fácil.

Gracias, amigo. Espero en la comunidad se animen a hacer y subir una imagen de "Cecilia Pingrey" al boruu para hacernos una idea de su aspecto.

 **Octware** un gusto tenerte aquí, colega. Todas las hijas de Lincoln son headcanon del fandom. En los reviews busca el de Rising Sun del capítulo dos, que te puede dar una idea de la extensa progenie que Lincoln tiene, así como sus características. Mi único aporte es… (¡demasiado pronto, Jonás!), yo sólo les cree unos pocos detalles junto con sus diálogos para la historia. Es interesante lo que mencionas, aunque al no ser el primer autor que me hace saber esa información de zonas donde la endogamia no es tan extraña, me da qué pensar del mundo, es en serio. Espero que te guste el resto de la historia. Muchas gracias por leerme.


	5. Sábado 7:00 am

**Sábado. 7:00 am**

El llanto de un bebé sacó a Lincoln del aturdimiento de sus sueños. Intranquilo tanteó la cama buscando algo sin saber qué, quizá a alguien. Nunca había dormido con Lisa y había tenido un sueño bastante bueno al respecto. La cabellera castaña clara que de pronto entró en rango de visión le hizo sonreír. ¿Aun estaba soñando? No le importaría aprovechar el sueño y aprovecharse de la hermosa…

—¡Jum! Creo que Lulu está llorando, papá.

Lincoln sintió un estremecimiento cuando Lacy se incorporó tan soñolienta como él tras escuchar el llanto de la bebé. La jovencita de doce años se puso de pie estirando sus brazos, para luego tomarlo de la mano tratando que él también se levantara.

—¿Qué hacemos con Lulu?

Su padre vaciló un momento, costándole trabajo entender que lo de la madrugada y todo lo que ocurrió antes de eso no se trató de un sueño. Obedeciendo a su hija, se puso en pie para aproximarse a la cuna y cargar a Lulu, la cual continuó llorando entre sus brazos.

—Vamos a la cocina antes que tus hermanas se despierten. Creo que sólo tiene hambre.

—¿Tienes leche?

—Ajá, también un poco de avena. Creo que ya puede comerla. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pero no quiero avena. ¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?

—¿Es que sabes hacerlo?

—Un poco.

Mientras calmaba a Lulu arrullándola y sintiendo nostalgia por las pocas ocasiones en que le tocó hacer lo mismo con Lacy y las demás niñas, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso. Lacy lo notó confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es sólo que no puedo imaginar a Lynn enseñándote a cocinar —a no ser que fueran emparedados o tentempiés semejantes—. Cuando no eran tus abuelos, normalmente era yo el que solía preparar algo para ella o tus tías.

—Ja, lo sé. Mamá no es mucho de labores domésticas. En realidad no fue ella quien me enseñó. Fue papá, no es que sea muy fácil, pero conmigo papá tenía más paciencia que con mamá y…

Lacy de pronto apunto de entrar a la cocina se tapó a sí misma la boca con una mano. Nerviosa miró a Lincoln, quien a pesar de parecer concentrado en calmar mejor a Lulu, era notorio como su ánimo había decaído mucho en tan sólo un instante. Aunque trató de hacer como que nada pasó, al ver ahora decaída a su hija, Lincoln conforme le pasaba un viejo biberón a Lacy le habló.

—Es bueno que "él" te enseñara algo así. Es útil saber cocinar. Me alegro que sepas hacerlo.

—Papá, yo no quise… él…

—Déjalo así, Lacy. Yo… después de todo "él" estuvo con ustedes más de lo que yo hubiera querido hacerlo. No me molesta que le digas "papá".

Era lo que decía para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que le enfurecía y bastante, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era imposible reservarse el derecho de ser el único "papá" de Lacy o de las demás, tampoco podría hacerlo a futuro, ¿cómo hacerlo si no estaba a tiempo completo con ellas? Aunque se sintió tentado a preguntarle si extrañaba al esposo de su madre, o saber más de la relación que tuvo con él, decidió zanjar el tema por su propia salud mental. Sólo lo tocaría si Lacy así lo quería, pero su hija por despistada que fuese en ocasiones, tarde comprendió que ese era un tema que claramente lastimaba a su padre, por lo que cabizbaja intentó cambiarlo al verlo desinfectando el biberón en agua hirviendo, mientras en otra parrilla de la estufa hervía leche; a Lulu la había sentado cerca del fregadero dándole a chupar una barra de caramelo energética que sacó de su cuna.

—¿Tenías guardado ese biberón por Lulu?

—No, era uno de los últimos que usó Lizy. No vi ninguno en las cosas de Lulu que Lisa me dejó.

Curiosa, Lacy abrió más el anaquel de donde lo había sacado. Para su sorpresa había un juego completo de biberones de plástico y vidrio. Algunos se veían más viejos que otros.

—¿Todos esos son de Lizy?

—No, sólo el que saqué. ¿Ves este de aquí? Era tuyo.

Lacy se abochornó, pero al mismo tiempo le enterneció que su padre siguiera guardando un recuerdo como aquél, así como el del resto de sus hermanas y su hermano como pudo comprender a quién pertenecían los otros. Contó un total de…

—¿De quién es el otro? ¿Guardaste dos de una de nosotras?

—Sólo uno por cada una, además estás contando el de Lulu, pero de ella no tengo ninguno. Estos dos son lo que usaban tus tías Lisa y Lily.

—¿Por qué conservas los de ellas también?

—Nostalgia. No me tocó hacerlo con tus tías Lola y Lana, pero a ellas si llegué a alimentarlas así cuando era niño. De cierta manera se podría decir que también son mis bebés.

Lacy sonrió al ver que el buen humor de su padre estaba de regreso al recobrar viejas y agradables memorias. Su tía Lily le gustaba por parecerle muy simpática, aunque su tía Lisa siempre le dio un poco de miedo las pocas veces que la había visto, pues ninguno de los maestros o maestras que había tenido en la escuela, parecían tan estrictos o severos como ella aparentaba ser. Lulu chupaba feliz aquella barra sujetándola con ambas manos. Lacy le acariciaba el cabello.

—No me imagino a tía Lisa chupando una mamila.

—Y a mí por el contrario —musitó Lupa apareciendo de pronto sobresaltando a sus hermanas y a su padre—, me cuesta dejar de imaginarla chupando otra cosa.

Levantó una mano y con cierta desgana Liby detrás de ella se la chocó. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, su hermana tuvo que reconocer que el chiste era bueno, del tipo que su madre contaría a una audiencia más adulta.

—¡Lupa, no digas esas cosas! —la regañó Lincoln sonrojado, pues él no tenía que imaginar a Lisa haciendo lo que su hija insinuó, solo tenía que recordar algunos detalles de la noche pasada… o las sensaciones. Al ver el viejo biberón que Lisa solía usar le hizo sentir un poco de asco de sí mismo—. ¿Ya se van a levantar? ¿Quieren desayunar?

Liby y Lacy seguían como él en pijama, con excepción de Lupa que se había puesto una falda negra y una playera oscura de manga larga, junto con unos tenis blancos con negro. No hubiese tenido inconvenientes en bajar usando la provocativa "pijama" de su madre, de no ser porque Liby la hostigó bastante en que se pusiera algo más decente.

Como Lacy, Liby se acercó encantada hacia Lulu buscando su atención. La pequeña infante miraba a sus hermanas con curiosidad, así como los gestos que le hacían o sus intentos de hacerla hablar repitiendo sus nombres con lentitud y énfasis. Lupa las observaba de lejos pensativa. Miró la cafetera y tras encontrar una taza se aproximó para toma un poco, pero entonces Lincoln la detuvo.

—Nada de café. Es para mayores. Liby, ¿tomas café?

—Sí, papi. Gracias —en lo que su padre le servía, ella tomó su lugar para seguir revolviendo los huevos y el tocino.

—¿Quieres probar también, Lacy?

—No, gracias. ¿Puedo tomar soda?

—¡Hey!

Lupa saltó brevemente porque a Lacy, una semana más joven que ella, si le ofrecieran el café, recordando de pronto con la mirada que Lincoln le dedicó que seguía estando castigada. Su padre le acercó una taza con la leche que no ocupó en el biberón o la avena de Lulu.

—Mejor no preguntes y tómate la leche.

La chiquilla sonrió.

—Padre, ¿de verdad puedo tomarme tu leche?

Lo vio entrecerrando los ojos de manera más amenazante todavía. Pensando que quizá ya estaba tentando mucho su suerte, ella tomó la taza y se alejó un poco de él para acercarse a Lacy, quien le daba algunas cucharadas de avena a la más pequeña de sus hermanas.

Tras terminar de servir, Lincoln hizo una pausa antes de ir con sus hijas a desayunar bebiendo su café seguido de Liby. No estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía, por lo que en cierta manera le daba ansiedad de pronto tener a las cuatro reunidas.

—Este será un día muy largo.

—Vamos, papi —le incitó Liby tratando que el café que bebía no resbalara por su aparato dental—. Podría ser divertido. ¿Es que no estás feliz de tenernos aquí? —trató de tomar un bocado de comida, pero al hacerlo le resultaba laborioso. Se frotaba constantemente el aparato de su boca por el frente. Lincoln terminó su café mientras la observaba. Frustrada, Liby hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Debo de verme ridícula con esta cosa. Es increíble que mamá todavía no haya utilizado artillería pesada conmigo después que me lo pusieran.

—No te vez ridícula, hija. Está bien. Además, no pienses así de tu madre. Ella tiene sus límites en cuanto hasta donde llegar con sus bromas.

—¿En serio? Por todo lo que me ha contado, ¿es que alguna vez contigo tuvo un límite?

—Pues aunque no lo creas, sí lo tuvo.

Y cuando lo sobrepasó, ella vino al mundo.

De pronto escucharon un vehículo estacionarse en la entrada. Lincoln se asomó descubriendo con asombro una destartalada vagoneta laqueada con estrafalarios símbolos de guitarras endemoniadas, gente deformada berreando sonriente con piercings y melenas, siluetas en fondo negro rodeadas de rayos tocando baterías. No dudó en tomar el control de la cochera para abrirla y permitir el ingreso del vehículo.

—Chicas, tenemos más compañía.

Lacy cargó a Lulu y con sus hermanas siguió a su padre al patio de la casa. Todas como él estaban expectantes.

Saliendo de la cochera, apareció la persona más impensable para conducir un vehículo como aquél. Se trataba de una adolescente de diecisiete años alta y delgada, que llevaba su largo cabello castaño completamente suelto. Su falda rosa le llegaba un poco por debajo de sus rodillas, su chaqueta era morada y su blusa blanca. Se percibía un aire de mojigatería en su porte al andar y que se repetiría cuando hablara, algo que hizo cuando se acercó con cierta parsimonia hacia Lincoln.

—Muy buenos días tío Lincoln. Me alegra verte.

El susodicho tragó saliva.

—El… el gusto es mío, Lyra.

Ella abrió sus brazos y le dio un recatado abrazo al hombre que nervioso no supo si prolongar el momento o terminarlo enseguida, algo que la misma joven resolvió soltándolo un instante después, sacudiendo su cabello consternada y perdiendo la sonrisa.

—Hmm, tío. ¿Estabas oliendo mi cabello?

—¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Sólo…! Sólo te abrazaba.

La joven lo miró inquisitiva evaluándolo con la mirada, lo que acrecentó el nerviosismo de Lincoln, quien en efecto había hecho aquello, por la simple nostalgia de cuando su hija era una niña y no por las erradas ideas que quizá ella se formó. Al final Lyra decidió creer en su palabra y miró con cierta sorpresa a las chicas.

—¡Primas! Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Extendió sus brazos hacia ellas. Lacy jovial se acercó con una sonrisa sincera cargando todavía a Lulu, quien miraba a la recién llagada con cierto espanto, Liby también la saludó, pero forzando su sonrisa. Lupa se limitó a mirarlas cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo has estado, Lyra?

—Bendito sea Dios muy bien, Liby. Gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Todo bien conmigo, "prima". ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Sin contratiempos, aunque algo pesado. ¿Pero quién es esta personita tan encantadora, Lacy?

—¡Saluda a nuestra hermanita Lulu! Lulu, ella es tu hermana Lyra.

La bebé aún sin saber qué pensar de ella ladeó su cabeza. Lyra tocó su nariz a la vez que se aclaraba la garganta.

—No la confundas, Lacy.¿Ella es la…? —dudó un momento antes de proseguir— ¿Es la hija de tía Lisa? Es adorable, no me la imaginaba así —Lupa gruñó disgustada por lo bajo, preguntándose la manera en que su "prima" imaginaba a la bebé que no nació como ella y las demás de un vientre materno—. Lulu, soy tu prima Lyra. ¿Puedes decir Lyra? Ly… raaa.

Lulu volvió su vista a Lacy y se abrazó de ella.

—Lachy —miró a su otra hermana— ¿Iby?

—¡Es adorable! De verdad nunca pensé que fuera así.

—¿Es que pensabas que se vería como un monstruo estúpido o algo así?

La bebé miró sobre el hombro de Lacy. Parecía feliz de reconocer de nuevo a alguien más.

—¡Upa!

Lyra mantuvo su sonrisa, aunque ahora de manera forzada al ver a la muchacha de cabello blanco.

—Bueno días a ti también, Lupa. La verdad es que no esperaba ver a ninguna de ustedes aquí.

—Bueno… —intervino Lincoln temiendo que cualquiera de las dos dijera algo equivocado de un momento a otro—. La verdad es que muchas de tus primas, si no es que todas, van a acompañarnos, Lyra. Loan y las demás seguramente vienen en camino.

—Es extraño. Mamá no me dijo nada de eso.

—Bueno, si te sirve de algo, no sabía que vendrías aquí hasta que me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora anoche. Cuando Luna me dijo que los mandaría, incluso pensé que ella misma los traería a ti y a tu hermano.

Lyra pareció por un momento molesta, pensando que sin duda eso sería algo muy propio de su madre hacer.

—Mamá quería apresurarse en partir con esa banda lo más pronto posible en un autobús. Lo dejó todo como siempre en mis manos.

—¿Pero viniste tú sola? —Liby trató de asomarse sobre el hombro de Lyra hacia la vagoneta—. Creí que Lemy vendría contigo.

Lincoln agradeció que su hija lo mencionara, casi lo olvidaba. Ahora disgustada por algo distinto, Lyra regresó a la vagoneta donde golpeó con el puño la puerta media.

—¡Lemy, te dije que salieras que ya llegamos!

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó una voz desde el interior—. Estoy cansado. Dormiré aquí un momento más.

—¡Nuestro tío está esperando que vengas a saludarlo! ¡No seas grosero!

—Más tarde veré al viejo. Deja de molestarme.

Lincoln y las chicas fruncieron el ceño de un modo que no quedaba lugar a dudas que parecía ser un gesto hereditario. Lyra estaba abochornada por la escena que su hermano parecía estar haciendo. Lo peor es que no podía abrir la puerta, pues Lemy había puesto el seguro encerrándose. Les sonrió a su tío y primas lamentando el comportamiento del chico a quien siguió reprendiendo.

—¡Sé más educado! ¡También están tus primas Liby, Lupa, Lulu…!

—¡Luego las veo! ¡Estoy cansado y sólo quiero…!

—¡…y Lacy!

Lyra tuvo que echarse para atrás, pues repentinamente la puerta se abrió y de un salto un chiquillo de once años de largo cabello castaño claro saltó frente a ella. Sonrojado, miró casi quebrándose el cuello hacia donde sus familiares se encontraban aguardando su aparición. Ignorando a Lincoln y a las demás, su mirada se centró en la jovencita que estaba cargando a una bebé.

—¡Ah, Lyra! ¡Por qué no me dijiste que ya habíamos llegado! ¡Con las ganas que tenía de verlas a todas!

Esquivando el zape que su hermana pensaba darle, el chico se aproximó a largos y rápidos pasos a Lacy quien confundida lo miraba, pero su camino fue cortado cuando Lincoln se paró enfrente de él.

—Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo has estado?

Lemy chocó contra su estómago. Cuando se hizo hacia atrás bizqueó un momento entendiendo de quién se trataba el tipo frente a él.

—Ah, hola viejo.

Era difícil para las demás saber cuál había sido el momento más tenso, si el reencuentro de Lincoln con Lyra, el de ella con Lupa, o el de ahora entre los dos varones Loud. Viéndolos por donde fuera el parecido entre ambos era muy grande, salvo por el color del cabello o los dientes astillados, caso aparte la forma de vestir, pues aunque ambos usaban vaqueros, el estilo de Lemy se asemejaba al de un roquero, con su chaleco y sus mangas en malla que simulaban tatuajes.

—Pues… ¿cómo has estado?

—Hmm… bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Lupa soltó un ruidoso suspiro.

—Y pensaban que yo sería la persona incómoda. Que hay, Lemy.

—¡Ah! Hola, Lupa.

Ciertamente el chico se parecía bastante a su padre, su hermana supo apreciar esto. Una versión reducida del mismo. Tan... lindo. ¿Pero qué tan dócil podría ser?

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme, hermanito? Vaya que has crecido desde la última vez. Me pregunto qué más te ha crecido.

—¡Lupa!

La advertencia vino tanto de Lincoln como de Lyra a la vez. La peliblanca se encogió de hombros haciéndose a un lado y sintiendo que había conseguido su objetivo al dejar a su hermano completamente sonrojado e incómodo.

—Ignórala, Lemy —lo intentó tranquilizar Liby—. Desde anoche está un poco intensa. ¿Qué cuentas?

—¿Qué cuento yo? ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en la cara?

Lemy no había pretendido ser grosero esta vez. Realmente le guardaba respeto a Liby, sencillamente que le produjo un impacto muy grande el verla por primera vez con el aparato de ortodoncia, eso no lo libró que ella acertara el zape que Lyra no pudo darle.

—Lo… lo siento, Liby. No quería ofenderte, prima.

—Estoy segura que no lo hiciste a propósito —lo defendió Lacy, quien como Lupa consiguió sonrojar al chico con menos esfuerzo—. Me alegra verte, Lemy.

El chico adoptó la expresión de quien recibe un regalo en su cumpleaños.

—¿En serio te alegra verme, Lacy? Yo no esperaba verte. ¡Es decir! No que no quisiera hacerlo, ¡es decir! Quería verte, pero no ahora… ¡ah! Quiero verte. Bueno te estoy viendo, pero… ¡Eh! Ya sabes. Estoy contento de verte. Bueno, es exagerado decir contento, pero… hmm… yo te veo y…

—¿Lemy, estás bien?

—¡Me encanta verte!

Casi se lo había gritado a la cara de modo que la asustó tanto a ella como a Lulu. Liby perdió su enojo con él y parecía tener ganas de reírse. Lupa estaba indecisa entre si burlarse divertida por lo torpe que el chico resultaba, o disgustarse por la atención que le daba a su hermana. Tanto Lincoln como Lyra parecían preocupados por lo que estaban viendo.

Lemy al ver lo que provocó sintió deseos de golpearse contra el árbol del jardín hasta quedar inconsciente. No se le ocurría nada que decir para reparar la metedura de pata que hizo. La niña preocupada arrulló un poco a la bebé.

—Oh, bien. Gracias, hermanito… ¡Es decir! Primo. ¿Ya conocías a Lulu?

El niño agradeció que Lacy no hiciera más aspavientos por lo que hizo. Miró sorprendido a la bebé que cargaba prestándole atención finalmente.

—¿Ella es la hija de tía Lisa? Pero si no es un monstruo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡No! Es decir, ¡Es hermosa para ser…! —se congeló, Lacy y las demás parecían aguardar a que terminara la palabra— ¡Para ser tan pequeña! Seguro cuando crezca será una belleza como tú, ¡digo!

Lacy comenzó a reír.

—Eres muy divertido, Lemy. Ya extrañaba verte.

Tanto por la cortesía, como por el afecto sincero que sentía por su hermano, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lemy sonrió como un tonto sintiendo aún los labios de la jovencita en su mejilla.

—Juro que nunca me lavaré la…

Entonces Lacy acercó a Lulu quien al ver lo que su hermana hizo, no dudó en plantarle un baboso beso en el mismo sitio donde Lacy lo había hecho. El chico quedó consternado un momento. De pronto Liby se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla contraria.

—Podrías detener el tránsito con tu cara, ¿entiendes?

Lemy asintió, mejor descartando mencionarle que sintió un arañazo de su aparato en la cara. Cuando iba a decir finalmente algo, Lupa de pronto lo tomó por ambas mejillas con fuerza. Para su horror lo atrajo hacia su rostro donde sin posibilidad de escapar y ante la vista escandalizada de todos, le plantó un beso justo en… el mentón. Lemy temblaba. Lupa desafiante se dio la vuelta y los miró con expresión traviesa.

—¿Qué? También extrañaba a mi "primo" —acentuó la palabra mirando divertida a Lyra principalmente, que parecía roja, pero de coraje.

—¡Esta bien chicos! —llamó Lincoln la atención de todos— ¡Es suficiente! Sé que todos estamos cansados, así que entremos. Lyra, Lemy, vamos. Les haré el desayuno también.

Las más jóvenes entraron, con un apenado niño que era confortado por Liby tomándolo por el hombro. Lincoln estaba por seguirlos, cuando Lyra lo tomó de la mano deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué sucede, Lyra?

—Tío, te agradezco que nos recibas. Pensé que mamá realmente había conversado contigo sobre nosotros. Lamento si te causamos una molestia.

—No pasa nada, cariño. De verdad. Me alegra tener a Lemy y a mis hijas conmigo.

La joven pareció incómoda al respecto. Lincoln comprendió lo que ocurrió, por lo que se apresuró a corregirse.

—También a mis sobrinas, claro está. No quise…

—Sí, entiendo.

—Lyra…

—Entiendo… que lamentablemente no sé, ni nadie sabrá quién es mi padre o el de mi hermano, pero de verdad agradezco tener a un tío que nos ve como sus hijos y puede suplir ese vacío, pero que tiene que recordar y siempre tener presente… que sólo es nuestro tío y nada más.

Conforme hablaba, Lyra sonaba muy triste. Lincoln sintió algo doloroso dentro de él que se intensificó cuando su mente divagó en viejos recuerdos.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando acompañó a su hermana Luna a su primera presentación en un importante auditorio junto con otras bandas que competían por labrarse un camino en el mundo de la música rock como profesionales. El grupo de su hermana lo había hecho excelente. El público quedó tan eufórico como todos los intérpretes. Luna quería hacer de aquel día una experiencia inolvidable.

Había muchos chicos y la rockera quería hacer una locura sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia, sólo disfrutar el momento. Lincoln lo notó, por lo que estuvo demasiado encimoso con ella buscando protegerla, algo que la disgustó reclamándole a su hermano el no necesitar de ninguna niñera, pero Lincoln nunca la dejó en paz. Luna estaba tan harta que le pidió a su viejo colega Chuck se deshiciera de él, quizá buscándole alguna chica para que se divirtiera y se ocupara de sus asuntos, a cambio quizá sería Chuck quien recibiera su "euforia", pero el grandulón respetuoso y preocupado al verla tan desatada, terminó encerrándola con su hermano en el camerino hasta que se calmara y así no hiciera ninguna tontería.

Lincoln no pudo con ella, quien estaba decidida a hacer algo al respecto. Comenzando a molestarlo de lo que había hecho años atrás con Leni y Lori, entre juegos le insinuó que no la dejaría atrás. Nunca se arrepintió lo que hizo con él, aunque Lincoln cargó con la mayor parte de la culpa, la cuál creció más pues si bien la gloria y la fama no llegó a Luna como esperaba, ciertamente algo más llegó a su vida.

Al no sentirse tan capaz de ser una madre responsable, dejó que sus padres le ayudaran con la mayor parte de la crianza de Lyra, quienes temiendo la pequeña siguiera sus pasos (o el del resto de sus hijas), no dudaron en ser un poco más estrictos con ella, incluso la inscribieron en una escuela religiosa sólo por la disciplina de la que tenía fama.

Todo fue bien por unos años, hasta que Lincoln a los veinticuatro entró en depresión ante el nacimiento de Lacy y al poco tiempo Lupa. Luna entendía que su hermano amaba a Lynn, pero a pesar de buscar la oportunidad de formar su familia, su hermanita lo rechazó por su última "infidelidad" con Lucy, siendo ella solo una gota más que derramó el vaso.

Luna trató de animar a su hermano pasados un par de meses, a quien nunca dejó de agradecerle por Lyra, así que el que la perdonara por técnicamente haber abusado de él años atrás, aunque su hermano juró que nunca vio aquello como tal.

Lincoln no quería estar solo aquel día en que Lynn con Lacy en sus brazos le pedía que le diera su espacio para pensar las cosas, lo mismo Lucy con la pequeña Lupa. Luna lo consoló, tal vez ella también buscando compañía. Si ella algo había aprendido es que el hombre más confiable que podía conocer era su hermano.

Cuando se confirmó que volvía a estar embarazada de Lincoln, trató de ser más responsable esta vez prometiendo que en esta ocasión sería mejor madre para su futuro bebé de lo que sentía era para Lyra, de quien posteriormente se hizo cargo por completo, aunque para ese momento la niña ya había formado un carácter más rígido, además su deseo de pertenecer a una fe religiosa fue tan fuerte que Luna no se lo negó, independientemente que no compartiera sus creencias. Era la libertad que le concedió a modo de disculpa al tenerla tan apartada de ella antes.

Consciente de lo impura que era la relación de su madre con Lincoln, así como que de la misma tanto ella y su hermano habían nacido, Lyra había trazado una línea que creía necesaria tanto para su futuro como para el de Lemy. Ese es el único aspecto en el que Luna nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su hija, pero a pesar de las constantes discusiones que tuvo con ella por negar a su padre, fue el mismo Lincoln quien puso fin a esto mostrándose de acuerdo con lo que Lyra pretendía. Por mucho que le doliera, quería que no se fracturara la relación de Luna y su hija por su culpa. Lemy aunque joven y quizá algo atolondrado, resultó ser más centrado en esos aspectos. Era difícil negar que era su hijo.

Lyra respetaba a Lincoln y lo quería como un padre, siendo consciente que lo era, pero no por ello parecía dispuesta a reconocerlo como tal, o perdonarle lo que hizo con sus tías, incluso había intentado acercarlo a la fe esperando que se convirtiera y ser arrepintiera, pero la negativa de Lincoln siempre fue irascible.

"— Arrepentirme de lo que hice con todas, sería lo mismo que arrepentirme de que ustedes nacieran. Nunca haré eso".

Fue la respuesta final que le dio antes de desistir seguir intentándolo.

Lemy por otro lado sólo le dolía que su madre de pronto tuviera novios buenos para nada que no duraban ni el mes con ella, así como también el que su padre no se ocupara de ellos, independientemente que a su hermana esto no le pareciera, motivo por el cual estaba peleado con el hombre que sentía no conocía de nada, así como que vio a su madre como otra más de un harem privado del que se sentía con derecho a disponer cuando quisiera.

Estos eran los motivos que tensaban a Lincoln cuando sus hijos con Luna lo visitaban. Tres días seguidos. No recordaba haber estado tanto tiempo antes con ellos. Se sentía tan nervioso e incómodo como quizá ellos lo estaban también.

* * *

.

.

.

Sin mucho que decir, salvo espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo que de milagro pude sacar entre las ocupaciones que he tenido últimamente y me están ocupando bastante. Saludos a.

 **KamenDoctor** amigo, guarda la pala, je. Me alegra que te gustara el Lisacoln. Gracias.

 **Armanduxbstd** ciertamente es un lindo nombre. Gracias

 **Sergex** gracias amigo.

 **XD** quien sabe por qué a Lincoln le atraerán las latinas, je. Lo de Lulu lo reservo a que saquen sus propias conclusiones. Gracias.

 **Grey** Lisa ya lo tenía todo planeado. Lincoln no podría resistirse si ella se volvía más osada, juax! Gracias. También creo que su beba es adorable.

 **Escudodeplata** sí, es una discusión que algunos tienen sobre que las hijas parecen clones de sus madres, pero tienen también sus detalles como irás viendo. Al menos de momento Lyra salvo por el físico no tiene mucha relación con Luna. Por el modo en que Lupa fue criada, ella se pone más por parte de su padre, confundiendo su cariño con algo más. Lo de Loan se verá en cuanto aparezca, que no falta mucho para ello, igual Liena. Lo de Lisa, es una buena teoría. Sip, mi debilidad son los nombres cuando manejo muchos personajes a la vez, je. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara la historia.

 **Octware** muchas gracias por el apoyo, colega. Tanto aquí como en "Aniversarios". Tus historias también son geniales, que me tienes enganchado con ellas. En efecto más que el afrodisiaco, fue Lisa en sí y sus acercamientos los que debilitaron al chico, ¡Juax!

 **Sam the Stormbringer** rayos que no quiero una visita del señor Hao y menos su monstruosidad de espíritu/Dios (que si lo hace te invado el búnker de nuevo XD), que Opacho y Laquisse intercedan por mí. Lamento perturbarte (que me agrada hacerlo, je). Loan ya no tarda en arribar, tal vez en un par de capítulos. Veamos qué trae la chica consigo, también me agrada mucho el personaje (que también me agrada mucho Leni y muchos saben que entonces eso no es garantía de nada :P). Gracias, colega. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** espero la introducción de Lemy te haya agradado.

 **Doce Espadas** je, que Lisa no iba permitir que metieran tras las rejas al padre de su hija y sobrinas de poder evitarlo, ¡juajuajua! Gracias. Espero éste también te haya gustado.

 **Shadow 13** aunque no del todo como 13InkHeart13, Lemy como vez tiene algo del mismo. Espero te agrade el resultado junto con lo que se irá viendo del chico más adelante. Gracias.

 **Normandelosnorma** cierto que faltan más en saltar sobre papi Lincoln. Lana continúa en camino. Gracias.

 **Julex93** Liby bien que entendió el desliz de su padre, pero pareció tolerarlo mejor que Lupa, je. Descartando a Lizy, No puedo adivinar a cuál de las rubias estés imaginando, créeme que tendrán todas unas interesantes interacciones con su padre y entre sí. Espero te agrade llegado el momento. Gracias amigo.

 **EltioRob95** cierto, que de fertilidad los Loud no tienen problemas XD. Gracias. Me alegra verte por aquí.

 **F726** que la labor de Lincoln jamás terminará para con sus hermanas, je. Al menos en el último favor obtuvo algo de beneficio inmediato. Descuida, no creo que sus hijas lleguen a tanto (de intentarlo). Muchas gracias.

 **Sonikdc** buena teoría, habrá que esperar y ver qué sucede con ello. Lincoln casi sintió pasos cuando vio a los agentes, juax. Lisa puede ser tierna cuando se lo propone. Gracias.

 **T10507** muchas gracias por leerme, colega. Espero te agrade lo que seguirá.

 **Rising Sun** de verdad gracias por todos los datos que me traes. De los que mencionas y ya conocía, Laika me aterra y Reina me encanta, salvo por el "Bean (Frijol)" que le pusieron de segundo nombre (¿en serio? -_-), en todo caso me quedo con otro nombre que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo para una hipotética hija con Ronnie Anne. Marla para mí fue una sorpresa (como el modo de su concepción), aun espero algún ver una pic de Cecilia con todo y su carácter a flote. Por ahí vi en un comic de "Adullperson" unas gemelas de Haiku (sólo una hija de Lincoln y la otra de Clyde, ya te imaginarás) sólo que no recuerdos sus nombres o qué tan headcanon sean. No hay cuidado por lo de las recomendaciones, que tengo una lista a tope que necesitaré cerca de un año para terminarla, je. Muchísimas gracias, colega. Saludos.

 **Guest** tengo muchas ocupaciones amigo, espero puedas comprenderlo.


	6. Sábado 8:00 am

**Sábado 8:00 am**

Lyra entró a la casa de Lincoln bastante sorprendida. Aunque el espacio era amplio, a la vez parecía reducido cuando veía a su hermano al lado de todas sus primas. Lacy invitaba a Lemy a tomar asiento en el comedor mientras le preparaba su desayuno, algo que pareció ponerlo muy contento, en lugar de empezar con las objeciones habituales sobre que tenía cosas que hacer y desayunaría después, a las que su hermana y su madre se habían acostumbrado. Liby intervino revolviéndole el cabello indicándole que se pusiera de pie, pues quisiera o no, les ayudaría a preparar algo tanto para él como para Lyra. Para tener las manos desocupadas, Lacy le pasó a Lupa su hermanita Lulú. Aunque la albina hizo una mueca de molestia al cargarla, no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse cuando la bebé tomó su nariz. El ambiente le gustó a Lyra, se sentía muy diferente al de su casi siempre desordenado hogar. Lincoln al entrar detrás de ella, la tomó por el hombro con afecto, lo que la sobresaltó alejándose de él enseguida.

—¡Ah! Perdón tío. Me asustaste.

Lincoln estaba seguro que en efecto lo hizo, aun sabiendo ella que sólo se trataba de él.

—Lyra, querida. ¿Te gustaría…?

El ruido de un motor lo distrajo. Su hija también lo escuchó, por lo que ambos se asomaron regresando a la entrada de la casa que continuaba abierta.

Una muy lujosa camioneta último modelo acababa de estacionarse en la acera. De él descendió primero el chofer, un completo desconocido que se apresuró a abrir las otras puertas.

Dos pequeños niños revoltosos de ocho y diez años salieron corriendo antes que los demás hacia Lincoln entre risas para abrazarlo.

—¡Tío Lincoln! ¡Tío Lincoln!

El peliblanco se agachó para abrazar al más pequeño, se trataba de un chiquillo rubio de ojos azules.

—Hola, Bob —con algo de duda y cierta incomodidad, abrazó a su hermana mayor también, una niña de rasgos latinos que le recordó a alguien más—. Hola, Enriqueta. Vaya que han crecido mucho desde la última vez que los vi. ¿Se acuerdan de su prima Lyra?

Los pequeños la saludaron un tanto confundidos. Ella les sonrió mientras les ofrecía la mano.

Una hermosa mujer rubia de mediana edad con el cabello recogido descendió del vehículo en compañía de su esposo, un hombre muy corpulento de piel morena y porte muy serio.

—Buenos días, Lincoln. Lamento la demora. No pensé que el tráfico en la autopista fuera tan terrible.

—Buenos días, Lori. Descuida. Sé que los fines de semana pueden ser…

Su hermana lo interrumpió, pues ya estando frente a él le dio un prolongado abrazo. Lincoln no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, pero igualmente se lo devolvió. Seguía siendo su hermana mayor a pesar de todo y tenían algunos meses de no verse.

El hombre detrás de ellos carraspeó incómodo, lo que los obligó a separarse. Lyra consideró de mal gusto que hiciera esto y considerara algo malo un sencillo abrazo entre hermanos… hasta que entendió que seguramente llevaban con ellos al motivo por el que quizá justificadamente su tío político se sintiera incómodo ante la cercanía que su esposa y cuñado compartían. Lori reparó en ella entonces.

—¿Lyra? Vaya, es un gusto verte.

—Hola, tía Lori. Acabo de llegar con Lemy. Las otras están adentro.

—¿Las otras?

Los hijos de Lori chillaron de emoción ante los mimos que Lacy les hacía al saludarlos. Bob hizo un comentario burlón acerca del aparato de ortodoncia de Liby que la molestó e hizo crujir los dientes de Lemy por el disgusto, enseguida Enriqueta amenizó la situación compartiéndole a Liby algunos chistes haciéndola reír. Ninguno de los dos se acercó a Lupa que indiferente los observaba al igual que a sus tíos cargando a Lulú.

—No me dijiste que el resto de tus… "sobrinos" vendrían.

—No es que me dejaras decirte muchas cosas cuando me marcaste anoche, Lori.

Nuevamente haciéndose la desentendida, giró lo ojos captando por un momento su atención la bebé que Lupa llevaba.

—¿Y ese bebé?

—Tu sobrina Lulú.

Tanto ella como Bobby se quedaron sorprendidos. Sólo conocían a la hija de Lisa por medio de fotografías. Por un momento olvidaron que llevaban prisa y estaban a punto de preguntarle a Lincoln el por qué esa mujer tan huraña le había entregado a su hija, cuando Bobby miró su reloj y Lori comprendió que estaban cortos de tiempo.

—¿Podrás hacerte cargo también de Loan, entonces?

—¿Es que me dejas opciones?

—No. Ahora entra al auto y convéncela de salir de una buena…

Bobby ya se le había adelantado. Había entrado en el asiento trasero y tras compartir unas palabras con el sexto ocupante, volvió a salir en compañía de otra chica rubia.

Lincoln se sintió desconcertado por unos segundos al igual que Lyra y los demás. Loan Santiago había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vieron en persona. Normalmente sabían de ella por fotografías entre otros medios. Era tan alta como su madre, o quizá todavía un poco más. Su cabellera rubia, aunque maltratada y despeinada, llevaba un estilo semejante al de Lori en su juventud. Era difícil adivinar su constitución, pues su holgada ropa deportiva ocultaba su cuerpo. Tenía una mano en la boca, por lo que parecía estar mordiéndose las uñas mientras ansiosa miraba a Lincoln y a todos quienes se reunieron con él. Por un instante y por el modo en que dio un paso hacia atrás, parecía apunto de regresar al vehículo, de no ser porque su padrastro se adelantó y antes le cerró la puerta dejándola afuera.

—Está bien, cariño —la tranquilizó—. Sólo serán tres días. Te hará bien. Además, mira quienes están acompañando a tu padre.

Estaba temblando. Miró a todas las chicas, con cierto miedo a Lupa, pero cuando vio a un desconcertado Lemy pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

—Oh… bueno, yo, yo… bueno. Gra… gracias Bobby.

Le dio un abrazo rápido a su padre legal y un beso breve en la mejilla. Lincoln tan nervioso como ella no se movió de su sitio, permitiéndole a Loan que fuese ella quien tomara la iniciativa de ir a saludarlo para no asustarla. Lo reconocía. Quizá le tenía algo de miedo a su primogénita al no saber cómo tratarla, pero mentiría si no dijera que acababa de darse cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba ahora que la veía.

Loan a pasos lentos se dirigió hacia Lincoln hasta quedar frente a él.

—Ho, hola… pa, Linc... ah…

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

Lyra se aclaró la garganta interviniendo.

—Loan, Lincoln es tu tí…

—¡Déjala que me llame como le dé la gana, Lyra!

Indignada, Lyra retrocedió. Lemy se contuvo de cantarle un par de cosas a su tío, quien en ese momento sólo tuvo ojos para Loan, aquella adulta joven de veintiún años frente a él, la cuál se sonrojó y relajó mucho más ante el modo en que la defendió.

En el preciso momento en que ella se acercaba abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo, Lincoln extendió su mano al no saber cómo le saludaría, motivo por el que al acercarse, sin querer golpeó los pechos de su hija haciéndola retroceder al instante asustada y con el rostro tan encendido como el de su padre. Enseguida y tratando ambos de corregir su error, se acercaron, esta vez Lincoln abriendo los brazos y ella extendiendo su mano para estrechársela, ocasionando que por accidente, ella le tocara la entrepierna. Nuevamente retrocedieron abochornados mientras que a su alrededor todos reían por el incidente, con excepción de pocos, entre ellos Lyra y Lori quienes estaban molestas.

—¡Oh, vamos! —reclamó la señora Santiago—. ¿Es en serio?

Mientras Bobby calmaba a su mujer y Lemy se burlaba por la reacción de su hermana, Liby entre risas soltó.

—Parece que no sólo Lupa heredó las mañas de papá.

—¡Oye! —saltaron Lincoln y Lupa, esta última un poco molesta y hasta celosa de Loan.

—¡Lo… lo siento Lin… Pa… papi! ¡Ah!

Por el modo en cómo reaccionó, parecía que el llamar a Lincoln "Papi" la avergonzaba tanto como lo que ocurrió en sí. Lincoln no lo pensó más, sencillamente abrazó a Loan mientras al volverse le gritaba al resto.

—¡Suficiente! Fue un accidente. ¡Dejen de reírse!

Estando entre los brazos de su padre, Loan consiguió dejar de temblar finalmente, sintiéndose conmovida y con los ojos picándole por unas lágrimas que consiguió contener.

Al separarse, Lyra un poco más decidida tomó de la mano a su prima para terminar de calmarla, aunque esto hizo que Loan se sintiera intimidada por ella.

Lori y Bobby se acercaron a Lincoln entregándole una bolsa. En el interior había frascos con píldoras.

—Vienen anotadas en los frascos los horarios y las dosis en que debes de dárselas —le explicaba Lori—. De todos modos, Loan ya sabe cómo medicarse, aunque con lo descuidada que es, te pido que procures no se salte ninguna, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Lamento haberte pedido de último minuto este favor. Sabes que cuidar de Loan es un trabajo a tiempo completo y nosotros estaremos muy ocupados para poder hacerlo.

—Suerte con la firma, Lori. Tú también, Bobby.

Lori se despidió nuevamente con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano antes de dirigirse con su hija. Bobby y Lincoln se vieron entre sí un tanto incómodos, siendo el primero en romper el hielo.

—Te la encargo, Lincoln.

—Sí, cuidaré bien de ella.

—Bien. Eso espero.

—Ah, Bobby —cómo le costaba hablar, pero sabía que no se perdonaría si lo dejaba ir sólo así sin decírselo—. Gracias por cuidar a mi hija. Se ve que haces un gran trabajo y… te quiere mucho.

Bobby meditó las palabras que le diría antes de decírselas. A estas alturas había perdido las ganas que hace poco más de dos décadas tuvo por primera vez de romperle la cara, siendo la segunda casi una década después de eso. Aunque seguía guardándole cierto resentimiento al hombre que cuando niño consideró el hermanito que nunca tuvo, no pudo sentir menos que lástima por él al verlo reunido con su familia y las emociones que esto le causaban.

—Es la hija de Lori, cómo no podría amarla también —con cierta ansiedad decidió que ahora era su turno—. Por cierto, ¿no habrás intentado…?

—¡No! —los nervios le hicieron adelantarse a responderle. Era muy obvio que se lo preguntaría—. Ni me le he acercado. Te lo juro.

Decidió confiar en el peliblanco, de cualquier modo si lo hubiera hecho, él hubiera sido el primero en enterarse. Con aspereza le estrechó la mano y después aguardó a su esposa.

Lori tomaba de los hombros a Loan. Viéndolas juntas de pie y frente a frente, se podía apreciar que en efecto, o quizá sólo se trataba del cabello, la joven era un poco más alta que su madre.

—No le causes problemas a tu padre o al resto de tus hermanas, ¿entendiste?

—¡Ya déjame mamá! Sa… ¡sabré portarme bien! ¡No… ya no soy una niña!

Lori parecía a punto de agregar algo, pero no lo hizo. Aunque su expresión era dura, sus ojos parecían ahora tristes cuando miró a su hija.

—Sé que ya no lo eres, aunque debes reconocer que nunca me has puesto las cosas tan fáciles.

Loan no replicó nada, pero seguía molesta. No correspondió el abrazo que le dio su madre. Ella llamó a sus otros dos hijos para que se despidieran y regresaran al auto. En un instante el coche desapareció al doblar en la siguiente esquina. A Lincoln no se le pasó por alto el hecho que nunca tuvo la consideración de saludar al resto de sus sobrinas como sus hijos lo hicieron.

—Pues… entremos a casa.

Lincoln extendió su mano señalándole a Loan la entrada para darle la bienvenida una vez más. Enseguida ella lo tomó con ambas manos del mismo brazo, después caminando a su lado y recargando su cabeza contra su hombro lo acompañó.

—Te… te extrañé, pa… pa… ah, Li…

—Hija. Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme como te sientas más cómoda en hacerlo.

Feliz porque la llamara hija, la joven parecía a punto de llorar de alegría.

—Gracias, papá.

—Y Loan… también te extrañé, hija.

Una vez adentro de la casa, retomaron la actividad de hacer el desayuno para quienes faltaron al primero, naturalmente Loan se anexaba al grupo. La chica con todo y que era la mayor de todas, apenas casi doblándole la edad al único hermano varón, se veía ansiosa al sentirse rodeada por todas.

No se ofreció a ayudar en el desayuno como Lyra lo hizo obligando a Lemy, aunque de hacerlo quizá no le hubieran permitido hacer nada que implicara acercarse al fuego. Cuando Lacy y Lupa le ofrecieron cargar a Lulú, se negó enseguida.

—¿Por qué no quieres cargarla? —se asombró Lacy—. Pero sí es muy linda. Hasta Lupa lo hizo.

—Es… es muy adorable, pe… pero tengo miedo que se me caiga, o que pueda sin querer herir… lastimarla.

—¿Es que nunca cargaste a ninguna de nosotras cuando éramos pequeñas?

A Loan le dio otro ataque de ansiedad ante la pregunta de Lupa. Tal vez no se tomara a bien confesarle que llegó a cargarla a ella cuando era una bebé… y que en efecto se le cayó. Lincoln que recordaba el incidente en el que estuvo presente fue en su auxilio.

—Vamos. Déjenla. No la obliguen si no quiere hacerlo.

Loan respiró profundamente antes de determinada extender los brazos.

—Quie… quiero hacerlo. Si… si me dejan.

Nervioso su padre no dijo nada, sólo miró atento y por si se requería, preparado para lo que fuera necesario en el momento en que Lupa le pasaba a una desconcertada Lulú por el comportamiento de aquella mujer tan alta casi como su padre. Loan estaba segura que asustaría a la bebé y esta comenzaría a llorar, cosa que quizá la pusiera nerviosa. La pequeña le sonrió con una mueca y eso bastó para relajar y enternecer a Loan.

—Linda Lulú. Soy tu hermanita.

La arrulló entre sus brazos y como si se tratara de un efecto terapéutico, Loan dejó de temblar e incluso de tartamudear.

Lincoln se relajó y concediéndole el beneficio de la duda, se dio la vuelta para poner la mesa. Lemy se le adelantó, ya había terminado de hacerlo bajo las indicaciones de sus hermanas. Había estado también observando con desconcierto la escena.

—Tío, puedo preguntarte qué le sucede a Loan.

—Tu herma… digo. Tu prima siempre ha tenido algunos problemas en su cabeza. Sé cuidadoso en cómo le hablas o la trates, por favor.

—Descuida. Además puedo darme cuenta que esta algo cu-cú de arriba.

—¡Oye! No le digas así.

—Perdón, viejo. Pero ya en serio, ¿qué le ocurrió?

"Sucedió que sus padres biológicos son hermanos entre sí", quiso responderle, siendo que entonces su tía Lisa no había desarrollado el supresor de genes recesivos que utilizaría desde el primer embarazo de Luna y de ahí en adelante con el resto de sus hermanas y él mismo.

—Es algo de nacimiento, Lem. Por favor, de verdad te pido que seas comprensivo con ella.

—Ya te dije que lo seré. No molestaré a mi hermana.

—Te lo agradece… espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que no molestaré a mi prima. Es más, es mi turno de saludarla.

Por su bien, esperaba que Lyra no lo haya escuchado. Se sentía aliviado de saber que quizá Lemy no del todo compartiera los prejuicios de ella al negar a sus hermanas como tales… aunque no es que le molestaría que también extendiera esto a Lacy e hiciera cierta distancia con ella.

Lemy pensaba que quizá los mayores exageraban en ser tan condescendientes con Loan, a quien vagamente recordaba tratar cuando era más joven. Tenía algunos agradables fraternales recuerdos de ella bañándolo cuando tenía cuatro años, o cuando lo bañó a los seis. De haber sido más precoz, incluso pudo haber disfrutado aquella ocasión cuando Loan le insistió en que se bañaran juntos la última vez que lo hicieron cuando tenía siete años, en lugar de reclamarle disgustado que ya no lo tratara como a un niño. Ciertamente parecía tan trastornada como siempre, pero no tenía intenciones de estar de puntillas a su alrededor midiendo todas sus acciones. Consideró que lo que su hermana una década mayor que él necesitaba era relajarse un poco más.

—Hola, Loan. Un largo tiempo sin vernos, prima.

Su hermana lo observó abriendo mucho los ojos. Quien pareció sentirse incómodo de pronto no fue precisamente ella. Lemy sintió cierto temor, aunque no pudo precisar por qué. Loan con una amplia sonrisa lamentó que por cargar a Lulú, no pudiera abrazar a Lemy.

—Hola, hermanito.

No tuvo ánimos de corregirla. Ella había extendido una mano y con la misma le acarició el cabello, la mejilla, la barbilla, el hombro, el pecho. Cuando estaba por bajar más, Lyra escandalizada apareció de pronto posicionándose entre ambos de manera forzada.

—¡Bueno, hay que desayunar ya! Se hace tarde.

El chico agradeció que su hermana lo rescatara, aunque no estaba seguro de qué exactamente, pero se había sentido incómodo por algo. Lyra parecía rezar entre dientes actuando tan nerviosa como Loan lo había estado.

Lupa sin miramientos, mientras Lacy y Liby servían el desayuno, le pidió a Lulú. Temerosa de ella como casi siempre le sucedía, se la regresó al instante.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Loan. ¿Puedo hacerte una advertencia?

—Ah… ¿qué, Lupa?

—Aléjate de los pantalones de Lemy. ¿Sí, hermanita?

Tras decírselo con una sonrisa nada amistosa, se dio la vuelta. De pronto Loan le respondió a sus espaldas.

—¿Es que tú piensas hacerlo de los de papá?

Bastante sorprendida, Lupa se volvió hacia ella con Lulú. Loan de pie frente a sus hermanas, parecía acabar de darse cuenta que le sacaba más de medio metro de altura a la albina, quien no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por ella.

—¿Qué te atreviste a decirme, rarita?

—Estoy segura de que me escuchaste, enana. No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces.

Irritada, cuando escuchó el llamado a desayunar la pasó de largo. Esperaba poder sentarse con Lemy, pero al ver que éste se pegó enseguida junto a Lacy y del otro lado el lugar lo ocupó Liby, resignada se apresuró a ganar el asiento libre a la derecha de su padre.

Lulú apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Lupa consternada por su acelerado corazón. Miró a su hermana preocupada.

—¿Upa?

—No es nada, Lulú. Solo que me tomó con la guardia baja. Ya verá esa loca. Le enseñaré su lugar si vuelve a fastidiarme.

De pronto Loan desde el comedor levantó la vista y la miradita que le dedicó lo cierto es que le produjo cierto temor a Lupa. Loan había soportado desde hace unos pocos años las burlas y la falta de respeto de su hermana, por lo que ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir permitiéndoselo.

Lacy le respondió algo a Lemy, lo cual lo sonrojó y pareció ponerlo de mejor humor. Preocupada, Loan frunció el ceño ante esto.

—¿Hija, estás bien?

—¡Oh! Sí, papá.

Lincoln estrechó su mano y Loan sonrojada volvió a tranquilizarse recordando mejores tiempos, cuando una vez su padre de la mano la ayudó a cruzar la calle para ir a comprar un helado. Era un hermoso recuerdo.

—Cielos —bufó Liby molesta por la escena—. Busquen una habitación.

Loan soltó a su padre y comenzó a respirar muy rápidamente con el rostro colorado. Lyra se levantó del otro lado de la mesa para ir a tranquilizarla abrazándola hasta que recuperara el aire. Además de Lincoln, ella también tenía experiencia en saber cómo calmarla cuando algo la impresionaba.

—¡Liby! —le reprendió Lincoln—. ¡Eso no fue gracioso!

—Bueno, ya. Perdón. Se me salió.

Quizá a su madre le hubiera resultado gracioso. Liby lamentó haber dicho aquello, sólo estaba celosa por la atención que su padre le estaba dando a Loan, al igual que como hizo con sus hermanas antes y después a su hermano. ¿Es que lo costaría mucho también dársela a ella? "No tiene ninguna hija favorita". Se repitió para sí misma. Sabía que a su padre le incomodaba Loan, de ahí que se sorprendiera la atención que le prestaba. Por supuesto, Loan tenía a su favor ser la primogénita. Esto la estaba molestando, a la vez que un plan se gestaba en su mente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias a todos quienes me han mandado su apoyo y mensajes abiertos y privados expresando su preocupación tanto por mí, como por este o el resto de mis proyectos (ustedes saben quiénes son, colegas :,D). Un gran, gran, gran saludo y muchos, muchos, muchos agradecimientos aquí para:

 **Guest (1)** Imagino te refieres a _Born for the greatness_ , gran obra. Aunque intento mantener mi propia historia procurando no influenciarme por otros fics, irremediablemente quizá veamos elementos de ese o de otros, pero no mucho en mi intento de mantenerme fiel a mi estilo, además que esta historia desde hace un año la tengo ya estructurada de aquí a su final, salvo por pocos elementos que me salen al paso. Lily tendrá su mención especial.

 **Sergex** gracias. Yo también lo espero, por el bien de Lincoln y su familia. Ciertamente ese choque de personalidades pondrá a prueba a todos al momento de relacionarse entre sí.

 **KamenDoctor** tras ver lo que he hecho y lo que planeo, tengo que decir que comparto tu opinión sobre Lisa. Muchas gracias.

 **Escudodeplata** yo también prefiero a Lacy, es muy dulce. Aunque en efecto además de Lupa, otras de sus hermanas tienen cierto complejo por su padre, Lyra te aseguro que no lo tiene (creo). Lo de que sea un tanto religiosa ya es parte de su headcanon, mi idea tras esto sólo fue el que además de reprobar las acciones de su padre, no lo reconoce como tal, o sus expresiones al hablar. También he visto el arte y leído las viñetas de _Lioxdz_ , me parecen geniales. Por ahí van los tiros del Lemy que presento, pero no es exactamente el mismo. Más que primas o medias hermanas, las veo entre sí (con Lemy incluido) como tres cuartos de hermanas y hermano, juax!

 **Sam the Stormbringer** de verdad por lo general prefiero no dejarme influenciar por los lectores sobre el cómo encaminar una trama, pero me has dado una idea que sencillamente no puedo desechar, la cual aunque ya aclaré vagamente sin dar muchos detalles… cuando llegue a esa parte te daré el mérito colega. Por cierto, además gracias a ti (de verdad, gracias), ya no podré escribir los diálogos de Lyra sin tener la voz de Cristina Hernández en mi cabeza. Lemy a estas alturas en efecto es una hibridación de varias interpretaciones que vi y leí (13InkHeart13, Flagg, Lioxdz, Adullperson) con mi cosecha. Aún no leo _noche de Rock inolvidable_ pero la tengo en lista de espera, je. Gracias, colega. Lana y las chicas cada vez están más cerca.

 **Sebas602** muchas gracias, espero mantener todavía tu interés.

 **Guest (2)** gracias por los halagos amigo, yo también me amo XD. Ya en serio, de verdad gracias y espero sigas divirtiéndote con lo que vendrá. Aunque en un principio no me agradaba mucho el Lisacoln, gracias a varios artistas y autores de fics (como _La novena hora_ de _Sam the Stormbringer_ ) me permitieron apreciarlo bastante.

 **PenguinArrow** muchas gracias colega. Descuida, nunca dejo reviews sin leer o responder. Cuando Lisa demuestra su humanidad, me resulta adorable también.

 **T10507** saludos, colega. No vas tan desencaminado. Habrá que ver cómo se van dando las cosas. Espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura.

 **Grey** sin duda, para mí Lulú no destacaba mucho, pero ciertamente estoy disfrutando mucho escribir las escenas donde sale, es adorable. Tal vez los hijos de Luna terminen por darnos alguna que otra sorpresa.

 **XD** no creo que Lemy esté tan fácilmente dispuesto a reconocer a Lincoln como su padre, aunque tal vez se de cuenta que comparte con el bastante en común muy a su pesar, que eso quizá no sea tan malo. Juax!

 **Maestro Jedi** todo puede pasar, colega. Hay que estar al pendiente de los detalles.

 **Rising Gold Sun** primero que nada, excelente relato, me encantó la historia del guerrero Rising y el Ent (independientemente que el guerrero va tras mi cuello XD), lamento haberte noqueado con la escena de Lacy y Lincoln, aunque en perspectiva, cuando una pareja se separa y la nueva pareja de uno de los dos resulta ser muy agradable, siendo el niño alguien todavía muy joven, es innegable que termine dividiendo su cariño entre el padre o madre real por la nueva pareja de con quien vive, al menos es lo que quise hacer, siendo que Lincoln no tiene de otra más que aceptarlo en lugar de hacer una pataleta que perjudique su imagen con su hija (Tipo las películas "Guerra de papás").

El único poder que Lulú tiene es el ser adorable, de hecho en palabras de Lisa puse lo que pienso del concepto que se hizo de ella como un ser sobrehumano mutante, que no es que me disguste en los fanarts y fancómics al respecto, me gustan, pero veo difícil escribir algo así funcionando en esta historia, a no ser que radicalmente cambie el género de Slice of life por uno de fantasía o ciencia ficción.

Esperemos ver muy pronto más de Lemy (absurdo que lo volvieran estéril sólo para irrumpir la línea y el legado Loud ya sea o no incestuoso), también de Lyra muy con todo y esa actitud que se carga. Lo lamento, pero como mencioné, aunque veremos a Lily, no veremos ningún hijo suyo.

Como siempre agradeciendo además de tus comentarios, la información que me das. Alguien traducía el fic de Flagg sobre Lemy, pero en vista que parece no va a continuarlo, supongo que tendré que apoyarme en el confiable _googdluctor_ para buscarlo y leerlo. :D

Sobre la nueva tanda de hijas de Lincoln (quien necesita urgentemente una vasectomía antes que se convierta en el responsable por la sobrepoblación del planeta XD), ya las conocía, aunque te agradezco que me pongas en contexto con "Cama" Loud, quizá no sea de sangre, pero me pareció muy adorable su diseño, casi tanto como Gloom (vaya que esa niña heredó "un buen par" de genes de su madre XD).

Feliz Navidad y felicidades por la nueva cuenta. :D

 **EltioRob85** me alegra que esta historia te gustara. Hijo de Lincoln Lemy tenía que ser, ¡juax! No estoy seguro si lo de Lisa califica de violación, aunque es cierto que se lo agarró medio dormido XD. Lupa va un paso más allá de su madre.

 **Julex93** como siempre es un placer leer tus reseñas. En realidad Lincoln no estaba soñando, sino recordando lo que al despertar hizo con Lisa durante la madrugada (ñaca, ñaca) dado lo repentino que fue todo, por un momento lo percibió como un sueño. Me alegra que te haya gustado cómo se han ido desarrollando los acontecimientos. Descuida, que estos días les permitirán a las chicas y a Lemy relajarse y quizá cambiar un poco su perspectiva sobre ciertos asuntos, en especial a Lincoln.

Je, cuando crearon al personaje de Lemy, nadie lo quería inicialmente. Me alegra ver que el fandom haya cambiado un poco su perspectiva hacia el chiquillo, a quien de primeras mentalmente emparejé con Lacy antes que el resto le diera más interacción con Lupa, de ahí que preferí sus sentimientos los encausara con la chica más tierna cercana a su edad (que no quitaré por eso mérito a Lupa al intentar desviarlos. Je). Nos leemos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** Juax! Entendí la referencia XD. Por curiosidad, ¿cuál es tu ship favorito?

 **Doce Espadas** te entiendo, pero no te preocupes. No necesariamente eso se quedará así.

 **El de las PD** 1\. No hay cuidado, dispensa por el contrario la tardanza del capítulo.

2\. Algo quizá se pueda remediar, sólo quizá.

3\. No niego que sería algo divertido. Tal vez no en eso, pero quizá en una o en un par de ocasiones todas a la vez se sincronicen para gritarle algo.

4\. Cuanta crueldad, je. Habrá un conflicto de sentimientos al respecto, descuida.

 **Jacobs-Snipper** parece que varios veían venir algo de la actitud de Lyra, je. Veamos que tanto afecta la maldición Loud al buen Lemy. Ciertamente sin querer Lacy le dio un golpe bajo a su padre.

 **Sonikdc** muchas gracias por estar presente también en esta historia, amiga. Te felicito por tu trabajo.

Lamento lo chocante que Lyra puede ser en ocasiones, pero en efecto ella y su hermano darán como el resto un aporte a la familia interesante que espero les resulte divertido. Loan llegó, Liena en un par de capítulos también lo hará.

 **Guest (3)** muy pronto veremos cómo quedarán regados, que diga, distribuidos para dormir en la casa. Los conflictos estarán a la orden del día.

 **Guest (4)** sí, Lily aparecerá en la historia.

 **Shadow 13** tanto Lincoln como Lemy tendrán sus momentos, tanto para bien como para mal. Ya verás.

 **Elcansado69** justo ahora. El siguiente capítulo vendrá el próximo mes.

 **Crismoster025** muchas gracias por la calificación, colega. Espero mantenerla o subirla, je.

 **Guest (5)** Sí.

Nos vemos a la próxima, amigos.


	7. Sábado 9:00 am

**Sábado. 9:00 am**

El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, limitándose a que Lyra, Lemy y Loan lo tomarán ahora, siendo igualmente acompañados por el resto de las chicas y su padre. Durante el mismo Lupa no dejó de observar con cierta hostilidad a la mayor de sus medias hermanas, tanto fue así que con cierto malestar Lyra le pidió un momento a Lulú, pero ella no se la dio prefiriendo continuar cargándola.

—¿Podemos ver televisión o algo?

La pregunta de Liby sacó al grupo del amodorramiento que sentían, después de todo no estaban muy acostumbrados a levantarse tan temprano en sábado, siendo que los hijos de Luna y Lori lo habían hecho precisamente para ir con su padre.

—No tengo problema con eso. —Contestó Lincoln.

—A mí me gustaría dormir un poco más —bostezó Lemy con pereza tirado todavía en su silla—. Tal debería ir a dormirme a la Van.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama, si quieres.

El ofrecimiento de su padre vino acompañado por su preocupación al pensar de pronto que debía comenzar a pensar en el modo en que dispondría la organización de sus hijas e hijos para ocupar su espacio en la casa durante la noche. Lacy se puso de pie estirándose y tronando sus huesos en el proceso de un modo que a Lincoln le resultó muy familiar.

—A mí me gustaría salir a correr.

—¡A mí también! —Mencionó de pronto su presunto primo poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—¿No dijiste que querías seguir durmiendo? —Le preguntó Lyra antes que estuviera Lincoln a punto de hacerlo.

—Bueno, tal vez sea buena idea que me dé el aire de vez en cuando. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dices que haga, hermana?

Si tan sólo apartara la vista de Lacy al contestarle, tal vez Lyra no hubiese abierto la boca para replicarle algo, aunque igualmente terminó por callarse cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó nuevamente.

Lincoln se estaba levantando de su asiento, cuando Liby lo hizo antes que él.

—No te molestes papá. Yo voy.

—Gracias, cariño.

Pasando frente a sus hermanas con una jactanciosa sonrisa que parecía decir: "Es lo que las buenas hijas hacen", fue a la entrada. Apenas la abrió, perdió la sonrisa y su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y fastidio que parecía por el contrario decir: "Tiene que ser una mala broma".

—¡Liby, pero qué sorpresa!

—Sí, es una sorpresa. Hola tía Lola.

Nervioso Lincoln se puso de pie más sorprendido que el resto de su familia al escucharlas, pero apenas su hermana entró, se sintió un poco más tranquilo al comprobar que en realidad su hija se había equivocado.

—¡Hola a todos!

El saludo de la mujer fue correspondido y devuelto de igual manera de forma general por todos.

—Ella es tu tía Lana, Liby. —Le corrigió Lincoln.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, me equivoqué, ¿pero ya viste quien la acompaña?

Con andares de princesa, una niña rubia idéntica a la atractiva mujer que acababa de llegar, entró petulante mirando con cierto desdén todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, aunque deteniéndose sorprendida en la sala al encontrarse no sólo con su padre, sino también al resto de las hijas de este. Huelga decir que no parecía nada contenta por esto. Ella también saludó a todas de manera general, aunque de un modo un poco más escueto.

Lemy miró con interés a su tía Lana. Con cierta culpa había visto las revistas donde su tía Lola posaba por lo atractiva que le parecía, especialmente más cuando usaba trajes de baño, por supuesto a espaldas de Lyra, aunque su madre una vez las descubrió. Fuera de molestarle, el asunto parecía haberle dado gracia y pie para hacerle unos incómodos chistes de mal gusto que rivalizarían con los de la tía Luan. Sin embargo, aunque su tía Lana era idéntica a ella, tenía un algo que la hacía a su consideración más atractiva que su hermana gemela, tal vez se trataba que era un poco más fornida, quizás el peinado más casual con su rubia cabellera agarrada en una sola coleta sin lucir nada pretenciosa, así tal vez que en lugar de esos extravagantes vestidos, Lana sólo usara una blusa y pantaloncillos hasta las rodillas con tenis. Aunque ella no era tan exageradamente delgada como su hermana, seguía luciendo bien. Además, las extrañas cicatrices que tenía en la mejilla a causa de "el arañazo de una fiera muy grande que una vez atendí en un zoológico", según palabras de su tía, la volvían por mucho más genial que cualquiera de sus tías.

La niña que la acompañaba era idéntica a su tía (por consiguiente, lo correcto sería decir que a su madre) salvo por las pecas. Sabía que tenía sólo seis años, aunque lucía un par de años mayor a eso. Llevaba una blusa azul y una minifalda del mismo color, así como su cabello recogido en un par de coletas. En general era bonita, aunque la mirada que le dedicó lo puso nervioso. A diferencia de sus primas no parecía mirarlo con desdén, por el contrario, le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. El chico se llamó la atención a sí mismo por dejar que la mocosa de su prima lo hiciera sentir incómodo de esa manera.

—¡Hola, Papi!

La niña se olvidó de Lemy rápidamente para concentrarse en Lincoln, hacia quien corrió con los brazos abiertos bastante emocionada. Apenas su padre la cargó, ella le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Leia cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—Bien, pero estoy agotada. Necesito con urgencia un baño.

—Por supuesto, en un momento lo podemos arreglar.

La niña se prendió a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Tal vez era irritante en algunas… muchas ocasiones, pero al igual que su madre, cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy dulce.

—Te extrañé mucho, papi.

Se lo dijo apenas en un susurro. Lincoln pese a que ayer la idea de tenerla se le antojaba un tanto pesada, tenía que reconocer el cómo las palabras de su niña le habían pegado hondo.

—Y yo a ti mucho más, cariño. Hablamos en un momento —Aunque a ella le hubiera gustado prolongar el abrazo, su padre tuvo que terminarlo para dirigirse a atender ahora a su hermana—. Me da gusto verte a ti también, Lana.

—Yo igual a ti, Linki.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ella se acercó y le dio un breve beso justo en los labios sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a su hermano, lo que dejó perplejas a las chicas y aunque no le gustará a Lemy reconocerlo, quizá con un poco de celos en su caso. Aunque no precisamente por su tía, no fue el único quien los sintió. El gruñido de Loan, Lupa y Leia fue casi apenas perceptible, pero fue la protesta de Lyra la que se escuchó con mayor claridad.

—¡No hagan esas cosas delante de los niños!

—Si sólo se trató de un beso inocente. No tiene nada de malo.

Lemy meditaba lo que su tía le respondió a su hermana, imaginando lo que sería saludar de tal modo a Lacy y usar eso como excusa, cuando sintió que alguien tiró de su pierna, al bajar la vista, unos bracitos se alzaron para tomarlo de ambas mejillas. Antes que pudiera tomar consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, el chico fue sorprendido por un inocente y juguetón beso en los labios que le recordó bastante el que Lulú le había dado en la mejilla cuando llegó. Tan sorprendido y sonrojado como el resto de sus hermanas, el chico miró a la pequeña niña rubia de tres años en pantaloncillos y playera verde que usaba una gorra roja demasiado grande para su cabeza. A diferencia de Leia, ella además de ser mucho más corta de estatura, no tenía pecas y llevaba su cabello suelto.

—¡Hola, Lemy!

Incómodo, Lemy se alejó de ella nervioso y agitado. Miró a Lacy temiendo que aquello la hubiera molestado, pero por el contrario, ella estaba riéndose.

—¡Eso fue muy dulce!

Bien, no lo odiaba… aunque tampoco…

—¿Te pusiste nervioso porque una niña de tres años te besó? —Lo acusó Liby divertida—. No seas tan raro, primo.

Acto seguido Liby le dio un beso en la frente sólo para terminar de molestarlo. Lyra meneó la cabeza irritada.

—¿Lo ven? Así se aprenden los malos hábitos —Lana fuera de reñirle a su hija por su atrevimiento, parecía divertida por el mismo—. Por favor, tía Lana, no beses así a tu hermano.

—Está bien, está bien. ¡Cielos, Lyra! Lizy, cariño, no beses así a tu hermano.

—¡Lemy es su primo!

—Lo que sea.

—Hay una gran diferencia, tía.

—¿Que un primo es más legal?

La pequeña parecía confundida de lo que hablaban. No entendía nada. Lyra parecía muy molesta

—Pero dijiste que no tenía nada de malo, mami.

Lincoln quizá no tan sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la pequeña, se acercó hacia ella.

—¿Y tú de donde saliste, bonita?

La niña comenzó a reír divertida cuando su padre la elevó al sujetarla por con ambos brazos para acercársela y darle un beso en la frente. Lana estaba complacida con la escena.

—¿Lola ya te había dicho que veníamos en camino, Linki?

—Sí, le hablé por teléfono anoche y me lo explicó todo. No sé por qué, pero imaginaba que también traerías a Lizy. ¿También quieres dejármela estos días junto con Leia?

Lana al observar al resto de sus sobrinas pareció dudarlo.

—En realidad sólo la traje porque no tenía con quién dejarla y Lola también me pagó por su boleto. No estoy muy segura. ¿No es demasiado trabajo para ti cuidarla con todas aquí?

—Puedes quedarte y echarme una mano.

Había un cierto tono ansioso en la voz de Lincoln que la conmovió. Con un sonrojo pareció considerarlo.

—¿No crees que estaríamos muy apretados, Linki?

Eso Lincoln ya lo pensaba desde ayer, aunque al reencontrarse de pronto con Lana, por un instante esto pareció importarle menos. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermana, más que con Lola si tenía que ser franco, quizá era porque tenía más experiencia en tratar y se podría decir que vivir con Lana.

Lupa disgustada por el repentino interés de su padre, se acercó a ellos todavía cargando a la bebé, la cual tomó la atención de Lana al instante, así como de Lizy y Leia.

—¿Ella también es nuestra hermanita? — divertida preguntó Lizy con inocencia.

Lincoln ligeramente incómodo carraspeó antes de explicarlo.

—Sí, es Lulú. Lisa pasó anoche y me la dejó también.

—Es… muy linda. —Reconoció Leia sorprendida.

Eso pareció sorprender todavía más a Lana, pero había algo aparte también, algo que detecto en Lincoln al acercarse mejor a él. Un aura un tanto familiar a su alrededor que no tardó en apreciar mejor.

—Linki, hueles a… ¿qué hiciste anoche?

El susodicho sonrojado se puso nervioso.

—Yo… ¡Nada! No sé a qué te refieres.

Como si de un sabueso se tratara, su hermana se acercó olfateando muy cerca de su pecho.

—Huele a… que alguien tuvo suerte anoche. ¿Fue… con Lisa?

Lyra escandalizada miró con espanto a su tío.

—¡Pero si me bañé! —objetó Lincoln tan asustado como sorprendido.

—Sí, entonces tenía razón. Pues… bien por ti. Nunca pensé que también con Lisa... supongo que está bien —Aunque parecía mostrarse tan animada como de costumbre, algo había cambiado en el semblante de Lana—. Lo siento, Lincoln. Tengo que seguir atendiendo la veterinaria, no puedo dejarla así como así todo un fin de semana. Creo que lo mejor es que Lizy y yo nos vayamos de una vez.

—Mamá Lana, ¿no puede quedarse Lizy conmigo?

La petición de Leia sorprendió a algunos, aunque no tanto a Lana, pues aunque diferentes y no sólo en edad, ella sabía lo mucho que su sobrina adoraba a la pequeña. Podría decirse que Lana y la misma Lola pensaban que ese par tenían una mejor relación que ellas mismas cuando niñas. Ciertamente le haría bien a su hija relacionarse un poco más con sus otras hermanas y hermano ahora que la oportunidad se le presentaba.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú que dices cachorrita? ¿Quieres quedarte con tu papá de aquí al lunes?

—¡Que es su tío!

Desoyendo a Lyra, Lizy miró con cariño a su padre. La idea de estar lejos de su mamá parecía asustarla, por otro lado Leia estaba con ella y también su papá, a quien casi nunca veía y la verdad extrañaba mucho.

—Mami, ¿de veras me dejarías quedarme con mi papi?

Lana asintió perdiendo sus dudas. Lizy se abrazó a la pierna de Lincoln feliz, pero sin poder evitar lagrimear un poco cuando se despidió de su madre.

—Más te vale que cuides bien de nuestra cachorrita, Linki.

—Lo haré.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso, no traje ningún cambio de ropa para ella.

—Puedo ocuparme de conseguirle algo.

—Bueno, está bien. Entonces que alguien me ayude a bajar del coche las maletas de Leia.

—¿No vienes en tu jeep?

—No. Renté un auto en el aeropuerto. Cortesía de Lola, ya te imaginarás.

Leia se acercó a Lemy quien retrocedió nervioso ante la proximidad de la pequeña.

—Primito querido, ¿no le ayudarías a mi papi a recoger mis maletas?

—Estoy seguro que él también tiene brazos.

—¡Ahora!

El chico estaba por replicarle algo, pero la dura y furiosa mirada de su prima lo hicieron desistir, parecía fulminarlo con la vista, hasta su voz perdió el dulce y empalagoso timbre sintiéndose incluso hasta más autoritaria que la de Lyra, lo cual para él era decir mucho. Sencillamente para evitarse problemas, acompañó a su tío afuera a ayudarlo sin objetar ya nada más.

Tal vez Lizy no llevara nada, pero a Lincoln le sorprendió que a pesar Lola le explicara anoche que sin querer donó la ropa sucia de Leia a la caridad por accidente, su hija si parecía haberse preparado para mudarse con él quizá por mucho más de tres días.

De regreso, Lemy llevaba cargando dos maletas medianas adentro, mientras Lincoln llevaba una más grande y más pesada, fue cuando el chico cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Un momento. En serio. ¿Porque estoy obedeciendo las órdenes de una niña de seis años?

Su padre dejó en el recibidor la maleta. Lemy lo imitó sin dejar de mirarlo, como si esperara que él le diese una respuesta. Lincoln suspiró.

—Desde que tenía tu edad me hacía más o menos la misma pregunta cada vez que tu tía Lola me ordenaba algo.

Interesado, su hijo le siguió el hilo, pero Lincoln no parecía tener intención de agregar algo más.

—¿Y luego?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que te preguntabas porque le hacías caso a tu hermanita, viejo. ¿Qué pasaba después con eso?

—Eso es todo. Dije que solía preguntarme lo mismo, nunca dije que di con la respuesta.

Lemy indignado abrió la boca para soltarle lo que opinaba de él, pero tan pronto Leia lo llamó con un grito para que le acercara una de sus maletas la cerró.

—Pues más vale que tu hija vaya calmando ese carácter conmigo. Soy mayor que ella y supongo que eso debe de valer algo para imponer respeto, ¿no es así?

—¡Lemy, te estoy esperando!

Ni corto ni perezoso, el chico corrió con la dichosa maleta olvidándose de todo. Lincoln lo escuchó y sin dejar de mirarlo cuando se marchó, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta culpa, pensando que fueron buenos tiempos los que tuvo durante su niñez, tiempos más sencillos.

Lana se le acercó indecisa, pero de un modo bastante familiar que le pareció seductor, el mismo que siempre usó hasta hace unos años cuando buscaba algo de él.

—Gracias por querer pasar tiempo con nuestra cachorra, lo mismo para el resto de tu camada.

—Lana, de verdad si quieres…

—Ya te dije que tengo la veterinaria, además tal vez aproveche y apoye a un amigo en su taller. Anda corto de personal.

Su hermano pareció un tanto resentido tras escuchar eso último.

—Larry… ¿tu novio?

—Un amigo, pero si fuera mi novio debería darte lo mismo, como a mí lo que tuvieras con Lisa.

—Mira, Lana, de eso…

—No quiero que me des explicaciones, Linc. No es necesario. De verdad si ella quería, entonces está bien.

Su optimismo parecía forzado. Le costaba verlo a la cara.

Lincoln recordó que cuando niños siempre disfrutaba jugar con Lana y quizá hasta un poco más que con Lynn, además que con ella no solía terminar lastimado, aunque sí bastante sucio. Conforme fue creciendo, aunque adquirió un poco más de higiene y pudor, nunca dejó de disfrutar el trabajar con sus manos, rodearse de animales o ensuciarse reparando cosas.

Tratando de ser lo más independiente posible, había conseguido dinero para pagarse la carrera de médico veterinario trabajando en talleres, también ofreciendo de forma independiente sus servicios como mecánica. No queriendo sentirse tan restringida, buscó el modo también de vivir por su propia cuenta.

Con trabajo consiguió encontrar un departamento que se ajustara a su presupuesto, o lo haría en cuanto quedara desocupado, por lo que tendría entonces que armarse de paciencia y esperar cuatro meses cuando hizo el trato, algo que el arrendador le mencionó a último momento.

Frustrada y con sus cosas ya listas, aceptó la amistosa proposición de su hermano de irse a vivir con él hasta que el lugar estuviera disponible. A su madre no le hacía gracia que una de sus hijas se mudara con su hermano varón, quien había embarazado a siete de sus hermanas, una de ellas dos veces para agregar a su lista de inquietudes. Su padre intervino confiando en que su hijo sería respetuoso con ella, además de recordarle a su mujer que en muchas de las anteriores ocasiones, se podría decir que fueron sus mismas hijas quienes le dieron entrada y empuje a lo que les hizo. En todo caso Lana tenía ya veintiséis años y seguía siendo suya la decisión que tomara.

Durante cuatro meses Lincoln vivió tranquilo y de cierta manera feliz con la mayor de las gemelas. Se divirtieron juntos, ya sea mirando televisión, saliendo a correr, ayudándole a Lana a estudiar para los exámenes, o algo tan sencillo como tirarse en la alfombra y relajarse. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus experiencias pasadas con sus hermanas, Lana nunca inició nada extraño con él. En esa ocasión fue Lincoln quien tomó la iniciativa.

Habían empezado con simples juegos de almohadazos, algunas luchas amistosas. Al principio Lana parecía algo nerviosa, pero quizá la entonces reciente ruptura de un novio, además que se trataba de Lincoln, junto con lo que obviamente pretendía con ella, la hicieron reflexionar que quizá no era tan malo si ya lo había hecho con todas sus hermanas mayores y también Lola. Permitió dejarse llevar poco a poco por él hasta consumar su relación fraternal de la manera tan particular en la que Lincoln se había acostumbrado. El último mes a ambos les pareció maravilloso y placentero, pero Lana procuró ser prudente al no dejarse enamorar por él.

Cuando les dijo a sus padres que estaba embarazada, supo que los había decepcionado, aunque al menos no tanto como Lincoln quien obtuvo mucho más que palabras altisonantes, también bofetadas de su madre y por cuarta vez un ojo morado por parte de su padre como había sucedido tras concebir a Lacy, Lupa y Leia.

Como el resto de sus hermanas, Lana decidió arreglárselas sin Lincoln, contando principalmente con el apoyo de Lola, quien lejos de molestarse pareció volverse más unida a ella de lo que en sí eran entonces, al punto que ambas veían a la hija de la otra como su propia hija además de la suya, aunque según Lisa, en realidad así era desde un punto de vista genético dándole una perspectiva interesante al parentesco de las pequeñas.

 _"—Dado que Lincoln es el único padre de sus hijas y ustedes dos como gemelas idénticas comparten el mismo material genético origen, genéticamente son a la vez la misma persona. Por tanto más que primas o medias hermanas, Lizy y Leia son técnicamente hermanas naturales entre sí"._

Quienes había tomado con más pie aquellas palabras habían sido las mismas niñas, en especial Leia.

—¡Date prisa, Lemy!

El chico acercó la maleta a su caprichosa prima fastidiado.

—¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes esperar a desempacar?

Ignorándolo, Leia abrió la maleta delante de Lizy con una sonrisa.

—¡Tarán!

Lizy no pareció comprenderlo. Realmente adentro no había ninguna sorpresa, todo su contenido era solamente parte de la ropa que la niña tenía en casa de su hermana mayor rica. La primera en entender fue Lyra y posteriormente lo hicieron las demás.

—Ya dabas por sentado que tu prima se quedaría contigo y papá, ¿cierto?

Leia le contestó a Lyra asintiendo.

—Lo que no contaba es que también estarían todas ustedes. Bueno, supongo que puedo resignarme a tenerlas aquí con nosotras. Por cierto "prima", Lizy es mi hermanita. Si te quedan dudas, tía Lisa puede explicártelo mejor si se lo preguntas algún día.

Había muchas cosas que en realidad Lyra deseaba preguntarle a su padre acerca de su reciente relación con su tía Lisa, algunas involucraban incluso a Lulú quien en brazos de Lupa, agitaba sus manitas delante de una lagartija de plástico que Lizy zarandeaba de la cola delante de ella.

Afuera la tensa situación entre Lincoln y Lana continuaba.

—¿De verdad estamos bien, Lana?

La joven mujer suspiró.

—Tan bien como siempre, Linki.

Se acercó a él y tras dudarlo, volvió a darle un breve beso en la boca, de pronto Lincoln la abrazó en intentó prologarlo, pero ella con rudeza lo apartó con ambos brazos. Sintiéndose apenado, el hombre bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No importa. Cualquier cosa le puedes llamar a Lola o a mí.

—Pero lo de Lisa.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que justificarme nada. De alguna manera… supongo que terminaría pasando. Sigues siendo mi "hermano" favorito después de Lola si te sirve de consuelo.

Lincoln apenado la vio partir tras despedirse del resto de sus sobrinas y de su hija deseándole suerte y que se portara bien. Quería mucho a Lana, por lo que en más de una ocasión, además de la ya acostumbrada culpa por involucrarse de aquella manera con otra de sus hermanas, se preguntaba qué tal hubiesen sido las cosas en su vida de haberse asentado si no con Lynn o con…, tal vez entonces con Lana.

Entró a la casa nuevamente tan pronto su hermana se marchó, para ser interceptado por Leia rodeándolo por la cintura en un abrazo.

—¡Te extrañaba mucho, papi!

—Oh… yo a ti también, cariño.

—Ya quería tenerte para mí sola.

Molesta, aunque algo avergonzada, Loan detrás de ellos carraspeó. Al volverse, Leia no la notó, pero se encontró la mirada fulminante de Lupa y Liby. Con una sonrisa maliciosa les aclaró.

—Estaba bromeando, por supuesto que lo compartiré también con Lizy.

—¡Viva! —Exclamó la pequeña con alegría.

Lulú consiguió arrebatarle la lagartija. Lizy no entendió por qué el resto de las chicas parecía disgustada con su hermana. Entre dientes Lemy casi pudo jurar haber escuchado a Liby soltar una maldición.

* * *

.

.

.

Primera actualización del año que consigo pese a estar ocupado. En una semana saldré de vacaciones y seguramente verán actualizada otra de mis historias antes que enero acabe. Gracias por su respuesta, amigos.

 **KamenDoctor** gracias, me alegra que te gustara. De momento no creo meter a ninguna otra hija o hijo de Lincoln creado por el fandom fuera de su círculo familiar, lo mismo para Lyle o los otros hermanos y hermanas posteriores de las chicas. Saludos.

 **Grey** gracias. Cuando lo requiere, Lincoln puede ser autoritario, especialmente cuando la discusión es por, o entre sus hermanas e hijas. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** y las hijas de las gemelas llegaron. Veremos próximamente mas pele… interacciones entre las hermanas que quieren mucho a su papá, je. Gracias nuevamente por esa dedicatoria. Fue interesante ver a **_La niñera interdimencional_ **cuidar a los gerdenbander de estas niñas. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. En efecto, en la casa de Lincoln flota la esencia del cariño y del amor (entre otras cosas) en sus integrantes. Saludos.

 **Sergex** gracias, colega. Loan continuará dando sorpresas. Esperemos Lemy pueda soportar unas cuantas de las mismas. Saludos.

 **T10507** saludos desde el tranquilo (y a veces caótico) San Luis Potosí. Me alegra que te gustara. Esperemos ver pronto algo sobre Lemy y Loan, aunque quizá él preferiría interactuar con alguien más. Gracias.

 **Shadow13** interesante idea, gracias. Habrá que ver si el chico aprende algo de convivir con el resto de su familia.

 **Ficlover93** muchas gracias. Fue un buen cumpleaños y ciertamente continuaré aquí por un buen tiempo todavía. Mis mejores deseos para ti también, colega. Descuida, que quiero mantenerme dentro de la idea inicial que siempre he tenido para esta historia, la cual se mantiene en lo visto hasta ahora. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias por darme tu primer review del año. Sin duda esta chica sabe cómo defenderse cuando olvida sus miedos, aunque tal vez sea Lemy quien deba tenerlos. Liby continuará revoloteando por ahí como su madre, pero buscando ser una buena hija a ojos de su papá. Espero te haya agradado la dinámica de las recién llegadas, aunque el enfoque por el momento fue con Lana. Saludos.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** gracias. Qué puedo decir, me agrada (y perturba) la nerviosita, pero tierna Loan shotaconera. Ciertamente de inocente no le queda mucho. Saludos.

 **Trickgl01** gracias. Todas quieren a Lincoln, aunque Lisa se sintió algo desplazada, al menos hasta que encontró su oportunidad. Yo también espero que regrese. Saludos.

 **Rising Gold Sun** amigo muchas gracias, esa historia fue de las mejores, si no es que corona a las que has dejado en el resto de tus reviews. Con todo y la pedrada a tu servidor me pareció muy divertida, que estaba en el trabajo cuando la leí y solté la carcajada al leer el Jackpot con mi cara, menos mal que era de madrugada y salvo por un compañero no había nadie más. XD

Como dato extra, esa foto que usaba hasta hace unas semanas como avatar me la tomó mi esposa para la portada de un libro de cuentos que sin mucho éxito traté de publicar. Si gustas, en mi abandonado DeviantArt puedes ver la portada completa y en mi cuenta de FictionPress la historia que me inspiró a escribir después "Don cara de papel y su increíble muñeca" (La muñeca era de mi esposa y el relato no le hizo mucha gracia XD)

Sabes, de verdad es un fastidio lo que hizo Flagg. Tenía contemplado como propósito del año y con ayuda del traductor del tío Google leer el fic de Lemy del cual alguien hizo una traducción de los primeros capítulos hace un tiempo y quedé encantado. De verdad me cabree cuando confirmé tus palabras y vi que la historia ya no aparecía por ningún lado (¿algún alma caritativa por ahí que lo tenga?). Yo una vez masacré todas mis historias hace muchos años y sigo arrepintiéndome de ello (que tendría un legado de quince años en esta página y FictionPress de no haber hecho semejante tontería).

De verdad a quien lea esto y llegue a considerar hacer algo así, piensen que en sus fics va invertido tiempo y esfuerzo que se convierte en nada cuando eliminan sus historias ya sea completa o incompletas.

Bueno, basta de mortificarse. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, en especial Loan quien a pesar de haber llegado tan brevemente, causó una impresión tan grande como lo hizo Lupa o Lulú. Descuida que Lyra tendrá sus momentos tanto para bien y para mal.

Aunque el buen Sam Stormbringer fue quien me dejó la voz de Cristina Hernández para Lyra, el elenco que dejaste como doblajes a voz de la prole de Lincoln, fue genial. Me metí a Youtube para refrescarme la memoria con algunos nombres y de perlas todos, en especial por Lupa y Loan, salvo que con Lemy escucho al hacer sus diálogos a Gabo Ramos y ratos a Rossy Aguirre (haciendo de Krilin), agregando al maestro Mario Castañeda como Lincoln adulto. ¡Juax!

Gracias por los datos de Lyle y las hijas de Haiku, que de no ser por ti, no sabría que existían ya. ¿Existirá ya una con Polly o la habrá con Stella? Tal vez sea sólo cuestión de tiempo. Saludos y gracias también por tu primer review del año.

 **Sgtrinidad** creo que eres el primero que escucho que la peliblanca emo no le cae bien. Gracias por la observación, ciertamente ahora que lo dices un crossover de esta serie con el mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego sería interesante. De por si Lincoln se encargó de hacer más extensa la dinastía de la casa del conejo (El lema de la casa podría ser: "Nada virgen. Estirpe hasta más allá de los siete reinos". La idea está ahí para quien la quiera. :D) Saludos.

 **El de las PD** gracias y yo a ustedes. Aún queda historia para ver un encuentro entre Leia y Lupa. ¿Lyra siendo nalgueada? A mi también me gustaría ver eso. Liby no busca lo que Lupa, solo quiere destacar sobre el resto y que su padre la quiera más a ella y a su madre. Cierto, Loan y Lincoln es muy tierno. Octware escribió recientemente el fic **_Te adoro, mi amor_** respecto a este ship. Saludos.


	8. Sábado 10:00 am

**Sábado. 10:00 am**

—¿Entonces puedo salir a correr? —preguntó Lacy.

—Sí, ¿podemos?

Lincoln frunció el ceño cuando Lemy secundó la petición de su hija. Volteó la mirada hacia la sala. Lyra estaba haciéndole un cambio de pañal a Lulú bajo la atenta mirada de Lizy y Liby, siendo esta última la que se había ofrecido sin que se lo pidiesen para hacerle el cambio en la siguiente ocasión, por lo que su hermana mayor le mostraba cómo hacerlo. Loan incómoda trataba de prestar atención, aunque la pobre no dejaba de mirar de tanto en tanto hacia el televisor de su padre.

—Sí, está bien. Saliendo a la derecha dos cuadras y luego a su izquierda otras cuatro, encontrarán un jardín público. Den unas vueltas y regresen en una hora. Todavía tenemos que ver el modo en que nos distribuiremos en la casa para ver quién se queda con quien y dónde.

En esto último Lemy amplió su sonrisa acercándose discretamente un paso hacia Lacy. Lincoln ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no hacemos eso de una vez? —preguntó Lupa acercándose a su padre—. Me pido contigo.

—Llegaste tarde —respondió Leia del otro lado de Lincoln—. Ya pedí a mi papi primero y como hablo por Lizy, ya somos tres.

Lupa estaba por responderle algo, por lo que Lincoln se apresuró a intervenir.

—Necesito que estemos ya todos para organizarnos. Todavía me falta alguien. Además Lemy se quedará conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué, viejo?

No parecía nada conforme con ese plan, a juzgar por las miraditas que Leia le dedicó, ella tampoco. Lupa se encogió de hombros pegándosele al chico a la vez que le susurraba al oído.

—Por mí está bien. Sería interesante la experiencia de estar entre dos chicos.

Su hermano tartamudeó con el rostro encendido. Temblando dio un paso atrás escondiéndose detrás de Lacy.

—Posiblemente nadie se quede con Lemy o conmigo, chicas. Se sobrentiende que lo mejor sería que ustedes se queden aparte.

—Supongo que tienes razón, papá —Lacy le dio con sensatez la razón, por lo que Lincoln se sintió agradecido con su pequeña—. De cualquier manera me sentí cómoda de dormir contigo anoche. Bueno, voy a buscar mis tenis.

Inocentemente la jovencita se marchó ignorante de la mirada rencorosa con que Leia la siguió.

—¡No es justo! Si Lacy se quedó contigo, Lizy y yo queremos hacerlo también, papi.

—Leia, dame un minuto. Necesito pensar en un par de cosas.

Bufando, la niña lo dejó solo para buscar a su hermana, parecía que Lyra ya había acabado y Liby se había ofrecido para dormir a Lulú. Lincoln con una mano sobre su mentón barajeaba las posibilidades para la distribución, cuando notó que Lemy seguía ahí mirándolo disgustado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dormiste con Lacy anoche?

La idea de que su hijo pretendiera amedrentarlo con su actitud de matón celoso le pareció ofensiva y grosera, aunque graciosa también.

—Sí, dormí anoche con mi "hija" para aprovechar el espacio que todavía teníamos. No te pongas celoso, esta noche te lo compenso siendo ahora tu turno de dormir conmigo.

—¡Oye!

A pesar de intentar zafarse, fue muy tarde. Lincoln lo atrapó en un abrazo y con la mano libre le alborotó el cabello haciendo que este se le cayera hacia el frente tapándole los ojos. No pudo evitar burlarse por cómo quedó el aspecto del chico.

—Cielos, te pareces a tu tía Lucy.

—Ja y más ja. Muy gracioso, viejo.

—Te hace falta un corte de cabello.

—Por favor, deja de hablar como mi hermana. Este es mi estilo —volvió a alisárselo hacia atrás—. Además, a mi mamá también le gusta.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba. Pero te va a estorbar si de verdad vas a ir a correr con Lacy —se detiene un momento pensativo—. Espera, acompáñame a mi cuarto. Tal vez tenga algo que pueda ayudarte.

Curioso y dado que no tenía en realidad mucho qué hacer mas que esperar a Lacy, lo acompañó al piso de arriba.

En su habitación Lincoln revolvía los cajones de su clóset, hasta que pareció encontrar algo que en un principio Lemy creyó sólo se trataba de un trapo ornamentado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Algo que usé hace muchos años en mi fase rebelde, pero creo que te será más útil que a mí.

Lincoln se le acercó para él mismo colocárselo alrededor de su cabeza. Se trataba de una bandana azul. Apenado, Lemy dejó que se la acomodara. Cuando él terminó, miró su reflejo en el tocador seguro que no le iba a gustar, sin embargo el aire rudo que le confería la prenda terminó por agradarle.

—Se ve genial. ¿De verdad me lo prestas?

—Por mí, es tuyo.

El semblante del chico parecía un poco decaído. Miró a Lincoln con emociones encontradas.

—Gracias… ah, ti… pa… —se sintió absurdo—. Mira, las cosas no son tan fáciles. No pienses que sólo por esto…

—¡Lemy! ¿No puedes solamente decir "gracias viejo" y ya?

El muchacho bajó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado. Lincoln aunque dudó al inicio, pegó a Lemy contra su cuerpo tomándolo por el hombro, éste no hizo ningún gesto, pero el hecho que se dejara abrazar sin oponer resistencia fue suficiente logro para su padre.

—Sí tan sólo mamá…

Miró al chico, pero al desapartarse de este, ya no parecía tener humor de continuar diciendo lo que pensaba.

"¡Ya estoy lista!" Escucharon a Lacy con su voz cantarina saliendo del cuarto de visitas y bajar apresurada al recibidor.

—Anda, ve con tu hermana a correr. No tarden y cuídala.

El chico hizo un gesto cuando escuchó el "hermana", pero tras acercarse a la puerta se detuvo un momento.

—Oye… gracias por el regalo, viejo. Lo cuidaré.

—Sé que lo harás, muchacho. Diviértanse.

Ambos se marcharon y cuando Lincoln bajó, fue interceptado por Lyra quien parecía repentinamente de mal humor.

—Tío, ¿por qué mi hermano se fue a correr con su prima?

—Porque le di permiso

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque estaba seguro que tú no se lo darías —respondió yendo a la cocina donde una de sus hijas parecía estar hurgando en la despensa—. ¿Necesitas algo, Leia?

La rubia que comprobaba con un dedo la pulcritud de la alacena arrugando el ceño, se volvió hacia él.

—Buscaba un bocadillo. Lizy tiene hambre y yo también. ¿No tienes algo que no sea grasoso? Esa pizza ya se ve rancia.

—Oh… ¿hay pizza? —preguntó Loan entrando a la cocina—. Puedo… si no… podría…

Lincoln ya estaba calentando un trozo en el microondas sobre un plato, a la vez que sacaba de un bol dos galletas para las más pequeñas.

—Dale una a Lizy. Es lo único que comerán entre comidas, así que háganlo rendir.

—Espero que no tengan gluten.

Aún así se fue mordisqueándola. Loan se apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina viendo cruzada de brazos su trozo de pizza calentarse. Lyra continuaba ahí.

—¿Qué es esa cosa que llevaba en la cabeza?

—Una bandada que le regalé.

—Pudiste consultarme antes. Sabes que dificultas mi trabajo de corregirlo dándole esas cosas.

—Estoy seguro que "corregirlo" es trabajo de tu madre, además del mío. En todo caso es sólo una bandada, yo llegué a usarlas en mi juventud y no me ves asaltando bancos, ¿o sí?

Loan había alcanzado a ver a Lemy con la bandada puesta antes de que se marchara.

—Creo… creo que se ve lindo con ella. —Opinó con timidez.

Lyra miró consternada a su hermana unos breves segundos antes de regresar a la discusión con su tío. Lo mejor sería que se guardara por el momento lo que opinaba del modo en que su madre los criaba, por no decir lo que pensaba de hasta dónde su tío tenía derecho a opinar sobre lo que concerniera a su madre, su hermano o ella misma.

—El punto es que no quiero que Lemy piense que sólo por que estamos de visita contigo puede hacer lo que quiera. Mi madre me mandó para cuidarlo, ¿sabes?

—Y yo que pensaba lo hizo principalmente para que también te relajaras. ¿Quieres?

Le ofreció una galleta mientras él tomaba una. Loan de pronto encontró más interesante seguir su conversación.

—No, gracias. Tío, ¿acaso me veo relajada?

—Es obvio que no, aunque falta te hace.

Loan se tapó la cara avergonzada para ocultar la risa que esto le provocó. Al pasar junto a ella, su padre le apretó con afecto el hombro ruborizándola.

—Vamos, Lyra. Lacy sabe hacerme caso y no van a ir muy lejos. De todos modos a Lemy le sentará bien hacer algo de ejercicio.

—Lemy detesta el ejercicio. Creo que está de más decirte en lo que de verdad está interesado.

Aunque Lincoln quiso compartir su preocupación al respecto, no pudo evitar encontrarle el lado divertido al asunto. Loan bufó irritada mientras sacaba su trozo de pizza del microondas ya listo al entender a su hermana también.

—Me recuerda a mí a su edad. En realidad odiaba el ejercicio, aun así tu tía Lynn me obligaba a practicarlo con ella.

Cruzada de brazos, Lyra lo increpó imprimiendo la ironía en sus palabras.

—Y si tanto lo odiabas, ¿por qué la acompañabas en eso, tío?

Entendiendo hacia dónde quería llegar, Lincoln se terminó la galleta antes de contestarle.

—La diferencia no somos Lemy y yo, sino Lacy y tu tía Lynn. Así que deja de preocuparte por nada.

—Estoy segura que los abuelos no se preocupaban por nada cuando pasabas mucho tiempo con tus hermanas.

Lincoln visiblemente irritado decidió terminar la conversación y salió de la cocina ignorando a Lyra. Ella lo siguió con la mirada resentida. Al volverse, Loan frente a ella con lo que le quedaba de su pizza en mano la miraba también molesta.

—No… papá… él, no quiero… ¡no lo molestes!

—Loan. Primero, Lincoln es tu tío. Segundo, no estoy enojada, sólo estoy preocupada por mi hermano. Lemy es mi responsabilidad antes que nada, ¿está bien, prima?

Sus palabras fueron comprensivas y condescendientes, por lo que Loan no tuvo modo de responderle. Por el momento resignada, la castaña decidió buscar algo en que distraerse.

—Loan, ¿quieres que hagamos algo juntas?

Ella asintió. Lyra pensó que sería un buen momento para pasar tiempo con su prima, pues bien sabía Dios lo mucho que la pobre necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad dentro de su frágil alma. Tal vez podría enseñarle algunas oraciones que le tranquilizaran para cuando los medicamentos no hicieran efecto en calmar su ansiedad o…

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

Bien, no era lo que ella esperaba.

—No estoy segura que el tío Lincoln tenga videojuegos, Loan. Es un hombre adulto, más que tú y yo.

—No, él tiene —realmente parecía haberse animado bastante de pronto con la idea—. Cuando… cuando venía… vengo, él y yo jugamos… jugábamos. ¿Puedes pedírselos?

No tuvo corazón para rechazar su petición. Tragándose un poco el orgullo fue a buscar a su padre una vez más. Loan complacida y esperando que esos dos se llevaran mejor, pensó ahora en el mejor modo de hablar con Lyra un poco más sobre Lemy.

* * *

Lacy corría alegremente por las calles siendo cuidadosa al cruzarlas. No parecía haber mucho tráfico. Sin duda le gustaba el pueblo donde su padre vivía. Finalmente y en un muy corto tiempo, consiguió llegar al jardín del que le habló. Era extenso, no tanto como un parque, pero era más que suficiente para su propósito de disfrutar un poco el aire libre. Se recargó contra un árbol y miró las nubes en el cielo preguntándose qué estarían haciendo sus amigas en ese momento, también en su madre, lo que ocurrió anoche entre ella y su padre, cuando minutos después su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por Lemy, que corriendo acababa de llegar agotado casi sin aire.

—Eso… ¡uf! Fue divertido, ¡cof, cof! ¿Quieres que ya regresemos a casa, Lacy?

—¿Regresar? Pero Lemy, si apenas llegamos y no hemos corrido todavía.

El chico de pronto comprendió la magnitud de en lo que se había metido al sentir que ya había corrido más que suficiente con tan sólo intentar alcanzarla. Lacy gritó alegre un "alcánzame" antes de reiniciar su ejercicio rodeando el jardín. Asustado, él le avisó a gritos conforme se alejaba.

—¡Sí, adelántate! ¡Yo… voy a hacer calentamiento!

Se sentó en la primera banca del lugar para tratar de reponer fuerzas maldiciendo su condición.

—Ok, tal vez fue mala idea fumar esas cosas detrás de la escuela con esos chicos aquellas ocasiones.

Se reprendió en voz alta, entonces al alzar la mirada la encontró.

Se trataba de una joven de diecinueve años aproximadamente que le recordó bastante a Loan, salvo que su cabellera rubia era un poco más corta y la tenía tan bien cuidada como la de la tía Lori, pero no tan austera, dejándola caer libremente. Llevaba un vestido verde tipo overol de tela gruesa y una blusa semejante bajo este. Era algo rolliza, pero su rostro parecía muy bondadoso. A su lado llevaba un termo junto a una mochila muy grande. Sobre sus piernas descansaba una fiambrera donde apoyaba un sándwich que dejó a medio camino a su boca al notar a Lemy. El chico estaba seguro de reconocerla, algo semejante debió de suceder también con ella al verlo, pues de pronto su rostro se iluminó en una hermosa sonrisa.

Dejando su almuerzo a un lado, la joven se levantó y corrió hacia Lemy. Antes que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar, quedó atrapado en un fuerte abrazo con su cara bien presionada contra el pecho de aquella chica.

Lacy que acababa de terminar de rodear el jardín durante su primera vuelta, se detuvo buscando a su primo. Entonces al ver la escena, curiosa se acercó al no distinguir muy bien a esa chica que parecía estar cortándole el aire a Lemy entre sus brazos.

—¿Lemy? ¿Quién es ella? —sonrió divertida—. Que bonita es. ¿Es tu novia?

—¡No! —contestó librándose del abrazo con dificultad, esa chica realmente era muy fuerte—. Ella, ella. ¿Acaso eres tú…?

Confundida, la joven ladeó la cabeza entre Lacy y Lemy. Volvió a sonreír y le pegó un beso en la mejilla tanto a él como a Lacy, quien contrariada no atinó a reaccionar al de pronto reconocerla también. Antes que pudieran decir algo, del bolsillo de su vestido, la joven sacó una libretita con una pluma atada a un cordel. Bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos garabateó rápidamente una palabra con una elegante caligrafía para enseguida mostrarles la hoja.

Sólo decía lo que ambos ya sabían sobre quién era: "Liena".

* * *

—Estoy seguro que lo tenía por aquí.

En el ático, en compañía de una incómoda Lyra y una ansiosa y animada Loan, Lincoln revisaba sus cosas dentro de las cajas que tenía apiladas buscando algo en particular.

—¿Haz pensado en donar lo que ya no te sirve a caridad, tío?

—Más de la mitad de lo que tenía terminó en la caridad.

Loan ya temía que entre eso se hubiera ido la consola en la que su padre le enseñó a jugar cuando niña. De pronto Lincoln animado dio con ella y se las mostró.

—Aquí está. La Play Station X-Seis.

—Parece una reliquia.

A Loan no le importó la opinión de Lyra por ver la capa de polvo que tenía encima, ella extasiada abrió los ojos maravillada.

—¡Es genial! Es, fue la última consola de controles gamepads que estuvo… se fabricó antes que fueran reemplazados con las, los mentalpads. ¡Es… es fantástica, papá!

—No te mentiré, cuando salieron esos periféricos con los que podías controlar la acción del juego sólo con tu mente, me impresionaron, pero en lo personal no hay nada mejor que usar tus manos para divertirse.

—Y que lo digas. —Contestó con una curiosa expresión de euforia.

Sin captar ningún otro elemento cuestionable en la inocente conversación, Lyra no se sintió con ánimos de corregir a su prima insistiéndole en que llamara "tío" a Lincoln, especialmente porque se veía bastante feliz y animada, además no se le pasaba por alto como a su padre, que su tartamudeo o inseguridad al hablar se redujo bastante en ese momento.

—Muchas gracias, papá.

—Por nada, cariño.

Loan se pegó contra Lincoln y este la abrazó acariciando su espalda con la mano con que lo hacía. Había algo en el gesto que inquietaba a Lyra. Se sintió tentada a hacer a un lado a su prima para apartarla de su tío, sin embargo con los dientes apretados se reprendió a sí misma repitiéndose mentalmente que estaba sólo malinterpretando la acción, aunque si llegaba a ver que la mano de su tío bajaba más allá de la cintura de Loan, entonces…

—¡Papá, baja ahora!

El chillón llamado de Leia rompió el momento. Sin perder su entusiasmo, Loan siguió a su padre abrazando la caja donde llevaba la consola. Lyra los siguió no sin antes dar un último vistazo al ático.

Algo llamó la atención de la castaña, se trataba de una muñeca que parecía asomarse dentro de una caja. Con cierta melancolía la reconoció junto con el resto del contenido. Eran sus viejos juguetes.

Recordó de cuando era mucho más joven e inocente y vivían en la misma ciudad que él, cuanto le encantaba pasar las tardes que su madre la dejaba en casa de su… tío cuando ella… estaba ocupada o no tan disponible, lo cual sucedía con cierta frecuencia los viernes por la noche. Reconocía que fueron buenos momentos, al menos hasta que tuvo noción de la verdadera situación que ocurría en su familia, sus tías, sus primas y Lincoln. Muchas veces se preguntaba si acaso su padre realmente llegó a mirarla de un modo más desagradable como teorizó un tiempo dado su "problema" de comportamiento, en lugar de como una niña que sólo disfrutaba pasar sanamente el tiempo con él.

Cortó el pensamiento y bajó después que ellos. Su tío realmente parecía ser un buen hombre a pesar de ser consciente de sus pecados y no arrepentirse de los mismos, pero no estaba demás mantener sus ojos sobre él, especialmente con todas sus primas a su alrededor posiblemente tentándolo sin querer.

Lincoln al momento de bajar, estaba por preguntarle a Leia qué era lo que ocurría, cuando la niña lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el recibidor emocionada. Comprobó que Lacy y Lemy parecían haber llegado ya de correr, pero no lo hicieron solos.

Los ojos de Liena se iluminaron tanto como los de Lincoln, quien tan entusiasmado como su hija, se acercó para cerrar el encuentro con un fuerte abrazo. Liena casi parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad, Lincoln ya había soltado un par de lágrimas al sentir a su niña entre sus brazos.

—¡Liena, cariño! No esperaba que llegaras a esta hora. ¿Y Leni? ¿Vienes con tu mamá?

La joven se desapartó de él aún emocionada. Con sus manos comenzó a hacer una serie de gestos y señas rápidas que confundieron a todos los presentes, pero para Lincoln debían de tener un significado por lo que le contestó tras que ella hiciera una pausa de las mismas.

—Entiendo. Creo que debiste de dejar que te acompañara si ella quería hacerlo —Liena sin perder su sonrisa hizo una nueva serie de movimientos con sus manos—. Estoy de acuerdo con ella, su novio podría esperar un poco más, ¿no te parece? —Lemy trataba de descifrar junto con Lacy y Leia los movimientos de su hermana sin éxito—. Está bien, supongo que tienes razón. Me alegra saber que ambas están bien. ¿No tuviste problemas en el autobús? —ella negó e hizo más señas—. Perfecto, pero la próxima vez mándame un mensaje e iré a recogerte yo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió.

Lyra acababa de bajar quedando gratamente sorprendida al encontrar a Liena.

—¡Prima, que sorpresa! —la abrazó y enseguida le preguntó —¿Cómo has estado? —se llevó las manos a la boca avergonzada como si hubiese hecho algo equivocado—. Quize decir…

Con sus manos hizo de manera un poco más lenta, aunque con ciertas dudas algunos movimientos.

—¿Qué haces hermana? —La llamó Lemy.

—Le pregunto que cómo ha estado.

Liena se giró para ver al chico y luego hacia Lyra, quien con el movimiento de sus manos formó un nuevo mensaje:

"Lemy, me preguntaba que qué es lo que te estaba diciendo".

La sonrisa de Liena se amplió. Le dedicó un guiño a su hermano para enseguida con sus manos responderle a Lyra apresurándose antes que su padre se acercara al darse cuenta del error que cometió su hija.

"Lo escuché. Estoy muy bien hermanita. Sigo siendo muda, pero no sorda".

Lyra enrojeció tras comprender que metió la pata de peor manera. Liby bufando preocupada por ver a Liena, preguntó curiosa por la reacción de Lyra.

—¿Qué fue lo que Liena le dijo?

—Que Lyra es una idiota —contestó Lupa bastante divertida.

—¿Tú también conoces el lenguaje de señas?

—Conozco algunas "señas". —Exclamó con cierta malicia.

Al escuchar eso. Gratamente sorprendida, Liena se volvió hacia ella preguntándole con sus manos "¿Es en serio?".

Lincoln indignado por pensar en el tipo de "señas" obscenas que Lupa sabría, antes de aclararle a su segunda hija que su hermanita sólo bromeaba, quedó sorprendido cuando la albina le contestó correctamente tanto con su voz como con los gestos de sus manos.

—Sólo algunas. Sigo practicándolo —se vuelve hacia Liby—. No sería una buena hija si no supiera comunicarme con todas mis hermanas.

Liby frunció el ceño, su ánimo no mejoró al darse cuenta la intensidad con que su padre continuaba mirando a Liena al mismo tiempo en que se ofrecía a cargar la pesada mochila, que entre Lacy y Lemy por iniciativa ya llevaban entre ellos, el chico con cierto esfuerzo procurando que su prima no lo notara.

Lincoln pasó a su lado y Liby estuvo segura que de no estar ella presente, su padre no habría notado la diferencia.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Rising Gold Sun** es a ti a quien este capítulo va dedicado por completo. Muchas gracias por aquel favor, colega. Te lo sigo agradeciendo mucho.

 **Sergex** muchas gracias, colega. Ciertamente estos niños tienen algo que les permite ser protagonistas por si solos. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad** gracias. Finalmente está ya toda la prole de Lincoln con sus hermanas reunida. Interesante lo que me comentaste del fanart crossover. Me imagino a Lincoln yaciendo con Lori la conquistadora y madre de Dragones, mientras a la mente del chico, el recuerdo de Ronnie Anne insiste advirtiéndole: "no sabes nada Lincoln Loud" ¡Juax! Saludos.

 **Grey** feliz año, gracias. Esperemos que lo que ocurra no le estalle antes de tiempo al pobre Lincoln en la cara, una suerte que tiene a un hijo varón que le respalde o al menos lo secunde. Saludos.

 **Andrews579** gracias. Es rico de leer, supongo, aunque en este fic no pasará más allá de pequeñas sutilezas, je. Saludos.

 **Julex93** muchas gracias. Es divertido escribir a Lemy, siento que después de todo se le pueden dar muchos matices casi tanto como a su padre, sólo es cuestión de darle su enfoque. Me gusta la interacción que tiene con sus herm… primas, en especial Lacy, o el modo en que las otras lo buscan a él.

Uy, Lana. Ciertamente fue una historia interesante la que quedó ahí. Siempre me ha agradado mucho esta niña y la interacción tan cariñosa y fraternal con Lincoln, de ahí que le diese un enfoque distinto a su relación posterior con él al del resto de sus hermanas. Si algo le agradecerá por siempre es Lizy. Lincoln por su parte le toca vivir con el peso de la extensa familia que concibió y a la vez no puede ver mucho, por lo que serán unos días interesantes para él con toda su "camada", je. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

 **El de las PD** gracias. Cierto, pobrecito.

1 – Me escapé de mi captor en cuanto se distrajo con la nueva historia de Banghg, je.

2 – Me lo pensaré.

3 – Y ahora con Liena, el equipo está ya casi completo.

4 – Espero lo consigas. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. Por supuesto que Lola se puso como se hizo: bien rica, je. De verdad Lana presiento que también destacaría en ese campo. Ahora que están todas las hijas, hora de armar la fiesta. ¡Juax! Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias, espero este también haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. Que bueno que se solucionó lo de las notificaciones. Morí con tu observación sobre lo que podría pasarle a Lemy en un descuido. Pobrecito de verdad, je. Esperemos que Lincoln se las arregle para poder brindarle su atención a cada una de sus hijas además de su hijo.

Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de Lana. Lincoln fue un poco injusto en su idea, misma que su hermana intuyó y por ello siempre prefirió mantener una distancia que después de con Lizy, volvió a alzar con justa razón. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** muchas gracias. Nada que disculpar, colega. Espero que te haya agradado la aparición de Liena, así como las interacciones del resto de los chicos, especialmente de Lizy, Lemy y Lacy. Es divertido describirlas al igual que con el resto. Loan como dices tiene mucho de Lori aunque le duela reconocerlo, algo que quizá tenga que hacer para sobrevivir estos días.

Saludos hasta el D.F. No soy de allá, pero me ha costado dejar de asociarlo de esa manera (soy de la vieja escuela, je).

 **Ficlover** descuida que comprendo el sentimiento, especialmente estos días me ha costado mantenerme con mis lecturas. Espero te haya agradado esta nueva entrega. A casi nada de tener a todos los protagonistas reunidos, aunque tal vez la explosión resuene antes incluso. Saludos.


	9. Sábado 11:00 am

**Sábado. 11:** **00 am**

—De verdad que me alegra tenerte aquí en casa, cariño. ¿No tienes hambre?

Liena con una amplia sonrisa le mostró a su padre la fiambrera que llevaba vacía. Lincoln notó los restos de lo que debió de ser un tentempié.

—¿Realmente ajustaste con eso? ¿No te gustaría que te preparara algo más? —ella respondió con unos sencillos gestos de su mano—. No es ninguna molestia. Ven, vamos a la cocina. Puedo prepararte unos huevos a tu estilo favorito.

La chica se animó y siguió a su padre. Mientras tanto el resto de sus hermanas continuaban en lo suyo, algunas animadas por la llegada de Liena, otras a quienes les daba lo mismo, pero Liby un tanto adisgusta los acompaño.

En la cocina, Lincoln abrió el refrigerador y frunció el ceño por lo que no encontró. Miró a su hija apenado, ella lo miró confundida pero con ánimos acomedidos pensando si no necesitaría ayuda con algo.

—Se me acabaron los huevos. Lo lamento. Estaba seguro que todavía tenía.

Por supuesto. No le costaba trabajo entender por qué lo había creído así. Había preparado prácticamente durante la mañana a todas sus hijas, Lemy y a él mismo toda su reserva de la semana.

El hombre del plan se rascó la cabeza a la vez que Liby entraba mirando la escena. Entonces Lincoln sacó el último trozo de pizza que le quedaba sonrojado.

—No creo que quieras esto, ¿o sí?

Con reservas pese a temer ofenderlo, Liena negó con la cabeza. Liby por su parte decidió aprovechar el ofrecimiento con voz cantarina.

—Si ella no lo quiere, con gusto me lo comeré yo. No es bueno desperdiciar la comida.

Había pensado que su hermana había rechazado el bocadillo por temor a engordar un poco más, temor del que ella carecía dada su flacuchenta complexión, aunque en realidad su incomodidad al comer se debía principalmente a su aparato dental.

La hija de Leni se encogió de hombros desinteresada. Se acercó y dio un vistazo al refrigerador, después con toda la confianza del mundo comenzó a revisar las alacenas de la cocina para consternación de Liby, ahora esperando que su padre la reprendiera molesto por tomarse tales confianzas, pero Lincoln se limitaba únicamente a observarla un tanto nervioso.

La rubia negó para sí misma de nuevo con la cabeza haciendo un chasquido con la boca. Regresó su atención hacia su padre con quien comenzó a conversar a través de sus manos y gestos. Éste interesado por lo que le decía, asentía y en algún momento bajó avergonzado la cabeza como si estuviese recibiendo un regaño. La rubia castaña lamentaba el no saber el lenguaje de señas, pero era capaz de darse cuenta que fuera de lo que fuera que hablaran, a su padre parecía de pronto animarle lo que Liena estaba explicándole. Entonces se volvió hacia ella, lo que sorprendió a la muchachilla.

—Creo que tu hermana tiene razón, Liby. Será necesario que nos abastezcamos más de comida, o no habrá mucho o nada para mañana.

Como si hubiera dado con una excelente idea de la cual su padre de la felicitaría por la misma, animadamente se la dio.

—Las chicas y yo podemos juntar todo el dinero que traemos y pedir pizza o comida china. Así tendríamos lo suficiente para el fin de semana que nos quedaremos. ¿No es una gran idea?

—Bueno, tu hermana pensó en algo distinto. Por el dinero no tienes de qué preocuparte, pero creo Liena tiene razón en que lo mejor será ir de compras y buscar comida de verdad en lugar de sólo estar ordenando chatarra. No quiero que se vayan a enfermar del estómago.

Liena asentía agradecida porque su padre tomara muy en cuenta su observación. A su pesar, Liby reconoció que eso era mucho mejor a su propuesta, eso no aligeró su frustración.

—Papá, ¿puedo acompañarte a ir de compras?

—Por supuesto. ¿Tú quieres venir también, Liena? —para alivio de Liby, ella negó con un gesto antes de volver a mover sus manos— ¡No! Eso puedo hacerlo yo, princesa. No te molestes —Liena se acercó y le besó cariñosamente en la mejilla antes de con sus manos replicarle algo— ¿Estás segura, cariño? Bueno, pero puedes prepararla más tarde —nuevamente hizo algunas señas—. Está bien. Insisto que no es necesario. Pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo, por mí no hay problema. Estoy seguro que sea lo que nos prepares será muy delicioso.

Ambos se abrazaron con cariño y Liby se sintió cansada por el modo en que pensaba la habían dejado de lado.

—¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Insistió en ayudarme a cocinar y quedarse para preparar con lo que tengo la comida de todos, mientras nosotros vamos a buscar más víveres.

En esos momentos Liby lamentó el siempre rechazar los intentos de su madre por enseñarle a cocinar. Sintió que se estaba quedando muy atrás nuevamente.

Bien, podía intentar algo distinto. ¿Qué fue lo que su madre una vez le había dicho sobre cuál fue su principal atractivo cuando joven? Por supuesto, su sentido del humor. Aunque no estaba muy al tanto de todos los detalles, tenía entendido que se las había arreglado para conquistar a su hermano precisamente y gracias a sus bromas. Intentaría eso también con el objetivo de que le tuviese más cariño.

—Vamos a preguntarle a tus hermanas si no quieren acompañarnos.

Liby suspiró. Había esperado que fuesen solo los dos.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Loan estaba animadamente ansiosa —al lado de Lupa y Lizy sentadas en el sillón frente al televisor, mirando curiosas con atención a Lemy instalando la consola de videojuegos por los complicados movimientos en el cableado que estaba haciendo. Lacy estaba sentada en el suelo con la bebé intentando que reconociera los colores de unas tarjetas didácticas que encontró entre las cosas con las que la tía Lisa la había dejado en su cuna.

—¿Cómo es que sabes conectar esa reliquia sin mirar un instructivo? —Preguntó Lupa.

—No es algo muy complicado. Es una suerte que papá… ah… el viejo tenga los adaptadores necesarios para el televisor —miró sobre su hombro aliviado de no encontrase a Lyra antes de continuar su labor—, estoy seguro que incluso podría arreglármelas hasta para conectar un Nintendo SNES.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí.

—¿Qué es un SNES? —le preguntó Lizy a Loan.

—Hmm… no... Ni yo lo sé.

Sorprendido porque Lemy si supiera lo que es un SNES, Lincoln casi pierde la noción de lo que iba a avisarles.

—Bien chicos, creo que tengo que ir a hacer la despensa. ¿No quieren acompañarme? Podría terminar pronto con un poco de su ayuda.

Lyra acababa de entrar con una maleta que fue a sacar de la van alcanzando a escuchar esto último. Con un deje de reproche pensando en que quizás su tío no era muy distinto de su madre en cuanto a estar atento a lo que tenía en su cocina, le cuestionó llamándole la atención a la vez.

—Tío, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste tu despensa?

—Hace un par de días —y al ver que estaba a punto de preguntarle otra cosa, se aventuró a añadir enseguida—. Pero creo que no es suficiente lo que compré de la semana para una persona, de lo que necesitaré en tres días para once.

Sonrojada, su hija no tuvo ningún argumento u objeción al respecto.

—Si, entiendo. ¿Quieres qué te ayude y te acompañe de compras?

—Por supuesto —eso pareció animarlo, vuelve a mirar al resto—. ¿Alguien más quiere acompañarnos?

—¡Yo voy! —anunció Leia al bajar de las escaleras con un cambio de ropa distinto—. Acompañemos a papá, Lizy. Podemos convencerlo de que nos compre algo. ¿Qué dices?

—Me gustaría un chocolate. ¿Tú no quieres uno, Lulú?

La bebé había estado jugando con la lagartija de goma de su hermana más que prestarle atención a Lacy, Lincoln hubiese temido que se llevará a la boca el juguete y se atragantara con él, pero ella parecía estar todavía más interesada en su chupón. Lacy hizo un último intento.

—Es rojo, Lulú. ¿Puedes decir "Rojo"?

Se acercó a la bebé y le quitó el chupón. Lulú la miró y con su manita le tocó la cara sonriendo y balbuceando su nombre mientras le mostraba el juguete.

—Tija, Lachy.

—Sí Lulú, es una lagartija —suspiró y vio a su padre—. ¿Puedo acompañarlos también?

—¿Y yo puedo? —se sumó Lemy asomándose tras el mueble del televisor.

Lincoln ya no estaba tan seguro. Loan tímidamente alzó la mano apuntándose a acompañarlos, mientras que Lupa la miró y después al resto de su familia. Se sacó las manos de la sudadera negra que llevaba y suspiró.

—Sí, ya dejen de insistirme. También los acompañaré.

—¿Y tú para qué quieres venir? —Le peguntó Leia desdeñosa.

—También quiero un chocolate hermanita —miró a su padre inclinarse hacia el mueble del televisor revisando lo que Lemy había hecho dejándole sin querer una interesante vista de su retaguardia—. Un dulce chocolate blanco.

Aunque a su edad era muy despierta en ciertos aspectos, Leia no pareció entender del todo a lo que se refirió, salvo que debía de tratarse algo relacionado a su padre.

—Como sea. Estoy segura que mi papi querrá que le cuente de las cosas que han pasado con mis amigas en la escuela como para hacerte caso a ti o a las demás.

—Mejor espera a la noche para hacerlo. No querrás que se quede dormido por el aburrimiento mientras conduce el auto —ignoró el modo en que gruñó por percatarse de su ropa—. ¿Y a qué hora te cambiaste?

—Hace un momento en el cuarto de papi. Como me quedaré con él ya puse mis cosas y las de Lizy ahí.

Molesta, la albina estaba por replicarle algo cuando Lyra intervino.

—¡Eso todavía no lo decidimos! De momento nadie se va a quedar con papá todavía, excepto Lemy.

Esto hizo saltar al chico. Liby mordisqueando el último trozo de pizza apareció junto a Liena, ella estaba más concentrada escribiendo en su libreta que en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Tú también? —reclamó el muchacho— ¿Y yo por qué?

—Por que no es correcto que una señorita duerma con un chico.

—Pero si tu a veces duermes conmigo.

—¡Porque eres mi hermano y no tiene nada de malo!

Liby comenzó a reír.

—¿No fue eso lo que le dijo tía Luna a tu "tío" en dos ocasiones? ¿Entienden?

Liena dejó de escribir mirando sorprendida a su hermana. En realidad todos se le quedaron viendo consternados con excepción de Lizy y Lulú. Lupa era la única que sonreía, los demás parecían molestos, en especial Lyra, esta última estaba apretando los puños.

—Só… sólo era un chiste.

—¡Eso no fue gracioso, Liby! ¡Lo de mi madre estuvo estuvo mal!

Aunque amedrentada, se dio cuenta por el modo en que su padre la miraba que había conseguido finalmente su atención.

—¿Que estuvo mal? Si volvió a repetir una segunda vez, no creo que ella opinara lo mismo, ¿entiendes?

Lyra alzó la mano y Liby paralizada por el miedo cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que ahora era Lyra la que estaba temblando. Lincoln la había alcanzado a tomar de la muñeca. De un tirón ella incrédula por su acción se soltó de él y miró una vez más con rabia a su "prima".

—¡Es que no vas a decirle nada a ella!

Entonces el peliblanco se dirigió ahora a su otra hija.

—Liby, te vas a quedar en casa a ayudarle a Liena a preparar la comida.

—Pero… yo sólo quería.

—Ya dije. Y espero que mientras la ayudas en todo lo que necesite, te pongas a pensar en cómo lo que dijiste no fue gracioso. Nada bueno sale de esas tonterías.

Liby no pudo contenerlo.

—De esas tonterías salimos nosotras y nadie se quejó.

Lemy detrás de Lincoln desesperadamente le hacía señas a Liby moviendo de lado a lado su mano frente a su boca suplicándole así que se callara, mientras lentamente se acercaba a Lyra temiendo que su hermana se le fuese encima de un momento a otro. Lincoln volvió a arremeter.

—¿Así es como te cría tu madre? —se mordió la lengua de pronto—. Para qué pregunto si es obvio que así es como lo hace —Se tentó la frente con irritación—. Estás castigada, jovencita. Le marcaré a Luan cuando vuelva para hablar de esto seriamente.

—Mi… mi mamá no tiene… no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Todo lo que voy a hacer es hablar de tu comportamiento con ella.

Lyra frotándose la muñeca le dirigió una mirada hosca a Liby antes de seguir a su tío. Este intentando olvidarse del asunto vio a pensativo al resto quienes evadieron incómodos su mirada.

—No estoy seguro que quepamos todos en mi coche. —Les anunció apenado porque hayan visto su arrebato.

Liby suspiró, siendo que fue la primera en pedirle acompañarlo y había perdido de antemano su turno, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Lyra incómoda se acercó a Lincoln sacando del bolsillo de su falda unas llaves.

—Cabremos todos en la van de mamá, si no te molesta llevarla.

Lincoln acercó su mano para tomar la de su hija, pero ella evitó el contacto dejando caer las llaves en su palma, aunque de cualquier manera no se libró del cariñoso apretón que le dio en el hombro.

—Gracias, cariño.

Seguramente Lincoln se dio cuenta de la manera en que ella se tensó cuando la tocó y la llamó de esa manera, pero tanto Lyra como él ignoraron el momento mientras animaban a los demás a que comenzaran a salir hacia la cochera.

—Más tarde jugaremos con la consola, Loan. Leia, lleva de la mano a Lizy. ¿Quién se lleva a Lulú? Gracias, Lacy. Bueno pandilla. Andando.

Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por aparentar que no había pasado nada, aunque claramente todavía parecía afectado. Solo quedaban él, Lupa que se abrochaba las agujetas de sus zapatos, Liby y Liena.

—Perdón, papi.

Lincoln no dijo nada ni cambió su expresión ante la súplica de Liby, pero le apretó también el hombro como reconforte antes que Liena llamara su atención sacándose el colgante donde llevaba su libreta con una pluma prendida. El padre le dio un repaso a la hoja que ella le señaló donde estaba anotada la lista de compras tras acabar de redactársela.

—¿Seguro es todo lo que necesitarás? No tengo problemas en traer más de esto si quieres.

Su sonrisa era cabizbaja, pero al menos había conseguido esbozar una. Liena le respondió con sus señas brevemente antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿No quieres un gustito?

Aunque pareció dudarlo, se animó y con un gesto se lo pidió con cierta pena. Cuando terminó, Lupa entonces agregó.

—Yo también voy a querer una de esas barras de caramelo con chocolate.

—Ya veremos. Vámonos ya, hija.

Lincoln fue el primero en marcharse. Liby parecía querer decir algo más, pero no se le ocurrió nada qué agregar, además tarde consideraba que ya había dicho más que suficiente. Liena le palmeó la espalda y le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva, acto seguido movió sus manos para decirle:

"Ya se le pasará. Verás que cuando regresen se le habrá quitado el enojo. Con la comida que le prepararemos juntas, estoy segura que papá se contentará de nuevo contigo."

Liby asintió contagiada por el buen ánimo que su hermana mayor pareció transmitirle. Después de decirle eso, Liena se fue a la cocina para alistar lo que tenían antes de comenzar. Entonces antes que se marchara, Liby se volvió hacia Lupa que había visto las señales y gestos de su hermana.

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?

—Que tus chistes fueron divertidos, pero lo arruinaste, torpe. Así que más te vale que no lo arruines tampoco con la comida.

Le guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa maliciosa se marchó. Liby gruñó preguntándose qué tanto de esa mentira que Lupa le dijo fue verdad. Esperaba que su hermana no se molestara si le pedía más tarde le repitiera de nuevo lo que intentó decirle por escrito.

Afuera, Lincoln tomó el lugar del conductor. Lacy estaba por sentarse a su lado con la bebé en sus brazos, cuando Leia la jaloneó de la playera.

—¡Oye! Ese es mi lugar.

—Pero aprovecharíamos mejor el espacio si voy adelante con Lulú.

—Pues yo llevo a Lizy —acto seguido tomó por la cintura a su hermana cargándola delante de ella—. Ella quiere ir al frente, ¿verdad que sí, Lizy?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros. Lacy estaba por bajarse para evitar conflictos, pues en realidad como a su hermanita de tres años también le daba lo mismo. Lincoln suspiró. Leia estaba por subir junto con su hermanita, cuando Lupa detrás de ella la sujetó por debajo de las axilas y la bajó.

—A un lado. Ese es mi lugar.

—¡Oye, fenómeno! ¡Llegamos primero!

—Preferencia de hermanas mayores. —Le contestó con completa indiferencia.

De pronto alguien la sujetó por el hombro. Lupa por un instante se encogió de miedo antes de reponerse aparentando molestia cuando imponente Loan le gruñó.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ahora muévete, enana.

—No hay tanto espacio acá para ti, gigantona.

Lincoln se cansó.

—¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! De verdad quiero que hagamos esto rápido. Lupa, Loan, vayan atrás con Lemy. Leia, Lacy, ustedes se van en medio con Lulú y Lizy.

La sonrisa que Lemy tenía por alcanzar a sentarse atrás con Lacy y Lulú, se diluyó cuando ella con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros y se cambió de asiento junto con la bebé. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, tenía a sus otras hermanas mayores, una a cada lado.

—Hola Lemycito —lo saludó Lupa con malicia y coquetería—. Sé que te sientes solito y seguramente muy ansioso, pero no por eso se te ocurra sobrepasarte con tu dulce hermanita estando de mano larga.

El chico retrocedió al lado opuesto a ella un tanto asustado hasta pegársele sin querer a la rubia.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Loan.

Ella con una sonrisa apenada negó con un gesto y le puso una mano sobre su hombro. Lupa se enfurruñó y Lemy se sintió mucho más tranquilo… hasta que durante el trayecto la mano de Loan bajó hacia su rodilla. Lo dejó pasar pensando que se trataba de un accidente, aunque su hermana le apretaba a momentos suavemente.

Aunque a disgusta, tras criticarle a Lyra y Lemy sin que le hicieran caso el estado de la van, Leia se resignó durante el camino a mirar por la ventana como Lacy lo hacía de manera distraída preguntándose cómo estaría su madre y también el sujeto que fue su "otro" papá en esos momentos. En medio de ambas, Lizy trataba de enseñarle a Lulú una canción infantil que aprendió en la guardería.

Resignada, Lyra acompañó incómoda adelante a su tío mirando por el espejillo retrovisor que sus primas y su hermano estuvieran comportándose. Loan fue lista al conseguir que sus gestos con Lemy pasaran inadvertidos para ella.

El humor del padre parecía haber mejorado.

—Bueno, chicas. Andando.

—¡Oye!

De nuevo se había olvidado de Lemy.

—Tú también, hijo… —la miradita que Lyra le dirigió le recordó entonces el resto— ¡Ah! ¿Sobrino?

* * *

Liby sacaba lo que pensaba podrían necesitar como platos y cucharas. Para facilitarle las cosas, Liena pensó en escribirle específicamente cómo podría ayudarla. De pronto al llevarse la mano al pecho, se dio cuenta que le había dado su libreta con todo y pluma a su padre. Lamentando no haber arrancado simplemente la hoja para dársela en su lugar, miró a su alrededor encontrando servilletas, pero nada con qué escribir. A su lado el teléfono sonó, pero ella lo ignoró buscando en los cajones y estanterías una pluma sin resultado.

—¿No vas a contestar el teléfono? —le preguntó Liby, pues ella estaba más cerca del mismo.

Su hermana la miró enarcando una ceja, tomó el aparato, se lo llevó al oído y tras hacer un chasquido con la boca se quedó quieta frente a Liby. Dándose cuenta de su metida de pata, se lo pidió y ella se lo entregó mostrándole la lengua sin estar realmente molesta, de hecho parecía divertirle la torpeza que tuvo su hermanita quien volvió a ofrecerle una disculpa ante de tomar la llamada.

 _—¿Hay alguien ahí? Lincoln, soy yo. Tu hermana favorita._

—¿Mamá, eres tú? —No se escuchaba como ella.

Hubo un momento de confusión también del otro lado de la línea.

 _—¿Quién habla? ¿Está Lincoln?_

—Soy su… uh… sobrina.

 _—¿De verdad? Juraría que suenas como una de sus "hijas"._

Y entonces la adolescente reconoció la cantarina y alegre vocecilla.

—¿Eres tú, tía Lily? Soy, yo. ¡Liby!

 _—Lo imaginé, aunque se escucha un poco extraña tu voz._

Por lo bajo Liby maldijo el aparato de su boca nuevamente.

—Papá salió al supermercado con Lemy y las chicas.

 _—¿Las chicas? ¿Están tus tías con ustedes?_

—No, están mis hermanas. Todas ellas. Hasta Lulú. ¿Puedes creerlo?

 _—¡Vaya! Quién lo diría. Casi no tengo mucho saldo. ¿Podrías darle un recado a tu papá cuando regrese?_

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

 _—Dile que estoy saliendo de la ciudad para ir a verlo. Tal vez en unas tres o cuatro horas llegue._

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que él te vaya a recoger al aeropuerto?

 _—No hará falta. Ya voy a medio camino en el autobús. Avísale que no voy sola._

Liby lo imaginó. Hace más de medio año la había visitado con su madre y había conocido a aquel hombre tan apuesto.

—¿Sigues saliendo con Adrien?

 _—Je, ¿tú que crees? No le digas a tu papá, pero le voy a dar una sorpresa relacionada con él._

La adolescente se cubrió la boca raspándosela un poco con el aparato, pero no le importó. Estaba emocionada.

—¡No le diré nada! Puedes confiar en mí.

—Yo sé que sí. Nos vemos pronto Libylina.

Colgó y enseguida pegó un saltito por la emoción de la noticia. Liena se había dado por vencida. Tendría que buscar su celular en su maleta para comunicarse por mensajes con su hermana. Hubiera preferido algo para escribir a mano como un lápiz incluso. Curiosa miró sus reacciones tras terminar la llamada, entonces le hizo un gesto sencillo y obvio para preguntarle qué era lo que ocurrió.

Emocionada Liby estaba por decirle que no "dijera" nada, cuando tras pensar en las palabras adecuadas le respondió.

—No le avises a nadie. Tía Lily va a venir a visitarnos de sorpresa también con su novio Adrien y… ¡creo que van a anunciarnos que se casarán! ¡No es grandioso!

Vaya que fue una sorpresa muy grande y grata para Liena. Le compartió su entusiasmo al pensar también en su tía apenas siete años mayor que ella y en su novio, el cual conoció el año pasado cuando los visitaron a ella y a su madre. Le agradaba su tía Lily, aunque a veces sentía chocaba con ese carácter vivaracho que tenía desde joven. Cuando era una niña muy pequeña, al igual que Loan pensaba más en Lily como una hermana mayor que como su tía, una muy divertida y algo alocada. Sin duda su padre se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

.

.

.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. Tienes un buen punto sobre Lyra, igual me dio gracia cómo lo expresaste, je. Tengo que informarte que los abuelos Loud ya están en un lugar mucho mejor -_- ¡disfrutando su jubilación en otro estado! Ya sabremos de ellos a su debido momento. Finalmente el grupo casi se completó con la última hija que faltaba que era Liena, a quien parte del fandom le atribuyó su mudez, un plus que me gustó y decidí dejárselo. Interesante futuro que le visualizas al pobre Lincoln. Habrá que ver cómo termina, je. Saludos

 **El del las PD** gracias. Y todavía hay más amor para Lincoln que le espera, supongo que Lemy también lo espera de su "prima". En efecto aunque todas sus hijas están aquí, estamos ya a casi nada de completar los invitados a la fiesta. Suerte con el perro, ¿no querías decir que buscarías uno de "raza"? Saludos.

 **Sergex** gracias. Esperemos que lo sean, pero no abriguemos muchas esperanzas al respecto, je. Saludos.

 **13InkHeart13** muchas gracias, amigo. Tu historia también es fantástica y me encanta la relación que le estas dando a Lemy con Lupa y Leia (que de no ser tan chiquita lo preferiría con Lizy si no es que con Lina), pero aunque la idea es muy buena, no estoy seguro siquiera todavía de hacer oficial un ship entre estos chicos dentro de la historia. Saludos.

 **Grey** gracias. Cierto, esperemos a la larga el chico sea capaz de comprender un poco mejor a su padre. Descuida que tendremos a las hijas de las gemelas para un buen rato. Saludos.

 **T10507** muchas gracias. En efecto aunque Lyra se puede definir como la hermana alfa, Liena consigue amenizar las situaciones también a su modo siendo la contraparte tolerante de la chica religiosa. Saludos.

 **Andrews579** gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios aquí y en "Tan sólo sucedió". Descuida, lo mismo me pasó de confundirme con los nombres incluso con la serie original cuando recién comenzó, a la larga terminé por habituarme. Saludos.

 **Julex93** como siempre muchas gracias. Hay que reconocer que a diferencia de Lincoln en su juventud, Lemy demuestra más iniciativa con Lacy que su padre con Lynn, je, aunque luego le duela. No será la única persona con la que tendrá que buscar mejorar su relación, mención aparte a su hermana quien tendrá que aflojar su desconfianza de Lincoln. Pobrecita Liena que no muchos se acordaban de ella. Por Liby no te preocupes, ya le tocará su momento de sobresalir, aunque no garantizo si eso será algo bueno o malo todavía como le ocurrió aquí. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Ten miedo, ñaca, ñaca, ok no. Lupa no será la única a la que tendrán que vigilar. Sea quien sea Daenerys, ya sea Linka, Ronnie Anne (esta podría ser ygritte) o Lori (siendo Mormont entonces interpretado por Clyde), creo que estamos de acuerdo que Lynn haría una buena Arya. ¡juax! Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias por tu lectura. A mí también me encanta escribir sobre Lincoln y Lemy compartiendo tiempo juntos más de lo que pensaba lo haría. Espero ya no hayas tenido problemas con el asunto de las notificaciones. Igual descuida, haz lo que yo y pon la sección de fics en español con el restrictor de rating desactivado como el enlace de favoritos principal, je. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** muchas gracias. Y habemus todus (soy pésimo para el latín). Ya casi todos los integrantes de la historia que planeaba están en la nómina, pero el caos igual puede comenzar desde ahora. Habrá más momentos entre Lincoln y Lemy a su debido tiempo. Me intrigó y conmovió lo que me comentaste acerca de Liby. De verdad le llegará su turno de resaltar para bien, lo prometo. Es una muy buena idea sobre el cómo los chicos pueden quedar para dormir, habrá que ver lo que sucederá cuando caiga la noche. Nos vemos, tus historias son geniales. Saludos.

 **Coven** gracias por leerme. Liena es muda por nacimiento. Igual que con Lori, no le alcanzó a tocar a Leni el tratamiento para evitar las consecuencias de la endogamia, siendo la mudez de su hija una de estas. Igual como vez la joven se las arregla a pesar de todo. Saludos.


	10. Sábado 12:00 pm

**Sábado. 12:** **00 pm**

En la cocina Liby miró la pequeña foto sobre la puerta que su padre tenía de él cargando a una niña de un año que no le costó reconocer como Lacy. Lo mejor sería dirigir sus pensamientos a otra parte, en lugar de preguntarse si en algún lugar de la casa donde fuese visible su padre tenía una foto de ella cuando bebé.

—¿Y tú tienes novio, Liena?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a la rubia. Pensó en el chico con el que salía desde hace un par de meses. Tenía dieciocho años, uno menos que ella, a su lado ella no se sentía joven, aunque a comparación si mucho más delgada, pero como su madre, ella veía más allá de eso, también era una persona muy atenta y servicial con ella, así como educado, respetuoso y tierno. Originalmente su cabello era negro, pero por esas modas de hoy en día se lo había pintado de blanco. Tras suspirar por él, le confirmó a su hermana asintiendo.

—¿En serio? —Liby se emocionó—. ¿Y qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo es?

Creyendo que su padre ya tenía los treinta y seis años en lugar de los treinta y siete, señaló la foto haciendo una seña mostrando dos dedos y bajando uno para indicarle que tenía la mitad de la edad de Lincoln. Liby no estaba segura de haber entendido el gesto, ¿Le estaba diciendo que tenía la edad de su padre acaso?

—Cielos, no me esperaba eso. ¿Y cómo es?

Usó de nuevo como referencia la fotografía señalando el cabello blanco de su padre, luego hizo un ademán como si fuese a abrazarla para darle una idea de la amplia complexión de su novio. Liby nerviosa había entendido que su novio era su propio padre y quería un abrazo para felicitarla al respecto de su logro.

—¡Eso es repugnante, Liena! No…no esperaba algo así de ti.

De Lupa claro que lo hubiera esperado. Aunque igualmente le sorprendía, de pronto le parecía algo lógico viniendo ese comportamiento de su padre. Eso explicaba todo aquel cariño que pareció manifestarle más que a ella o al resto de sus hijas cuando llegó, bueno, quizá apenas un poco más que a Lacy.

Definitivamente jamás podría competir con eso. ¿O sí? No, no quería meterse en esas cosas. Liena por su lado se sintió un poco decepcionada porque Liby tuviese prejuicios contra la gente con sobrepeso, aunque no hizo ningún ademán al respecto. Lacy por videochat conocía el aspecto de su novio y al menos ella sí la había felicitado.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

Liena señaló esta vez a Lacy en la foto y la frustración de Liby creció todavía un poco más. Por supuesto que la otra hija favorita debía de estar enterada de la nueva relación de su padre. Con lo amigas que había supuesto eran ambas, también le decepcionó un poco que no le contara nada, aunque quizá no lo hiciera temiendo por su reacción.

—Que no se entere Lyra, que si lo hace te mata.

Vaya, Liena no se esperaba que ese prejuicio se extendiera también a su hermana menor inmediata también. No era a ella a quien temía contarle sobre el chico, sino a su padre. Él la quería bastante, pero por ello temía que fuera del tipo de padre sobreprotector o celoso, de por sí ya lo era con sus hermanas, por lo que no estaba muy segura de cómo se tomaría la noticia de lo Lily y Adrien.

Liby sentía que debería sentirse más escandalizada por la nueva relación de su padre ahora con una de sus hijas mayores, extrañamente no lo hacía tanto. De cierta manera pensó que quizás se había acoplado a las "insanas" costumbres familiares. Con pesar tuvo que concederle cierta razón al modo de pensar de Lyra después de todo.

—Bueno, lo lamento, pero tengo que ser sincera contigo y decírtelo. Jamás aprobaré ninguna relación de papá con ninguna de nosotras. Digo, supongo que ya no podemos hacer nada por lo que ocurrió con nuestras madres y tías. ¡Pero nosotras somos sus hijas!

Mientras ponía el fuego en la estufa, a Liena le extrañó el repentino cambio de tema. Dado que necesitaba concentrarse más en lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó su celular y le envió rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

 _"Estoy de acuerdo. Tampoco me gustaría que ninguna de ustedes se involucre con él de esa forma."_

Liby suspiró. Parecía que Liena no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo de ese modo con nadie, o es lo que entendió con ese mensaje. Enseguida su hermana comenzó a mensajearle los detalles de lo que necesitaría para comenzar a preparar la comida. Sintiéndose un tanto conflictuada, Liby trató de imitarla y poner su mente en otro canal, aunque le resultara difícil.

* * *

Como todos los sábados a mediodía, el centro comercial de Royal Woods parecía estar en relativa calma, con algunas pocas personas o familias haciendo sus compras. Seguía siendo un pueblo tranquilo, por lo que no se le podía culpar a la gente de voltear intrigada o hasta asustada hacia la extravagante van negra que se estaba acercando al estacionamiento, con todos esos logos pintados de rockeros haciendo gestos obscenos, calaveras y guitarras incendiadas.

Cuando se detuvo en un lugar libre, del cual pronto los coches a su lado se retiraron por sus dueños temerosos, algunos jóvenes se acercaron curiosos esperando ver a una banda de rock pesado o de heavy metal salir del vehículo, para el poco tiempo marcharse al no encontrar nada de eso.

La primera en salir fue Lyra con su chaqueta y falda morada. La blusa blanca se le había subido mostrando un poco su ombligo. Un par de ancianas se persignaron temerosas de que se tratase de la novia de algún delincuente o que ella misma lo fuera. Lyra malinterpretando el gesto, les sonrió cordial.

—Dios las bendiga, buen día.

La joven se llevó la impresión que en el pueblo debían de ser un tanto descorteces por el modo en que en lugar de devolverle el saludo, las ancianas se alejaron casi corriendo. Lincoln fue el siguiente, abrió la portezuela media del vehículo y el resto de sus ocupantes salieron.

—Bien, hagamos esto rápido —pidió Lupa—. Me aburre ir de compras.

—No seas aguafiestas —exclamó Leia ayudando a Lizy a bajar—. Mamá suele pedirle a Ramona que le haga las compras y ella nunca se queja. No puede ser tan malo.

—Tampoco me quejaría si me pagaran por hacerlas.

—Silencio, niñas —pidió Lincoln orden—. Ya sé lo que necesitamos, recuerden que su hermana nos dio una lista —aunque Lyra entre dientes llamó a Liena "prima", Lincoln la ignoró igual que los demás—. Pueden escoger algo aparte si me alcanza el presupuesto y lo apruebo, pero sólo una cosa a cada uno. Hagamos esto —dividió cuidadosamente la hoja de la lista en cuatro fragmentos, después observó a su grupo pensativo—. Para irnos rápido Lyra y Lizy buscarán una parte. Loan y Lacy otra. Lupa y Leia se ocupan de esta y Lemy me acompañará con Lulú por lo demás. ¿Qué dicen?

Lyra se mostró de acuerdo y pareció que eso bastó para contener cualquier réplica, pues Lemy esperaba que le tocara acompañar a Lacy, o Loan ir con su padre y hermano, esto último también lo hubiese querido Lupa, pero no hizo tantos aspavientos por esto, aunque quería hacerlos por el que le tocara estar con Leia. Ambas chicas parecieron mostrarse los dientes. Lemy que notó esto último, una vez que entraron se alejó junto a Lincoln que cargaba a Lulú para preguntarle algo que incluso Lyra pudo contestarle.

—Viejo, ¿por qué ese orden? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que Leia hiciera su parte con Lizy?

Lincoln a pesar que estaba ocupado sentando a Lulú en el carrito de compras, le respondió.

—¿Dos niñas de seis y de tres años por su cuenta? Claro que no. Es mejor que tu hermana se ocupe de ella. Sé que Lupa y Leia no parecen llevarse del todo bien, por eso lo mejor es que pasen un tiempo juntas para que aprendan a quererse.

—Creo que pides mucho.

—Me conformo con que aprendan a tolerarse.

—Sabes, pude acompañar a Lacy y tú a Loan con Lulú.

—Estoy seguro que Lacy puede cuidar a Lo… digo, Loan puede cuidar a Lacy. Además, ¿tan malo es pasar un tiempo con tu viejo? Que dices, tiempo de hombres.

—¿Y qué hay de Lulú?

—Es una bebé, que apenas y nos entenderá de lo que hablemos. Aparte, no les digas esto a las otras, pero como casi nunca he estado con ella, de verdad quiero pasar más tiempo con los hijos a quienes menos he podido ver y ya extrañaba bastante—. Soltó con una mano el carrito y pegó al chico contra él bruscamente buscando fastidiarlo un poco.

—¡No me avergüences delante de la gente!

Lemy se apartó de él mirando nervioso a su alrededor esperando no haber llamado la atención. Lincoln pegó una carcajada y Lulú lo imitó. Aunque aparentaba estar molesto, la verdad es que el chico había quedado muy conmovido por las palabras de su padre. Ninguno de los novios de su madre solían abrazarlo, lo cual agradecía, aunque tampoco buscaban pasar tiempo con él, sino todo lo contrario. Entre más lejos estuviera, mejor para ellos. Lulú se dio cuenta de cómo a espaldas de Lincoln, Lemy le dedicó a este una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Emanito?

* * *

—Eso no está en la lista.

Musitó Lupa desinteresada cuando Leia se acercó con una caja de cereal con caramelos.

—Bueno, está en mi lista. Papi dijo que podríamos buscarnos un gustito.

—Leia…

—¡Oh, vamos! Lo compartiré contigo además de con Lizy.

—No me gustan mucho los caramelos. Te iba a decir que al menos pienses en grande. Terminemos esto y vamos a la sección de juguetería.

Leia estaba sorprendida.

—¿Todavía te gustan los juguetes?

Lupa se sonrojó un poco.

—Digo por si quieres llevarle algo a Lizy o tal vez buscarle algo a Lulú.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Leia la siguió pensando que después de todo Lupa no parecía tan mala como esperaba que lo fuera. La albina suspiró. Acompañando a una niña pequeña no se sentiría tan abochornada si la vieran husmeando por ahí.

* * *

Lyra, Lizy, Loan y Lacy aun no se separaban. En un momento Loan lo hizo para tratar de alcanzar unas latas que estaban muy altas y colocarlas en su canastilla, mientras Lizy sin perderse de la mirada de Lyra, lo hizo para curiosear entre unos envases de jugo.

Lyra colocaba en la canastilla cuidadosamente los dos cartones con huevos, de pronto el peso casi la vence cuando Lacy arrojó sobre la misma una sandía.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Lacy jovial—. No toda es para mí, claro. Ya quisiera tener el apetito de mi mamá, pero estoy segura que mañana sería un gran postre.

—Opino que busques un carrito entonces y que espero no hayas roto los huevos con esa cosa. Aquí solo llevo de todas maneras lo que estoy buscando con Lizy.

Lacy quitó la sandía y Lyra suspiró agradecida porque los huevos de ambos cartones quedaran intactos.

—Perfecto. Estaría realmente avergonzada de romperle los huevos a mi tío.

Lacy soltó una carcajada que confundió a Lyra y vagamente llamó la atención de Loan esperando que no fuera de ella de quienes se estuvieran riendo.

—Perdona, no quiero burlarme, pero —le era difícil contener la risa—, yo creía que disfrutabas haciéndolo.

Lyra estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando se sonrojó violentamente al entender el otro contexto.

—¡Deja de reírte! Y yo creía que al menos tú seguías siendo más… inocente.

—Tengo doce, no siete. ¡Duh!

No tenía ninguna réplica ante eso.

—Además, yo no hago eso… si a él le molesta que trate de corregirlo cuando se equivoca…

—Papá nunca se equivoca.

—Tío.

—¡Hay está! Es mi papá, Lyra. El tuyo también. La que se equivoca al llamarlo así eres tú.

—Tal vez, pero estás mal si de verdad crees que es perfecto. Todo mundo puede tener sus defectos y aprender de los mismos, pero el cometió no una, sino diez veces la misma grave equivocación de la que a pesar de saber que está mal, sigue cometiéndola.

Parecía haber resentimiento en la manera en que hablaba. Lacy ya no reía, incluso su ánimo había decaído un poco al igual que el de su hermana. La chiquilla le puso una mano en la muñeca.

—No somos equivocaciones, Lyra.

—Por favor. Mira cómo están nuestras hermanas mayores. Supongo que Liena corrió con más suerte que Loan, pero si no tuviera ese defecto congénito que le arruinó las cuerdas vocales podría hablar, defecto del que tía Lisa nos salvó pero sólo porque uso su ciencia.

Lacy suspiró.

—Pero si tía Leni y papá no… Liena ni siquiera existiría, ninguna lo haría si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con nuestras mamás —aunque no era devota como su hermana, apelo a sus creencias recordando algo de las mismas—. ¿Que no se supone que Dios es vida? Pues yo le agradezco a Dios por estar viva y por ello también le doy gracias a papá y a mamá.

—¿Puedo comprar esto?

Lizy alegremente apareció interrumpiéndolas con un jugo de piña entre sus manos. La niña parecía radiante y tan llena de vida. Lyra le acarició el suave cabello.

—¿No querías un chocolate, Lizy?

—Mejor un jugo. Ma gusta más. Por favor, Lyra.

Con su cabeza conflictuada por las palabras de Lacy, ella se despidió de sus hermanas haciendo un gesto antes de proseguir con el resto de su parte de la lista en otra sección llevándose a la pequeña con su jugo.

Loan miraba ansiosa a sus hermanas alejarse y también a Lacy.

—Ah… ¿de qué hablaban?

—Cosas religiosas.

Loan hizo una mueca. Los asuntos religiosos la ponían de los nervios. En especial por todo aquello que se explicaba acerca de la culpa y el pecado. Lacy acercó un carrito con su sandía ya adentro repitiéndose un pensamiento una y otra vez en susurros.

—No somos las hijas del pecado.

Su hermana colocó adentro las latas que bajó y miró la lista.

—Camarones… surimi… pulpo… bacalao…

—Quizá cenaremos hoy o comeremos mañana mariscos. ¡Genial! No he podido quitarme el antojo desde que anoche tía Lisa y papá cenaron juntos.

—¿Cómo? Papá y… ¿tía Lisa? ¿Juntos? ¿Dónde?

—Afuera de la casa. Tía Lisa llegó con unos amigos de su trabajo en varios vehículos. Lupa, Liby y yo los vimos por la ventana al principio asustadas porque pensábamos que iban a arrestarlo, pero ella y papá salieron desarreglados y muy cansados por como jadeaban de una camioneta blindada. Seguro se dieron un atracón de mariscos, creo que a papá se le cayó encima su plato porque apestaba a eso cuando entro, estaba tan avergonzado que se metió a bañar antes de acostarse de nuevo conmigo. No me hubiera molestado que se durmiera así, pero él de verdad parecía incómodo. Bueno. Vamos por lo demás.

Lacy alegremente se encaminó a buscar lo demás que necesitarían, mientras una muy asustada Loan la seguía pensando cómo es que su hermana a sus doce años podía seguir siendo tan inocente a veces en otros aspectos.

* * *

Lincoln comparaba las marcas de algunas cajas de macarrones, cuando Lemy regresó con el resto de los comestibles que fue a buscar y una caja bajo el brazo.

—Creo que ya terminé y… ¿Qué opinas de esto? —le mostró la caja un tanto ansioso—. Si es muy caro puedo entenderlo y dejarlo donde estaba.

Lincoln intrigado sopesó aquello. La idea era muy buena, además creía tener en viejas cajas en el sótano algunas cosas de sus hermanas y de sus mismas hijas que podrían ayudar a complementar el plan del chico. Con un buen sabor de boca ante viejos y agradables recuerdos, le dio el gusto bueno.

—Lemy, es una muy buena idea. Aunque claro esto lo dejaremos para mañana. Tus hermanas van a enloquecer, sólo espero que no demasiado.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja no sólo por la aprobación de su padre, tampoco podía dejar de imaginarse cómo se vería Lacy.

Lulú intrigada miró la caja que habían colocado a su lado dentro del carrito, era casi tan grande como ella.

* * *

—¿De verdad puedo llevármelo, mami?

—Claro que puedes, Ángela tesoro.

La pequeña niña de ocho años castaña pelirroja como su madre, alegremente de la estantería de juguetes tomó de un bracito la simpática abeja de peluche Mily de aquella popular serie infantil a la que estaba tan aficionada, cuando el otro brazito fue tomado por una chica mayor a ella de cabello blanco.

—Ah, disculpa —sonrió Ángela a la preadolescente—. Éste es mío.

—Ya sé que éste es mío, te perdono. Ahora entrégame a Mily —si no fuera por que con la otra mano sujetaba la canastilla de las compras, ya le hubiese quitado el juguete.

—¿No estás muy grandecita para jugar con peluches?

Leia se acercó con un kit de maquillaje para niñas al darse cuenta del conflicto en que Lupa se estaba metiendo. De pronto la albina la miró cruzando los dedos.

—Es para mi hermanita, que es su cumpleaños.

La rubia estaba por protestar, dado que no le gustaba ese estúpido programa de la tonta abeja a diferencia por lo que escuchó una vez, de… por supuesto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Esta niña me quiere quitar a Mily y es la última que queda!

La mujer se acercó pronta al rescate de su hija.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Oye, niña! Mi hija vio ese juguete primero.

Lupa abrió molesta la boca. Ya intuyendo que fuese lo que fuera a decir, sólo empeoraría las cosas, Leia se apresuró a intervenir fingiendo un puchero triste.

—Por favooor señora. Es mi cumpleaños y mi querida hermana me prometió regalarme a… la abeja esa.

—Ya la escuchó. No quiero romperle el corazón a mi hermanita.

—Si, me quiere mucho. Me prometió el muñeco… y dejarme maquillarla en la tarde.

Lupa con los ojos muy abiertos miró a Leia haciendo una mueca, ella maliciosamente le sonrió feliz porque comprendiera cuál sería su precio por ayudarla.

—Eso no va a suceder, Leia.

—Bueeeno. Supongo que sí estoy exagerando y en realidad no quiero tanto a la abeja como creía.

Resignada, Lupa emitió un suspiro sintiéndose para su horror de pronto como su madre.

—Quiero que seas feliz, así que te daré a Mily y… dejaré que me maquilles.

—¡Gracias, hermanita!

Con fingido cariño Leia abrazó a Lupa, que seguía sosteniendo a Mily de un brazo, mientras que la otra niña seguía sin soltarla del otro.

—Bueno, eso es muy conmovedor —opinó la madre intrigada por el aspecto de las chicas que decían ser hermanas, tan distintas entre sí, pero a la vez le resultaban familiares, en especial la mayor—. Pero de verdad mi hija vio primero ese muñeco.

—Muy bien, señora. Lo intentamos por las buenas —gruñó Leia soltándose de Lupa—. ¡Papaaá! ¡Hermanooo!

Como si se tratara la señal de salida de alguna competencia, padre e hijo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al reconocer el llamado de Leia, a diferencia del resto de las chicas que aunque las escucharon, ignoraron el grito pensando que se trataba de una chiquillada.

* * *

—Tío y primo, Leia. Qué escándalo —se quejó en voz alta Lyra.

—¿Crees que mi hermanita está bien?

—Estoy segura que tu prima está bien, Lizy.

—¿Ya acabamos?

—Sólo nos falta algo más de la lista y vamos a buscarlos.

Continuaron andando mientras Lyra no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con Lacy. ¿Realmente se estaba comportando tan pesada con su actitud? Lo hacía por el bien de su familia, aunque, ¿realmente era necesario de su parte hacer tanto problema por negar su terrible situación incluso en estos días que los tenían libres? ¿Sería un pecado grave el permitirle a su tío escuchar lo que seguramente esperaba oír de ella? ¿O sus… herma…? ¡No! Sus primas. Hasta pensar de ellas así le costaba trabajo.

* * *

Dos chicos de dieciocho y de catorce años que buscaban refrescos y botanas notaron a Loan. Quizá luciera anticuada, pero a pesar de las ojeras y el cabello despeinado les pareció bonita de rostro, además con esa altura se imaginaban un cuerpo muy lindo debajo de esa ropa deportiva holgada, aunque el más joven se fijó también en Lacy.

—¿Es que van a dar una fiesta, guapas? —saludó el mayor señalando todo lo que llevaban, asustando sin querer a Loan al acercárseles de pronto—. ¿No hay lugar para dos invitados más?

Loan se encogió un poco al bajar su cabeza sonrojada y apenada sin saber qué decir. Lacy confundida les increpó.

—No vamos a dar una fiesta. Y a ustedes ni siquiera los conocemos.

El más joven se dio la confianza de pasarle un brazo alrededor del hombro a la del cabello castaño claro.

—Pero eso tiene arreglo. Te doy mi número y correo, así tú me das los tuyos y podremos conocernos mejor, linda.

De un movimiento, Lacy lo tomó de la mano y casi le torció el brazo, lo que le produjo mucho dolor al chico que se alejó molesto de ella, mientras que el mayor se soltó a reír un par de segundos.

—Vaya que la escogiste con mucho carácter, Stuart —se dirigió entonces a Loan—. Una disculpa por eso. Déjenme compensarlas invitándolas a una fiesta a la que vamos mi amigo y yo. Nuestra pandilla sí que dará una y se pondrá genial.

—Venimos acompañadas. —Le gruñó Lacy.

—¿A sí? ¿Y de quién? —Pensaba que la chica se acababa de inventar esa excusa para darle una evasiva.

Loan pensando que como hermana mayor no debía de dejarle a Lacy todo el trabajo de dar la cara por ambas, trató de intervenir.

—Ah… de mi… de mi… ¡De mi novio! Mi novio nos espera.

—¿En serio? —se burló el chico—. ¿Y dónde está tu novio que no lo veo?

* * *

La madre de la niña parecía a punto de entrar en shock.

—¿Lincoln Loud?

—¿Cristina?

Y no era la única. Aunque ya eran adultos y cualquier problema o incidente de niñez o juventud lo habían superado, su único contacto se limitaba a asentir con una débil sonrisa de reconocimiento cada vez que por casualidad y raramente se encontraban por ahí sin decirse nada, en ocasiones Cristina hasta ignorándolo fingiendo no haberlo visto, pero ahora las circunstancias en que se encontraban ese día eran un tanto particulares por no decir más.

Cristina se fijó en el chico que lo acompañaba antes que en la bebé dentro del carrito, tan parecido a él, pero con el cabello castaño claro, a quien la niña rubia al verlo le había gritado hermano tomándolo de la mano. Eso explicaba entonces también el aspecto tan familiar que encontró en la chica albina cuando la vio por primera vez. Por otro lado, ¿de dónde se supone que habían salido esos chicos?

—¿Todos estos niños son tus hijos?

—Bueno… ah… es complicado, dame un momento. ¿Qué ocurrió, Leia?

—Esa niña le quiere quitar su tonta abeja a Lupa.

—¡No es tonta! —se quejaron ambas indignadas.

La hija de Cristina ceñuda miró a Lupa.

—¿No dijiste que querías a Mily para tu hermana?

Lupa se sonrojó molesta.

—¿Tantos problemas solo por un simple juguete? —se quejó Lemy.

—¡No es un simple juguete! —gruñó Ángela que no le había puesto atención al chico hasta ese momento—. ¡Es…! Muy lindo.

A Lemy no le gustó la manera en que esa niña lo estaba mirando, se parecía mucho al modo en que a veces Lupa y sobre todo Loan solían hacerlo. La pequeña se había distraído tanto con el aspecto rebelde del chico castaño, que a Lupa no le costó nada terminar por arrebatarle el muñeco.

—Gracias, hermanito.

Lupa posicionándose detrás de él, le dio juguetona una palmada en la retaguardia. A pesar del sobresalto, no dijo nada sonrojándose y sintiéndose nervioso. La boca de Cristina se abrió un poco más por la sorpresa.

—¿Tu hija acaba de… coquetearle a tu hijo? ¿No se supone que son hermanos?

—¡No! Es que ellos son… hermanastros… pero muy, muy lejanos. Je. Te digo que es complicado.

—Pero si en la reunión de exalumnos del año pasado habías contado que nunca te habías casado.

—Bueno… ah…No es que me casara en realidad, sólo… sólo…

—Tuviste hijos.

—Sí, eso. Hmm. ¿Cómo has estado? Sabes, te ves muy bien.

Cristina preferiría cortar esa conversación que se le estaba figurando tan incómoda como debía de estar siéndolo para Lincoln. Leia bufó.

—¡Ba! Mi mamá es más bonita.

—No creo que tanto como la mía. —Defendió Ángela a la suya.

—Mi mamá para que te lo sepas en la supermodelo Lola Loud, ¿de verdad crees que hay punto de comparación?

—¿Loud? ¿Por qué tiene el apellido de tu papá si dijo que no se casó con ella?

Cristina desoyó en ese punto todo lo anterior.

—¿Lola? ¿Tu hermana Lola?

Padre e hijo estaban visiblemente nerviosos. Discretamente, Lemy se acercó detrás de Leia y la abrazó esperando contenerla o cerrarle la boca por si se le ocurría volver a abrirla. Lincoln sin perder contacto visual con Cristina y su hija sintiéndose como una presa frente a dos cazadoras, hizo lo mismo con Lupa. Aunque la peliblanca comprendió lo que estaban provocando, fue indiferente al respecto.

—Cristina, no es lo que… mira, son en realidad mis… sobrinos. Los quiero mucho, pero no son en realidad mis hijos, je. Una de mis sobrinas te lo puede decir. Nos está acompañando también.

Lemy aunque entendió los motivos por el que los desconoció frente a esa mujer que parecía ser una conocida suya, no pudo evitar resentirse un poco con él de nuevo tras hacerlo.

—Sí, señora. Él… es sólo mi tío —Lincoln cerró los ojos un momento a disgusto por el tono en que Lemy dijo aquello—. Y esas que vienen ahí son también sus sobrinas.

En ese momento Loan y Lacy apuradas habían llegado hasta los chicos. Sintiéndose realmente asustada y ansiosa, tan pronto vio a su padre, Loan se recargó contra su brazo. Lemy extendió los brazos para recibir a Lacy pensando que repetiría la acción de la rubia, pero ella se detuvo antes de llegar hasta él mirando con reprobación a su hermana.

—Tampoco era necesario que huyéramos.

Los dos chicos las alcanzaron, más se frenaron al ver al hombre de cabello blanco del que Loan seguía abrazada.

—¿Ese es tu novio?

—¡Sí! ¡Es mi novio!

Comprendiendo lo que quizá estaba ocurriendo, Lemy se posicionó entre Lacy y esos muchachos.

—¡Y ella es mi novia!

Los chicos haciendo una mueca de fastidio se marcharon, no tanto por el niño, sino por el adulto de quien se intimidaron. De pronto Lemy recordó que Ángela y su madre seguían ahí. La niña asustada lo señaló junto a Lacy.

—¿Tu prima es tu novia?

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió Lacy divertida por el modo en que el chico trató de defenderla regalándole un breve abrazo—. En realidad, es mi tierno hermanito, aunque lo niegue. ¿Verdad, papá?

Este bloqueado todavía con Loan abrazándolo, comenzó a sudar frío de los nervios.

Olvidándose del juguete y en sí de todo lo que pensaban comprar ese día, Cristina tomó de la mano a su hija y se alejó del grupo asustada y decidida a no volver a esa tienda si era ahí donde Lincoln hacía sus compras.

—¿Que pasó aquí?

Preguntó inocentemente Lizy junto a Lyra, quien cabizbaja seguía con la mirada a aquella mujer alejarse junto con su hija. Había alcanzado a ver lo suficiente para comprender lo que ocurrió apenas necesitando la respuesta de Lacy.

—Unos chicos nos molestaban y Loan fingió que papá era su novio para que dejaran de molestarnos. Aunque creo que de haberles dicho quién era en realidad, igual nos hubieran dejado en paz.

—No… no se me… no lo pensé así.

En realidad, Loan había notado únicamente a Lemy cuando se le ocurrió decir que era su novio, no fue sino hasta que se acercó a donde estaba, que entonces vio a su padre con Lulú.

Lyra suspiró.

—Es por cosas como estas que todo lo que pido es que seamos discretos.

Cualquier protesta que pensaron hacerle a la chica, murió cuando su padre le contestó.

—Sí, tienes razón Lyra. Debí de advertirles desde antes de salir que no me llamaran papá en público.

—¿Papá?

Lulú fue la única que dijo algo. Todos se habían sumido en el silencio pensando aquello. Lyra trató de mover los ánimos cambiando de tema.

—¿Ya acabaron de conseguir lo de sus listas? —todos asintieron, salvo por uno que seguía sintiéndose mal por el incidente—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te falta algo, tío?

Lincoln suspiró antes de responderle.

—No. Vámonos a casa.

Mientras estaban formados en la caja esperando su turno, Lincoln tomó del refrigerador un cartón de cervezas, sintiendo que le harían falta para relajarse más tarde.

—Lo lamento, padre —apenas y había escuchado a Lupa susurrarle cuando comenzaron a marcar sus productos—. Yo comencé esto. En mi ciudad ya no encontraba la edición limitada de los peluches de Mily, lo vi aquí y… sólo lo siento.

Lucía genuinamente culpable, casi tanto como Loan quien parecía indecisa de tomarle del hombro o no hacer nada.

Lincoln movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y miró las cosas que sus hijos llevaban y que no estaban originalmente en la lista de Liena. La abeja que Lupa quería le había traído un buen recuerdo.

—Pa… Tío, ¿qué es esto?

A Leia los ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio la caja extra del carrito de su padre. Lincoln sonrió.

—Es algo que se le ocurrió a Lemy y me pareció bien. ¿Qué dicen si mañana nos ocupamos en eso? Antes de que se lo pregunten, creo que tengo lo necesario en casa, si hace falta algo se los compro en la mañana.

Al ver de lo que se trataba, las chicas sonrieron con emoción, salvo Lupa que seguía sintiéndose culpable y Lyra, que no estaba segura si eso sería una buena idea.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sonikdc** muchas gracias. Ya tengo proyectada la reacción de Lincoln y de todos cuando Lily llegue con el otro y espero les agrade, que a mi me encanta y no puedo esperar a conocer la reacción de ustedes, je. Cierto, el historial que tiene Lincoln no le ayuda mucho con la fanática de su hija, pronto se ahondará más en los temores de la chica al respecto, otro punto que quiero llegue pronto para tocar. Espero te haya agradado la interacción entre Liena y Liby. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. Te garantizo que tendremos más "tiernos" momentos fraternales entre Loan y Lemy, je. Espero te haya ido bien en Nogales. Saludos.

 **KamenDoctor** gracias. No entendí muy bien lo de LiABS. Je, no será tan malo (creo) lo de Lily. Aunque me resultó interesante de lo de Liby detective cuando leí sobre ello, no será el foco principal de su personaje, aunque habrá algunas referencias al respecto a la larga. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias, espero te haya agradado cómo quedó el capítulo, pues no ibas tan desencaminado. Ya a su tiempo Liby y Lincoln tal vez tengan su momento. Je, el Lynncoln hasta podría surgir en ese crossover. Por cierto, sé que comenzamos esto casi como broma, pero de tanto que le seguimos me estoy tentando a hacer aunque sea un shot que en efecto combine GoT con tLH. Ya me lo pensaré bien. Gracias.

 **Grey** gracias. Lincoln no tiene reparos en llamar hijo o hijas a Lemy y a las otras, mientras Lyra no le de la lata por ello, aunque es verdad el chico parece indeciso entre comenzar a bajar sus defensas al respecto. Lily aparecerá en tres o cuatro capítulos más, espero te agrade el impacto cuando llegue a esta nueva casa de locos. Saludos.

 **J. K. SALVATORI** muchas gracias, espero siga haciéndolo. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. Parece que a muchos les agradaron esos momentos. Espero te agrade lo que vendrá después.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** Gracias. En realidad es algo que el fandom había en sus inicios le había puesto a Liena como rasgo, aunque en otras historias ya puede hablar, preferí mantenerlas así. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias. Cierto que a la pobre niña la estrategia de su madre no le resultó bien. Lemy es reacio con Lincoln, pero no tanto como su hermana, tal vez haya esperanza para el chico, aunque habrá que esperar y ver lo que ocurrirá con Lyra. Ciertamente Liena es muy dulce y tierna tanto como Lulú.

Lily en efecto viene en camino. Por lo que veo también recuerdas a otro personaje llamado como su novio de quizá otro fic. Te confirmo que en efecto lo saque de cierto réquiem que de vez en cuando me gusta revisar, je. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** Gracias. Descuida, ya sabremos a la larga qué fue de los señores Loud (llámenseles los abuelos Loud) aunque para ello faltará hasta después que aparezca Lily, de quien por cierto si existe una hija del pecado creada por el fandom de ella con Lincoln llamada Lani. Es divertido poner a Lemy en aprietos con sus hermanas más especiales. Saludos.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Descuida que a todos nos ha pasado. Sin duda lo que tiene Lincoln en su atractivo genético lo heredó el chico. Pese a las críticas que recibe, de cierta manera me agrada Lyra, aunque le falte demasiado por aprender. Liena sin duda es una muy buena hermana. Saludos.

 **Escudodeplata** gracias. No te preocupes por el tiempo, nunca me fijo en eso. Realmente agradezco tu lectura. Yo también vi esa imagen. Bastante cruel esa niña al aprovecharse así de ella, pero descuida que aquí tiene más carácter, por cierto, sus preferencias por los chicos menores a ella es algo que ya se había hecho, puedes incluso encontrar fanarts donde además de Lemy parece interesada en Lyle (el otro hijo de Leni) y en Roberto jr. incluso hay una muy divertida donde le dicen que debe escoger a uno y toma a los tres.

Lily tiene una fijación por su padre, pero no cómo Lupa, sus celos de hija si son más naturales, aunque últimamente y al sentirse bastante opacada por las demás los está llevando demasiado lejos, en realidad ella quiere a Lincoln para su mamá.

Lo de Lana es complejo, también quiere mucho a Lincoln como hermano a pesar de lo que hicieron, además de eso está que no se quiere sentir como la segunda opción pues es consciente de a quién verdaderamente él ama a pesar de todo, siendo ese el motivo por el que lo rechaza principalmente. A su momento sabremos todavía más de los padres de Lincoln dentro de la historia, aunque no aparezcan directamente en ella.

Me alegra que te gustara cómo fueron introduciéndose los personajes, así como sus interacciones. Es muy divertido escribir los intentos de Lemy para acercarse su hermana. De nuevo gracias por tu lectura. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. En la historia Liena es solamente muda, pero como dices es imposible no amarla. Lyra si quiere a su familia, solamente que se complica muchos las cosas así misma, lo mismo para Lincoln. Me tentó mucho el hacer llorar a Liby en la escena del capítulo pasado, pero consideré que la pobre ya tenía demasiados problemas como para encima hacer que le afectará todavía más de lo que lo hizo, igual y a pesar de la interrupción de Lupa, Liena se mantuvo a su lado. Te prometo que habrán más escenas tiernas locas más adelante. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** gracias. No te preocupes amigo, agradezco mucho tu lectura. Que de no ser por Lincoln, poco faltaba para que comenzará una pelea genuina en el capítulo pasado, pero eso no significa que podrá contener por mucho tiempo el desastre que se le vendrá encima. ¿La monja? ¿Te refieres a Lunita? ¡Juax! Espero te hayan agradado los Lunitos y las otras aquí de nuevo. Saludos.

 **Andrew579** Thanks, men. Regards. :)

 **Trickgl01** gracias. Lulú está muy chiquita para meterse en los conflictos de su familia todavía, aunque eso no la exentará por completo todo el tiempo. Lisa cumplió de momento ya su papel, no creo que volvamos a saber de ella sino hasta antes del final de la historia. La idea del sintetizador es interesante, creo que sí existen incluso hoy en día, pero no estoy seguro de utilizarlo. Saludos.


	11. Sábado 1:00 pm

**Sábado. 1:** **00 pm**

El camino de regreso fue bastante silencioso, salvo por Lizy que canturreaba el tema de la caricatura de la abejita Mily sacándole unas divertidas muecas a Lulú que jugaba con el peluche de Lupa. La albina a regañadientes se los prestó esperando que Leia con eso quedase satisfecha y olvidara el asunto del maquillaje, por supuesto que la niña no lo olvidaría así tan fácil. Lacy las cuidaba siguiéndoles el juego, aunque su mente parecía perdida en otra parte conforme revisaba su teléfono cada tanto. Lucía preocupada.

Atrás Loan todavía se mostraba ansiosa por lo sucedido, así que resignado, Lemy para reconfortarla tuvo que permitirle que lo llevara abrazado durante el trayecto, aunque para estirar las piernas, Lupa las había descansado recostándolas sobre las del chico con la falda demasiado corrida hacia arriba. Molesta, Loan se estiró para bajársela de un tirón antes que el avergonzado chico alcanzara a mirar bajo la misma.

Lincoln se detuvo en un semáforo y notó cómo Lyra frunciendo el ceño miraba con reprobación por el espejillo el modo en que sus primas mayores tenían a su hermano.

—Loan, Lupa. —les habló de pronto su padre—. Dejen a Lemy respirar un poco.

Algo disgustadas por la llamada de atención, hicieron un poco de distancia con el chico para su alivio, que soltó un suspiro sintiéndose todavía avergonzado. La chica se sorprendió con el gesto.

—Gracias, tío.

Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa a Lyra. Le apretó el hombro y entonces la sonrisa de la chica desapareció seguida de un temblor que la recorrió. Esto lo frustró, por lo que la soltó y siguió conduciendo cuando el semáforo pasó al verde. Sintiéndose avergonzada por su reacción, decidió intentar conversar con él.

—Entonces… esa mujer del supermercado. ¿Es… tu amiga?

—¡Papi tiene novia! —canturreó Lizy feliz detrás de ellos, con lo que se ganó un gruñido de molestia de todos sus hermanos, menos de Lulú a quien miró confundida—. ¿Qué? ¿Eso no es bueno?

—Cristina no es mi novia, cariño —le aclaró su padre pensando que de niño le hubiese encantado que así hubiera sido—. Sólo es una conocida. Fuimos juntos a la primaria y nos reencontramos en la preparatoria.

—Es… bonita. —Susurró Loan intranquila.

—Pues sí, pero nunca salimos. Nunca fue mi tipo.

Leia no parecía creérselo del todo.

—Por la forma en que la miraste y ella lo hizo, parecía que por el contrario tú no eras su tipo.

—Gracias por la observación. —Soltó Lincoln entre dientes.

Aunque a Lupa no le había hecho gracia el asunto, no pudo evitar volver a añadir una disculpa.

—Perdona por dejar a tu amiga con una mala impresión, padre.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. En realidad Cristina y yo no somos amigos. Creo que nunca lo fuimos. Nunca pasamos más allá de ser sólo conocidos. Royal Woods es todavía un pueblo chico, así que es natural que tenga muchos conocidos por ahí, algunos como Cristina todavía incluso recuerdan a sus madres. No los culpo, vaya que sabíamos hacernos notar como la familia más ruidosa del estado durante nuestra juventud.

—¿Y sólo fue por eso por lo que se dieron a notar?

Lyra casi se arrepentía por haberlo preguntado, al menos su hermano y sus primas lamentaban que lo hubiera hecho. Lincoln se quedó callado un momento antes de responderle.

—Sus madres y yo siempre hicimos todo lo posible para que… lo de ustedes no se supiera. Ese es el motivo por el que todas ellas se fueron del pueblo en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. De esa manera se redujeron las posibilidades de que quedaran expuestas como mis hijas biológicas.

En su asiento, Lemy meditaba al respecto. Su madre no vivía en Royal Woods desde mucho antes que él naciera, por lo que él tuvo mejores oportunidades de apartarse del escándalo al que pudieron quedar expuestas sus hermanas que sí nacieron ahí.

—Pero tú sí te quedaste aquí, viejo. ¿Por qué?

—Siempre me gustó este lugar, Lemy. Es tranquilo, pacífico, además… bueno, este sería el primer lugar donde sentía que de surgir algún rumor que los vinculara conmigo, podría repararlo antes que llegara a ustedes y a sus madres con todas las implicaciones posteriores.

Sintieron que básicamente les explicaba que por su bien, se sacrificó a la causa de sus hermanas, hijas e hijo. De pronto Lemy sintió cierta pena por su padre. Rememoró lo que sucedió con la tal Cristina y su hija, pensando qué hubiera hecho él de estar en aquella situación, aunque al hacerlo, inevitablemente se imaginó involucrándose de un modo nada cristiano con Lyra y las otras antes que con Lacy, por lo que desistió de mantener semejantes pensamientos.

—¿Alguien más sabía del secreto de nuestra familia además de los abuelos?

—Por supuesto, Lacy. Necesitábamos gente en quién confiar. No podíamos solos manejar algo así, aunque lo intentamos. La familia política de Lori fue una ayuda muy grande para nosotros por un tiempo, aunque supongo que siguen siéndolo por ella… ¡ah! También por ti, Loan.

La chica en su lugar asintió temblando un poco. Quería mucho a su padrastro y de cierta manera amaba a sus hermanastros. Toleraba a sus tíos, primos y sobrinos por parte de Bobby, aunque tenía ciertos problemas con algunos familiares, en especial con su tío Carl. Nunca le había gustado la forma en que la miraba cuando creía que nadie lo veía, o el modo en que le hablaba, siempre se sentía un tanto incómoda con él. Por otro lado su tío Carlos, el hermano menor de Carl, era mucho más agradable y paciente con ella.

—¿Solamente la familia de Lori estaba al tanto de… lo de nosotros? —Lyra se animó a preguntarle.

—Hubo una persona que en aquél entonces confiaba bastante. Se llamaba Clyde. Yo mismo le conté en su momento lo que sucedía porque de verdad pensé que podría contar con su apoyo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Si bien hasta la fecha mantiene su promesa de guardar nuestro secreto, digamos que nos terminamos por distanciar. Él… no pareció sentarle bien lo que ocurría en nuestra familia.

Por el bien de Loan, no sería tan específico al explicar que se habían ido a los puños cuando se enteró que embarazó a Lori, pues desde la infancia estuvo enamorado de ella. Clyde había tolerado con el tiempo a Bobby, costándole con mucho dolor aceptar que se habían comprometido, pero vio como una "repulsiva traición" parafraseándolo, el que su mejor amigo se involucrara con ella siendo su hermana. En retrospectiva, Lincoln pensaba que quizá las cosas no hubieran quedado tan mal entre ambos de dejarlo ganar aquella pelea aunque le costara algunos golpes, en lugar de haberlo casi noqueado tras tirarle un diente. En su defensa, al menos le había quitado los anteojos de un tirón antes propinarle ese derechazo.

—Por eso nunca intentaste… ya sabes —Lemy se sintió como un niño mucho más pequeño—, ¿acercarte más con mi madre… o una de mis tías?

Hubo otro alto. Por el espejillo retrovisor Lincoln miró a su hijo, éste desvió la vista avergonzado y entonces su padre miró a Lacy, quien triste si se encontró con su mirada.

—Todas… todos ustedes, son bendiciones para sus madres y también para mí. Pero de verdad ya no quiero ocasionarles más problemas a mis hermanas. No es justo para ellas ni para ustedes.

Sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta, Lyra cabizbaja había hecho un gesto como si estuviese a punto de tomarle de la mano, pero el coche avanzó de nuevo, por lo que no lo hizo.

Lulú sintió curiosidad por las antenas de Mily. Comenzó a jalonearlas y en ese momento Lupa se lo arrebató decidiendo que sus hermanitas ya habían tenido suficiente con su peluche.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó Leia que hasta ese momento solemne había permanecido callada prestando atención a lo que los mayores conversaban a diferencia de las pequeñas—. Ellas estaban jugando con tu tonta abeja todavía.

—Se llama Mily y es mi abeja. Además ya estamos por llegar a casa.

—Lo que sea. ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa cosa a tu edad?

Sonrojada, Lupa miró a su padre. Lincoln recordó aquellas tardes antes que Lucy se fuera de la ciudad cuando su hija tenía cinco años. Años antes de eso Lynn todavía no se había casado e incluso también seguía en Royal Woods.

Cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba jugando con Lacy, Lupa y Liby, o incluso se pasaban las tardes los cuatro mirando la televisión. Nunca entendió mucho el concepto de la caricatura de Mily, tampoco Liby, a Lacy sí le gustaba, pero a Lupa decir que le encantaba era quedarse corto, seguía al personaje casi desde antes de que aprendiera a hablar correctamente, aunque quizá con ayuda de la abeja es que había terminado por aprender, se trataba de un programa didáctico. "Mi abejita" solía llamarla Lincoln por eso, a ella le encantaba que le dijese así cuando era más pequeña e inocente.

—Ya lo había mencionado… edición limitada.

Lupa no añadió nada más sumiéndose en sus viejos recuerdos. Lacy hubiese querido estar allá atrás para tomarle de la mano y darle ánimos al entender lo que su hermana tenía. Aunque por la distancia ya no eran tan unidas como antes, Lacy la quería bastante.

* * *

Tras estacionar la van en la cochera, Lincoln bajó con ayuda de sus hijas las bolsas de las compras. Liby les abrió la puerta con una actitud un tanto seria mirando de un modo curioso a su padre.

—Entonces, ¿cómo les fue?

—Bien —le respondió con sarcasmo Lupa—. Leia y yo casi nos peleamos con una niña que resultó ser la hija de la novia de papá.

Sorprendida, por reflejo Liby volteó a ver a Liena imaginándosela con un bebé entre sus brazos que podría ser su sobrina y otra media hermana a la vez desconcertándola. Liena apareció enseguida y tras alcanzar a escuchar a Lupa, contrariada hizo algunas señas con sus manos.

—No le hagas caso, cariño —se apresuró a aclararle Lincoln—. No era mi novia, sólo se trataba de una conocida.

A Liena el asunto pareció divertirle y Lincoln que parecía nunca estar satisfecho del contacto con su hija, la abrazó aspirando fuerte.

—Pero que aroma tan delicioso —Liby se escandalizó ante el comentario que entendió su padre le hizo a Liena—. ¿Es la comida que prepararon?

Al separarse, le aclaró que sí, pero que aún no estaba lista. Liby miró a Lyra esperando su reacción, pero ella parecía estar pensativa por otros asuntos todavía.

—¿Dónde ponemos esto?

Lacy llevaba un par de bolsas pesadas con latas ella sola, dado Lemy no había podido con ellas al intentar ayudarla. Liena a señas les indicó que la siguieran, pues ella misma se encargaría de distribuir todo a su gusto.

—Parece… haberse adueñado de la cocina. —soltó Liby incómoda.

—Déjala —le advirtió Lincoln—. Por mi toda la cocina es suya. Es lo que siempre he amado de Liena. Incluso desde antes que nacieras, tu hermana era ya hacendosa, si no era jugando a la mamá, jugaba a las comiditas y esas cosas.

—Sí… tú… amas a Liena, más que a nosotras, por lo que veo.

A Liby le perturbaba aún la idea que en realidad su padre estuviese teniendo una relación inapropiada con ella, aunque Lincoln la interpretó de otra manera.

—Liby, también te amo a ti y al resto. Sólo que no me gustó cómo la manera en que te burlaste de Lyra con tu tía Luna antes que nos fuéramos. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Justo en el momento en que Liena regresaba para pedirle a su padre de regreso su libreta, Liby le soltó sin darse cuenta que acababa de reaparecer.

—Papá, ya sé quién es el novio de Liena.

La chica de diecinueve años asustada miró a Lincoln, quien desconcertado volteó hacia su hija con cierta seriedad.

—¿Tienes novio?

Liena bajó la cabeza avergonzada y asintió brevemente. No estaba segura si su padre se molestaría al respecto.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Liena se rascó la mejilla y mostró tres dedos antes de hacer enseguida una seña.

—¡Tres meses! Bueno… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¿Es que tenemos que pedirte permiso para todo lo que hagamos? —le contestó Lemy por ella tras regresar de la cocina para ir a la van por otra bolsa.

—Es verdad —lo secundó Lacy un poco molesta por la actitud de su padre, lo que produjo cierta satisfacción al chico—. ¿Es que también te enojarías conmigo si de pronto te dijera que tengo un novio?

Lemy que no se esperaba eso, sorprendido le preguntó sin pensar.

—¿Tienes novio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Sin querer su voz y su actitud habían sonado bastante similares a las de su padre, aunque lamentó esto, sintió que no le importaría si también a ella Lincoln le llamaba la atención.

—No tengo novio, Lemy. Sólo era un ejemplo.

Bien, su corazón poco a poco recuperó su ritmo natural y el susto se le pasó, incluso vislumbró una oportunidad esperanzado. Entendiendo el punto de sus hijos, Lincoln carraspeó un poco.

—Bueno, no. No necesitas mi permiso si te lo da tu mamá —aunque no estaba seguro que tanto podría fiarse del criterio de Leni—. Pero… me hubiera gustado saberlo, al menos. ¿Y quién es?

Con un poco de duda, Liena sacó su celular y revisó su galería unos instantes antes de entregarle el aparato a su padre. Con interés, Lacy, Lemy, junto con Lyra y Loan se acercaron curiosos en ver la foto. Leia tomó una silla para detrás de ellos subirse y alcanzar a mirar. A pesar de comprender que metió la pata, Liby las imitó.

En la selfie aparecía Liena abrazando y recostando con cariño su cabeza sobre la panza a un chico de dieciocho años alto y un tanto obeso con el cabello corto pintado de blanco, debajo estaba escrito el nombre junto al suyo.

—Interesante, un peliblanco —observó Lupa integrándose al final—. Y creía que estabas libre de complejos, hermana. ¿Ese es de verdad tu novio?

—No es nada apuesto —añadió Leia.

Molesta ante las miradas decepcionadas de la mayoría de sus hermanas por el aspecto de su novio, Liena les quitó su celular y se marchó a la cocina, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Liby.

La chica de los braquets se llevó ambas manos a la cara comprendiendo lo mucho que había arruinado las cosas al delatar a su hermana. Lyra ladeó la cabeza.

—Bien hecho, primas. Yo me encargo de esto.

Lincoln quería intervenir a sabiendas que también era en parte responsable de lo sucedido, pero congelándose al dudar sobre qué hacer, decidió dejar las cosas en manos de Lyra, a pesar de eso las siguió procurando mantener su distancia.

—Mejor vamos a terminar de arreglar las compras —opinó Lacy cabizbaja avergonzada de sí misma—, después le pediremos disculpas a Liena.

Lemy estuvo de acuerdo con el plan. Leia no estaba segura de por qué pedir disculpas, pero como Lizy la animó a hacerlo junto con ella, a pesar de no haberse enterado de nada, con fastidio terminó por aceptar.

Momentos más tarde, Lacy llamó a Lemy para ver si los mayores habían terminado de hablar con Liena. El chico no dudó en acompañarla al instante.

—¿Realmente lo arruinamos con Liena, Lacy?

—Eso creo. No reaccionamos de la mejor manera. Es su novio. No nos concernía meternos —y hablando de novios, de pronto recordó algo—. Por cierto, gracias por defenderme también en el supermercado de esos chicos.

Aunque no había visto necesaria su intervención, Lacy realmente apreció el intento de su hermanito. Sonrojado, Lemy hinchó su pecho por el orgullo que sintió hacia sí mismo haciéndose el importante.

—No fue nada. Cuando lo necesites puedes decir que soy tu novio sin problemas.

—¿Por qué tendría que decir eso de nuevo?

Lacy estaba confundida. Avergonzado, Lemy sintió su pecho desinflarse como un globo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, por… si se repite… que sepan que yo… tu entiendes.

—¡Ah! Entiendo, pero no te quiero hacer sentir incómodo dejándote en esa posición. No tengo problemas en decir que eres mi hermano, ¡Perdón! Mi primo. ¿Lo dije bien?

Lacy sabía lo especial que era Lyra en esa cuestión, pero no estaba seguro de cómo era Lemy al respecto. Decepcionado, el chico casi estuvo a punto de decirle que como quisiera llamarlo estaba bien por él. A diferencia de Lyra, él no tenía problemas en reconocer al resto de las chicas como sus hermanas o sus primas, en realidad le daba lo mismo con las otras, pero con ella era distinto. De decirle eso, temió que la distancia entre ambos creciera aún más si la dejaba llamarlo "hermano".

—Hmm… ¿Qué son las etiquetas familiares después de todo? Antes que nada podría ser… puedo… bueno, soy tu amigo, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —los ánimos de la chiquilla parecieron mejorar mucho—. Somos amigos antes que nada.

Ella le palmeó el hombro y aunque al principio el chico pareció entusiasmarse como ella, pronto la etiqueta que él mismo se colocó terminó por incomodarlo. ¿Amigos? ¿Sólo amigos?

Vieron a Lincoln con expresión de esperar algo impaciente entrando a su habitación cuando la puerta de esta se abrió. Lyra tenía un brazo alrededor de Liena, la cual la soltó para abrazar a su padre, quien pidiéndole una disculpa la arrulló contra su pecho. La castaña miraba hacia la ventana y esta vez Lemy no entendió si lo hacía para darle privacidad a su "prima" con su "tío", o sólo lo hacía para hacer la vista gorda del "comportamiento inapropiado" que paranoicamente podría sentir que ambos tenían.

—No pasa nada, hija —terminó Lincoln por reconfortarla—. Estoy seguro que es un buen chico y que te quiere mucho como tú a él. Tal vez cuando vaya a visitar a tu madre y a ti en un par de meses me lo puedes presentar, ¿está bien, preciosa? —ella asintió más calmada terminando de limpiarse un par de lágrimas—. Perfecto —se vuelva hacia Lyra—. Gracias, cariño.

La chica asintió suspirando, intentando reprimir la envidia que sintió por su hermana mayor, no tanto por su novio, sino por el modo en que parecía entenderse con su tío.

Notaron a la pareja de sus jóvenes hermanos acercarse y Lyra pareció incomodarse de pronto al notar la cercanía de Lemy con Lacy, quien fue la primera en adelantársele.

—Lo sentimos, Liena.

—Sí, prima. Perdónanos por arruinarlo.

Ella asintió, entonces miró a la chica larguirucha de braquets que apareció detrás de ellos y parecía casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Liena… de verdad lo lamento.

Solo fue un segundo el instante en que el rostro de Liena se endureció, no tardó en ablandarlo. Aunque mostrando algo de seriedad todavía, repentinamente atrapó a Liby en un abrazo.

—Excelente —Lincoln dio por terminado el asunto mirando con satisfacción el gesto entre ambas—. Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado también entre ustedes.

Liena en silencio como de costumbre, sonrió sin soltar a su hermana. Liby también estaba en silencio, principalmente porque se sentía sofocada ante la fuerza con que su hermana la tenía retenida contra su cuerpo. Además sentía que el aparato de sus braquets se le estaba encajado en la cara de un modo un tanto doloroso.

Cuando consideró que ya fue suficiente, Liena la soltó y Liby tomó aire unos segundos con cierta ansiedad preguntándose si sólo había querido abrazarla para reconciliarse con ella o trató de hacerla escarmentar, ¿o quizá ambas cosas? Liena de pronto recordó algo, por lo que se apresuró a hacer algunos movimientos con sus manos para su padre, el cual al principio quedó gratamente sorprendido.

—¿En serio? Genial. Ya hace algo de tiempo que no sé mucho de ella. ¿Y qué dijo?

Liena señaló a Liby antes de hacer algunas señas. La chica tras terminar de recuperar el aire sólo entendió que la involucró en algo.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que fuiste tú quien habló con tu tía Lily. ¿Es verdad que llamó? ¿Qué te dijo?

—¡Oh, es verdad! Bueno, la tía Lily llamó para decir que antes de las cuatro llega con su novio Adrien a visitarnos, bueno, en realidad a ti. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que nosotras ya lo estábamos haciendo.

El rostro de Lincoln se endureció, parecía de pronto mucho más incómodo a como cuando se enteró del novio de Liena. Lyra lo notó e intranquila le preguntó.

—No pareces muy contento por saber que vendrá tu hermana.

—No es con mi hermana con quien tengo problemas. ¿Sí saben que ese tipo con el que sale tiene mi edad, si no es que un año o dos más?

—¡Pero si es muy guapo! —opinó Lacy con cierta ensoñación al recordarlo—. Tiene un lindo cabello.

Lemy un tanto preocupado, le preguntó.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te gusta mucho?

—No puedo evitarlo, siempre me han gustado los chicos castaños como yo.

Y de esa manera Lemy se olvidó de sus celos al notar que en realidad su cabello castaño, aunque un poco claro, era muy semejante al de Lyra.

El resto de las chicas ya se habían juntado para aparecer y ofrecerle una disculpa a Liena, cuando notaron el semblante disgustado de su padre. Loan quedó desconcertada por esto.

—Liena, nosotras… ah… te venimos… veníamos a pedirte perdón… una disculpa por lo de hace un momento y… ¿ahora qué ocurre?

—Que su tía Lily nos visita con su novio. —Le respondió Lincoln sin contener su rudeza al hacerlo.

Leia chilló emocionada.

—¡Ese chico lindo vendrá a visitarnos!

—¡No es ningún chico! ¡Ese tipo es más grande que yo!

—Sólo por un par de años, no es la gran cosa —lo defendió Lupa tratando de disimular su rubor.

Disgustado, Lincoln notó que a pesar de hacerse la indiferente, Lyra sonreía discretamente con las mejillas encendidas. Ella también tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al novio de su tía el año pasado. Le había parecido alguien muy educado, formal y correcto, por lo que el que le doblara la edad le traía sin cuidado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lizy apareciendo y llevando de la mano a la pequeña Lulú a pasitos—. ¿Quién es Adrien?

—Es un hombre muy apuesto que sale con tía Lily —le contestó Leia—. ¡Y vendrá para acá!

Loan no entendió por qué tanto escándalo,

—¿Y eso es importante… ¡oh! para tanto? ¿No es algo viejo… hmm… mayor? Papá es un poco más joven.

—Gracias, cariño.

Agradecido por tener de su lado a una de sus hijas, Lincoln frotó con cariño su espalda ruborizándola también.

—Pero es muy culto —Lyra salió en defensa de aquel hombre—. Ha viajado alrededor del mundo y sabe muchas cosas.

Lacy suspiró largamente como la mayoría de las chicas, lo que ocasionó de nueva cuenta la preocupación de su "primo".

—Nosotros también viajamos mucho, Lyra.

—Únicamente por el país, además sólo lo hemos hecho para acompañar a mamá y a su banda de vez en cuando a algunas de sus presentaciones. No es lo mismo.

El chico al notar a Lacy cada vez más emocionada por volver a ver a aquél sujeto, terminó por contagiarse con el humor de su padre. Además no sólo era por Lacy, sino por su muy hermosa tía Lily, quien era capaz de opacar en belleza incluso a sus tías Leni, Lola e incluso a Lana… por no mencionar también su sensualidad.

—¿Y ese tipo para qué viene ese o qué, viejo?

—Esa es… una buena pregunta.

Miraron ambos a Liby, quien nerviosa por lo que ocasionó, tragó saliva antes de responderle con temor.

—Creo es para avisarnos que… ¿se van a casar?

Todas las chicas chillaron de emoción esta vez, incluso Lupa, tal vez Lulú lo hizo sólo por imitar al resto. Lemy tuvo que taparse los oídos pues Lacy lo hizo demasiado cerca de él y su tono fue bastante agudo. Cuando se calmaron, fue cuando notaron de peor humor a su padre.

* * *

.

.

.

Primero y antes que nada, le mando un enorme saludo y agradecimiento al maestro **Underratedhero** , por permitirme referenciar a su Oc "Adrien" de **_Requiém por un Loud_**. También a:

 **Andrews579** Thank you. Don't worry. The thing about the box will take a little before it is revealed. I appreciate your support. I hope you liked this chapter too. Greetings. (This review was maked on google translation)

 **Sonikdc** gracias. No creo que Cristina vuelva a aparecer, tal vez Lincoln falte a la siguiente reunión de exalumnos o ella lo haga, que el asunto si quedó un tanto delicado entre ambos nuevamente. Interesante el dato que me das de las cajas. A su debido momento se revelará que es, descuida. Me gusta dejar la intriga, je. Espero te haya agradado cómo tomó Lincoln la noticia de Liby. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. Nadie se esperaba la aparición sorpresa de Cristina, ni ella misma. ¡Juax! Saludos cordiales desde mi casa en la capital de San Luis Potosí.

 **Grey** gracias. Hay muchos altibajos con Lyra, pero esperemos pueda pronto llegar a un punto donde pueda nivelarlos en favor de su relación con su familia, lo misma para con el resto quienes flaquearon tras el incidente en el supermercado. Unos capítulos más y Lily llegará para resolver la otra incógnita, espero te agrade cuando eso ocurra. Estoy ansioso porque eso suceda. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. Lupa es tierna cuando quiere, je. Estoy seguro que hoy en día, el incesto entre hermanos es ilegal o por lo menos muy mal visto en muchas partes, incluyendo Michigan, colega. Me imaginé que Cristina no despertaría precisamente amor o cariño con su aparición, je. Saludos.

 **Escudodeplata** gracias. No te preocupes, como siempre digo, no llevo prisa. Espero tus problemas vayan a buen término. Cierto que se le fue un poco la mano a Liby, que lo que ocurrió aquí no mejoró mucho su situación. Ya veremos lo que sucederá con la llegada de Lily y su acompañante.

Precisamente y a raíz de aquel video, la relación de Lincoln con Cristina a hoy fecha se ha mantenido distante, especialmente ahora todavía más tras el incidente en el supermercado, ¡juax! No es que sea malo ser maquillada por Leia, sino que Lupa es un tanto renuente a verse "adorable".

Descuida, que siendo franco, también he visto muchas imágenes en ambos boruus que llegan a inquietarme a mal. Espero te siga agradando la historia. Saludos.

 **Sergex** gracias. No hay cuidado, de verdad que no me fijo en las demoras y eso. Aprecio que me lean y esto les siga gustando. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** Gracias por la lectura y la idea de ese posible crossover, o lo mejor sería llamarle parodia. Tal vez a la larga lo haga. Ya veremos. Si que Lincoln está salado cuando se trata de Cristina, je. Pudo ser peor. Espero te haya agradado como acabó la malinterpretación de Liby. No pasa nada, aunque Lupa me cae bien por su desfachatez, je. Saludos.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Sí, a eso me refería. Aunque manejamos distintos sentidos del humor, reconozco que en **_The TV Lost House_** la situación en el supermercado fue más hilarante. Me encantó lo que hiciste con Loan. Aprecio que señales el comentario de Lacy, que pese a las circunstancias en que nacieron, últimamente creo que está mal aplicado aquel sobrenombre. Sobre si aparecerán más viejos protagonistas en la historia, quedará en un "veremos".

Agradezco tu aprecio por todas las situaciones que vimos en el capítulo pasado, es lindo escribir sobre Lulú, así como el intento de relación entre padre e hijo, además de divertido el hacer todas estas interacciones entre las chicas. Espero mantener tu atención. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. Supongo que Lemy en realidad es casi tan atarantado como su padre a esa edad, así que con su "atractivo heredado" se puede decir sin dudar que es un digno hijo de Lincoln (no tan) a su pesar, ¡juax! Repasando el capítulo anterior, tienes razón, creo que pude trabajar más con Cristina e incluso con Ángela. Que habrá más de Lupa y las abejas próximamente. Saludos.

 **Normandelosnorma** gracias por incluirme en tu top. Ciertamente el propósito de Lyra es el ser un tanto cargante, al menos de momento. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** gracias. Lyra si que sabe ser chocante, es bueno que vayan comenzando a pararle un poco los pies en ese aspecto. Aún hay para más, espero mantener tu atención, colega. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. Me creaste una muy divertida imagen mental de Cristina tratando de descifrar el misterio, aunque creo que por el contrario tratará de olvidar la amarga experiencia (si es posible ignorando ahora más que nunca a Lincoln, ¡juax!). No te prometo mucho, pues los malentendidos conmigo están a la orden del día, (creo que sin querer se volvieron lo mío), trataré de no ser tan cruel con Liby en la medida. Saludos.

 **Mr. G** gracias. Cierto, que no hay que buscar en tiempos tan remotos para ver casos así, incluso en nuestros tiempos modernos, sólo hay que ver lo que hizo el cantante Jhon Philips (creepy). Gracias por los datos también. Lyra de momento sigue siendo un caso especial, pero descuida que probablemente le llegue su momento, del mismo modo a Liby pese al malentendido que tuvo con Liena. Como dije hace un momento, esos malentendidos los volví mi sello, espero no encasillarme en los mismos, pero me es tan divertido escribirlos. Saludos.


	12. Sábado 2:00 pm

**Sábado. 2:00 pm**

El peluche de la abeja Mily era muy pachoncito y agradable al tacto. No estaba segura si era auténtico o sólo se trataba de su imaginación, pero al aspirar sobre él, Lupa estaba segura que olía a frutilla.

—Luuupaaa. Estoy esperaaándoteee.

De verdad odiaba la manera burlona en que Leia arrastraba las palabras.

—¿De verdad quieres que hagamos esto ahora?

—¿Para qué posponer más tiempo lo inevitable, hermanita?

Gruñendo por lo bajo, la peliblanca accedió a que la pequeña sabandija la guiara tomándola de la mano hacia la habitación que compartió con Liby anoche. No le sorprendió encontrar a Lizy ahí jugando en el suelo con unos dinosaurios de plástico, pero sí a Lacy revisando su celular preocupada al lado de un kit de maquillaje infantil junto con otro estuche con peines entre otros enseres cosméticos.

—¿Y tú qué se supone que vas a hacer?

Su hermana guardó el celular recobrando su animada actitud.

—Leia me pidió que fuera su asistente personal de maquillaje. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te hagamos? ¿Uñas? ¿Colorete? ¿Pestañas? ¿Cabello?

—¿Es que tú sabes de esas cosas?

—No, pero Leia prometió enseñarme.

No es que en realidad le interesara aprender. Al igual que su madre, le gustaba en su arreglo ser más práctica que decantarse por lo estético, pero la manera en que Leia se lo había pedido fue tan linda, que no se pudo resistir a actuar como una buena hermana mayor servicial. Leia se enorgullecía de saber sacar ventaja de su encanto tal y como su madre le había enseñado.

—Estoy segura que Lupa apreciará un completo cambio de look —opinó la pequeña rubia desinteresada en la opinión de sus hermanas, tal vez incluso más tarde trataría de convencer a Lacy para jugar con ella también. Tomó un mechón del corto cabello blanco de Lupa entre sus manos—. Quizá además de peinarte de otra manera, podría pintarte el pelo. En papá se ve bien, pero en ti este color te hace ver como una anciana enana.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, pequeña sabandija! Péinalo como quieras, pero no te atrevas a pintarme ni un solo cabello.

Ya tenía suficiente con su madre cada tanto haciéndole la misma sugerencia, como para ahora que estaba descansado finalmente de ella, su hermana mocosa de seis años le fastidiase también con lo mismo.

Leia sonrió satisfecha. Si de verdad la dejaba peinarla como ella quisiera, entonces…

—Está bien. Una pena, creo que te hubieras visto bien de rubia. Lacy, ¿puedes pasarme el peine corto?

Había varios, por lo que le acercó todos en una mano, de modo que su hermanita lo escogiera ella misma.

Tratando de hacer más llevadero el momento y porque de verdad estaba preocupada por su padre, Lupa empezó a conversar con Lacy.

—¿Y cómo está papá en estos momentos?

—Sigue enojado en su cuarto por el compromiso de tía Lily. Creo que Lemy y Lyra estaban hablando con él tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Lyra tratando de hacer sentir mejor a nuestro padre? Y creí que sólo a Liby le interesaba hacer bromas.

Lizy dejó de hacer como que su T-Rex atacaba a su pterodáctilo.

—Lyra dice que papi es nuestro tío.

Leia se encargó de corregirla.

—No hagas caso de lo que dice esa santurrona, Lizy. Papi es nuestro papá y ya.

En eso Lupa tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella. Leia estaba colocándole una liga mientras pensativa añadió.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué se molestó. ¿Es que no está feliz porque una de sus hermanas se va casar con un sujeto tan maravilloso?

Aunque estaba también de acuerdo con su hermana en que Adrien era un gran sujeto, Lupa soltó mordaz.

—Supongo que está decepcionado porque con eso tendrá que decirle adiós a su oportunidad de tirarse a su última hermana.

—¡Lupa! —la reprendió Lacy—. No delante de nuestra hermanita.

—Por favor —se burló Leia con sarcasmo—, como si no supiera lo que quieres decir con eso. Me voy a traumar.

—Me refería a Lizy.

La aludida las miró confundidas.

—¿Por qué papá quiere tirar a tía Lily? ¿Va a tirarla al suelo o a dónde?

Leia hizo una mueca y con el peine le dio un ligero golpe a Lupa en la cabeza antes de responderle a la pequeña.

—Algo así, Lizy. Aunque en realidad a quien creo papá quisiera tirar en estos momentos al suelo es a Adrien.

Lupa y Lacy asintieron, aunque la segunda miró con cierto temor a Leia, mientras ella sorprendida pensaba si era verdad eso, que tal vez su padre también estuviera interesado en su tía Lily como lo hizo con su madre y el resto de sus tías. Tenía sentido. Quería mucho a su padre, aunque en ocasiones admitía le daba solo un poco de miedo.

—¿Y tú cómo es que conoces el significado de esas expresiones a tu edad?

Leia se sonrojó. La atención de Lacy se distrajo cuando recibió otro mensaje a su celular que se apresuró a revisar con preocupación.

—¿Y a ti quien te manda tantos mensajes que te tienen tan asustada?

—No es nada. Es mamá. No estoy asustada. Es que no deja de recordarme que sólo porque estoy de visita con papá y ustedes, no debo de olvidarme en practicar mi… algo.

A Lupa no le interesaba como es que a su edad Leia estaba tan despierta, más sin embargo quedó intrigada por lo que tenía preocupaba a Lacy. De pronto Leia le anunció algo.

—Terminé aquí. Hora del maquillaje.

* * *

—No me está gustando nada cómo te lo estás tomando, tío.

Lincoln suspiró intranquilo sintiéndose ridículo. Tenía que concederle a su pesar la razón a su hija. Liena sentada a su lado en la cama, le soltó de la mano y comenzó a hacer algunas señas para hablar con él.

—No es eso. Es… reconozco que Adrien es una buena persona, pero… sólo no me gusta para Lily.

—¿Entonces qué clase de persona te gustaría para ella si no es alguien como Adrien?

Lyra estaba sentada al otro lado de él, aunque no tan cerca como su hermana mayor. A pesar de mantener su distancia, parecía incómoda todavía al considerar de hecho que estaba muy pegada a Lincoln.

—Hmm… no lo sé. ¿Alguien más cercano a su edad, tal vez?

—¿De verdad únicamente es eso lo que te molesta? Tía Lily ya es una mujer adulta también, así que no le veo ningún problema. Estás comportándote de una manera ridícula al ser tan evasivo con esto.

—Sí, ajá —gruñó molesto y sarcástico—. Yo soy el que hace el ridículo con mi actitud evasiva, "sobrina". ¿Me cuentas otra vez quién rayos se supone que es tu padre?

Tan pronto lo dijo, Lincoln se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Liena apretó su mano reprendiéndolo preocupada de lo que podría ocasionar con sus palabras. Lyra tuvo que poner mucho de su autocontrol para no abofetearlo. Estaba por disculparse y aceptar que también estaba obrando mal, cuando entonces tuvo una teoría nueva.

—¿Es que también quieres a la tía Lily para ti solo? ¿De eso se trata?

Lincoln desvió la mirada de ella furioso, pero avergonzado. Liena sorprendida se llevó las manos a la boca antes de que con mucha rapidez comenzara a hacer varias señas que avivaron a su padre.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de ella ni nada de eso! Es ridículo.

—Oh, cielos —de pronto todo tuvo sentido para Lyra—. ¡Realmente es eso entonces! ¡No toleres que ella esté con otra persona que no seas tú!

Lincoln se puso de pie y se puso a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

—Ya corten con eso de una buena vez. ¡Están hablando de mi hermana por todos los cielos!

Ambas lo miraron exasperadas. Liena se adelantó con sus manos a preguntarle la misma duda que Lyra tenía.

—Por supuesto que hay una diferencia y una muy grande —su padre le contestó—. A diferencia de sus madres, Lily no es mi hermana mayor, es una de mis hermanas menores, la más pequeña de todas y por tanto… —se rascó la cabeza pensando en qué decirles, ¿realmente podría ser franco con ellas? Que estando Lyra no estaba tan seguro— la veo de un modo más allá a que fuera mi hermanita.

—Que sorpresa.

—Me refiero a que la veo casi como una hija, Lyra. Aún recuerdo cuando era una bebé recién nacida que cargué entre mis brazos cuando tenía diez años.

Liena suspiró. Miró a Lyra encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Adrien?

No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para recordar eso.

—Cuando su tía me visitó una semana después de mi cumpleaños. Lo trajo con ella, por lo que no fue un buen cumpleaños.

—¿Pues qué hizo?

—Ya se los dije. Vino con él.

Pensativa Liena movió sus manos.

—No, nada de eso, por el contrario, admito que fue muy cortés y respetuoso conmigo. Incluso… me regaló una corbata —hizo una pausa para permitirle que le hiciera otra pregunta con su lenguaje de señas—. El problema fue que yo esperaba estar solo con Lily ese día, ya saben, entre familia. Su hermana puede tener a quien quiera de novio, siempre que no tenga que verlos, sobre todo tan pegados de ella, pero de ahí a tener que aceptar que ya se va a casar con él o con quien sea…

—¡Ahí está entonces! —lo señaló Lyra con el dedo triunfante—. Igual fuera Adrien o cualquier otro. La realidad en que no quieres que Lily se case con nadie.

—Ah… no, es que… bueno, es tan… joven todavía.

—Veintiséis años, tío. Tiene veintiséis años. No es una adolescente, o una niña, ni la bebé que cargabas jugando a que era tu hija cuando eras un niño. ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por esto nosotras cuando llegue el momento? ¿Es que actuarás así el día que nos toque casarnos?

Lincoln se sintió bastante incómodo ante la perspectiva.

—De verdad ya no quiero hablar de esto. No es necesario hacerlo. Todavía son unas niñas.

—Tengo diecisiete años, tío. Liena tiene diecinueve y su novio dieciocho. Loan tiene veintiuno por lo que ya es una adulta —Bien, esto último hasta ella admitía que era discutible—. El punto es que debes afrontarlo, aceptarlo y no comportarte como un niño pequeño que siente que le están quitando a su hija o hermana.

El peliblanco suspiró.

—Sí, sé que tienes razón, hija. Aunque…

—…sobrina.

—No te lo dije por fastidiarte, se me escapó. Y perdóname por lo de antes también. No es justo que me desquite contigo. Te decía… me es difícil verlo así. Quiero mucho a Lily tanto como al resto de mis hermanas —nuevamente esas miradas extrañas—. No hablo de esa otra manera, dejen de verme así. Miren, está bien. Reconozco que… Adrien es bueno, es… perfecto. Haré lo posible para sopor… hacerlo sentir bienvenido y aceptar su proposición por la felicidad de Lily. ¿De acuerdo?

Lo vieron como un logro, por lo que satisfechas terminaron el asunto. Liena lo abrazó e invitó a Lyra a unírseles, pero ella se limitó a palmearle la espalda, e incluso el gesto le salió forzado.

—Pero no les doy muchas garantías. Esto me resultará difícil —Liena por medio de sus manos le dio un mensaje—. Gracias, cariño. Apreciaré su apoyo, aunque tal vez necesite algo más que eso.

"¿No te puedes imaginar alguna manera en que Adrien y tú puedan convertirse en buenos amigos?" le preguntó Liena.

—Tal vez compartiendo una enfermedad terminal.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No es nada, Lyra. Liena me preguntaba si había alguna forma en que me lleve mejor con Adrien.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Piensa en qué fue lo mejor que hizo por ti la última vez que lo viste.

Lincoln sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¿Cuándo dijo que necesitaba regresar a trabajar y me dejó a solas con Lily?

Para reprenderlo, Liena le dio un ligero coscorrón.

—Bueno, ya. Me portaré bien. Sólo para el registro, no piensas casarte todavía ¿o sí, cariño?

Liena sonrió y negó con la cabeza sonrojada. Su padre parecía haber recuperado su buen humor.

—Bueno, mejor me voy haciendo a la idea también contigo desde ahora, que con lo encantadora que eres, no me sorprendería que ese chico de pronto se decidiera a dar el paso —aunque rogaba que para eso faltaran al menos diez años más como mínimo—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lyra?

—Ni siquiera tengo novio.

"Con ese carácter, no me sorprende", dijo Liena con sus manos y su padre no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo, tío?

—Que con tu encanto no tardas en ser la siguiente.

* * *

—Creo que puedo entenderlo de papá —no quería, sin embargo Liby creía hacerlo—. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te molesta que la tía Lily se vaya a casar?

Revisando por segunda vez que la consola de juegos estuviera bien conectada, dado que al encenderla no se pudo ver nada en el televisor, Lemy no vio caso en evadir la pregunta más tiempo.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Sólo no me gusta y ya.

—¿Estás… ah… celoso de ese tal Adrien? —Le preguntó Loan ya lista con el mando de juegos entre sus manos.

Lemy se sonrojó.

—¡Pero qué cosas dicen! ¡No estoy celoso! Es mi tía por todos los cielos.

Liby se ajustó un poco el aparato sorprendida.

—Creí que sólo te gustaba Lacy.

—¡No me gusta Lacy! —elevó de más su tono mientras su rostro adquiría un rojo más profundo—. ¡Es mi prima, bobas!

Confirmado para ambas. El chico estaba oficialmente celoso.

—Tía Lily es muy… bonita, Lemy.

—Loan tiene razón. Tiene al frente un buen par de enormes… ojos que enamoran a quien sea.

Al imaginarse no precisamente los ojos de la tía Lily, Lemy se sintió mucho más abochornado.

—¡Dejen de molestarme ustedes dos o desconecto el juego!

Loan se quedó callada, pero se sonrojó pues tras hacer a un lado su preocupación, se dio cuenta de algo.

—Yo también tengo… unas… unos bonitos ojos.

Liby no estaba segura de por qué había dicho eso mientras parecía ajustarse el sujetador. No pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia de ella al notar mejor su figura. A sus catorce años ni siquiera era necesario que llevara todavía un sujetador de entrenamiento. Por otro lado, a su edad era tan alta como Loan lo fue cuando tenía catorce y la paciencia había compensado muy bien a su hermana con el correr del tiempo haciéndole ganar algo más que altura.

—Loan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Ah…? Dime.

—¿A qué edad…? Bueno, tú sabes —se llevó ambas manos al pecho—. Comenzaron a crecerte.

—Hmm… a los doce, creo.

—¡Doce años! ¡Eso es tan injusto! Yo ni siquiera he llegado a la copa A todavía.

Lemy carraspeó ruidosamente sin molestarse en disimular su incomodidad.

—Chicas, ¿saben que sigo aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas, "primo"? Estamos en confianza y en familia. Míralo con humor que son cosas chichis-tosas, ¿entiendes?

—¡Bien! Me llevaré la consola.

—¡Oh, no lo harás!

Liby tomó la cara de Lemy y la llevó hacia su pecho tratando de sofocarlo como Liena había hecho con ella. Sólo quería desquitarse un poco con alguien y era divertido hacer enojar a Lemy. El chico quería zafarse, pero al ser Liby casi una cabeza más alta que él, podía someterlo sin mucho problema.

Lemy parecía tratar de decir algo, pero la opresión a la que Liby lo sometía le impedía decir ni siquiera pío.

—¿Qué pasa, primito? Solo estamos jugando. No te lo tomes muy a-pecho.

—¡Liby, ya déjalo! —Loan se había puesto de pie y parecía enfadada—. ¡Vas a lastimarlo!

—Descuida, lo tengo agarrado como un buen "sujetador".

Lemy logró zafarse de ella y al hacerlo trató de tomar aire.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Casi me ahogas!

—¡Loan, piensa rápido!

Liby empujó a Lemy tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo girar, de modo que cuando calló encima de su hermana mayor, lo hizo como con Liby hace unos momentos en un área un tanto delicada.

Lemy se quedó unos instantes pegado al pecho de su hermana sin que esta lo sujetara. Cuando tuvo la noción sobre en dónde tenía la cara pegada, el chico se hizo al frente alejándose de ella de nuevo sonrojado.

—Lo siento, Loan.

—¡No importa!

Acto seguido, ella lo abrazó repentinamente volviéndolo a pegar contra su cuerpo. Lemy trataba de huir, pero Loan no lo soltaba. Olvidó que estaba molesta con Liby por cómo trataba a su hermano, e incluso hasta parecía agradecida con ella por su última acción.

—¡Es verdad! Esto es divertido.

Liby ahora era la que se sentía incómoda al verlos así.

—Hmm… Loan. El propósito de tenerlo contra tus… es que haya un propósito. Yo me burlaba de él y tú, pues, parece que sólo lo tienes pegado porque sí.

—¿Yo no veo cuál es el problema?

Consternada, Liby estaba por responderle cuando su padre apareció al lado de Leia y Lyra. Tan pronto vio a la hermana legal del chico, Loan lo soltó. Lemy comenzó a jalar aire ante la falta de oxígeno, sintiéndose muy asustado por lo que ocurrió, aunque extrañamente no tan disgustado por la acción debido al modo en que continuaba ruborizado y quizá no por la parcial asfixia. De cualquier modo Lyra había alcanzado a ver lo que la mayor de sus primas hizo.

—¡Qué estabas haciendo, Loan! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¿Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias de jugar con tu primo de esa forma?

—¿Un sobrino?

—¡Liby!

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a disculparse, temiendo de nuevo comenzar otro conflicto—. No sé que me pasa últimamente. No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Liena notó como su padre de pronto la miraba sonrojado.

"¿Qué ocurre, papá?"

—¿He? ¡No! Nada, cariño.

Su hija parecía querer echarse a reír.

"¿Es que así fue como mamá solía jugar contigo y de verdad yo soy la consecuencia de eso como dijo Liby?"

Escandalizado, Lincoln miró a otro lado esperando que no se notara su rubor. A Liena su padre le pareció más adorable que de costumbre. Nunca se le había dificultado entender por qué su madre se interesó en él de esa manera cuando jóvenes.

—Por lo que más quieras, hermana —le suplicó Lemy a Lyra—. Sólo olvidémoslo. De verdad estoy bien. Además, esta cosa ya funciona finalmente. Así que ¿quién quiere jugar videojuegos?

Una pequeña niña rubia de tres años corrió hacia él.

—¡Yo!

No estaba muy segura de qué estaban hablando, sencillamente se entusiasmó por el ruido que todos hacían aparentemente divirtiéndose. Lemy le frotó la cabeza.

—¿Ya funciona la consola? —le preguntó Lacy siguiendo a Lizy—. ¿Y tendrán algunos juegos de deportes o de carreras? Sólo sé jugar esos.

Lemy esperaba que su padre los tuviera para encantado poder jugar con ella.

—Yo preferiría un buen survival de horror.

—Por si lo olvidaste jovencita, te lo recuerdo. Estas castigada —le advirtió Lincoln antes de voltear a verla—. Así que ni pienses en…

Su padre quedó mudo por la impresión. Cuando el resto miraron a Lupa, se quedaron boquiabiertos también.

—Lupa, pero, ¿qué te pasó?

Orgullosa de su obra, Leia la señaló con ambas manos como si estuviese anunciando a una celebridad.

—Ante ustedes les presento a la nueva y mejorada Lupa Loud, damas y caballeros. Una obra de arte de la siempre sensacional Leia Loud.

Lupa suspiró.

—Tu "hija" quería hacerme un cambio de imagen —miró retadoramente a Lyra, esperando que añadiera algo, pero dado que el impacto del cambio había sido tan grande, no se había molestado en corregirla con alguna tontería que eran primas o esas cosas, lo que comenzó a inquietarle—. ¿Tan mal se ve?

—¿Te has visto en un espejo, prima? —Le preguntó Lemy cubriendo su boca con ambas manos al igual que Lacy.

—Pues… no. ¿Es que acaso…?

—Te pareces a "Mona la vampira" —Soltó Lincoln dándose la vuelta para sofocar la risa al igual que lo intentaban algunos de sus hijos.

—¿Una vampira? Supongo que a mi madre le gustaría ¿Es que eso no es genial?

Liby se apresuró a tomarle una foto con su celular, más que dispuesta a mandársela a su tía Lucy y averiguar por su cuenta si de verdad opinaba eso.

Lulú que había estado dormitando en su cuna a un lado del sillón, se asomó entre los barrotes sintiendo hambre. Miró a su padre y al resto de sus hermanas, pero en cuanto notó a Lupa, estiró su bracito y la señaló riéndose.

—¡Payasho!

No pudieron contenerse más. Lemy fue el primero en reírse antes que Lacy le siguiera. Tal vez Lincoln continuó antes que Liby y Loan. A Lizy le resultó fácil contagiarse. Lyra se había dado la vuelta para disimular su risa. Aunque no emitía ningún sonido, el cuerpo de Liena se convulsionó un poco tras taparse la cara. Leia se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hice lo mejor que pudo por mejorarla! Deben de admitir que no es que tuviese mucho con qué trabajar.

A Lupa no le parecía hacer gracia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había tenido un completo desinterés en ver el resultado, pues le daba lo mismo qué tanto podía embellecerla una mocosa de seis años, más ahora sintió la urgencia de buscar un espejo.

Estaba por sacar su celular y con la cámara tratar de mirarse, cuando Liena se acercó tras calmarse para prestarle el pequeño espejillo que cargaba para corregirse el maquillaje. Al verse, Lupa dio un respingo. Su cabello blanco tenía diversas trencitas diminutas coronando se cabeza con un aire cómico. Leia había tratado de resaltar sus ojos con rímel y maquillaje morado y rosa creando sin querer unas ojeras artificiales muy profundas, tal vez esto le hubiese gustado, de no ser por el exceso de colorete en sus mejillas que resaltaba junto con el labial rojo chillón sobre su piel casi tan pálida como la de su madre. No se sentía ridícula, más bien… absurda.

Los presentes parecieron inquietarse por los bufidos que Lupa comenzó a dar y pronto estallaron en una carcajada demasiado chillona y escandalosa que desconcertó principalmente a Liby, pues se escuchaba bastante parecida, por no decir idéntica a la de su madre. Lupa miró a Leia que retrocedió asustada, obviamente la albina estaba molesta con ella, pero extrañamente seguía riéndose como si no tuviese control al hacerlo.

—¡Voy a…! —trató de cubrirse la boca, pero la carcajada continuó hasta que tomó aire de nuevo—. ¡Vas a ver moco, saaajajaja!

La adolescente corrió hacia el baño sin dejarse de reír. Preocupadas por su hermana, Liby y Lacy corrieron detrás de ella. Lincoln y Lemy los siguieron esperando poder ser de ayuda, cuando al llegar Liby les cerró la puerta.

—¡Damas ocupando el baño, chicos! Esperen su turno.

—¿Todo esta bien? —preguntó Lincoln igualmente.

—Denos un segundo. —Les pidió Lacy.

Lemy miró sorprendido a su padre.

—¿Y eso qué fue?

—Los genes de tu abuelo Lynn Loud, yo creo —Lincoln se sintió más tranquilo cuando dejó de escuchar a Lupa reírse—. Quien lo diría, el sentido del humor era más natural en ella que en Liby. No le vayas a decir eso a tu hermana, por cierto, tampoco a tu tía Lucy.

Lemy aceptó mantener el secreto. A Liby le gustaba de vez en cuando hacer chistes o bromas, o tan sólo reír contagiada sólo un poco por el espíritu que su madre trató de inculcarle, aunque Lincoln había notado como la misma Luan que esto a Liby no parecía ser del todo lo suyo. La carcajada de Lupa se reanudó. Su padre tenía ya muchos años de no escucharla. Vaya que olvidaba lo escandalosa que podía ser.

Dentro, Lacy había sumergido la cabeza de su hermana en el lavado con el agua corriendo, de ese modo le limpió el maquillaje y consiguió calmar su ataque de risa, mientras al mismo tiempo con ayuda de Liby le quitaba las ligas. Al ver su reflejo desaliñado, Lupa se notó tal y como se sentía. Muy fatigada.

El teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo de Lincoln. Lucy le había reenviado la foto que Liby le tomó a Lupa con un escueto "ja… ja… ja -_-" como mensaje debajo de la imagen.

—No le cuenten esto a mi madre —pudieron escuchar a Lupa agitada pedirles a sus hermanas del otro lado cuando consiguió calmarse—. ¡Que hiciste qué, Liby!

Nervioso, Lincoln le preguntó a Lemy.

—Entonces, ¿conseguiste echar a andar esa vieja consola?

—Sí. ¿Tienes juego de carreras?

—Creo que sí, vamos al ático a buscar alguno.

Temiendo de Lupa otro estallido muy diferente al anterior, ambos chicos retrocedieron. Lacy había conseguido sujetar a Lupa para que no se le fuese encima a Liby, quien no tardó en salir del baño huyendo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ficlover93** gracias. No había pensado precisamente en calamardo, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, me será difícil no relacionar la expresión con él. ¡Juax! Gracias por tu apoyo y tu revisión de **_Aniversarios_** , espero te agrade. Trataré de mantener este ritmo de escritura. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. Vaya manera de señalar el costo de las acciones de Lincoln, me sacaste una buena risa con lo de Clyde. Lincoln se confió mucho al pensar que su amigo podría comprenderlo. La familia de Bobby está al tanto de la verdad de Loan, tal vez también de las demás. Con lo que Loan se parece a su madre y a Carl solía gustarle, ya te imaginarás la situación de la pobre chica con su tío. Sobre Ronnie Anne, ya muy a la larga tal vez conozcamos su posición al respecto sobre la familia que se formó Lincoln. Como su madre, Lupa no se escapaba de tener una debilidad. Saludos.

 **El de las PD** gracias. No estoy muy seguro quién es Ryan. ¿No me refrescas la memoria?

1 – Supongo que es difícil que lo vea de esa manera.

2 – Paso al paso irá haciéndolo.

3 – Esperemos la inocencia le dure muchos años. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. Tienes buenos gustos. Ya tenía tiempo que no pensaba en esa serie. Cierto que a Liby le ha fallado el tacto y lo que le falta todavía. No quiero adelantar mucho, pero creo que les parecerá interesante la visita que Lincoln y el resto tendrán dentro de poco. Saludos.

 **Sergex** gracias. Ya verás lo que ocurrirá al respecto más adelante. Saludos.

 **Grey** gracias. Ciertamente le estoy tratando de dar su evolución a Lyra. Espero te agrade lo que tengo preparado para ella y también a Lily más adelante. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Habrá que tener paciencia con Liby, cuyo historial ciertamente no le está favoreciendo hasta ahora. En efecto Adrien se le podría ver aquí como un sustituto de Hugh. Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para más adelante aparte de este fic y los otros, je. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. Cuando llegue Lily podrán comenzar a comprender por completo la actitud que el peliblanco tiene, que no andas muy desencaminado. Descuida, habrá más momentos entre padre e hijo. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias y antes que nada te pido una disculpa por no responderte en el capítulo pasado, que hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que no lo hice en realidad DX. Andaba medio dormido cuando comencé a escribir las respuestas. Creo que cuando te respondí el PM, mi mente se fue con la finta que sí te había escrito en el archivo del capítulo (eso o que como también estaba a la par redactando las respuestas de **_Tan sólo sucedió_** y me desfase también por eso). :/

En efecto Lemy y las chicas van comprendiendo cada vez más la forma de actuar de Lincoln. Del incidente con Liena, Liby ya comprobó que por muy buen corazón que su hermana tenga, sí que sabe defenderse. Con el capítulo pasado y este, creo que estoy siendo algo cruel con Lemy (¿será?), tal vez sea momento que le dé un momento de paz al chico… solo tal vez. Que en efecto Adrien es el mismo de **Underratedhero** y no sólo por el nombre, je. Ya quiero ver las reacciones que generará cuando llegue el momento del arribo de Lily y se enfrente a su hermano. Tal vez para aguantarlo, Lincoln necesite algo más fuerte que las cervezas. Por cierto, ¿un dibujo de Lupa en relación a su afición a las abejas? Eso sería genial. Espero lo sigas considerando, colega. Saludos. :D

 **T10507** gracias. En efecto Lincoln parece aún reacio con Adrien, pero ya veremos la postura que realmente Lemy tomará después. Saludos.

 **Guest** gracias. Me alegra que le hayas dado a la historia una oportunidad y te esté gustando. Siempre procuro presentar los capítulos del modo más limpio posible, además de buscar hacerlos interesantes. Saludos.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. No me gusta hacer al menos en esta historia los capítulos tan largos como en mis otros fics, además que se supone sólo cubren una hora del relato. Cierto que lo de Liby pudo ser peor, pero creo que ya hubiese sido mucho para la pobre chica. Parece a momentos que no, pero en efecto Lyra está teniendo su revelación al paso. Lo de Clyde es el único camino lógico que pude verle, que hasta los mejor amigos tiene un límite y Lincoln lo sobrepasó por mucho. Habrá que esperar y ver cómo terminará el buen Lincoln al final de la historia. Y muy cierto, Lupa tiene sus momentos tiernos, je. La resolución de Adrien está cada vez más cerca que nunca. Saludos.


	13. Sábado 3:00 pm

**Sábado. 3:00 pm**

La situación estaba fuera de control. La avanzada durante su trayecto no imaginaba que al tratar de cruzar el puente, el terrible hechicero aparecería en un desesperado intento de detener a nuestros héroes que iban por la cabeza de su amo. Invocando a la tormenta que se desataba sobre ellos, el reptilesco ser despertó la esencia maligna dentro los huesos sepultados de sus viejos adversarios, transformándolos en un ser dantesco de cuatro metros de altura cuyo rugido terminaba por identificarlo como un demonio.

Nuestros héroes se enfrentaron a él con valentía y fuerza. Tras un gran esfuerzo parecieron haberle vencido, pero antes que pudiesen celebrar su victoria, con un movimiento antes de perecer, la criatura atravesó el pecho de la maga blanca, quien sólo había estado presente para prestar sus servicios como la curandera del grupo.

El caballero gritó de horror y fue al lado de la doncella revelando que ella se trataba de su amada, la cual antes de cerrar sus ojos y despedirse de él antes que del mundo, acercó sus labios al aguerrido paladín después de arrancarle una promesa de seguir hasta el final y entonces por última vez lo…

—La comida está lista.

—¡Liby!

La joven se hizo a un lado del televisor, pero ya era tarde. La cinemática del videojuego se había terminado y ya estaba cargando la siguiente partida.

—No me culpen de esto. Liena me pidió que viniera a avisarles.

Loan bufó con cierta frustración dejando el mando del juego sobre la mesa junto al de sus hermanas Lacy y Lupa. Miró a Lemy quien indiferente las imitó.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Leia, que a pesar de haber dicho no estar interesada en esas tonterías, no se había perdido ni un momento de la partida junto con Lizy. Ambas habían mirado todo aquello maravilladas como si se tratase de una buena película—. Era la mejor parte.

—No es para tanto —se quejó Lemy—. Tal vez a la próxima pueda ser el paladín y no la maga blanca.

Lincoln le apretó el hombro como consuelo.

—Tal vez a la siguiente no pierdas contra tus hermanas el piedra, papel y tijeras y puedas quedarte con el personaje.

—Eso espero. Hasta a ti sorprenderían las maniobras que puedo hacer con el paladín.

—¿Más geniales que las de Loan? Me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

Loan se sintió bastante halagada al respecto. Lemy suspiró.

—Bueno, tal vez no tanto como las de ella. Por cierto, Loan. Todo lo que hiciste fue excelente. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?

—Ah… papá me enseñó de niña.

Lemy miró a Lincoln con cierto resentimiento.

—¿Realmente le enseñaste a jugar esto?

—Ese y muchos otros, ¿realmente creías que ustedes dos eran Gamers sólo porque sí? Lo traen en la sangre por mi culpa.

Lyra ya se imaginaba a tía Lisa refutándole al respecto.

—Tío, estas cosas dudo que se hereden.

—Lo que sea. Por mucho que me gusten los videojuegos, creo que es suficiente por ahora. ¿No podemos dejarlos para más tarde y sólo relajarnos?

—Esto es relajante —señaló Loan el televisor emocionada—. La sensación de caminar por un mundo mágico abierto. Las batallas en turnos compartidos formando campañas, teniendo que tomar decisiones y atenerse a consecuencias aleatorias. Un villano con un diseño lovecraftiano en el que sistema le permite… ¿qué?

De pronto notó cómo algunos miembros de su familia se le quedaron mirando asombrados.

—¿Te das cuenta que cuando quieres puedes hablar fluidamente?

La observación de Lacy la ruborizó. Lupa suspiró, pues ella ya era consciente de esto siendo testigo en primera persona.

—Bueno, yo… ah… sí, de hecho ya me… mamá lo… me lo ha dicho. No le gusta que solo…que en esto sí pueda… yo pueda… Bobby es más comprensivo.

Tras terminar de revisar por última vez su celular, Lacy lo guardó y apretó con afecto el antebrazo de su hermana mayor.

—Tía Lori llegará a comprenderlo. Ya lo verás.

Aunque no pareció habérselo dicho muy convencida, hasta parecía preocupada, aunque quizás no por su hermana precisamente.

—Hmm…

Loan estaba segura que a estas alturas seguramente a su madre ya la tenía harta, lo peor de todo es que siendo consciente de su problema, no podía culparla realmente, pese a los modos en que en ocasiones se peleaban. Su padre le corrió el cabello a un lado cuando este le cubrió los ojos. El mimo le encantó.

—Bien. Tal vez después de comer quizá juguemos de nuevo, pero esta vez Lacy escogerá el juego. Vayan a lavarse las manos y vamos a comer. Estoy seguro que Liena y Liby prepararon algo delicioso.

Todos obedecieron a su padre retirándose a hacer fila al único baño en toda la casa. Como un buen caballero, Lemy le permitió a sus hermanas ir primero, o esa impresión quería dejarle a Lacy, además estaba el asunto que no quería estar muy cerca de Lupa, Leia, o Loan, pues lo ponían un poco nervioso, aunque esta última permaneció todavía en el sillón cuando el resto de marchó.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó el chico haciendo a un lado su incomodidad con ella.

—No tengo ganas… más tarde… luego como.

—Vamos. Ninguno de aquí muerde, hermana.

Loan sonrió pensando que Leia y Lupa si lo hacían, aunque no le importaría que Lemy también lo hiciera. Se sintió ligeramente mejor, el chico lo percibió y creyó que se trató de su chiste, aunque en realidad lo que la animó fue el hecho que le llamase hermana.

—Lemy, tu… ¿y a ti pasa algo?

—¿He? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Cuando papá dijo, bueno… que me enseñó a jugar, hiciste… parecías mal… triste.

Pensaba negar tal cosa, pero entre no querer hacerla sentir mal de nuevo, o que quizá necesitaba desahogarse un poco y no comer de malas arruinando el ambiente con las chicas y su tío, decidió explicarle lo que estaba molestándole.

—Pues… me alegra que "él" mismo te enseñara a jugar videojuegos y esas cosas. Son geniales, pero… nunca me enseñó nada de eso a mí o cualquier otra cosa. Tampoco miró la televisión conmigo cuando era un niño como lo hacía con Lacy y las chicas…

Loan se sintió apenada al comprender que estaba celoso de ella, por lo que no estuvo muy segura de qué decir, salvo unas pocas cosas que esperaba se sintieran correctas y no todo lo contrario.

—Cada vez debió de ser más difícil para él dejar... Yo fui la primera y él sólo tenía catorce… quince años cuando nací, pero yo no tenía ni doce cuando dejamos… dejé de verlo con la misma frecuencia de siempre, lo mismo creo también con Liena. Tía… Tu mamá por lo que me contó la mía, fue la primera en marcharse… irse por su banda. Los abuelos no quisieron que ella… que tía Luna… papá y… estaban molestos. Liby, Lacy, Lupa siguieron… nacieron. Casi enseguida fue tu turno, pero Luna se fue de nuevo. Leia… Lizy y Leia creen que es normal cómo… tú después ya no querías aunque él sí… el quería contigo… Las niñas creen que él siempre, bueno, pasó más tiempo con nosotras porque entonces podía. Esta es la primera vez que Lulú no está con su mamá y sí con papá. Ah… lo siento. Creo que no me entiendes. Ni yo lo hago.

—No, en realidad… sí, creo que sí lo entiendo, Loan. Si mamá no se hubiera estado moviendo tanto por el país y si yo le hubiera dado a él las pocas veces que me lo pidió una oportunidad entonces… ¿tú crees que él me hubiera querido?

Loan hizo un esfuerzo por no romper en lágrimas, pues aunque reconocía era muy torpe en algunos aspectos, no tuvo ninguna dificultad para percibir el dolor y el resentimiento en las palabras de su hermanito.

—Papá te ama. Nosotras somos sus hijas, pero…somos niñas… mujeres.

—Sus princesas —la ayudó con cierta molestia—. Por tanto sus prioridades. Ya entendí.

—No lo haces. Eres un niño… hombre. Él único. Nosotras no queremos… competimos entre nosotras por él todas… casi todas. Pero tú no. Eres su único hombrecito. Todo ese cariño que te da por ser su hijo no tienes que compartirlo con nadie, sólo recibirlo.

Por su cabeza pasó el mofarse sobre que si su gran mérito era haber nacido hombre, entonces realmente no tenía nada por qué enorgullecerse de verdad, aunque por otro lado lo que Loan le dijo caló hondo para bien en su corazón al darle otro sentido. Era el único hijo varón que hasta la fecha su tío tenía. ¿Era por eso que desde que llegó parecía más encimoso con él que con las chicas? Por supuesto que les prestaba atención también a ellas, sólo poco más de la mitad del tiempo que disponía a las ocho, aunque fuese un poco menos de la mitad, el resto de ese tiempo Lincoln parecía querer dedicárselo a él. ¿O tal vez sólo eran figuraciones suyas y veía lo que quería ver?

—Yo… voy a pensar en lo que me dijiste, hermana.

Sin ningún tipo de malicia, Loan le besó en la mejilla. El chico sonrió y se recargó contra ella mientras iban al comedor.

—Sabes, se me está ocurriendo algo para ayudarte con tía Lori y… no lo sé, que te consigas algunos dólares y a la vez pues… ¿te compongas?

—¿He? ¿Qué sería?

—Déjame planearlo bien. Ya te lo contaré después en cuanto piense en los detalles.

Por un momento Lemy consideró consultar su idea con Lyra, sin embargo anticipándose a lo que seguramente le diría, decidió mejor discutirlo con Lincoln más tarde.

Loan enternecida le palmeó al chico el hombro, luego la espalda, después detrás de la cintura, enseguida Lyra apresuró a su hermano con un grito desde el comedor, por lo que el chico fue a su encuentro esquivando sin darse cuenta la siguiente palmada que Loan le hubiese dado todavía más abajo. La joven mujer no se desanimó. Tenía más de dos días lejos de su madre, al lado de su padre y a pesar de tener también muy cerca a sus hermanas, otro punto a su favor es que estaría muy cerca de su pequeño y guapo hermanito.

* * *

—Vamos, Lulú. Otra. Di: Aaah.

La pequeña sentada en una silla especial para infantes frente a la mesa, esquivó la cucharada que Lyra trató de darle. Estaba bastante satisfecha del puré de papa con verduras cocidas que ya había comido y ahora la hacía sentirse pesada. Lyra no volvió a insistirle, ella misma se sentía igual después del puré, las verduras, el guiso con carne, la sopa y los pequeños sándwiches de galleta que tomó como postre.

El resto de la familia se sentía igual cada uno tirados en sus asientos en el comedor frente a la mesa. Lemy sin pena se desabrochó el pantalón, lo que causó que Lyra pensara en reprenderlo, de no ser porque se dio cuenta que la acción la había imitado de su tío. Perfecto, desanimada pensó que ya se le estaban pegando ciertas mañas de él. Les diría de todas maneras algo, de no ser porque a diferencia de Leia y Lupa, ella se contenía de también soltarse sólo un poco la falda.

—Cielos, cariño. Te superaste a ti misma —recordó Lincoln lo bien que había comido igualmente meses atrás cuando la visitó a ella y a su madre—. Esto estuvo todavía mejor que lo último que me preparaste. ¿lo recuerdas?

Liena asintió sonriéndole satisfecha. Enseguida el resto también le dieron las gracias. Con un gesto de su mano, ella les respondió agradeciéndoles a ellos por haber disfrutado lo que les preparó e invitándolos a repetir, pues aún había quedado algo.

—Mejor guárdalo para mañana, cariño —le sugirió Lincoln, quien al recordar lo que habían comprado en el supermercado, mentalmente trataba de imaginarse cuál sería el menú de mañana. Esperaba que fueran los mariscos—. Creo que ya nadie aquí puede con más.

Liena fue la última en terminar su segunda porción. Lacy volvió a sacar su celular, lo que causó la irritación de Leia.

—¿De nuevo tu mamá está molestándote con algo?

—No, sólo reviso los mensajes pasados.

—¡Pues deja de torturarte así mujer si no te gusta leerlos!

Acto seguido, aprovechando que su hermana no se lo esperaba, le arrebató el celular.

—¡Oye, devuélvemelo Leia! Papi, dile a Leia que me regrese mi teléfono.

Con una servilleta, Liby había estado intentando limpiarse los restos de comida que se le quedaron en el aparato, cuando intervino antes que su padre lo hiciera, desoyendo como todos a Lyra que no dejaba en insistir en que lo llamaran "tío".

—Hermanita, no necesitas molestar con eso a papá. ¿Qué no se supone que tu eres mayor que Leia?

Lacy miró la pequeña, quien sonriendo altiva parecía con la mirada retarla a que le dijese algo.

—Ah… Leia, como tu hermana mayor te podría pedir que me dieras…

—¡Por todos los cielos! —se hartó Lupa de escucharla—. Deja que yo me encargo —se vuelve hacia la pequeña amenazándola con el puño—. ¡Oye tú, princesita! ¡Devuélvele a mi hermana su celular antes que patee tu remilgoso trasero!

—¿No querrás decir su "pomposo trasero"? —exclamó Loan tapándose enseguida la boca apenado por lo que soltó sin pensar—. ¡Ah! Quise decir…

Lizy soltó una carcajada.

—¡Es gracioso porque son pompis!

—¡Tú de qué lado estás! —le reclamó Leia.

Lincoln tarde se daba cuenta que la discusión estaba dirigiéndose a un rumbo que no le gustaría.

—Bueno, ya Leia. Regrésale el celular a tu hermana.

Leia de mala gana le arrojó el celular a Lacy, pero lanzó mal y en lugar que ella lo atrapara, el aparato terminó golpeando a su lado a Lemy en la cara haciéndolo caer de su silla. Loan se levantó de golpe para ir en su ayuda, igualmente Lyra.

—¿Estás bien, Lemy? —Le preguntó su única hermana oficial.

El chico adolorido lanzó un quejido. Trató de ponerse de pie quitándose el celular de la cara inquieto, cuando se detuvo sin pensar a leer los mensajes por un par de segundos.

—¿Practicar tu técnica secreta de fútbol para que ya se la muestres de una buena vez?

Ya a su lado, Lacy molesta le arrebató el celular.

—¡Eso era privado, Lemy!

Que le gritara de esa forma lastimó al chico. Loan se dio cuenta de eso y abrazó contra si a su hermano.

—¡No… no le grites, Lacy! ¡Fue… no lo hizo a propósito!

Lyra entonces vio como aprovechando el mimo, las manos de Loan habían bajado al trasero del chico finalmente, tratando de disimular muy mal que sólo quería ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¡Deja de manosear a mi hermano, prima!

De un tirón apartó a su hermano, quien casi tropieza al tratar de alejarse de ambas, de no ser porque Lupa se apresuró a atraparlo sujetándolo de un modo en que los rostros de ambos quedaron muy cerca, ocasionando que el rostro del chico se encendiera.

—¿Tan pronto te sonrojas? Que ni siquiera te he dado motivos para hacerlo… todavía.

Lincoln se puso de pie antes que Lyra ahora se peleara con Lupa.

—¡Basta, Lupa!

—No te enceles, papi. Lemy sólo es un entremés, pero tú sigues siendo mi plato fuerte.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó el chico—. Que yo también puedo ser un plato fuerte.

Lupa lo miró sugestivamente. Dándose cuenta de lo mal que debió de escucharse, trató de acercarse a Lacy.

—No de ti, sino de… ah…

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —le preguntó Lacy aún molesta con él—. ¿Quieres seguir leyendo mis mensajes privados?

—¡No! ¡Eso fue un accidente!

—Que pudiste darle el celular enseguida sin necesidad de leer nada, "primito" —. Señaló Liby.

Liena intervino llamándole la atención a su hermana.

"Lemy no lo hizo a propósito. Fue el desconcierto del momento".

—¿Qué dijo? —Le preguntó Liby a Lupa.

—Dijo que de nuevo no te metas donde no te llaman, dientes de lata.

Liby miró avergonzada y resentida a Liena. Esperaba que ella ya hubiese realmente olvidado el lío que le ocasionó al revelar que tenía novio. La rubia movió desesperada las manos negando haber dicho eso. Enseguida se dirigió molesta a Lupa haciéndole señas.

"¡Yo no le dije eso! Aunque… sí, tiene ese mal hábito".

Lupa sonrió y se acercó a Lincoln que trataba de calmarlas.

—Parece que tus hijas son incorregibles. Dejémoslas solas mientras nosotros los adultos vamos a hacer… "cosas de adultos".

—¡Lupa, que eres mi hija y una niña! ¡Deja de decir esas barbaridades si no quieres que…!

—¡Espera! Me refería a jugar cartas, tomar café o ver el noticiario por televisión. ¿No son esas cosas de adultos? ¿En qué estabas pensando, papi? —le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la vez que con ambas manos le tomaba de un brazo—. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

Lincoln repasó las palabras de su hija. Aunque técnicamente no había dicho nada malo, no podía echarle en cara nada sólo por la insinuación.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a tu sobrina, tío! —Lo amonestó ahora Lyra.

—¡Pero si no le hecho nada…! Bueno, supongo que pensé ella quería que le … ¡No! Me refiero… ¡No le hice nada! ¡Sólo lo pensé!

Con las manos cubriéndose la boca, Lyra retrocedió dos pasos tan pálida como su prima albina.

—¿De verdad tienes esa clase de pensamientos con nosotras? ¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo!

Lupa sonrió apenas sin inmutarse por el modo brusco en que su padre la obligó a soltarlo.

—Dijiste "demonios", ¿Qué eso no es pecado, "primita"?

De pronto Loan arremetió contra ella espantándola.

—¡Te advertí que ya no molestaras a papá, tú… mocosa tonta!

La sujetó con brusquedad por los hombros. Lupa de verdad temió que sin medir su fuerza, la lastimara. Lulú al lado de ellas comenzó a llorar. Lincoln ahora tenía algo más por qué preocuparse.

—¡Dejen de pelearse en este momento! ¿No ven que ya hicieron llorar a la pequeña Lulú?

Liena preocupada por la bebé, se le acercó con intención de sacarla del comedor, pero enseguida ahora fue ella quien retrocedió llevándose también las manos a la cara, pero para cubrir su nariz. Miró a su padre negando con la cabeza.

"Papá, no creo que esté llorando porque la asustaran".

—¡Popó! —Demandó la bebé.

Lemy seguía deshaciéndose en disculpas con Lacy, pero ella quizá debido al estrés que su madre le estaba ocasionando con los mensajes, no quería escucharlo, provocando la molestia de Loan, que tras soltar a Lupa para el alivio de esta, trató de llamar la atención de Lemy.

Liby trató de atrapar a Lupa cuando entendió que pensaba en escapar del desastre que ayudó a incentivar, cuando ahora fue Lyra quien la distrajo comenzando a discutir con ella.

Lupa se dirigía al corredor, cuando se tropezó y se cayó al suelo debido a la zancadilla que Leia le hizo, lo que indignó a Lizy, por lo que intentó regañar a su hermana por portarse mal con Lupa.

Liena trató de pedirles que le trajeran unos pañales para cambiar a Lulú, siéndole imposible que le entendieran, Liby trató de ayudarla con tal de quitarse a Lyra de encima, así que le llevó una mamila y después un chupón al no poder descifrar lo que su hermana le pedía. Lulú había dejado de llorar, divertida por las muecas que algunas hicieron al oler su peste, especialmente las de Liby.

—Liena, no entiendo para qué quieres todo esto. ¿No sería mejor si sólo te trajera unos pañales para que la cambies?

Si pudiera gritar, Liena estaba segura que lo haría. Para colmo, quien sea que estuviera en la entrada, tocaba el timbre de la puerta afanosamente de una manera que a Lincoln le pareció bastante grosera. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —el grito lo había soltado tan fuerte, que de inmediato todas dejaron de discutir mirándolo asustadas. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el timbre todavía—. ¡Lemy ve a abrir la puerta por lo que más quieras!

—Que carácter, viejo.

El chico se apresuró a desaparecer tras la mirada de advertencia que su padre le dedicó.

El peliblanco respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar. De verdad quería a sus hijas e hijo, pero finalmente terminó por ocurrir lo que no quería que sucediera, eso era que comenzaran a discutir de un modo en que poco a poco la situación empeorara y le hicieran perder la paciencia como sus hermanas solían provocar en el pasado. La diferencia es que ellas siendo sus hijas, tenían que acatar la autoridad que ahora tenía como su padre, eso también iba para Lyra le gustara o no.

—Ahora escúchenme muy bien, jovencitas.

—¡Pero papi, fue…!

—¡Dije que me escucharan, Leia! ¡Así que no digas nada hasta que termine de hablar! ¡Esto va para todas, que no pienso volver a repetirlo!

Lacy, Liby y Loan tragaron saliva. Por otra parte, aunque no tan preocupadas, pero si un tanto inquietas y reconociendo internamente que no se habían comportado de la mejor manera, Lupa, Lyra y Leia sin decir nada lo dejaron continuar. Lizy y Lulú apenas entendían lo que ocurría.

—Ahora, escuchen. De verdad estoy feliz que todas coincidieran para visitarme, pero si vamos a estar juntos en mi casa, tendrán que respetar las reglas que tengo. ¿Está bien? Primero y lo más importante de todo, no quiero verlas pelear o discutir. Si tienen alguna diferencia, la arreglan sin involucrar a otros y antes que el problema crezca más de lo que era inicialmente.

No estaba del todo seguro qué tanto le harían caso, por lo que se aseguraría que primero lo comprendieran, pues lo último que necesitaba era que repitieran con Lemy el comportamiento que solían tener sus madres en su niñez y juventud con él. Más tarde también hablaría a solas con su hijo.

—Escuchen. Entiendo que entre sí tengan sus diferencias, pero eso no quitará el hecho que sean familia. Y como familia quiero que aprendan a llevarse bien y a tolerarse si quieren que estos días sean algo bueno para todas y no todo lo contrario. Por favor, de ser posible, busquen algo en lo que puedan ponerse todas de acuerdo a la vez. ¿Está bien?

Las chicas asintieron. Unas lo hicieron de mala gana, otras apenadas, Lulú lo hizo por imitarlas, Lizy también asintió neutral entendiendo solamente que debía portarse bien.

—Perfecto. Ahora quiero que entre sí se pidan una disculpa por estarse molestando.

Lo hicieron, aunque muchas no parecieron del todo sinceras al hacerlo. Lupa y Leia lo hicieron con fastidio, quizá también Lyra, pero tuvo la decencia de disimularlo muy bien. A Lincoln eso le bastó de momento.

—Ya podemos… ¿Podemos jugar… Hmm… podemos seguir jugando con los videojuegos, papá?

—Aún no, Loan. También quiero que se disculpen con su hermano —mira con atención a Lacy, quien inclina la cabeza temerosa—. Hija, estoy seguro que Lemy no revisó tus mensajes a propósito. ¿No te parece? Tu celular lo tenía prácticamente en la cara.

Lacy asintió reconociendo que quizá sobre reaccionó demasiado. Su mamá la tenía muy nerviosa. Se disculparía con su hermano de corazón. No quería que pensara que lo odiaba o algo así.

Lemy reapareció de pronto con la mirada baja. Lincoln recordando que quizá él mismo sonó algo grosero cuando le pidió que atendiera, les puso el ejemplo a las chicas.

—Lemy, perdón por lo de hace un momento. Creo que soné un poco grosero cuando te pedí que atendieras la puerta. Pero te tengo buenas noticias. Tus "primas" quieren decirte…

—¡Eres un maldito infeliz!

Bien. Lemy en retrospectiva no se había portado mal con sus hermanas en ningún momento desde que llegó, a diferencia de algunas de ellas con él, aunque sí es verdad que con su padre había sido muy altanero, pero esto estaba bastante por encima de lo maleducado que estaba Lincoln dispuesto a tolerarle.

—¡Qué fue lo que me dijiste, niño!

Detrás de Lemy apareció una muy hermosa mujer rubia que con su presencia bastó para cortarle el aliento a todos.

Tenía veintiséis años. A pesar de sobrepasar a Loan con cinco años de diferencia, no era tan alta como ella, pero sí un poco más que Lyra. Sus atributos fácilmente podían hacerles buena competencia a las dos hijas mayores de Lincoln, así como a cualquiera del resto de sus hermanas, tanto por delante como por detrás. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos como su sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza morado sin mangas. El cabello lo llevaba agarrado con un pequeño broche de mariposa morado.

Lincoln embobado reconocía que todo en esa mujer era exuberante, lo único que desentonaba un poco con su apariencia era su ligeramente pero perceptible… hinchado vientre. Fue esto en lo primero que todos se fijaron.

Lemy conteniendo su coraje no dijo ya nada, igual que Lulú que no estaba segura de quién se trataba esa mujer a la que Lizy señaló.

—¡Hola tía Lily! ¿También acabas de comer?

Lily sonrió divertida por la ocurrencia de su sobrina. Sujetando su vientre, exclamó.

—Hola Lincoln, chicas. ¿A que no adivinan cuál es la sorpresa que les tengo?

En ese momento todas se giraron hacia él. Lyra al final lo llamó tío, pero fuera de ese detalle, repitió lo mismo que el resto le gritó a Lincoln en ese momento a coro, como si por primera vez se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en algo para consternación del hombre.

—¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE, PAPÁ!

* * *

.

.

.

Un saludo junto con una felicitación a todos aquellos quienes tanto aquí como en Wattpad atinaron al no ir tan desencaminados a lo que iba a suceder en cuanto Lily llegara. ¿Sorprendidos? No olviden dejarme sus tomatazos y pedradas… ¡digo! sus comentarios y opiniones, que siempre estaré abierto a las mismas. :)

 **Ficlover93** gracias. Me alegra saber que me mantengo en tus favoritos, colega. Igual sigo disfrutando de tus fics como el de **_Hermosas y prohibidas_**. Y sí, en el anterior capítulo eso fue una referencia al fic que siendo franco, soy de los que lo aman (tirando a obsesión a veces). Lamento que el "cambio" de Leia a Lupa no fuera tan para bien, pero que al menos la hizo reír de una manera muy familiar. Lo de Lyra uniéndose al lado claro fue un excelente chiste, (aunque no es decir mucho, que me han dicho tengo un humor muy simplón tipo Luan XD ). Gracias por tu apoyo continuo en muchas de mis historias. Saludos.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Ya me imaginaba que quien no conociera a Mona la googlearía por curiosidad recibiendo una sorpresa, que la serie me tocó en mi juventud (a mi niñez llegó muy tarde). La buena noticia es que al final no se trató con Adrien con quien Lincoln lo echó a perder, ¡Juax! Aunque me han hablado maravillas de Miraculos Ladybicho, nunca he podido darle una oportunidad (muchas series pendientes por ver tengo de por sí). Esperemos ver pronto una actualización de Réquiem. Cierto, que Lemy está en una posición envidiable. Y sí, Leia se está arruinando su infancia. Saludos desde mi pueblo.

 **El de las PD** gracias. Habrá que ver qué tanto apoyo le dan a su padre después de esto. ¡juax!

1 – Gracias por recordármelo. Con todo y que es una de mis historias favoritas, había olvidado que así se llamaba el fulano (para la atención que le di a su personaje XD).

2 – Me encantaba todo de esa serie, menos el disfraz de Changa, que diga, Mona. :p

3 – No pude resistirme.

4 – Muchas gracias. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Ciertamente las chicas guardan más sorpresas de lo que aparentan, ya conocimos algunas. Esperemos que Lacy pueda superar la presión de su madre con ayuda de su familia. Sobre el cómo ve Lincoln a Lily… bueno, que dejémoslo de momento a expectación (todavía). Sí, el tío Carlino se volvió mañoso al crecer. Créeme que me dolió lo que hice con Clyde, pero es verdad que no tiene mucho que alegar. Espero te haya agradado también este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Grey** gracias. Es molesto y doloroso admitirlo, pero es verdad. Lyra después de todo está más centrada que el resto. Ahora que Lily ya está aquí, podremos seguir disfrutando de las interacciones de estos chicos, te prometo el procurar dejar que sigan fluyendo del modo en que lo hacen todavía. Saludos.

 **F726** gracias. La teoría acerca que Lily repetía el patrón de sus hermanas con Adrien fue bastante buena, pero por el contrario él es mayor que Lincoln y no menor que Lily. Las chicas en efecto y sin querer crean un paralelismo con sus madres y padre respectivamente, aunque con sus correspondientes diferencias. Ya tocará el proceder de Lemy ahora con todos los que tiene que estar reunidos ya finalmente. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. Después de todo no será Adrien el mayor reto al que Lincoln enfrentará, que ni Lupa ni nadie podrá sortear lo que se vendrá. Nos leemos. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias. Parece que a muchos les sorprendió el que no tardara la vez pasada tanto con el nuevo capítulo. No esperen que sea frecuente, aunque me gustaría serlo.

Ya Lacy nos dio una idea de lo que le sucede, aunque todavía no conocemos del todo los detalles, ya a su tiempo lo haremos. Me alegra por cierto que apreciaras las referencias. Hablando de referencias, el chiste que hiciste con Liby fue muy bueno, ¡juax! (¡Liby, cállate que nos desesperas!). Lo de Lupa lo ameritó. No todo el tiempo tenían que comportarse como clones de sus madres. Como aquí y en el anterior (y en casi todos) es gratificante escribir de los chicos jugando todos juntos, ya sea fraternal o no tan fraternalmente. Es divertido ver que molesten a Lemy sin mala intención. Ahora que Lily está finalmente aquí, probablemente las hijas mayores de Lincoln retomarán lo que pensaban de su padre para con su tía.

Nos leemos amigo. Estaré como siempre al pendiente de tus magníficas obras. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** de verdad me sorprendió cómo expusiste de manera sencilla y a la vez casi precisa la situación que tenía Lincoln con Adrien, misma que muy a su pesar, seguramente Lemy repite al tener algo semejante en sus genes (¿realmente será por eso?). Ya habrá más momentos de estos dos entre sí y con el resto, quizá hasta ya hablando sin tapujos. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. No tanto es que Lincoln odiara al hombre, sencillamente como alguien mencionó, se puso demasiado territorial con la más joven de sus hermanitas. Que sin querer queriendo me salió aquél ship de Lemy. La reacción de Lucy a lo de Lupa la vez pasada no fue planeada, se me ocurrió a último momento. Saludos.

 **Mr. G** gracias. Sin duda la actitud de Lincoln dejó mucho que desear. Ronnie Anne está enterada de todo, aunque más delante les dé algunos detalles sobre lo que ocurrió con ella. Sobre tus preguntas:

Sí, Lincoln y Lemy tal para cual. Además de a Mona, ¿a quién más te recordó Lupa? El novio de Liena no aparecerá más allá de las fotos que mostró de él. Creo que el final ya respondió esa pregunta. Tegucigalpa. Se dice que fueron los vikingos e incluso quizás los egipcios. Los iluminati porque estaba contra el nuevo orden mundial. No lo sé. ¿Por diversión XD? Un Oc del tío Rob que introdujo en su fic **_Visitando al primo_**. Listo, ¿Cuál es mi premio? :D. Saludos.

 **Guest** gracias. Habrá más detalles así como el de Lupa, que tampoco quiero dejar a las chicas como un vil copy paste de sus madres, por lo que jugaré con las características de todas (de ahí que Lacy tenga algo de Leni en cuanto a su personalidad). Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. Me encantó ese chiste. Creo que en parte ya respondí tus dudas sobre lo de Lily, pero profundizaré más al respecto en el próximo capítulo. Me alegra que el personaje de Liby les esté gustando, así como esos momentos entre Loan y Lemy, je. Saludos.

 **Buri Aesir** gracias. Lo lamento, pero creo los únicos hijos de Lincoln en la historia sólo serán los que he presentado, o referenciado brevemente. Espero te agrade como irá sólo con ellos la trama. Saludos.

 **Sergex** gracias. Creo que después de todo pueden respirar tranquilos en cuanto al presunto encuentro que pensaron ocurriría entre Lincoln y Adrien. Daré más detalles de lo que de verdad sucedió en el próximo capítulo. Sí, quizás Lemy heredó de Lincoln sus celos (entre muchas otras cosas), je. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** no te preocupes, que a veces pasa. Ni yo esperé tener tan pronto el capítulo pasado tras el anterior a ese, que andaba muy motivado. No necesitas disculparte por nada. Espero que lo que te haya ocurrido concluyese a buen término y te encuentres mejor. Cierto que Lincoln con tan poco ya tenía estrés para rato, ahora la llegada de su hermanita lo único que hará será dispararlo. No estoy seguro si seguirás de su lado cuando reaccione tras la sorpresa que ella le trajo, je. Descuida, Lupa no mató a nadie (aún). Una idea de lo que le ocurre a Lacy finalmente ya la expliqué (aunque faltan algunos detalles) y habrá que esperar a los capítulos del "domingo" para saber lo que hay en la caja misteriosa. Saludos.


	14. Sábado 4:00 pm

**Sábado 4:00 pm**

Pese a los reclamos con que sus hijas estaban bombardeándolo, Lincoln permaneció en su sitio completamente paralizado teniendo problemas en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto salió de su trance.

—¡Todo mundo silencio!

Le obedecieron, principalmente porque de pronto había adoptado una mirada de locura que los puso a todos un tanto nerviosos, incluso a Lily, aunque ella ya había anticipado que algo así sucedería, lo que no había imaginado sería la primera pregunta que le haría.

—¿Dónde está tu prometido?

Miró por encima del hombro de su hermana esperando verlo aparecer de repente detrás de ella, pero al no encontrarlo, se asomó por la ventana imaginándolo de pie frente a la entrada, quizá sumamente nervioso por tener que enfrentarlo para darle unas cuantas explicaciones.

—¿Quién?

—¡Tu prometido! ¡Adrien! Alto, fornido, castaño, según ellas —señaló a sus hijas— bien parecido, más viejo que yo. Tú sabes. ¡Adrien! ¡Dónde está ese animal!

—Linc, ¿de qué estás hablando? Sólo venimos nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí, nosotros. Ya sabes, el bebé y yo. No es como si lo fuera a dejar en mi departamento o en cualquier lado apartado de mí, al menos no podré hacerlo por los próximos cuatro meses. Estoy segura que tú entiendes como funciona esto.

Lo último lo había dicho en un tono burlón que en esos momentos irritó a Lincoln. Lemy y las chicas al notar lo exaltado que estaba su padre, poco a poco comenzaron a calmarse tras haber pensado lo peor.

Por supuesto. El que la opción lógica del estado de su tía Lily haya sido su padre debido a… sus antecedentes con sus madres, también hermanas de él, no lo volvía forzosamente el único sospechoso, sólo el más inmediato. Lyra tímidamente fue la primera que se atrevió a acercarse para preguntar.

—Tía Lily. ¿No se suponía que el señor Adrien vendría contigo para anunciar su compromiso?

Esto desconcertó a Lily.

—¿Su compromiso? ¿Y con quién?

—Pues… ¿contigo?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Pero quién les dijo esa locura?

Confundido, Lincoln fue el primero antes que Lyra que se volvió para observar a Liby, pronto Lemy y el resto de las chicas lo hicieron también. La catorceañera al sentir la mirada de todos los presentes, comenzó a encogerse en su lugar sintiendo miedo. A su vez ella después de unos segundos desesperadamente observó a su tía buscando que la ayudara.

—Pe… pero tía Lily. Fue lo que me dijiste. Que vendrías con Adrien para darnos la noticia de que se iban a casar.

Aunque desconcertada por esto, la atractiva mujer suspiró tratando de retomar el hilo de la situación.

—Empecemos de nuevo. Hola a todos. Me alegra verlas de nuevo, no esperaba hacerlo, pero me alegra encontrarlas a todas.

Todas respondieron con un escueto "hola tía Lily" ansiosas por recibir una explicación. Lemy la miró casi sollozante unos momentos antes de voltear a ver a su padre. Su tía lo había saludado cuando fue abrirle la puerta, pero no pudo devolverle el saludo a causa de la conmoción que sufrió por verla en ese estado y achacando la responsabilidad de inmediato a Lincoln.

—Bien —aunque no muy satisfecha, Lily se conformó con eso—. Haber Lib. Estoy segura de recordar decirte que llegaría con alguien —con ambas manos se tentó el vientre—. Nunca dije que ese alguien fuera Adrien y mucho menos que vendría para decir que me iba casar con él.

—Pero… pero… dijiste que la "sorpresa" estaba relacionada con Adrien.

Y al decir sorpresa, señaló de un modo quizá un tanto grosero su vientre, a lo que enseguida se dio cuenta y dejó de hacerlo bajando la mano avergonzada.

—Bueno, con el "cariño" que le tiene tu papá a Adrien, la sorpresa era decirle que podía respirar tranquilo, pues él ya rompió conmigo.

—¡El hizo qué cosa!

Lily retrocedió después que su hermano prácticamente le gritó eso a la cara. Sus hijas lo miraron con reproche, pero a él esta vez no le importó, teniendo preocupaciones más importantes en mente.

—Dije que ya rompimos. Cielos, Linc. Ya cálmate. Creí que por el contrario te alegrarías. Si nunca dejaste de marearme al señalarme todos los defectos que según tú él tenía.

—¡Pero esto es diferente! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estás embarazada!

—Gracias por decírmelo, no me había dado cuenta.

—¡Lily, no estoy jugando!

Como de costumbre, Lincoln se daba cuenta cómo la más joven de sus hermanas no parecía tomarse muy en serio la delicada situación en que se encontraba, aunque en realidad así había sido siempre desde que tenía memoria. Ya sea de niña gastando bromas con Luan, dándole balonazos con Lynn, despertándolo con un escándalo acompañado de Luna, molestando a las mascotas de lana, haciendo chantajes imaginarios con la amiga de Lisa, entre muchas otras cosas. No importaba de qué manera le llamaran la atención, Lily parecía olvidar lo aprendido a los pocos minutos para volver a hacer alguna travesura.

El hombre no era el único que parecía contrariado por esta noticia. Las chicas que tenían a Adrien en un pedestal estaban tan sorprendidas como su padre. Lacy quería comprender mejor esta situación.

—Tía Lily, ¿pero por qué rompieron? Si parecía un buen tipo.

—Pues… un día hace tres meses descubrí que estaba embarazada. Esa noche se lo conté, entonces dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y ya. Dos días después de no verlo, me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora pidiéndome disculpas por "no poder lidiar con esto" y eso fue todo. Desde entonces no volví a verlo y no es que haya hecho muchos intentos tampoco por buscarlo.

—¡Qué imbécil! —Lemy no pudo evitar soltar la grosería. Apenas y escuchó a Lyra llamarle la atención—. ¡Quiero patearle el trasero!

—Haz fila, muchacho —soltó Lincoln iracundo—. Te dejaré hacerlo en cuanto primero lo haga yo.

Lily musitó una risa corta y despectiva.

—Lincoln, hermanito. ¿Si recuerdas cómo estaba Adrien, cierto?

—Soy unos centímetros más alto que él.

—Y por lo menos quince kilos más ligero también.

Lizy divertida por las reacciones de su tío y primo, miró a Leia.

—¿El novio de tía Lily es gordito?

—Ni un ápice. —Le contestó preocupada por todo lo que escuchaba.

Liena llamó la atención de la pequeña. Lizy miró a una de sus hermanas mayores tentándose la panza y negando la cabeza, luego se tocó un brazo a la vez flexionándolo y proyectando los hombros hacia arriba como un gorila. La niña comenzó a reír al imaginarse a ese señor como uno de los luchadores que a veces su mamá miraba por televisión.

—¡No me importa cómo esté! ¡Lo que te hizo no tiene perdón!

—No te entiendo Linc. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Forzarlo a que se casara conmigo por el bebé sin que de verdad quisiera hacerlo?

—¡Sí!

—Debes de estar bromeando. Si el no quiere ser parte de esto, tampoco lo iba a obligar.

—¡Basta de hablar! Primero: Liby, estás castigada por mentirosa.

La niña hizo una mueca y un quejido agudo. Parecía contener las ganas de llorar.

—Estoy segura que tu hija no lo hizo a propósito, Linc —la defendió Lily con cierta indiferencia—. Todo lo que hizo fue malinterpretarme.

—Lo que sea. Segundo. Vuelvo más tarde.

Fúrico, Lincoln tomó las llaves de su auto y enseguida Lyra asustada fue a bloquearle el camino. Desesperada, con una seña le pidió a Liena y Loan que la fueran a auxiliar. Asustada, Loan se quedó en su lugar, quienes terminaron por pararse a su lado junto con Liena fueron Lacy, Lupa, Leia y una apenada Liby insegura de ayudarles por temor a que su padre incrementara su castigo.

—Niñas, a un lado.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, padre? —Aunque a Lupa le parecía evidente, decidió cerciorarse.

—¡A patearle el trasero a ese infeliz! Lily, estás a cargo hasta que regresemos.

Por su parte, su hermana asombrada y distraída fue directo a la cuna de Lulú. Sin poder resistirlo, la cargó entre sus brazos encantada por la bebé.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas, hermanito. ¿No me digan que esta cosita hermosa es Lulú?

—Ajá. Bueno, ahora nos vamos.

—¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte! —le exigió Lyra—. Tampoco me hace gracia lo que Adrien le hizo a tía Lily, pero no pareces estar siendo racional en estos momentos, tío.

Para sorpresa de la chica, fue su hermano quien la encaró tan molesto como Lincoln.

—¡Lyra, si no nos vas a ayudar hazte a un lado! ¡Esto es cosa de hombres!

—¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso de ir acompañarlo?

—Yo se lo doy —la cortó Lincoln—. Sí tu hermano quiere patearle el trasero al tipo que embarazó a tu tía, tiene mi bendición. Ahora déjennos pasar.

Miró a sus hijas quienes no parecían amedrentadas por él, si acaso preocupadas con excepción de Liby, la cual parecía a punto de hacerse a un lado y darle camino, de no ser porque Leia que la detuvo sujetándole la falda con rudeza y mirándola con una expresión de advertencia.

—¡No voy a darte permiso de llevarte a mi hermano para que cometas una estupidez!

—¡No necesito tu permiso ni él tampoco lo necesita, Lyra! ¡Soy su padre y con eso basta!

—¡Que eres nuestro tío, maldita sea!

La primera sorprendida por soltar la grosería fue ella misma llevándose una mano a la boca. Sabiendo que esto sólo podría empeorar de continuar así, Liena tomó con una mano la muñeca de su padre y con la otra la de su hermanito.

Ambos desconcertados la vieron y ella tras entender que tenía su atención, los soltó, entonces comenzó a mover rápidamente sus manos delante del alterado hombre de un modo tan frenético y desesperado que Lupa no pudo entenderle casi nada. Lemy tampoco tenía idea lo que su hermana estaba diciendo, pero sin duda era algo serio, pues poco a poco el semblante de Lincoln fue cambiando. Parecía que su enojo menguaba, incluso hasta pareció avergonzado. Después, mientras con la mirada seguía las manos de su hija, soltó una bocanada de aire y dejó las llaves del coche donde estaban.

—Sí, perdón. Tienes toda la razón, hija. Supongo que necesito calmarme un momento.

Lemy estaba tan confundido como decepcionado.

—¿Hablas en serio, viejo? ¡De verdad ya no quieres cobrártelas con ese tipo por lo que le hizo a tu hermana!

—Por supuesto que quiero, pero el argumento de tu hermana es válido si lo piensas bien.

Lemy se volvió a Lupa.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo ella?

—No entendí casi nada —se dirige hacia Liena—. ¿Qué fue lo le dijiste a papá exactamente?

Sintiéndose cansada por la exaltación que le provocó su padre al tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, la joven formó una sencilla frase con sus manos.

"No voy a repetir todo eso de nuevo".

Lupa se sintió casi tan frustrada como su hermano cuando le explicó esto último.

Lily ajena a la rabieta de su hermano y sobrino, le hacía muecas a Lulú junto a Lizy que se le había unido. Divertida, la bebé se reía de ellas, mirando por un momento intrigada el vientre de la joven mujer.

—¿Esto? Acá llevo a otro bebé, Lulú. ¿Puedes decir mi nombre? Dí: Lily. Liiiily.

—¡Lí,i!

—Eso estuvo cerca.

Masajeándose las sienes, Lincoln trató de volver a retomar debidamente la discusión.

—Lily, deja un momento a Lulú y préstame atención.

—¿Ya te calmaste? —Le preguntó sin verlo haciéndole cosquillas a la más pequeña de sus sobrinas.

—Sí, lo hice.

Un poco irritada, Lily se dio la vuelta llevando en brazos a su sobrina, a quien sentó en su regazo tras sentarse ella a su vez en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Bien. Eso espero, hermanito. No me gusta cuando te pones tan raro.

Lincoln frunció el ceño. Miró a sus hijas y entonces se percató mejor de la delicada situación.

—Niñas, ¿por qué no van a seguir jugando video juegos por ahora?

—¡Dah! —exclamó Leia de mal modo—. Porque si lo hiciéramos nos perderíamos de su pelea.

La pequeña ni siquiera se alteró en lo más mínimo por el modo en que la miró su padre. Liena de pronto cargó a la niña con un brazo y con el otro repitió lo mismo con Lizy antes de retirarse. Leia le hubiese reclamado, de no ser porque en realidad todavía le gustaba que la cargaran, aunque a diferencia de Lizy, no lo admitiría.

Lacy y Liby comprendiendo el mensaje, se marcharon llevando casi a rastras a Lupa, quien pareció al principio resistirse. Lyra sin ver a la cara a Lincoln todavía molesta con él debido al modo en que discutieron, le pidió a su tía a Lulú y se marchó con Lemy dirigiéndolo delante de ella para darle un merecido zape.

—¡Oye!

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente tú y yo también.

Resentido, Lemy la siguió, no sin antes primero volverse hacia su padre levantándole el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

—Ponte firme, viejo.

Otro zape de su hermana lo obligó a seguir caminando.

Una vez solos, Lincoln hizo que lo acompañara a su habitación. Una vez que llegaron a pasos rápidos y tras comprobar que todos estuvieran en la sala jugando con la consola de juegos, se encerraron y ahí el hombre encaró nuevamente a su hermana luchando por no perder la compostura de nuevo.

—Tú querías mucho a Adrien. Podía darme cuenta de eso.

—Pues sí, se podría decir que lo amaba.

Y lo dijo como quien anuncia que quizá va a llover. De verdad Lincoln luchaba internamente por no reprender con severidad a Lily como cuando era una niña.

—¡Entonces por qué te tomas tan tranquila el que te dejara por quedar embarazada!

—Bueno, no creí tener cara para pedirle una oportunidad tomando en cuenta que le fui infiel. Digo, creo que de estar en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Lincoln abrió los ojos sintiéndose todavía más indignado que nunca.

—¡Cómo te atreviste a serle infiel siendo que estabas embarazada!

—¡Oye! En mi defensa, no estaba embarazada cuando lo engañé.

Y seguía hablando tan tranquila jugueteando con sus dedos, mientras su hermano estaba cada vez más anonadado.

—¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Lily! ¿Te das cuenta que si te metiste con otro tipo, entonces existe una posibilidad que el bebé no sea de Adrien?

La chica lo miró a la cara finalmente sintiéndose exasperada.

—Linc, hermanito. No es que exista una posibilidad. Es sencillamente un hecho que el bebé no es de Adrien.

Eso lo dejó perplejo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Si también lo hacías con tu novio…

—…últimamente no lo hacíamos tan a menudo como imaginas…

—¡No estoy imaginándome nada! ¡No quiero hacer eso!

—…además, cuando se daba la oportunidad, no lo hacíamos del modo convencional.

El rostro de Lincoln se tornó completamente rojo, Lily no se atrevía adivinar si era por el coraje o la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por igual.

—Quieres que decir que… tú… él… por ahí… o que tú con… quizá… solían… pero… tal vez…

—Detente un minuto ahí Linc, o esta irá para largo y todavía quiero pedirte un favor —su hermano se sintió agradecido porque lo detuviese, al menos hasta que ella continuó hablando—. Ya sabes que no tengo ningún pudor para hablar de estas cosas. Si quieres, de verdad te puedo dar cada uno de todos los detalles de la vida sexual que solía tener con mi novio y hasta con otros chicos mucho antes de él. No me molesta, incluso puedes contarme los tuyos y yo toda oídos te escucharé sin problemas, aunque imagino que serán en su mayoría anécdotas "familiares" —se permitió una breve sonrisa burlona—. Pero antes de empezar sólo contéstame con sinceridad una sola cosa. ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de eso?

Sintiéndose realmente intimidado por Lily, el peliblanco bajó la cabeza rendido.

—No.

—Bien.

—¿Y qué favor quieres?

—Que esto se lo digas tu mismo a papá y a mamá. Presiento que si lo hago yo me van a regañar y no tengo ganas de escucharlos, para eso suficiente tengo contigo.

Finalmente Lincoln tomó una almohada para pegar la cara en ella y poder gritar unos segundos antes de responderle.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Es tu responsabilidad decirles esto! ¡No mía!

—Pero si tú siempre has sido un buen mediador. Sé buenito y en una oportunidad llámales y díselos, te deberé una.

Varias veces desde la adolescencia de Lily en adelante, Lincoln había perdido la compostura con ella debido a su comportamiento, en realidad casi toda su familia lo había hecho, pero él ejerciendo el rol de hermano mayor y por tanto padre postizo, sentía había batallado más que su propio padre con ella al llamarle la atención e intentar corregirla, sin embargo esa niña solía conseguir que diese fácilmente su brazo a torcer. Bien, ya no más. Se había metido en un grave y serio problema de adultos y como adulta que era, esta vez la dejaría resolverlo por sí misma.

—Pues te lo voy diciendo de una vez. ¡No lo haré! Además, si no es de Adrien, ¿de quién se supone que es ese niño? ¿Estás segura que no es de él?

—¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? Ya te lo dije, hice los cálculos y sí, es imposible que se trate de Adrien.

—¡Pues para el caso es casi lo mismo! —nuevamente recobró los bríos—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte con alguien más si ya tenías con él una relación aparentemente feliz?

—Qué te puedo decir. Sabes que me enloquecen los hombres mayores y éste además de apuesto, era muy persistente y no creí que pasaría nada por una vez.

—¡Pues vaya que pasó algo! ¿Y quién fue? ¿Alguien de tu trabajo? ¿Del gimnasio ese al que ibas? ¡Es ese tipo de la discoteca que me contaste de cuando saliste con tus amigas! —Nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control que Liena le había hecho el favor de recuperar la primera vez, mientras tanto Lily seguía calmadamente revisándose las uñas apenas mirándolo— ¡Entre tanta gente cómo se supone que vamos a averiguar quién es el padre!

—¿Entre tanta gente? —Lily se indignó, por lo que aunque no parecía tampoco furiosa, sino apenas molesta, le reclamó—. Linc, cielos. ¿En tan mal concepto me tienes? Sólo he estado con dos personas el último año, pero Adrien no cuenta si tomas en cuenta que un mes antes de embarazarme, sólo lo hacíamos por…

—¡No quiero escucharlo! ¿Entonces quién es el otro tipo?

—¿Y exactamente para qué quieres saberlo? —Lily rio brevemente—. ¿Para ir con Lemy a patearle el trasero? Eso sería algo divertido de ver, hermanito.

Lily no apartó la mirada de su rostro claramente esperando algo de él. Lincoln sintió pavor al comprenderlo, por no decir también de intentar preguntárselo tras una muy larga pausa en la que su hermana aguardó pacientemente a que lo comprendiera por fin.

—Tu bebé… ¿es mío, cierto?

—Honestamente hermanito, ¿de verdad sólo pensaste lo contrario?

No al inicio, pero vaya que se había aferrado a intentarlo tan pronto vio su estado. Era comprensible la reacción que tuvieron las chicas. Lo que pensaron ellas fue lo mismo que en efecto supuso él antes de recordar casi de inmediato a Adrien.

Finalmente los bríos abandonaron a Lincoln. Si acaso entre el miedo y la confusión del momento todavía seguía sintiendo odio, este era sólo hacia sí mismo.

—Entonces… —Lily decidió sacarlo ya de su trance—, ¿Sí me harías ese favorcito Linc?

No le gustó la mirada coqueta con que lo miraba, misma que desde los nueve años comenzó a hacerle y con el paso del tiempo fue perfeccionándola. Al principio Lincoln la había ignorado, pero entre más pasaban los años, Lily crecía opacando cada vez más y más en belleza al resto de sus hermanas, siendo cada vez menos sutil al pedirle algo usando sus encantos para coquetearle, también siéndole más y más difícil resistirse a ella. Al menos hasta año y medio atrás, cuando Lily conoció a Adrien y finalmente dejó de molestarlo de esa manera.

Fuera de sentirse tranquilo y aliviado como pensaba sucedería el día en que eso terminase finalmente, por el contrario no le había gustado nada. El día de su cumpleaños cinco meses atrás, una vez que Adrien se fue, se lo dijo muy claramente, casi se lo reclamó echándoselo en cara. Lily entre molesta y apenada, le demostró que sí lo quería con un abrazo, con un beso en la mejilla y...

Era difícil para ambos recordar quién lo comenzó, pero ciertamente una vez que empezaron, continuaron durante dos días completos. Cuando la segunda vez terminaron, Lincoln sintió una culpa tremenda por lo que sucedió, aunque no tan severa como la primera, también sintió remordimiento en la tercera. Para el final del segundo día y tras perder la cuenta de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos de esa manera, entre el placer y el calor que tomaba de su joven hermanita, ni siquiera se acordaba de esa bebé que sentaba entre sus piernas a los once años para darle su mamila, concentrado más en esa mujer por la que muchos hombres encarnizadamente se pelearían por tenerla una vez en sus vidas por lo menos.

Finalmente recordó que se trataba de su hermana hasta que antes de irse de su casa, ella le aclaró que no por lo que sucedió entre ambos terminaría con Adrien. Por su propia salud mental, Lincoln había luchado en mentalizarse de que nada de eso realmente ocurrió, esforzándose en visualizar todo como si se hubiese tratado sólo de un sueño. Hasta ahora.

—Entonces… —Lily continuó buscando sacarlo de sus oscuros pensamientos—, dado que también tienes tu parte en qué ver con esto y sé que ya tienes mucha práctica, ¿sí podrías decírselo tú a papá y a mamá, hermanito?

—Lily… ni siquiera sé cómo voy a decírselo a las chicas.

—De eso no tendrás ningún problema.

—¿No? ¿Se los dirás tú a ellas?

—En realidad creo ya lo saben si tomas en cuenta que nos han estado escuchando tras la puerta.

Con un temor creciente, Lincoln se levantó y abrió la habitación. Con excepción de Lulú a quien habían ido a acostar junto con Lizy, que decidió tomar el consejo que le dieron de tomar la siesta con la bebé, el resto de sus sorprendidas hijas e hijo estaban de pie observándolos con una variopinta mezcla de rabia, decepción y miedo.

—Yo… a… buenas noticias —sonrió Lincoln sin ánimos de llamarles la atención por los nervios que lo invadieron—. No iré a patearle el trasero a nadie.

Lemy dio un paso al frente y por un momento Lincoln creyó que de verdad su hijo intentaría golpearlo, pero de pronto con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico se dio la vuelta y corriendo salió de la casa para encerrarse a la van de su madre. Tanto Lincoln como Lily se sintieron realmente mal por eso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lincoln con sus hijas—. De verdad pensé que Adrien…

No supo qué fue lo que le dolió más. Ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos de su único hijo varón hasta el momento y su reacción posterior, ver esa misma mirada en la mayoría de sus hijas, o la tremenda bofetada que Lyra no contuvo más tiempo en soltarle.

* * *

.

.

.

Antes que nada, una disculpa porque al final ocurriese lo que sé por medio de sus comentarios en ambas plataformas, muchos no querían que sucediera. Sin embargo desde que comencé el fic el año pasado, ya tenía planeado entre varias otras sorpresas, el que Lily apareciera embarazada de Lincoln. Lamento todas aquellas pistas falsas que monté para presuntamente adjudicarle la paternidad a Adrien, o hacerles pensar que éste siquiera iba a aparecer en la historia (que aún me pienso si tal vez darle la oportunidad de hacer presencia o no). Espero seguir contando con su apoyo a pesar de mantener mi decisión sobre lo de Lily.

 **Angel Retro PY** gracias. Un día me pondré a continuar ese fic, siendo que de momento mi prioridad está en los de _Loud House_. Tienes buenos gustos al respecto, colega. Saludos.

 **Grey** gracias. En efecto puedes apostar que hay algo más en relación a Lacy con su madre que ya más adelante lo verán. Espero te haya agradado la reacción de Lincoln ante lo de Lily, se vale si no, je. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** gracias. Y fuerte y duro que se lo hicieron al pobre Lincoln, una pena por Lemy y la nueva decepción que se llevó de él. En efecto, el harem se completó al final, ¡juax! Espero haberte vuelto a hacer a bien el día, colega. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. Espero te haya agradado todo lo que vino con Lily. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. No eres el primero que me comenta lo mucho que están apreciando más a Lemy con Loan (junto con el "cariño" que le guardan a su hermana. ¡Juax!). Pobre chico. Habrá que preguntarle qué tal le van las chicas mayores. Cierto, en el anterior capítulo la bronca se puso intensa a raíz del celular. Ten por seguro que Lupa continuará con sus modos para la mala fortuna del resto, je. Lamento que Lincoln sí tuviera mucho que ver en el estado de Lily. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** gracias, espero volver a animarte un poco con esta nueva entrega. Te entiendo, que también soy medio comelón. Ten por seguro que veremos más discusiones fraternales como la que vimos anteriormente, Lyra aunque no quiera fácil se presta para las mismas. Y sí, Lincoln es el padre, aunque de haber sido Adrien, por mucho que le hubiese gustado al hombre sacar el rifle, seguramente sus hijas y hermana lo hubiesen detenido recordándole que un santo tampoco él no lo es, je. Muchas gracias por tu crítica y las de tus amistades. Trataré de mantener a bien las características de los personajes. Saludos.

 **Sergex** gracias. Y las implicaciones se dieron, ya me dirás qué opinas de las mismas, colega. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. Es verdad, padre e hijo necesitan urgentemente de tener una buena charla, aunque de momento la situación con Lily los haya alejado de nuevo un poco: Descuida, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, es seguro que Lincoln se las arregle para salir al paso. No estoy seguro si llegó a dominar del todo a sus hermanas, aunque quizá "tal vez" lo consiga con sus hijas. Saludos.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. De hecho, con esta escena en mente entre otras que ya aparecerán, fue lo que me motivó a escoger el título de la historia. Ya verás el problema que trae Lacy, tal vez no sea del todo culpa de Lynn. Para mi sorpresa veo que eres otro adepto al ship de Lemy con Loan, habrá que ver hasta donde les permito seguir a este par. Tal vez cuando supere lo de su tía Lily, Lemy se anime a volver a darle una oportunidad a su padre. Me dio gracia el cómo aplicaste cierto meme a Lulú.

Al final Lincoln si consiguió el paquete completo familiar ¡Juax! Si el bebé será la "Lani" que el fandom creó, lo dudo, nunca terminó de gustarme la nena diabólica. Cuídate igualmente, colega. Nos leemos. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Sin duda la anterior fue una buena pelea. Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con la nueva paternidad de Lincoln y continúes acompañándome en la historia. Saludos.

 **Guest** gracias. Sí que acertaste al atinar sobre hacia donde iba el asunto. Lemy durará un poco conflictuado un poco más de tiempo. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias. Supongo que fue una curiosa transición del hecho que Lemy comprendiese mejor a su padre tras hablar con Loan, a lo que ocurrió al final debido a la llegada de Lily, todo tras el tremendo conflicto que tuvieron después de comer. Gracias también por apreciar el aspecto que le di a esta Lily adulta. No estoy seguro qué te haya parecido la identidad del verdadero padre de la nueva "bendición", ya me contarás amigo. Ya veré también tus excelentes obras. Saludos.

 **Trickgl01** gracias. Es un panorama triste al futuro de Lyra, más porque quizá tengas razón. Je, es verdad que eso parecía el pobre chico en el capítulo pasado. Cierto que lo de Lily se ve complicado, más ahora que se sabe Lincoln es responsable de su situación después de todo. Espero también ver a Lemy jugando al Chrono Trigger y también a Lulú. Saludos.

 **Nomandelosnorma** gracias. Creo que en este capítulo esa y otras dudas que ya me imaginaba muchos tendrían quedó resuelta. Saludos.

 **Buri Aesir** gracias. La escena que me describiste suena muy divertida, lo reconozco. Espero te siga agradando el cómo va a continuar. Saludos.

 **Mr. G** gracias. Me hiciste imaginarme a Lincoln como Darth Vader diciéndoles a cada una y a Lemy un "(inserte nombre) yo soy tu padre" y todas encogiéndose de hombros, (con excepción de Lyra reaccionando como Luke XD). Poco le faltó a Lincoln ir a buscar la escopeta, pero a no ser que se quiera pegar un tiro, no creo que sea necesaria. Fue muy divertido contestar tu trivia. Saludos.


	15. Sábado 5:00 pm

**Sábado 5:00 pm**

Aun disgustado por todo lo que había ocurrido, Lemy se había encerrado en la van colocándose sus audífonos a todo volumen en un intento de evadirse de los problemas que a sí mismo se repetía, sólo debían corresponderle a su padre.

Tan pronto reprodujo el CD del viejo walkman, los dientes le castañearon por la ronca y estruendosa voz a grito de la intérprete, la que por reflejo lo hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente de un salto golpeándose la cabeza con el techo de la van.

Molesto se arrancó los audífonos y sacó el disco que había pensado era uno de sus grupos favoritos que había olvidado sacar, pero sólo se trataba de un disco casero con la leyenda: "Sólo tus favoritas para que no me extrañes, mi pequeño fanático rebelde".

—Maldición, mamá. —Murmuró entre dientes sobándose la cabeza.

Tocaron la puerta de la van varias veces con el puño, pero él ignoró esto mientras en la guantera buscaba algún CD que valiera la pena. Seguramente sus discos favoritos estaban en su maleta. No tenía ánimos de entrar de regreso a casa. Los golpes se hacían más y más insistentes, de continuar así terminarían por abollar la van.

—¡No hay nadie!

Furioso esperaba amedrentar con eso a su padre o a cualquiera de las chicas que intentara hablar con él, en especial no tenía ánimos de escuchar a Lyra en particular.

—Lamy soy yo, Lacy. Déjame entrar.

Avergonzado por haberle gritado a sí a su prima, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la van para dejarla pasar. Su contento de ver a Lacy se perdió apenas notó al lado de ella a su tío.

—Gracias, cariño.

Lincoln le agradeció a su hija el que fuera ella quien le pidiera al chico abrir, pero tan pronto iba a entrar, Lemy trató de volver a correr la puerta. Entre ambos comenzaron un forcejeo.

—¡Hijo, sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento!

—¡No me llames así, bestia!

Lacy miraba alternativamente a uno y al otro. Con un poco de duda, se situó al lado de su padre y terminó de ayudarle a abrir el vehículo lo suficiente, para que de un salto éste entrara al interior. Al hacerlo, sin querer Lincoln empujó al chico al fondo, cuando éste se recompuso volvió a dedicarle una expresión disgustada.

—De nuevo gracias, cariño.

Le sonrió agradecido a su hija. Apenada, ella agitó su mano intranquila antes de cerrar finalmente la puerta.

—Sí, no hay problema papá.

A pesar de sus intentos de aparentar que todo seguía como siempre, hasta por su voz Lincoln comprendió que ella se sentía tan incómoda como el resto de las chicas a causa del estado de la tía Lily. "Un problema a la vez", se dijo a sí mismo.

Lemy cruzado de brazos parecía aguardar a que hiciese algo. Bien, Lincoln pensó que era un comienzo el que estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo.

—¿Te puedes levantar? Estás aplastando con tu trasero mis walkmans.

Lincoln sacó el aparato debajo de él, parecía haberse arruinado. Lemy se lo arrebató de las manos y se puso los auriculares de vuelta. Prefería escuchar a su madre cantar nanas de cuna versión rock pesado a escucharlo a él. Por mucho que presionó el botón del reproductor no sirvió de nada.

—Perfecto.

—Oh… lo lamento, Lemy. Te compraré otro.

—¿Otro walkman de CD? Por supuesto, con lo fáciles que son de encontrar.

—Bueno… ¿en todo caso quién escucha CD's en estos días? ¿No tienes otro tipo de reproductores?

—Mi cassetera está en mi maleta, viejo. Y no tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

Lincoln trató de hacer memoria y recordar qué era una cassetera. ¿Algún gadget moderno que usaban los jóvenes de hoy en día que se estaba perdiendo? Le resultó a la vez extraño. La palabra vagamente recordó haberla escuchado alguna vez de su propio padre. Preocupado trató de tomar el walkman de CD's, pero Lemy lo apartó de él.

—Ya déjalo. Lo arreglaré después. No sería la primera vez que se me estropea.

Fue inevitable para Lincoln compararlo con Lana.

—Lo lamento. No sólo me refiero a tu walkman, sino a… creo que con al resto volví a decepcionarlos ahora con tu tía Lily.

—De verdad no quiero hablar de eso.

Estaba avergonzado por el tema, pero también dolido. A Lemy siempre le había agradado mucho su tía Lily y su carácter tan desinhibido. Más que su tía le gustaba verla como una amiga. Nunca lo admitiría, pero desde hace un par de años y hasta… hoy, su tía había sido de cierta manera un amor platónico del que por supuesto era consciente jamás podría concretarse nada, tanto por su parentesco como por la obvia diferencia de edades. No ayudaba el que fuese tan hermosa, incluso más que el resto de sus tías, lo que era decir mucho para él si pensaba en su tía Lana. Tía Lily era una belleza, era su amor platónico, era su tía favorita, tal vez su única amiga adulta… y su tío la había estropeado.

Al igual que su padre, siempre se celó del tal Adrien, aunque todo eso se lo había tragado con tal de tener una buena amistad con su tía, como ahora intentaba hacerlo con esto, pero le estaba resultando tan difícil que cualquier otra cosa. De pronto se dio cuenta que hubiese preferido mejor que el culpable del estado de su tía fuera Adrien en lugar de Lincoln.

Su tío parecía a punto de decir algo. En su mente, Lemy comenzó a preparar todo lo que le diría tan pronto comenzara a exigirle que lo tratara con el respeto que le corresponde, o al contrario comenzara a dar excusas estúpidas sobre su comportamiento.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Lincoln—. Soy una bestia y realmente lo que provoqué no tiene ninguna justificación, por lo que no te daré ninguna excusa ni a ti, ni a tus hermanas —tosió nervioso—, o a tus abuelos. No hay más que decir más allá que lo arruiné… de nuevo.

El chico alzó la mirada para mirarlo confundido.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

—Quisiera decir que quiero cambiar, pero soy el primero en reconocer que aunque lo intente y lo consiga, ya es algo tarde de todas maneras. Quisiera pedirles que me respetaran y toleraran, pero en realidad es algo que sé ya cada uno lo está haciendo a su modo y no tengo cara para exigirles que hagan un mejor esfuerzo, cuando lo cierto es que lo único que me merezco son acusaciones.

Lemy se disgustó. Lincoln le acababa de quitar la oportunidad de gritarle sus verdades. Si lo que ese tipo buscaba era hacerlo sentir mejor pues… no le daría la satisfacción de hacerle ver que lo estaba consiguiendo. Desesperado buscó algo, cualquier cosa que los obligara a discutir.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hacerle eso a tía Lily, viejo? ¿Es que no tienes una pizca de autocontrol?

—Por supuesto que lo tengo… sólo que en, bueno, ciertas circunstancias lo pierdo. Quizás… yo mismo renuncio a él cuando se trata de tus tías.

—O sea tus hermanas.

Lincoln chasqueó la lengua.

—Sip, mis hermanas.

—¿Pero por qué eso? ¿Qué te ocasiona que las veas así?

—Ni yo lo sé. Nunca estuvimos separados cada uno por su lado, al menos en nuestras infancias fuimos muy unidos como cualquier familia. Ellas necesitaban algo y yo movía todos mis recursos para hacerlas felices buscando ser un buen hermano.

Lemy sonrió con pesadumbre. Estaba disgustado todavía, pero imaginarse a su tío, a su madre y al resto de sus tías siendo tan jóvenes como él y las chicas pero mucho más unidos… no sólo era una escena que le daba gracia, sino también cierta envidia. A su edad Lincoln tuvo a todas sus hermanas con él todo el tiempo, él sólo tenía a Lyra, con quien le costaba trabajo conectar.

—Supongo… que desde siempre las quisiste mucho.

—Tu bisabuelo vivió lo suficiente para alcanzar a conocer a tu hermana cuando era una bebé, no conoció a Liby, aunque supo que venía en camino. Más de una vez en sus últimos días supe que a tu tía Lynn solía preguntarle cuando lo visitábamos si ella todavía no estaba embarazada, cosa que le extrañaba que no sucediera, pues desde Loan, siempre imaginó que eso ocurriría en cualquier momento después con ella.

—¿Cuál es el punto de esto? ¿Qué tu abuelo aprobaba tus mañas?

—Rayos, no. Nunca lo aprobó, nadie lo hizo, pero me comprendía. Una vez me dijo que mi mayor virtud era el amor que sentía por mis hermanas, así como que mi mayor defecto era el que las amara demasiado.

Un anciano muy sabio, pensaba Lemy. Le hubiese gustado conocerlo.

—Supongo que es ya lo tuyo y no hay nada mas que resignarnos y aguantarnos. ¿Es eso?

—Es… una forma cruel de verlo.

—Pues no esperes que te comprendamos. Eso será imposible.

—¿Qué sientes exactamente por Lacy?

Palideció de pronto. La pregunta agarró desprevenido al chico.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Yo no la quiero! Digo… ¡La quiero! ¡No! Pero no así. Ella es mi prima, viejo. ¡Qué rayos estás pensando!

—Nada —Lincoln se encogió de hombros despreocupado—. Malinterpretaba las cosas, discúlpame. De todas las chicas, quién podría fijarse en Lacy de todas maneras.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué quieres decir con eso!

—No digo que no sea bonita, pero comparada con el resto… hasta Lizy le ganará en ese apartado algún día.

—¡Retráctate! ¡Lacy es muy hermosa! ¡La más hermosa de todas!

—¿Es que no has visto bien a Loan o incluso a Leia? Muchos pensarían…

—¿Y qué si son más lindas para otros? ¡Para mí Lacy es la mejor de todas! ¡Además ella es divertida, amable, tierna, es…!

Su boca tembló. Lincoln divertido lo miraba cruzado de brazos en una actitud de: "Ajá, no te detengas. Continua por favor".

—Yo… no sé… Ah…

—Lem, tranquilo. Estas cosas a tu edad son algo muy normales —los ojos del chico lo miraron incrédulo—. Bueno, me refiero al asunto de sentirte atraído por cualquiera en general, no por alguien en específico. Puedes calmarte que no es como si fuera a reclamarte por tus gustos.

—¡Conmigo no es lo mismo que tú! Yo… no quiero terminar haciendo lo que tú hiciste.

Aunque le afectó, Lincoln logró disimularlo y pensó bien lo que le diría.

—Gracias. Créeme que quien menos quiere que sigas mis pasos soy yo… y tu hermana, por supuesto. Por el contrario, quiero que seas mucho mejor persona y tú si hagas lo correcto. Nunca te pediré que justifiques lo que hice, pero sí que al menos lo entiendas. Nuestras acciones son diferentes, aunque… sabes bien que pensamos de manera similar en… cierto aspecto.

Al sentir la banda aflojarse sobre su frente, Lemy se le acomodó mejor. Le gustaba mucho. Aquel tipo que cometía errores se la había dado. Su padre se la había dado. Momentos atrás tal vez hubiera preferido que el viejo se desentendiera del asunto y lo ignorara el resto del fin de semana, pero no. A pesar de lo incómodo, agradeció que se tomara la molestia de buscarlo. Lincoln no parecía preocupado por la forma en que lo viera a él, sino por cómo se sentía buscando reconfortarlo.

—Vamos, campeón —se aventuró a apretar su hombro y para su alivio el chico no lo alejó—. Sé que sigues molesto, pero hay que hacer ciertas cosas bien y lo correcto es que entres y felicites a tu tía porque se convertirá en madre.

—Sí, supongo… que tienes razón. No lo vi de esa manera.

Vaya que le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero en efecto no quería que su tía pensara que había dejado de quererla por eso. Ya había hecho una escena semejante cuando tenía siete años y se enteró que el bebé que tía Lana estaba esperando sería de Lincoln. Se había sentido terrible después al notar lo triste que su tía parecía tras su arrebato antes de ir abrazarla y pedirle perdón, diciéndole que la quería mucho y prometiéndole que también querría a quien sería la pequeña Lizy.

Lizy resultó en efecto ser una niña muy linda. Con horror pensó que la niña sin querer le había entregado su primer beso apenas llegó, al menos Lulú se lo había dado en la mejilla. Bueno, con tres años esperaba que eso no contara como tal. Con cierto entusiasmo se preguntó cómo sería el bebé que tía Lily tendría. Mientras no fuera como Leia todo estaría bien, incluso no tendría problemas si fuera… otro varón.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Le preguntó Lincoln al abrir la van y salir. Detrás de él Lemy lo imitó.

—En que no se si es bueno o malo que tía Lily tenga un niño. Sería genial que para variar fuera un chico. Creo que tengo demasiadas primas, pero…

No pudo continuar. El pensamiento lo había sorprendido. Lincoln pasó su mano sobre su cabello por encima de la bandana y Lemy lo miró avergonzado. ¿Cómo es que su padre conseguía provocarle ese efecto?

—Tú siempre serás el primero, Lemy.

El chico apretó los puños para contener sus emociones. No las demostraría, se suponía que esa era la diferencia entre los dos, él podía contenerse mejor, incluso sus… deseos. Ahora sus pensamientos no estaban sólo enfocados en tía Lily, el nuevo bebé o Lincoln, sino en Lacy.

La voz le salió tensa y algo lastimera.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, papá?

Lemy con horror se dio cuenta cómo lo había llamado sin pensar. Esta vez fue Lincoln quien tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol y contener las emociones que sintió al escucharlo dirigirse así a él. Pudo controlarse. No echaría a perder el momento como seguro provocaría de resaltar el detalle.

—Sí, hijo. Dime.

Consiguió sonar tan casual que Lemy aliviado pensó que Lincoln no se percató de ese detalle. Bien, así podría preguntarle qué es lo que pensaría de él si no podía un día controlarse e intentaba ser para Lacy algo más que su primo, o incluso su hermano.

De pronto alguien salió hacia la cochera seriamente preocupada.

—Por fin saliste. Lemy quiero hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió.

Tanto su tío como su hermano suspiraron disgustados por su interrupción. Lyra no esperaba verlos juntos. Lo que sea, su apuro en estos momentos era el estado de su hermano.

—Mira. Quiero que aclaremos y entiendas que lo que pasó entre tu tía Lily y el tío Lincoln…

—Sí, sí —la interrumpió el chico—. Está mal, es pecado, a Dios no le gusta eso con todo y que era lo habitual en tiempos bíblicos, bla, bla, bla. Ahórrate todo eso, hermana. Ya hablé con pa… el viejo de todo eso, no necesito que tú también me hagas la cantaleta. Créeme, ya lo superé.

Aunque no le gustó el modo en que le hablaba, la verdad es que su hermano actuaba con la arrogancia y desfachatez de costumbre. Sólo por esta ocasión apreciaría eso.

—Bueno… ¿y qué pensabas hacer ahora?

—¿Pues tú qué crees? Ir a felicitar a tía Lily por su bebé que no soy ningún grosero. ¿Tú ya lo hiciste?

Lyra boquiabierta se contuvo de decirle unas cuantas cosas al no ocurrírsele ninguna. La verdad es que no había felicitado a su tía a pesar de… las circunstancias.

Cuando Lemy entró, Lyra se volvió hacia Lincoln que apenas la vio se sintió cansado por la sola idea de tener que lidiar ahora con ella. El bofetón aún le dolía y estaba seguro que todavía tenía la marca de la palma de la chica grabada en su mejilla.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi hermano?

—Le preguntaba si no se ha dado cuenta de lo sexi que es su tía, por lo que es comprensible que me dieran ganas con ella. Que será algo que entenderá cuando sus primas se pongan mejor con el tiempo, o a ver si él mismo puede contenerse un día contigo que se queden ustedes dos solos en su casa.

—¡Qué!

Bien, ver a su hija furiosa por una tontería era divertido, al menos hasta que de verdad sus expresiones perdían gracia y daban más miedo que nada.

—¡Era una broma! En resumen, le dije que siga queriendo a su tía, que el único degenerado aquí soy yo, que pesar de todo lo quiero, sobre todo que no debe de seguir mis pasos y que lo que pasó no debe de tomárselo tan personal ni permitir que le afecte, que no son problemas suyos. ¿Contenta, sobrina?

Lyra bufó molesta. No sabía exactamente qué palabras su tío había empleado, pero básicamente parecía ser casi lo mismo que ella pensaba decirle a Lemy

—Bien… supongo —se dio la vuelta sin ocultar su molestia. De pronto se volvió hacia él—. Gracias por hablar con él.

Se lo dijo de manera cortante. Definitivamente para Lincoln esto no era nada divertido, se apresuró y tomó la mano de Lyra para detenerla, a lo que ella reaccionó sobresaltándose y mirándolo con terror. Esto cansó al peliblanco.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Ya deja de actuar de esa manera! ¿Es que haces eso con todos los hombres que conoces o sólo conmigo?

La boca de Lyra se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron todavía más. Durante un breve instante Lincoln tuvo un desagradable presentimiento, pero este se esfumó cuando Lyra le respondió con otra pregunta.

—Tú dímelo. ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con una mujer que no esté emparentada contigo sin embarazarla?

Lincoln todavía le sujetaba la mano, pero Lyra había dejado de temblar. No dejaban de verse a los ojos. Lincoln se acercó más a ella y Lyra pese a las ganas que tenía de escapar huyendo de él, se obligó a sí misma a no retroceder y escuchar lo que estaba por decirle.

—¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta a eso?

Los labios de Lyra se movieron, pero no le contestó. Momentos después sorprendió a Lincoln con sus palabras.

—Lamento haberte pegado. No debí faltarte así al respeto, tío.

Lincoln la soltó resignado.

—Lo que sea.

Se le adelantó para entrar a la casa. A Lyra le tomaría unos momentos reponerse antes de seguirlo.

* * *

—Esto está riquísimo, Liena. ¿Realmente tú lo preparaste?

Lily atacaba con buen ánimo la porción de la comida que su sobrina le había servido. Ella levantó sus pulgares confirmando su pregunta y a la vez agradeciéndole el cumplido. Señaló enseguida a Liby sentada al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Yo le ayudé.

—Pues buen trabajo, chicas. Ya tenía tiempo que no comía una buena comida cacera.

Tras ver que tomaba el último bocado, Leia miró a Lupa y movió sus manos de forma lenta.

—Pregunta si no quieres más —le explicó la albina a Lily—. Como estás comiendo por dos.

—Por favor.

Le entregó su plato vacío y mientras Liena le servía animada otra porción, Lily notó a Leia y a Loan mirarla inquisitivas.

—Saben, para responderles algo, primero tendrían que decirme sus preguntas.

Loan sonrojada, tembló un poco al momento de hablar.

—Hmm…. Bueno… tú… papá… ustedes…

—¿Realmente el bebé es de papá y no de Adrien? —La interrumpió Leia.

—Pueden apostar a que sí. Hmm… ¿Qué piensan de eso?

Loan ni siquiera sabía que pensar al respecto. Algo parecido Liby sentía. La hija de Luan no recordaba nada de cuando sucedió con Lacy, Lupa o Lemy. Aunque tenía una noción muy básica desde que tía Lola estaba esperando a Leia, la sensación que tenía en esos momentos era semejante a cuando supo que pronto Lizy nacería.

—Supongo que está bien —contestó Leia—. No será de Adrien, pero es de papá. No tiene nada de malo.

—¿Siquiera sabes de dónde vienen los bebés?

Liby sitió un pequeño empujón de Liena, que la regañó por estar hablando de más. Leia se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Mamá me lo dijo todo cuando se lo pregunté el mes pasado. Es extraño cómo ponen los papás a los bebés en las mamás.

Tal vez supiera la teoría del procedimiento, pero por su edad no parecía entender por completo las implicaciones del acto en sí, o al menos eso pensaron todas sus hermanas presentes y también su tía.

Lacy acababa de llegar cargando a Lulú con un brazo y tomando de la mano a Lizy con la otra. La pequeña hermanita de Leia tras escuchar la última parte de la conversación, curiosa e inocentemente preguntó.

—¿Cómo papá puso al bebé dentro de tía Lily?

Lupa sonrió.

—Se lo empujó con su…

—¡Lupa! —la reprendieron a la vez su tía junto con Leia, Lacy y Liby.

Loan no había hecho más que congelarse en su asiento sintiéndose nerviosa por todo el asunto. Leia disgustada le dio un ligero zape a su hermana con el que apenas y le movió su blanco cabello. Lizy al final no comprendió nada.

—¿Así nacen los bebés? ¿Papá tiene que ponerlos adentro?

—Es una forma de verlo —le explicó Lacy—. Como semillitas en una maceta. Cuando crecen, la plantita sale afuera como el bebé lo hace de su mamá cuando está listo.

Lizy estaba maravillada. Lulú bostezó en brazos de Lacy y se recargó en su cuello.

—¿Lulú también creció en la panza de tía Lisa antes de nacer?

Incluso Lupa como el resto se sintieron incómodas ante la perspectiva de explicárselo. Lo último que querían era que viera a su única hermana menor como un bicho raro, modo en que con culpa la mayoría lo hizo tiempo atrás tras enterarse del modo en que fue concebida, siendo su gestación dentro de una extraña máquina de tía Lisa hasta su nacimiento. Su tía se las presentaría al poco tiempo demostrándoles que no había nada malo con ella, siendo al principio ella la única emocionada por su hija antes que poco a poco la familia fuera aceptándola.

—Sí, así fue como tu hermanita nació, Lizy —le explicó Lemy al aparecer—. Igual que tú y el resto.

El chico no veía caso el romperse la cabeza explicándole cosas tan complicadas a su edad, ya habría tiempo para pensar en algo mejor cuando creciera.

Sus hermanas lo miraron expectantes recordando su reacción tras enterarse de quién se trataba en realidad el padre de su próximo primo, que tras saberlo, ya estaban cambiando su modo de pensar hacia el bebé, tras comprender que de hecho sería su nuevo medio hermanito.

Lemy se acercó a su tía quien nerviosa no estaba segura qué esperar. Su sobrino de pronto la abrazó.

—Felicidades por tu bebé, tía Lily.

Ella sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de hacer enseguida la mueca de asco para enseguida limpiárselo, a Lemy siempre le había encantado que se los diera.

—Muchas gracias, Lemycillo. Espero que sea un chico tan guapo como tú.

Nadie, salvo Lacy, se percató cómo frunció el ceño brevemente.

—Y yo espero que sea otra niña —tomó aire y consiguió sentirse mejor por completo nuevamente—. ¿No quieres jugar videojuegos con nosotros?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Lily se entusiasmó tanto como en otros momentos lo estaría su sobrina Loan, aunque por el momento ella continuaba un poco ensimismada todavía por la noticia, siempre le ocurría cuando sabía que tendría otra hermano o hermana sin llegar nunca a acostumbrarse. Mirando la escena, Lincoln y Lyra sonrieron agradecidos porque la tensión terminara de momento.

—Iré a poner… encender la consola —se ofreció Loan.

Meneando la cabeza, Liena que consideró no era necesario involucrar a Lulú en esos juegos todavía, se la pidió a Lacy para ir a acostarla. Leia siguió a sus hermanas llevando de la mano a Lizy.

—En un momento los alcanzo —les avisó Lily—. Más les vale que me guarden un lugar en medio del sillón.

Lemy acompañó a sus hermanas, cuando fue sorprendido por Lacy tomándolo del brazo para su bochorno.

—¿Todo está bien entre papá y tú?

—Ah… sí. Algo así. Hablamos y… pues eso, estaremos bien.

—Que bueno. Lamento haberte engañado para que le abrieras la van. Papá sabía que no lo harías si era él quien te lo pedía.

—Está bien. Lamento que te molestara con eso. Pudo pedírselo a tía Lily o alguna otra.

—Lo mismo le dijo tía Lily, pero él insistió en que tenía que ser necesariamente yo. Pero no entendí por qué… hasta ahora.

Nervioso, Lemy se ruborizó de nuevo. Era innegable que su padre lo conocía más de lo que hubiera esperado. Supo que sólo a Lacy le abriría estando molesto, lo sabía y… Lacy lo sabía ya. Con la lengua y la garganta repentinamente secas ante la dulce sonrisa que Lacy le dedicaba, tomó fuerzas para preguntarle.

—Y… y ¿por qué crees que… te lo pidió a ti?

—Es obvio. Soy más fuerte que las demás, por lo que, si no abrías, podía forzar la puerta para que la abrieras, como terminé haciendo cuando intentaste cerrarla de nuevo.

El chico dejó escapar el aire que sentía en sus pulmones suspirando de alivio. Todo estaba bien. Lacy no lo sabía en realidad… vaya que se sentía decepcionado.

—Por supuesto, era por eso.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás rojo?

—Ah… yo… todavía tengo pena contigo por haber visto tu teléfono. Perdón.

—Ya déjalo. Fue un accidente. Yo ya lo olvidé.

Y con respecto a eso, Lemy tenía algunas dudas. Tal vez más tarde le preguntaría a Lacy acerca de lo que le estaba pidiendo su tía Lynn. Por ahora todo lo que quería era distraerse.

* * *

—Lyra, ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas con tu papá?

—¡Tío!

—Lo que sea, ¿puedes?

Podía, pero no quería. Se sentía más cómoda teniéndolo vigilando, especialmente cuando se quedaba a solas con una de sus primas y eso podía extenderlo también para su tía.

—Vamos, Lyra —la presionó su tía cansándose de su actitud—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacerme? ¿Embarazarme de nuevo? Además estamos en el comedor. Si vez que me lo llevo a una habitación desvistiéndolo entonces puedes entrar e interrumpirnos, gritarnos, corrernos, unírtenos o lo que quieras, ¿estamos?

—No tienes que ser tan vulgar.

Pero al menos había servido para obligarla a retirarse. Lincoln la siguió con la mirada preocupado por ella.

—Bien, eso no fue nada incómodo —mencionó Lily buscando romper la tensión—. Entonces, hermanito. ¿Qué haremos?

—Dices de… ¿decirle a papá y a mamá?

Lily suspiró. Su hermano se estaba tardando en hacer la rutina que por sus hermanas sabía solía hacer siempre en esta situación. Tal vez le estaba costando trabajo asimilarlo con el resto de sus hijas e hijo presentes. Bien, no lo forzaría y le seguiría el ritmo.

—Sí, claro. De eso hablaba.

Lincoln tragó saliva conforme se acercaba al teléfono. Sería un adulto, uno que en un par de ocasiones ya le había llamado la atención a sus padres por algún error o inconveniente, un adulto que podía mantener una conversación de igual a igual con ellos, sin embargo… conforme pulsaba las teclas del teléfono se sintió nuevamente como el chiquillo de catorce años, ese que tuvo que cortar la alegría de sus padres por el embarazo de Lori al decirles que el bebé no era de Bobby.

Pasó medio minuto y aliviado al pensar que sus padres no estaban en casa, estuvo a punto de colgar, hasta que de pronto escuchó la voz de su padre.

 _—¿Bueno, bueno? Lynn Loud al habla._

—Ah… hola papá.

Miró a Lily que estaba al otro lado del comedor jugando con sus dedos ansiosa. No parecía tener prisa en ir a ayudarle a hacer su parte.

 _—Que milagro que llamas, hijo. ¿Qué pasa campeón? ¿Todo bien?_

—Bueno… no, tal vez, supongo que… depende de cómo lo quieras ver.

 _—¿Hijo, estás bien? Te escucho preocupado_ —de la sala provino un ruido estruendoso y Lincoln interrumpió un momento la llamada pidiéndole a sus hijas que bajaran el volumen del televisor—. _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tienes visitas?_

—Sí. Todas tus nietas están aquí conmigo quedándose un par de días.

 _—Hmm… ¿Tus hermanas están ahí?_

—No. Tenían cosas que hacer y por eso las dejaron conmigo.

 _—¡Eso es genial!_ —no se le escapó a Lincoln que su padre se escuchó aliviado por ello—. _Es bueno que te hagas cargo de vez en cuando de las chicas. Estoy seguro que te la pasarás muy bien con ellas. Venimos llegando de hacer las compras. Deja que tu madre termine de estacionar el auto y podremos saludarlas a todas en una videollamada. ¿Qué dices?_

Mientras no fuera para hablar con él y Lily no tendría inconvenientes. Justo lo que quería evitar.

—Sí, bueno. Pero antes necesito decirte algo sobre Lily.

 _—¿De Lily? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?_ —de pronto el hombre se escuchó muy animado al ocurrírsele algo—. _¿No me digas que ya se va a casar con Adrien?_

Nuevamente Lincoln miró a su hermanita. Ella con las manos negó y lo alentó a que continuara él. Suspiró y decidió ir al punto comprendiendo lo fácil que también fue para Liby malinterpretar también las cosas.

—Papá, Lily está embarazada.

 _—¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE AHORA, LINCOLN!_

Lily cerró los ojos y pegó su frente contra la mesa. Hasta ella desde donde estaba había podido escuchar eso. Lincoln se hurgó el oído sintiéndose indignado.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sabes que tiene un novio y soy yo el primer sospechoso?

No es que no fuera verdad, pero le indignó un poco que a la primera lo acusara a él. Escuchó a su padre suspirar mientras se calmaba y recuperaba la compostura.

 _—Lo lamento, hijo. Tienes razón. Fue sólo… supongo que la costumbre._

Lincoln escuchó del otro lado una puerta abriéndose muy cerca de donde su padre seguramente lo atendía. Tenuemente escuchó enseguida a su madre.

 _—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Quién habla?_

 _—Cielo, Lily está embarazada._

 _—¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE LINCOLN HIZO AHORA!_

 _—¡Calma, cielo! No dije que de Lincoln, aunque de hecho estoy hablando con él. Dame un momento y te lo paso_ —de nuevo retomó la conversación—. _Entonces, hijo. Bueno… eso sí que es una noticia. No me lo esperaba. ¿Lily o Adrien te llamó para contártelo? ¿Cómo sucedió?_

Bien, escuchar estallar a su madre lo puso todavía más nervioso. Hasta aquí llegaría su participación.

—Sabes algo papá, Lily está aquí conmigo. Voy a pasártela y dejaré que ella se los explique mejor.

A pesar de los gestos de negación que su hermana le hizo con la cara y sus manos agitándolas, tomó el teléfono molesta en cuanto Lincoln se lo alcanzó. El hombre se sentó frente a ella y la observó. Iba siendo hora que ella afrontara también parte de las consecuencias.

—Ho… hola papá. Creo que Lincoln ya te dijo… sí. Voy a tener un bebé —hizo una pausa mientras reía nerviosamente—. Hola mamá… Ajá, lo estoy… unos cinco meses… sí, lamento que fuera de esta manera —hizo un gesto de incomodidad durante una pausa muy larga—. No hay planes de boda… Pues porque ya no estamos juntos… Adrien me dejó.

La pausa fue mucho más prolongada y Lincoln en este punto se puso nervioso preguntándose qué estarían diciéndole.

—Bueno —continuó Lily—, no hice nada para detenerlo porque tenía buenas razones para dejarme… pues es la verdad… en realidad papá, mamá, si lo piensan bien, decirle a tu novio que el bebé que esperas no es de él, es un motivo válido para decir "hasta aquí llegué", aunque en su defensa, consideró durante un par de días que continuáramos juntos antes de tomar su decisión… Ya me las arreglaré, siempre lo hago. No tienen que preocuparse tanto por mí.

Una nueva pausa en la que Lily suspiró frotándose los ojos. Esta era la parte más difícil. Lincoln estaba comenzando a considerar irse a la sala con Lemy y sus hijas cuando entonces su hermana retomó la palabra.

—Ajá, le conté a Adrien de quién era. Por eso preferí aceptar que se fuera y termináramos con todo, a permitirle que lo buscara para levantarle cargos o partirle la cara con todo y que le expliqué que fue consensuado y el cómo nos metería en problemas a toda la familia si se lo contaba a alguien.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Eso significaba lo que estaba pensando? Con horror recordó que hasta hace un par horas había pensado de manera ridícula ir a la casa de Adrien para confrontarlo con Lemy. A sabiendas de lo que hizo, apenas lo hubiera visto, Adrien quizás lo hubiera matado si…

—Obviamente que es de él, ¿esperaban que fuera de alguien más? —una pausa muy breve—. Sí, lo siento… no toda la culpa es de él, pero… si ustedes lo dicen… ya saben cómo somos nosotras y él… por supuesto que quiero tenerlo… Muchas gracias, mamá, papá. También los quiero.

Ella se puso de pie y Lincoln pensó que su hermana iba a colgar el aparato, pero en su lugar se lo puso en sus manos.

—Papá y mamá ahora quieren hablar contigo.

El miedo lo invadió cuando se llevó al oído el auricular.

—¿Bueno?

* * *

Los chicos estaban concentrados en un videojuego de carreras. Loan estaba por vencer a Lemy, Lupa y Liby cuando…

 ** _—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE, LINCOLN!_**

La impresión tras escuchar repentinamente aquellas voces que parecieron salir de una máquina los hizo chocar al perder el control de los mandos. Liby miró confundida a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

—¿Esos eran los abuelos?

—Sí, eran los abuelos —les respondió su tía que acababa de llegar para acaparar buena parte del sillón junto a ellos y pedirle su mando de juegos a Lemy—. ¿Qué dicen si empezamos una nueva partida en lo que su padre se desocupa?

* * *

.

.

.

 **Guest (1)** gracias. Sí, creo que después de todo Adrien no aparecerá en la historia. Es una buena idea la del sueño, la consideraré. Espero que este capítulo haya conseguido responderte un par de preguntas. Y sí, de cierta manera y sin que afecte mucho o nada la trama, está ligado a "Ya lo sé todo". Saludos.

 **Grey** gracias. Espero te agradara cómo se resolvió el conflicto, al menos parte del mismo pues proseguirán las secuelas todavía, es irremediable. Lincoln se merecía la bofetada esta vez, sin duda. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. Sip, no con sus hijas, pero sí con tooodas sus hermanas y sin excepción. Lemy comenzará a darse cuenta de la posición en que se encuentra para bien gracias al empujón de su padre, aunque no creo que veamos a Gwen por aquí. Sospecho que la intervención de Lyra nuevamente aquí a muchos no les gustará. Ya no seré tan cruel con Liby (tal vez). Nos leemos. Saludos.

 **Belzer** gracias. Supongo que pese al contexto, fue gracioso el ver a Lincoln recibiendo de "golpe" las consecuencias, ¡juax! Lyra tendrá su momento más adelante, aunque el resultado del mismo no tiene garantías. Saludos.

 **Mr. G** gracias. Cierto, creo que le daré un respiro a Liby. Fue divertido crear el conflicto inicial de los chicos para con Lily, en especial por su forma de ser. Las "tormentas" más importantes por así decirlo, ya se desataron, que eso no significa que la paz esté próxima tampoco. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. El mismo Lincoln reconoce que la merecía, no por ello que le gustara que su hija le golpeara por supuesto. Ya veremos que vendrá más tarde de esto. Saludos desde S. L. P.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. Vaya que Rob es cruel, sin duda por eso me agrada. Parece que el momento de Lyra de brillar fue al final del capítulo pasado. Y sí, otra linda y tierna abominación se nos viene en camino. Aunque breve, espero te haya agradado la reacción inicial de Lupa a la noticia (pero no la única, ojo). Saludos.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Sí, el diseño final headcanon de Lani no me agrada nada, hasta estoy considerando darle otro nombre, ¿qué opinan? Sobre el paradero de Adrien no era muy complicado, Lincoln sabe donde vive y creo que no había explicado antes muy bien la situación en que el pobre hombre decidió dejar a Lily. Lamento eso. Espero haber cerrado las dudas al respecto con este capítulo. Dejo a interpretación personal el modo en que Liena consiguió calmar a su padre. Espero te haya agradado cómo de momento Lemy está más o menos bien con su padre, aunque les queda camino aún a ambos por recorrer. Por un lado creo que de saber Lincoln lo que se le venía, hubiera salido de la ciudad por un lado, pero por el otro… nah, seguramente hubiese preparado un plan para anticiparse a lo que podría suceder en lugar de esperar a que todo le cayera de sorpresa. Me gusta ser un poco cruel con el protagonista, ¡juax! Después de esto tendrá un respiro. Cuídate igualmente. Saludos.

 **Sergex** gracias. Creo que a estas alturas la familia ya está acostumbrada al modo de ser de Lincoln, aunque claro nunca dejarán de sorprenderse cuando vuelve a hacer lo suyo de nuevo. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. Espero te haya agradado la primera de las varias charlas que Lincoln tendrá con su cachorro. Cierto, no es mala idea que Lily deje de ser tan gallina y le ayude al gallo con los polluelos mientras cuida su propio huevito ¿entendiste? (Ok, hasta yo giré los ojos de lo malo que fue eso). El asunto con Lyra será peliagudo incluso para mí, con todo y que estoy seguro de la dirección que quiero tomar con ella. Saludos.

 **Guest (2)** gracias. De verdad aprecio bastante cuando casi me hacen sentir por medio de sus reviews las emociones que provoco con esta fiesta que estoy armando. Era un hecho que Lincoln iba a ser el responsable (de nuevo), pero no quise hacerlo tan fácil y por ello dejé todas las pistas falsas para crearles la duda. Sencillamente en esta historia casi nadie puede ir contra su naturaleza. La sangre los llama, aunque no del modo correcto, sólo por el lado divertido y placentero. Espero les agrade como poco a poco Lincoln va cobrando consciencia de lo que implica su nuevo bebé. Saludos.

 **Guest (3)** gracias. ¿Eres el mismo que el anterior? Igual muchas gracias. Sé que no a muchos les gustó que Lincoln nuevamente hiciera lo suyo, pero tenía qué suceder. Francamente siempre he encontrado muy divertidas las historias de malentendidos, engaños o giros sorpresivos, de ahí que lo haya hecho lo mío al hacer historias así (el secreto para esto es primero pensar en el final y de ahí planearlo todo a detalle hasta el comienzo, todo antes de comenzar a escribir, para así no dejar cabos sueltos). Saludos.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** gracias. Lo lamento, pero le vi más posibilidades a presentar la reacción de Lincoln frente a sus hijos tras enterarse que será padre nuevamente, pero verás que igual tendrá sus momentos. Por cierto, la hija del Lilycoln si existe, es Lani, una niña ¿poseída? ¿endiablada? Aunque es tan poco usada que yo tampoco la usaré. No creo que conozcamos a la bebé en esta historia, pero sólo les aseguro de nuevo que no sería de todas formas esa bebé tan creepy. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Lo lamento. No pasa nada, colega. Yo entiendo. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias. Me han gustado los dibujos que has sacado últimamente, en especial donde sale Londey. Parece que el capítulo anterior lo convertí en una especie de montaña rusa con las idas y venidas de Lincoln. Al menos a partir de ahora las sorpresas fuertes se reducirán (no es que desaparezcan) y los personajes podrán finalmente ir a su ritmo sin precipitarse mucho (quizás). Espero te haya agradado este capitulo y te haya aclarado cualquier duda sobre las acciones de Adrien. Saludos.

 **Guest (4)** gracias. Vaya, que es interesante el punto que tienes. De cierta manera supongo que estoy más o menos de acuerdo contigo en lo que respecta a sus hermanas, que con sus hijas… bueno, respeto tu (divertida) forma de pensar, je. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo igualmente. Saludos.

 **Buri Aesir** gracias. Fue divertida. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** gracias. Ya acá vimos lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lemy. Cierto, Lincoln tiene un grave problema en cuanto a la privacidad al que ya debería de estar acostumbrado. Espero te haya agradado la interacción que los chicos Louds tuvieron aquí. Saludos.

 **Normandelosnorma** gracias. Espero te haya agrado este capítulo que fue un poco más extenso, aunque los de esta historia pretendo que sean medianos en comparación a los que tengo en otros fics, después de todo sólo cubren una hora de tiempo. Saludos.


	16. Sábado 6:00 pm

Dedicado a **Octware**. Gracias por mantener con vida tus historias. Muchos te estamos muy agradecidos por ello.

* * *

 **Sábado 6:00 pm**

Animadamente e ignorando la tensa situación a la que su padre se estaba enfrentando en la otra pieza hablando por teléfono con los abuelos, Loan junto con Liena, Lacy y Liby jugaban videojuegos de carreras mientras el resto las observaban junto con Lemy esperando su turno.

Leia se sentía incómoda. Constantemente se movía en su lugar acomodando su ropa o corriendo su falda, aunque esto último sin apartar la mirada de su hermano por temor a que intentara espiarla, pero en realidad éste desinteresado en sus acciones la ignoraba, prestando más atención a la pantalla mientras escuchaba un poco de música de su celular con sus auriculares puestos. La niña se rascó la cabeza extrañada por esto, más alzar el brazo para hacerlo, arrugó la nariz al percibir con vergüenza un olor nada agradable.

—Necesito un baño.

Nadie prestó atención a sus palabras, si acaso Lyra, que alzó la mirada de su celular en donde parecía estar leyendo un libro, sólo para a los pocos segundos regresar a su lectura. Leia estaba por replicar una vez más sin saber qué esperar con exactitud, cuando fue precisamente Lyra quien le dio el consejo.

—¿Por qué no le pides a mi tío cuando se desocupe que te preste su baño y te tomas una ducha? —pareció meditar unos segundos antes de agregar algo más—. Cuando termines creo que también me daré yo una.

Liby terminó en último lugar de la carrera que estuvo jugando con sus hermanos. Al quedar descalificada, le pasó el control a Lyra, quien hizo un gesto de negativa, por lo que Liby se lo entregó en su lugar a Lupa. La albina que había estado prestando atención a la breve conversación de sus hermanas, tardó en tomar el aparato.

Leia se puso de pie, pues no pensaba esperar ni un minuto más.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Lacy—. Tu turno es el próximo.

—Paso. Voy a buscar a papá.

La chica se encogió de hombros, ambas por igual ignorando a Lyra que intentó corregir a su prima de llamar papá a su tío. Lemy alzó la mano.

—Me pido su turno.

* * *

Lincoln fastidiado con los ojos cerrados continuaba asintiendo con el teléfono en mano pegado contra su oreja, añadiendo ocasionalmente un comentario breve o unas pocas palabras. No notó que Leia estaba a su lado, sino hasta que la niña tiró de su manga buscando su atención.

—Si, admito que me dejé llevar de nuevo. Dame un minuto mamá —se vuelve hacia su hija— ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

—Papi, ¿puedo darme un baño? No me lo he dado desde ayer y me está pesando todo lo del viaje hasta ahora.

—Si, por supuesto. Adelante —regresa a atender a su madre—. No digas eso. Llevaba protección, sólo que… se nos terminó en algún momento de… sí, supongo que debí de comprar más… ¡No! claro, tienes razón, lo correcto era que nos detuviéramos, es lo que quise decir, por supuesto… Ya, tranquila.

Leia mucho más animada fue directamente hacia la sala para tomar una de sus maletas y arrastrarla hacia la habitación de huéspedes, de ahí sacaría una toalla junto con un cambio de ropa entre otros enseres. Vaya que la sentía pesada. Se detuvo frente a las escaleras al comprender que sería complicado subirla ya sea arrastrándola o cargándola ella sola. La pequeña de seis años pronto dio con una solución, por lo que de inmediato regresó corriendo hacia la sala.

—Leeemy. Hermanito, necesito subir mi maleta a la habitación de huéspedes para cambiarme.

—Sí, supongo que es un buen plan —el chico trataba de concentrarse en hacer una maniobra de derrape al notar a Lacy siguiendo con la mirada su coche en la pantalla.

—Creo que no has entendido. Quiero que porfis la subas tú. Es muy pesada para que lo haga yo solita.

—Dame un momento. Tengo…

—¡Ahora!

Y el auto del chico en el juego salió volando hacia un río por la impresión que el grito de la niña le provocó al perder el control. Su párpado derecho tembló. Iba a reclamar que esa carrera no contaba culpando a su hermanita por distraerlo, cuando de pronto su tía Lily le arrebató el control con una sonrisa.

—Mi turno, guapo.

Resignado, Lemy se puso de pie y acompañó a su hermana, quién feliz lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo sin darse cuenta que ya había menos personas que cuando se marchó la primera vez.

Quejándose por el esfuerzo, Lemy fue subiendo la maleta de la pequeña rubia, mientras ella a su peculiar manera le infundía ánimos para continuar.

—¡Vamos! Date prisa con eso. ¿No se supone que por ser hombre eres fuerte o algo así? De haber sabido que eras tan inútil se lo hubiera pedido a Lacy.

—¡Oye! Para empezar… es verdad. Seguramente Lacy podría cargar esta cosa con menor esfuerzo —hizo una mueca al imaginarse quedando como un debilucho frente a ella—. Segundo: no me presiones si es que quieres que te vuelva a hacer un favor, primita. Tercero: ¿Qué tantas porquerías trajiste? ¿De verdad sólo vas a quedarte hasta el lunes o te piensas mudar aquí?

—No seas tonto. Nunca me mudaría a este sitio tan pequeño, lo mejor sería que papá se mudara con mamá y conmigo. ¡Y no llames porquería a mi ropa! Para que te lo sepas, me gusta venir prevenida y traje ropa casual, ropa elegante, ropa deportiva, entre otras según la situación lo amerite con sus complementos.

El chico fingió una arcada para expresarle a su hermana lo que opinaba al respecto. Leia hizo un mohín y lo ignoró. Preocupado, Lemy chasqueó la lengua.

—No pensarás de verdad pedirle al viejo que se mudé con tu mamá y contigo, ¿o sí?

—Me encantaría, pero creo que ya sé lo que diría. No es que no se lo haya pedido ya varias veces antes sin importarme lo que mamá opinara.

Aliviado, su hermano imaginó que por el contrario a su padre sí que le importaría lo que tía Lola le dijese al respecto. Pensó que a su madre quizás no le importaría tener al padre de sus hijos cerca. ¿De pedírselo, Lincoln aceptaría quedarse con ellos? Suspiró decepcionado al comprender que el principal obstáculo ante esa idea más allá de lo que él quisiese aunque consiguiera convencer a su madre, sería Lyra.

—¿Es que tú no trajiste muchos cambios de ropa? —De pronto le preguntó la niña intrigada.

—Si con muchos te refieres a dos, pues sí.

—¡Sólo dos! —parecía tan impresionada como indignada— ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque antes de venir, tanto mamá cómo Lyra no dejaron de fastidiarme en que necesitaría más ropa de la que llevo puesta.

La arcada esta vez la fingió ella.

—¡Eres un asqueroso! No puedo creer que esté emparentada contigo.

—Bienvenida al club, princesa.

Leia resopló cansada. Aunque le gustó el cumplido, continuó recriminándole siendo esta vez menos agresiva.

—Sabes, las mujeres nos interesamos más en los chicos que no descuidan su aseo personal.

Finalmente llegaron a la segunda planta. Lemy tomó aire y miró a la niña considerando sus palabras. Ella le dedicó una mirada coqueta muy distinta a la enfadada que le había dado durante el trayecto. Pensando no precisamente en ella sino en alguien más, de pronto al chico le incómodo el sudor que ahora le recorría por la frente debido al esfuerzo que hizo. Se imaginó a Lacy retrocediendo incómoda la próxima vez que intentara acercársele.

—Creo qué tal vez yo también deba de darme un baño.

Leia se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al creer haber conseguido con su femineidad corregir a su hermano.

Una vez que abrieron la puerta de la habitación, el rostro de Lemy se encendió tapándose la boca para no gritar. Al intentar cubrir los ojos del chico, Leia lo golpeó en la cara con ambas manos abiertas gritándole a la ocupante que se le había adelantado.

—¡Que rayos estás haciendo, fenómeno!

Lejos de sentirse avergonzada, Lupa sonrió ante la reacción tan exagerada que tuvo Lemy, más que la que le provocó a Leia. De manera desvergonzada, la albina se quitó las pantaletas quedando ahora sí totalmente desnuda, antes de tomar la toalla y envolverse con ella para incomodidad de su hermanita.

—Es obvio que estoy terminándome de alistar para darme un baño.

Lemy tenía los ojos cerrados, más que nada para frotárselos junto con la frente un poco adolorido por los golpes de Leia; cuando los abrió, con nerviosismo se encontró de nuevo con Lupa, esta vez ya cubierta por la toalla.

—Pequeño pervertido —lo acusó ella sonriéndole con picardía—. Se toca antes de abrir.

—¡Pero si fue Leia la que abrió!

—Es lo mismo. ¿Viste algo que te gustara?

Asustado y nervioso, se puso a la defensiva.

—¡Yo no vi nada!

—Tal vez deba de solucionar eso.

Hizo un gesto como si se fuese a quitar la toalla, hasta que Leia intervino y a empujones sacó a Lemy de la habitación.

—¡Ya vete de una vez, Lemy! ¡O le contaré a Lyra lo que hiciste!

—¡Pero si no hice nada!

Al azotar la puerta, Leia estuvo a poco de golpear a su hermano en la nariz. Aún muy molesta, se volvió para enfrentar a Lupa.

—¡Y tú qué te crees que estás haciendo! ¡Yo pedí el baño primero!

—Con lo que tardabas en arreglarte, pensé que yo ya habría acabado de dármelo para cuando tú estuvieras lista. Hazte a un lado, mocosa. Los adultos van primero.

—¡No eres ninguna adulta! ¡Le voy a decir a papá!

—Pues hazlo, después de que termine de bañarme me cuentas que te dijo.

Y sin más, la muchacha salió ignorando el berrinche de su hermanita, encontrándose afuera a un abochornado chico que se había quedado tras la puerta para saber cómo terminaría aquello. Contoneándose un poco, la albina se le acercó acorralándolo contra la pared. Tragando saliva, Lemy intentó decirle algo sin lograr emitir nada más que balbuceos.

—Dejaré la puerta del baño abierta por si quieres ducharte conmigo, hermanito, igual que cuando éramos más pequeños.

—Ah… es… estoy seguro que nunca nos llegamos a bañar juntos.

—Algo más que abría que solucionar.

Lo dejó en paz y se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño. Cuando Lupa cerró la puerta, Lemy se reprochó a sí mismo por estarla siguiendo con los ojos mirándole por atrás. Lo mejor sería volver con las demás y seguir jugando videojuegos para alejar esos peligrosos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

Tras sacar lo que necesitaría para bañarse, Leia regresó a la pieza donde su padre con cansancio y apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa continuaba al teléfono.

—No, papá. Todo comenzó el día de mi cumpleaños… el último… entiendo que lo creas así, pero te aseguro que nunca le puse las manos encima antes de eso… —indignado se enderezó de golpe— ¿Qué Lily te contó qué cosa cuando ella tenía dieciséis…? Ah, perdón. No te había entendido. Entonces fue cuando era yo el que tenía dieci… ¡Oye! Ella sólo tendría… ¿qué quieres decir con que eso fue lo que ella te dio a entender…? ¡Eso fue hace veinte años! ¡Qué clase de degenerado crees que soy…! Detente, no era necesario que me respondieras —se da cuenta que Leia está ahí de nuevo y hace una pausa—. Dame un momento, papá. Dime, cariño. ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

—¡Lupa me ganó el baño!

—Pues espérala.

—¡Pero quiero que la regañes! ¡No es justo!

—Luego hablo con ella. De todas formas ya está castigada, cariño. Dame un momento. Papi está ocupado con tus abuelos —regresa al teléfono— está bien, tú ganas, lo soy, pero no de esa clase. Tengo mis límites… pues aunque lo dudes, de verdad los tengo… ¡Tu esposa es mi madre! ¡No seas exagerado!

* * *

Quince minutos después, cuando la niña regresó a la habitación de huéspedes, descubrió a Lupa cambiándose tras bañarse. La albina le sonrió despectivamente y la pequeña resopló enfadada antes de tomar una toalla y una canastilla mientras tomaba sus productos de aseo.

Al llegar al baño intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Tocó y la voz de Lacy le respondió desde el otro lado.

—Está ocupado.

Acto seguido, escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera. Impresionada, Leia estaba por decir algo cuando detrás de ella, Lupa le explicó lo que ocurría tras asomarse del cuarto de huéspedes.

—Espero que no te importe. Lacy me preguntó si podía bañarse después de mí y le dije que no había problema.

Por el modo en que la niña chilló de frustración, era obvio que sí había un problema. Estaba segura que su hermana se las estaba cobrando por lo que le había hecho en el cabello.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Leia se quedó tras la puerta del baño aguardando a que Lacy terminara. Justo cuando su hermana salió para irse a cambiar a la habitación de su padre, Liena apareció apurada cargando un abultado bolso de plástico en el hombro y a una sollozante Lulú de las axilas. Leia le impidió el paso sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Espera un minuto! ¡Es mi turno!

Preocupada, Liena negó con la cabeza; no necesitó hacerle ninguna seña a la niña para que entendiese cuál era el problema. El olor que emanaba la bebé que no paraba de llorar era nauseabundo. La peste era tal que Leia se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar para que la cambiara.

Una vez que entraron, la niña sintió que por el asco las arcadas que le venían esta vez eran muy reales, por lo que tocó desesperaba para que Liena la dejase entrar, al no obtener respuesta, salió corriendo hacia el patio apresuradamente, donde tras un arbusto en el jardín vació el estómago.

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas que le salieron por el esfuerzo de la acción, miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hizo. Se sintió tan avergonzada y humillada, especialmente al saber que no podía hacer nada para remediar el incidente. Esperaba que esa cosa se secara antes de que su padre la notara entre sus flores. Suspirando, fue por su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental y de ahí a la cocina para lavarse la boca.

Media hora después, ya recompuesta, vio a Liena entrar a la habitación de su padre con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, otra cubriendo su cabello y una más envolviendo el cuerpecito de Lulú a quien cargaba. La bebé alegremente reía agitando sus bracitos.

—¡Ota vesh!

No se sintió con ánimos de reclamarle a Liena el haber aprovechado el momento para bañarse con la bebé en lugar de sólo cambiarla. Finalmente entró al baño, cuando de pronto al instante en que estaba por cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Loan alcanzó a abrirla de vuelta con prisa oprimiéndose el estómago con una mano. Molesta, Leia la miró altiva.

—Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, ¿no puedes esperar a que termine de bañarme?

—¡No! ¡Es una emergencia!

La joven mujer la pasó de largo y dándole la espalda al retrete, comenzó a desamarrarse las cintas del pantalón deportivo con desesperación.

—¡Pero qué asco!

Con tal de no ver lo que estaba por ocurrir, Leia salió del baño frustrada. Tras darle molesta una patada a la puerta, exclamó con sarcasmo:

—Ya que estás ahí dentro, ¿no quieres también bañarte de una vez?

—¿He? —escuchó que le respondió—. ¡Oh! Está bien. Gracias Lei… hermanita. Hmm… ¿Me das…? ¿Me pasarías una toalla?

—¡Solo estaba siendo…! —el sonido que hizo Loan al bajarle al depósito la silenció, lo siguiente que la niña escuchó fue la regadera.

—Ah… ¿decías algo?

—Olvídalo.

* * *

Tras dejarle a su hermana una toalla, la pequeña fue a la sala. La única que se encontraba ahí en el sillón frente al televisor ya apagado era Lyra que continuaba leyendo un libro en su dispositivo. Leia se sentó a su lado de brazos cruzados. Sorprendida, esta vez la castaña le prestó mayor atención al notar que llevaba todavía la misma ropa y el arreglo de las dos coletas en su cabello.

—¿No habías dicho que ibas a bañarte?

—Sí, pero parece que medio mundo no me escuchó y se me adelantó —soltó enfadada—. ¿Y dónde se metió mi hermana y las demás?

—Prima —la corrigió—. Lizy quería jugar en el patio y Liby está acompañándola; Tía Lily fue a la cocina a prepararse un bocadillo; Lemy dijo que necesitaba un momento a solas y se encerró en la van diciendo que no tardaría —si no fuese porque consideraba a su hermano un niño pequeño todavía, hubiese malinterpretado esto, mientras que Leia se preguntaba si acaso su hermano estaría tratando de controlar el asco y su enfadado con Lupa por haberla visto desnuda—, las demás dijeron que aguardarían su turno para darse un baño. Mi tío continúa en el teléfono.

—¡Ya me estoy cansando! Yo había pedido el baño primero y todas parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo para dejarme de lado. ¡No es justo!

—Tranquila, yo esperaré a que te bañes tú primero. No me molesta. ¿Por qué no le dices nada de esto a nuestro tío?

—Ya lo intenté, ¡pero sigue ocupado hablando con los abuelos!

Lyra se preocupó al escucharla.

—Es verdad. Ya lleva mucho tiempo con eso. Entiendo que los abuelos estén molestos con él y continúen regañándolo, pero creo que no es justo que todo lo tenga que llevar él mientras que tía Lily está como si nada —con un toque apagó la aplicación de lectura de su dispositivo y se puso de pie— voy a intentar rescatarlo de los abuelos.

Complacida, Leia aguardó en el sillón esperanzada a que Lyra consiguiera quitarle a su padre el bendito teléfono, de esa manera esperaba así él después le prestara mejor atención a la que le había dado.

* * *

Decir que en ese momento Lincoln estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, era quedarse corto.

—¡Ya basta, papá! Eso me lo vienes repitiendo desde que Lucy les dijo que estaba embarazada. ¡Está bien! ¡Ustedes tienen razón! —harto, con sarcasmo comenzó a gritarles al mismo tiempo en que Lyra detrás de él estuvo a punto de hablarle—. ¡Nunca se me ocurrió que siguieron teniendo hijas porque querían una familia muy grande! ¡Siempre me imaginé que las tuvieron para que a mí no me faltaran más mujeres con que entretenerme cada vez que me diera la gana hacer eso por si las mayores estaban ocupadas! ¿Es lo que querían escuchar?

Se dio la vuelta al haberse imaginado que había alguien más con él ahí, pero seguro fueron figuraciones suyas, pues no estaba nadie. Ladeó la cabeza y continuó hablando.

—No, yo lo lamento más, papá… no quise decir… no digas eso... Por supuesto que tengo ojos para otras mujeres que no sean mis hermanas. ¿Es que ya te olvidaste de Ronnie Anne? —hizo una pausa prolongada mostrándose confundido—. ¿Papá? ¿Qué quisiste decir con que "ese es tu punto"?

Parecía que del otro lado de la línea, Rita le había hecho la misma pregunta a su esposo que por un momento se olvidó de Lincoln adquiriendo su voz un tono nervioso.

* * *

¿Y bien? —le preguntó Leia—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Lyra había regresado con el aspecto de haber visto un fantasma, quizás había sido eso, pues incluso se persignó

—Hmm… nuestro tío de verdad parece muy ocupado con los abuelos y no me atreví a interrumpirlo.

La niña llegó al límite de su frustración. De verdad había pensado que Lyra sería su mejor apuesta.

—Voy afuera a jugar con mi hermana.

Sin ánimos de corregirla de nuevo, Lyra asintió, aun impresionada por lo que había escuchado. Abrió nuevamente la aplicación que constantemente usaba en su celular intentando concentrarse en su libro electrónico para olvidar lo de hace un momento. Antes de retirarse, Leia curiosa le preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que tanto lees, por cierto?

—La biblia. ¿Quieres leerla conmigo?

Ni siquiera le respondió, Leia sencillamente salió de la casa terminando por ignorarla. Lyra un tanto ofendida se encogió de hombros. Después miró su reloj.

* * *

—Bien, repasemos el plan —pidió Liby teniendo la misma expresión seria que habitualmente tenía cuando estudiaba o realizaba un examen muy importante—. Si papá llega a preguntarte quién es tu hermana favorita, dirás que es…

—Tú después de Leia —respondió Lizy sin mirarla, más entusiasmada por la pequeña lagartija que tenía acorralada entre ella y el árbol del jardín.

—Muy bien, Liz. ¿Y si te pregunta por qué?

—Porque a Leia la quiero más.

—¡No! —se frustró la chica—. Es porque soy la más cariñosa, atenta y amable contigo, Leia y Lulú.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡La atrapé!

Liby se cayó de espaldas al notar una cola reptando entre las manos de Lizy, el resto de la lagartija había desaparecido.

—¡Suelta eso, Lizy! ¡Eso es tan asqueroso!

—¿Qué es asquero…?

Preguntaba Leia que acababa de aparecer y se había acercado a ambas. En un intento por quitarle a Lizy aquella cosa, Liby le dio un manotazo. La cola que la lagartija había dejado para distraer a Lizy y así poder escapar, voló cayéndole a Leia justo en la boca antes de terminar de preguntarles acerca de lo que hablaban. Leia escupió en su mano la cola y apenas se dio cuenta de lo que era al verla moverse todavía, pegó un grito y corrió como loca alrededor de la casa.

—¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Asco!

Se acercó nuevamente al sitio donde había vuelto el estómago tras el incidente con Lulú, pero nada le salió esta vez por mucho que lo intentó, limitándose a hacer arcadas, mismas que empeoraron al ver lo que antes había dejado ahí y que apenas comenzaba a secarse.

Cuando finalmente pudo recobrar la calma, regresó con sus hermanas, encontrándose estaba vez a Lyra acompañando a Lizy a entrar de nuevo en la casa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó la castaña preocupada al verla tan pálida.

—¡Obviamente que no lo estoy! ¡Tú asquerosa prima me puso algo horrible en la boca!

"Mientras no lo haya hecho mi tío". Lyra se reprendió por tal idea, culpando a Lincoln por generarle tales pensamientos.

—¿Ahora que hizo Lupa?

—¡Me refiero a Liby!

Lyra se avergonzó de nuevo de sí misma, esta vez por haber sido prejuiciosa al creer que se trataba de Lupa. Se amonestó mentalmente por estar pensando de aquella manera. Lemy en ese momento salía de la cochera frotándose las manos colorado y cabizbajo.

—¿Y a ti ahora que te pasa?

—Me… me siento muy sucio.

La voz del chico sonaba muy lastimera. Su mano derecha temblaba. Leia siseó molesta.

—Pues si esperas bañarte para que se te quite, haz fila que yo voy enseguida. Esta vez no dejaré que nadie me quite el baño.

—¿Vas a bañarte en cuanto salga Liby? —le preguntó Lyra sin dejar de ver inquisitiva la actitud de su hermano.

—¿Liby? ¿De qué hablas?

—Dijo que iba a bañarse para quitarse la sensación de algo que Lizy le hizo aprovechando que Loan terminó. Seguro ya debe de estar adentro.

Lyra se olvidó de su hermano para tapar los oídos de Lizy, quien no dejó de reír incluso cuando Lyra reprendió a Leia por la grosería que profirió.

* * *

Los abuelos saludaron por medio del videochat a sus nietas y nieto. Todos estuvieron contentos de verlos, incluso Lyra, también Lemy y Leia aunque estos últimos no lo demostraban mucho, el primero seguía ensimismado actuando como si hubiese hecho algo terrible, a pesar que cuando su padre y su abuela le preguntaron al notarlo tan extraño, les respondió sonrojado que era algo sin importancia por lo que no valía la pena ni mencionarlo, aunque la culpa parecía persistirle. Lupa parecía sonreír con malicia al observarlo. Leia por otro lado estaba molesta por no poder bañarse todavía.

— _¿De verdad no eres la hija de Lana?_ —le preguntó divertida la abuela Rita—. _Normalmente no era con tu mamá, sino con tu tía con quienes teníamos problemas para que quisiera bañarse cuando niña._

—El problema no es que no quiera, sino que no me dejan, abuelita.

Lyra le colocó una mano sobre el hombro portándose estricta con ella.

—Y por ser una grosera, ahora vas a tener que esperar después de mí y Lizy tu turno. Eso te enseñará a ser más paciente.

— _Es bueno ver que en estos momentos hay una mano dura en casa_ —rezongó el abuelo desde la pantalla dándole una mirada acusatoria a su hijo—. _¿No te alegra que tu hija esté ahí para ayudarte?_

Lincoln se contuvo de señalarle la ironía que precisamente él le hablara de mano dura, una que siente no ejerció sino hasta que fue muy tarde y se enteró que sería abuelo por primera vez. Incómoda por la mención, Lyra corrigió al anciano.

—Hmm… abuelo, soy su "sobrina".

Incluso los padres de Lincoln con todo y que seguían un tanto molestos con él, lo miraron con pena y cierta culpa al escuchar la corrección de la chica. De verdad cuando Luna les entregó a su hija durante la infancia de la pequeña para que se las cuidara un tiempo, la habían metido a ese colegio con el mejor de los propósitos, que fue el que no torciera mucho su camino como lo hicieron sus hijos temiendo que siguiera los pasos de sus padres y tías. El que Lyra se mostrara reacia a reconocer a su padre como tal, les gustaba tanto como la concepción de su nieta, más no por ello la desconocían. Lyra se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que los había hecho sentirse muy incómodos al tratar de corregirlos.

— _Linda bandana, Lemy_ —observó Rita mejor a su único nieto buscando romper la tensión—. _Tu "tío" solía usar una igual cuando tenía dieciséis._

—Gracias, abue —eso sacó de su ensimismamiento al chico quien sonrió orgulloso ante el comentario tocándose la prenda sobre su cabeza—. De hecho creo que es la misma. Papá me la regaló.

Lyra miró hacia otro lado. Los abuelos parecían de vuelta felices e incluso Lincoln y algunas de las chicas. La castaña no expresaría esta vez lo mucho que le estaba inquietando esa familiaridad tan inapropiada que su hermano estaba proyectando en su tío, al menos no por el momento.

Las demás hablaron brevemente con los abuelos cada una antes de despedirse de ellos, quedando solos Lily y Lincoln al final en el cuarto donde habían hecho la video llamada todavía hablando con ambos.

 _—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que harás, Lily?_

—Mamá, como te dije, pienso tenerlo. Seguiré trabajando como siempre, pero cuando el momento se acerque pediré una baja temporal, además claro de buscar una buena guardería y una niñera de confianza —miró a su hermano con un ligero rubor—. A no ser claro que surja algo inesperado.

Comprendiendo a lo que se refería, Rita esta vez se dirigió hacia su hijo.

 _—¿Y tú qué piensas hacer, cariño?_

—Preparar lo necesario para que todos podamos irnos a dormir. Aún no estoy seguro de cómo le haremos para caber todos.

— _Me refiero a lo de la situación de Lily._

—Pues lo mismo que suelo hacer siempre.

— _¿Y eso qué es?_ _—_ preguntó el señor Loud.

Lily parecía emocionada. Se sintió agradecida porque sus padres estuvieran justo en ese momento todavía en línea. Rita extrañamente también se entusiasmó de pronto, creyendo comprender a diferencia de su esposo a lo que su hijo se refería y estaba por hacer. Hubiese preferido que las circunstancias y en especial, que la persona con quien lo haría fuese otra, pero a estas alturas se sentía en parte resignada y a la vez entusiasta por lo que su hijo le pediría a Lily a diferencia cuando lo intentó con su otra hija. La futura madre ya tenía lista su respuesta.

—Darle también a Lily una pensión cada tanto para ayudarla —contestó Lincoln—. Ella no va a ser la excepción.

— _Me alegra que así sea hijo_ —se sintió su padre complacido—. _Es bueno ver que sigues por lo menos responsabilizándote de tus actos, ¿verdad cariño? Ah… ¿cariño?_

Tanto su esposa como Lily habían adoptado una expresión muy seria, sus bocas siendo tan solo líneas rectas cruzando sus rostros donde sus ojos muy abiertos parecían sorprendidos por… nada en particular.

—Bueno… ¿gracias?

Lily intentó forzar una sonrisa. Su padre que la veía tras la pantalla no comprendía por qué no parecía complacida al saber que su hermano no la dejaría tan a su suerte y le estaría dando dinero cada que pudiese como a algunas de sus hermanas al principio, también le confundió el suspiro que Rita soltó.

— _Hija_ — su madre le preguntó a Lily—, _¿estás bien sólo con eso?_

—Pues… supongo. Si eso funcionó con el resto.

— _Lincoln_ —haría un intento, por su hija—. _Estoy segura que tu herm… la madre de tu próximo hijo, apreciaría de mejor manera a lo que lo hicieron las demás cualquier apoyo adicional que quisieras darle. De verdad créeme que lo aprobaría por "drástico" que fuera._

Entonces el padre comprendió a lo que se estaban refiriendo finalmente. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero su esposa le apretó de la muñeca para que se callara, más tarde se las arreglaría con él. Lincoln se rascó el mentón pensativo.

—Supongo que en ese caso podría quedarse a vivir aquí… —los ánimos de las mujeres subieron— cerca del pueblo. Podría buscarle un departamento o una casa durante estos meses y también algunas opciones de empleo. Algo no tan lejos de donde vivo, por lo menos a una hora de distancia como mucho.

Con todo y que no estaba seguro de aprobar el plan de vida que su esposa hubiese querido para Lily, hasta Lynn Sr. se sintió tentado a darle otro golpe a su hijo por zopenco. Rita estaba por decir algo más, pero su hija le hizo un gesto discreto que ella captó para que ya no dijese nada.

—Lo consideraré "hermano". No estoy muy segura si quiero mudarme, buscar otro empleo o introducir en mi estilo de vida cambios más grandes de los que ya tendré.

El tono sarcástico fue obvio, Lincoln lo comprendió, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— _Buenas noches, hijos_ —se despidió su padre tan frustrado como su esposa, aunque a la vez en parte aliviado. Ambos comprendían que habían extendido mucho la conversación y era hora de terminarla—. _Y considera lo que te dije._

Lincoln dudaba en siquiera considerarlo.

—¿Acaso tú te hiciste esa operación?

— _¿Acaso Lily es la hermana mayor de alguien? Míralo mejor como un procedimiento._

— _Eso o podrías sencillamente dejar de hacerle… eso a tus hermanas_ —sugirió Rita—. _¿O es que estoy pidiéndote algo muy difícil?_

Lincoln negó con la cabeza, pero la curiosa expresión de Lily y el señor Loud parecían por el contrario dar por él en una respuesta muy diferente.

Tras terminar con la llamada, el chico se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Tú lo dijiste Linc, averiguar cómo vamos a dormir.

El hombre agradeció su respuesta en silencio, eso postergaría la conversación que tendrían con respecto a ambos y al bebé.

* * *

Lyra terminó de bañarse. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Al salir usando solo su bata de baño al pasillo, se encontró contra la pared recargada y malhumorada a la pequeña Lizy vistiendo únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. No se le veía muy entusiasmada por bañarse, pero dado que estaba llena de tierra hasta la cara, Lyra había sido muy firme en que lo hiciera, incluso Lincoln estuvo más que de acuerdo en esto, llegando incluso a ofrecerse a dárselo personalmente, siendo esto en lo que Lyra discrepó para fastidio del peliblanco.

—Te recuerdo que a ti te bañé hasta los siete años, Lyra. ¿Acaso te hice algo indebido entonces? —Le había señalado.

La joven sintió vértigo de solo recordarlo. No. Reconocía que no le había hecho nada más allá de crearle un recuerdo incómodo, aunque en su momento la situación no le había parecido así, pero pensaba que siendo entonces una niña, no sabía nada y ni podía entender nada. Fue tajante al respecto, sería ella misma quien bañaría a Lizy.

Junto a la niña de tres años, estaba otra que parecía casi triplicarle la edad en apariencia, aunque en realidad sólo se la doblaba. Sin temor a equivocarse, Lyra apostaría a que Leia era la chica más alta de su clase. La rubia de las coletas estaba malhumorada tratando de distraerse escuchando con pocos ánimos a su hermanita sobre el gigantesco y maravilloso reptil que encontró en el patio de su padre y que estuvo a punto de devorar a Liby.

—Deja en paz a tu prima, Lizy. En cuanto termine de ponerme algo más adecuado, sigues tú.

Ambas resoplaron resignadas, siendo Leia la que intentó discrepar.

—Por favor, Lyra. ¿No me dejas primero bañarme a mí?

—A no ser que quieras bañar tu misma a Lizy, tendrás que esperar. Lizy, ya métete al baño. Llené de nuevo la tina a la mitad con agua tibia.

La pequeña niña le obedeció haciendo un puchero y Lyra enseguida fue a cambiarse a la habitación de su padre, no sin antes asegurarse que no estuviera adentro, después de todo su maleta terminó ahí. Puso el seguro y tan pronto comenzó a sacar la ropa que usaría, Leia golpeó la puerta usando un tono desesperado.

—¡No me molesta bañar a Lizy! ¡Déjame meterme ahora mismo con ella!

La castaña se rindió.

—Pero más te vale que la laves bien.

Aliviada, Leia corrió hacia la habitación de huéspedes, donde tomándose un poco de su tiempo, deshizo las coletas de su cabello, se desnudó, se envolvió con una toalla y tomó nuevamente su canastilla con las cosas que usaría para bañarse, aunque esta vez llevando también algunos juguetes de baño para su hermanita. Valía la pena bañarla si con ello finalmente podría hacer ya lo mismo.

Con todo listo, fue al baño. La puerta estaba cerrada. No se preguntó por qué Lizy la cerró, asumiendo que fue accidental. Tampoco se molestaría en tocar o buscar a alguien que le ayudase, además que Lizy seguramente ya estaba adentro de la tina como para molestarla haciendo que saliera para abrirle. Con un pasador de cabello que tenía en la canastilla abrió la cerradura y entró. Lyra había exagerado, más que tibia, el agua debía estar caliente de sobra a juzgar por todo el vapor con el que se topó y le caló en los ojos obligándola a cerrarlos.

Se quitó la toalla arrojándola por ahí. Corrió la cortina a tientas y se metió en la tina sintiendo en buen punto el agua, del mismo modo dejó la canastilla en el suelo tomando enseguida un jabón perfumado a la vez que con su mano libre se tallaba los ojos, después se volvió hacia su hermana la cuál sintió moviéndose inquieta a su lado. Le extendió el jabón junto a una esponja.

—Tállame primero la espalda y después te ayudo a bañarte, ¿está bien?

Finalmente podía ver mejor. Lemy con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de mantenerse lo más hondo posible para que su primita no le viese más de lo que le estaba viendo él a ella, tembloroso tomó el jabón tras tragar un poco de saliva.

—Bue… bueno.

De pronto se acercó a la niña mostrándole más de sí mismo sin querer. En el momento en que la tomó del hombro para obligarla a darse la vuelta y así poder bañarla, fue cuando Leia salió de su transe a causa de la sorpresa y comenzó a gritar.

* * *

.

.

.

Y pese al largo tiempo ausente, me tienen aquí dando guerra de regreso. Nuevamente gracias al buen recibimiento que me dieron chicos tanto aquí como en el fandom de Amphibia (aun en pañales, ¡juax!). Espero continuar en su preferencia, colegas. Un saludo a todos.

 **Ficlover93** gracias. Por el contrario, te estimo amigo. Je. Que ya ni tan seguido había conseguido escribir, pero espero ir solucionando eso. Me alegra que te gustara ese momento padre e hijo entre nuestros protagonistas, tal vez no sea la última vez que los veamos teniéndolo. Más adelante le tocarán sus momentos juntos a Lemy y Lacy. Me alegra que volvieras, colega. Saludos.

 **Guest (1)** gracias. Te comprendo, precisamente por esa falta de interacción entre Lincoln y Lemy en otras historias (no es que no haya encontrado, pero son pocas donde me encanta el trato que se dan) es que me animé a profundizar un poco más entre estos dos. Ya le llegará el momento en que le tocará su turno a Lyra, aunque lo que dices es verdad, que su madre no le dio muchas opciones a Lincoln al momento de concebirla. Lo que dejó entrever Lincoln es algo diferente, o quizá no tanto. Mucho, pero mucho más adelante es posible que comprendamos sus palabras. La única historia que derivaré de esta además de **_Ya lo sé todo_** tardará un poco más en salir. Muy pronto veremos más acerca del cómo se agruparán para pasar la noche. Espero les agrade. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. Fue una escena interesante y muy divertida la que describiste, que tal vez se la aplicaron cuando lo hizo con otra de sus hermanas. Habrá que ver lo que terminará por hacer Lyra debido a sus conflictos. Veamos que hago con Liena y Liby, que de Lemy es de quien tengo su arco un poco más completo con el resto de los personajes. Saludos.

 **Sergex** gracias. Espero te haya agradado la lluvia que acá comenzó a caer, je. Saludos.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Me ha encantado escribir sobre Lemy y Lincoln, resulta muy gratificante hacerlo y de cierta manera hasta terapéutico. Créeme que las ansias de escribir sobre Albert reaccionando a sus "nietos del pecado" es mucha, tal vez lo deje para la otra historia. Ya tengo algunas (muchas) ideas para las interacciones entre Lemy y Lacy por acá, así como con sus otras herm… primas, je. Esperemos que Lincoln por ello no le saque la chancla. Me alegra saber que te divertiste con el capítulo pasado, espero te haya agradado este también. Saludos.

 **Mr. G** gracias. Lincoln nunca ha dejado de ser el hombre del plan, de ahí que supiera jugar sus cartas. Tal vez más adelante Lemy tenga la oportunidad de volver a hablar seriamente con su padre. Me alegra que te gustara la actitud de Lily, así como el de sus sobrinas. De momento no revelaré mucho de Lyra, solo espero llegado el momento les agrade lo que haré con ella. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. Espero te haya agradado lo que dejé entrever acerca del cómo se tomaron los abuelos la situación antes de hablar con sus nietas y nieto. Cierto, Lincoln se ganó esa cachetada a pulso. Saludos.

 **Avicii Fan** gracias. Ciertamente la fortaleció. Saludos.

 **Belzer** gracias. Cierto, que ese es uno de los motivos por los que Lincoln mantiene buena parte de su atención en su hijo, además claro del hecho que quiere conectar finalmente con él, Lacy jugará su papel en ello. En algún momento Lyra muy probablemente terminará por abrirse con alguien respecto a Lincoln, incluso no hay que descartar que lo haga con él mismo. A mí también me agrada esta Lily adulta. Al pobre Lincoln quizás sí le terminen sacando canas castañas, ¡juax! Saludos.

 **Grey** gracias. No estoy muy seguro todavía si veremos las reacciones de las hermanas al enterarse que es oficial ya, que ninguna se escapó de los "encantos" de Lincoln. La idea que me aportas es muy buena, por lo que me la pensaré seriamente. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias. Vaya que causé buen impacto entre el padre y el hijo. Como ya mencioné, Lyra tendrá su momento. Espero te hayan agradado las nuevas peripecias de Leia, que teniendo ella ya una idea básica acerca de dónde vienen los bebés, tal vez fue lo que la haya hecho sobre reaccionar aquí. Sobre los abuelos, con los antecedentes que tiene su hijo, es difícil culparlos por pensar así de él, aunque al final no estuvieron tan desencaminados al respecto de su suposición. ¡Juax! Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. De hecho, ya tengo ideado para futuros capítulos parte de la idea que tienes, espero te gusten esos momentos. Esperemos también que Lily sea mejor influencia de lo que aparenta. Saludos.

 **Guest (2)** gracias. Me dejas con poco que decirte, salvo más allá de admirar las palabras tan halagadoras que me dedicas, así como felicitarte por las agudas observaciones que haces, las cuales no te adelantaré mucho más de lo que ya lo he hecho, aunque me sorprenden las conclusiones a las que llegaste y a lo que me señalas le pusiste atención. Me doy cuenta que eres el mismo anónimo que hace observaciones semejantes en **_Ya lo sé todo_**. Nuevamente gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en escribir estos grandes motivadores. Por el momento solo te diré que parcialmente esa observación inicial de Lily cuando bebé, fue lo que me influyó en darle esa personalidad ya de adulta, pero tienes razón, aún hay más sorpresas que su personaje nos puede dar al igual que Lyra. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Es posible que en efecto ya tenga una idea acerca de lo que podría ser el bebé de Lily. Saludos.

 **Buri Aesir** gracias. No hay que descartar que esa sea la misión que Lily busque acompletar, je. Saludos.

 **Guest (3)** gracias. Interesantes teorías, te prometo que ambas incógnitas tendrán respuesta. Saludos.

 **Guest (4)** gracias. Más que secuela, habrá precuela. Lo de Lily de momento lo dejaré ambiguo, pero créanme que les daré una respuesta, incluyendo el asunto de la "medicina" en la próxima entrega. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. Espero también te haya divertido este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Adarkan** gracias. Sin duda quedaría ya como lema familiar a causa de Lincoln, je. Me alegra saber que te gustara. También creo que el pobre hombre no merece estar solo por siempre. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** gracias. Espero te haya agradado como se llevó hasta el final la video llamada. Lincoln en efecto y sin duda gracias a sus hermanas se volvió lo suficientemente sensible para saber tratar ciertas situaciones. Fue divertido hacer enojar a Lyra con Lily, je. Me alegra que te gustara ese remate final en el capítulo anterior. Saludos.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** gracias, una alegría que me da el verte de regreso, colega. Juro que voy a ponerme en las vacaciones al día con tu historia ahora que has mencionado a Lily. Tendremos Lemy para rato, que ya te imaginarás que su última meditación no llevaba precisamente el nombre de su tía, ¡juax! La advertencia de Lily estoy seguro que Lincoln la conoce, a saber si aprende a prestar atención a la misma. Nos leemos colega. Toma la tinta que quieras. Saludos.

 **Guest (5)** gracias. Saludos.


	17. Sábado 8:00 pm

**Sábado 8:00 pm**

Afuera, todos corrieron preocupados y asustados hacia el baño alertados por aquél grito, incluso Lizy para sorpresa de Lyra. La niña seguía envuelta en una toalla.

—¿Y tú no te habías metido al baño para que te bañáramos?

—Sí, pero como no llegaba nadie me aburrí y me salí. Lemy quería bañarse y le dije que podía pasar primero. No dejaba de decir que se sentía sucio y hasta se veía triste por eso.

Lupa se preocupó al acercarse y escucharlas. Lincoln y Lily fueron los últimos en llegar. Lyra tocó la puerta.

—¿Leia, estás bien? —miró a sus hermanas quienes como ella estaban confundidas. De pronto notó que no estaban todos en realidad y alguien le faltaba—. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Aquí estoy.

Tan pronto escucharon sorprendidos su respuesta dentro del baño, Lyra asustada y perdiendo el color de la cara golpeó con más fuerza la puerta.

—¡Qué rayos estás haciendo con Leia ahí adentro! ¡Sal en este mismo instante!

—¡Ni lo pienses! —gritó Leia—. Perdón por preocuparlos. Grité sólo porque me sorprendí de ver a Lemy así de repente, ¡pero no por esto voy a dejar que me echen a perder la hora del baño! Así que déjenos solos hasta que terminemos.

Lyra estaba lívida.

—¡Terminar qué cosa! ¡Salgan de una buena vez!

—¡Sólo estamos bañándonos, tonta! —le gritó Lemy—. Ya déjanos continuar.

Realmente molesta por el reclamo de Lemy, Lyra tomó de la muñeca a Lacy con cierta brusquedad acercándola a la puerta, a la vez que se odiaba un poco por tener que usarla de esta manera.

—¡Lacy, quieres por favor decirle a tu primo que salga de ahí de una buena vez señalándole lo incorrecto de lo que está haciendo!

La joven de un tirón la obligó molesta a soltarla.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo está ayudando a Leia a bañarse. Liena bañó a Lulú y eso no tuvo nada malo.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Lyra! —Lincoln le llamó la atención—. Es suficiente. Deja de estar haciendo tanto escándalo por nada.

—Sí, "primita" —Lupa se burló de ella—. No tiene nada de malo que nuestro primito nos ofrezca una mano… entre otras cosas.

La sonrisa de Lupa se desdibujó cuando Lincoln la tomó por el hombro presionándolo con cierta fuerza. Su mente se bloqueó al momento que iba a agregar algo más, dándose cuenta por la expresión de su padre lo peligroso que podría resultar el volver a abrir la boca.

—Tú tampoco empieces algo que no te gustará cómo podría terminar para ti.

Lupa bajó la mirada, sin poder ocultar con su falsa expresión de indiferencia por el asunto el rubor en sus mejillas al marcharse, Lizy parecía haberse asustado por la pelea que estaba suscitándose. No esperaba que algo así ocurriera sólo por haberle dejado su turno del baño a su primo. No podía entender qué estaba ocurriendo; a ella tampoco le importaría bañarse con Lemy o con cualquiera otra de sus hermanas.

—Tranquila, pequeña —intentó calmarla Lily inclinándose para hacerle una caricia en el cabello—. No pasa nada.

—¿Todo esto fue por mi culpa?

—Por supuesto que no —brevemente miró con cierto resentimiento a Lyra—. Ven, creo que después que tus primos terminen de bañarse, nos tocará hacerlo a las dos juntas, ¿está bien?

La alejó de ahí para calmarla. Lyra resintió el cómo todos parecían mirarla, sintiendo como si fuese la única que se diese cuenta que el verdadero problema no era ella, sino su hermano preadolescente ahí dentro con una de sus primas.

—¿Es que se supone que yo tengo que ser la mala todo el tiempo? ¡No pueden ver lo que yo veo!

Liena parecía enfadada, con decepción ladeó la cabeza y se alejó de ahí cargando a Lulú, agradeciendo que la bebé no parecía comprender nada todavía. Lincoln se acercó hacia Lyra aún con una expresión dura en su rostro.

—No tendrías que ser la mala si no te empeñaras todo el tiempo en tener una mente tan sucia —los ojos de Lyra se abrieron bastante quedando boquiabierta—. No voy a repetírtelo, Lyra. Aléjate del baño hasta que tus… tu hermano y tu prima salgan y después déjalos en paz.

La castaña volvió la vista hacia Liby buscando su apoyo, necesitaba que alguien le diese la razón. Ella nerviosa miraba a su padre y a Lacy a su lado cruzada de brazos todavía molesta por el modo en que Lyra la jaloneó.

—Entiendo que estés preocupada porque Lemy ya no es del todo un niño, pero Leia aunque no lo aparenta solo tiene seis años, Lyra. Creo que estas sobre pensando las cosas.

—¡Por supuesto! —estalló—. ¡Ponte de su lado! ¡Seguro así garantizas tus desesperados intentos para que tú tío te quiera más como a una hija!

Liby gimió. Lacy olvidó lo que Lyra le hizo para observar a su hermana mayor inmediata con temor, ella corriendo se marchó siendo obvio que estaba a nada de llorar. A pesar de que quería reprender a Lyra, Lincoln fue por Liby no sin antes dirigirle una dura mirada a la hija que concibió con Luna indicándole que aún no terminaban.

Lacy, furiosa como pocas veces la habían visto, cuando su padre se marchó por las escaleras detrás de su hermana, de un saltó derribó a Lyra contra el suelo sorprendiéndola y asustándola a la vez. Por un momento la mayor temió que su prima de doce años la golpeara, por lo que por instinto la tomó con fuerza de los puños antes de que llegaran a su cara. A pesar de los cinco años de diferencia, con sorpresa comprobó que la fuerza de ella era equiparable a la suya.

—¡Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo! ¡Soy una de tus primas mayores! ¡Debes de mostrarme respeto!

—¡Y tú qué! ¡Tú eres nuestra hermana mayor y deberías de actuar como tal! ¡No voy a dejar que molestes a Liby o a cualquiera y te salgas con la tuya haciéndote la santa!

—¡Sólo soy la hermana de Lemy! ¡Ustedes sólo son mis primas y no tengo por qué tolerar…!

—¡Sólo cállate! ¡Cállate!

La puerta del baño se abrió. Asustada, Leia se quedó adentro de la tina, mientras que Lemy con la bata de su primita puesta, sin importarle que fuese rosa o apenas y le llegara por encima de las rodillas, asustado y consternado por cómo las encontró, se apresuró a tomar a Lacy por los costados para cargarla y así quitársela de encima a Lyra.

—¡No, Lacy! ¡Déjala! ¡No sabe lo que hace!

Aún furiosa por la forma en que Lyra lastimó a Liby, Lacy se fue contra él también dándose la vuelta logrando zafarse de su agarre.

—¡Sabe muy bien lo que hace! ¡Por qué la sigues defendiendo!

—¡Porque es mi hermana!

—¡Y que se supone que soy yo para ti!

Lemy se quedó sin habla. No era el momento. Tras haber escuchado con Leia en el baño toda la discusión, comprendiendo al final que ambas ya se estaban peleando en serio, Lemy sin pensarlo se había puesto lo primero que encontró y salió de la tina para detenerlas esperando limitarse a solo separarlas. Lacy malinterpretó el silencio del chico, pero se calmó lo suficiente para que la soltara, aun así, cerró de nuevo los puños musitando decepcionada.

—Por supuesto. Para ti también solo somos tus molestas "primas".

Cuando se marchó, el chico no la detuvo al seguir sin saber que hacer ahora o decirle. Dudando, le extendió una mano a Lyra. Todavía agitada ella consiguió ponerse de pie con su ayuda.

—Gracias, Lemy. Mira…

—¡Porque siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!

No era un simple reproche, Lyra comprendió que incluso tras haberla ayudado, Lemy realmente parecía estar muy molesto con ella. Leia detrás de ellos aún en la tina solo los observaba asustada. Al comprender que ya no tenía caso y no llegarían a ninguna parte, el chico se dio la vuelta de regreso al baño.

—¡A dónde crees que vas!

—A terminar de bañarme, es lo que Leia y yo estábamos haciendo solamente. ¿Es que eso es un pecado?

Azotó la puerta antes de ponerle nuevamente el seguro. Lyra reprimió un grito por lo bajo y se marchó tan frustrada como furiosa. Se mordió una vez más la lengua para no decirle esta vez que quizá no era un pecado, sino algo incorrecto… aunque no tanto como lo fue su modo de actuar, según pudo tarde comprenderlo.

* * *

Leia observaba con pena a su hermano recargado aun contra la puerta del baño. El chico parecía deseoso de llorar. Era difícil saber si se contenía para no parecer débil frente a Leia o era simple frustración, quizá incluso ambas.

—Lemy, ¿no quieres que terminemos?

El chico se talló los ojos antes de responderle.

—Hazlo tu sola. Me daré la vuelta hasta que termines y…

Leia salió de la tina para llegar hasta él para así tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo de regreso sin ningún tapujo, no sin antes indicarle que más le valía no mojar más su bata de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Tras quitársela, Lemy regresó con ella adentro. La niña se puso de espaldas contra él, le pasó su shampoo golpeándolo con su cabello en la cara tras agitarlo con un movimiento, mientras con una esponja se puso a tallar sus brazos.

A pesar de lo distinta que ahora Leia le parecía, Lemy agradeció el cambio, por lo que comenzó a lavar su cabello aun sin poder quitarse de la mente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Lemy… no me cae bien Lyra —el chico no dijo nada, continuó en silencio su labor—. Pero entiendo que es nuestra hermana y no podemos odiarla, yo no lo hago, de verdad, solo…

—Está bien, lo entiendo. No por eso deja de doler menos.

Leia se giró para darle un abrazo de reconforte y un beso en la mejilla. El chico se conmovió por el gesto, pese a la incomodidad de la situación. Advirtiendo que esto podría tomar otro rumbo, el tono amedrentador de la niña regresó.

—No pienses o hagas de esto algo raro, o te acusaré con Lacy. Por cierto, deberías ponerte una pomada o algo en esa cosa, parece que se te está inflamando.

Y era él a quien acusaba de volver raro el asunto, pensó el chico ahora avergonzado de su involuntaria reacción.

* * *

En más de una ocasión Liby había visto sentimental a Lacy; siendo ella su hermana más cercana y por lo general la que más estaba a su alcance junto con Lupa en aquellos pocos momentos en que coincidían juntas, era a quien le tocaba la tarea de abrazarla y reconfortarla cuando se sentía mal y viceversa. Sentida todavía por las palabras de Lyra, Liby apreciaba los gestos que ahora por el contrario Lupa le ofrecía tras haberla invitado a desahogarse en su regazo sentadas cerca de la entrada. Lacy miró a sus hermanas sintiéndose un poco excluida, por lo que se les acercó por sus espaldas tomándolas a ambas de los hombros.

Aunque Lincoln no quería interrumpir el momento que las chicas compartían juntas en su jardín, siendo para su sorpresa quizá el primero donde veía a Lupa hacer algo tierno por Liby, tuvo que actuar.

—Por favor, déjenme un momento a solas con Liby.

La hija de Luan al escuchar y luego notar a su padre, ocultó con vergüenza su rostro contra Lupa, la albina la abrazó con más fuerza no estando muy segura si dejarla sola, pues un instinto de protección que hasta ahora desconocía fuese tan fuerte por ella, la volvió recelosa contra él. Lacy tuvo que presionar un poco el hombro de Lupa para indicarle que obedeciera, teniendo una mayor confianza en su padre para solucionar la situación como la misma Lupa la tenía, aunque las circunstancias no le permitieran pensar con mucha claridad.

Ambas chicas entraron en la casa, no sin que antes Lupa le lanzara a su padre una mirada de advertencia, motivo por el que Lacy la reprendió obligándola a seguir caminando. Liby mantuvo su vista fija en sus pies. Frente a ella su padre se frotó las manos contra el pantalón.

—No deberías molestarte por las provocaciones de Lyra. Habló sólo por hablar porque estaba enojada, ¿entiendes?

Aunque sólo quería intentar hacerla sentir mejor, Liby lo interpretó como si se tratara de otro regaño.

—Lo lamento. No quería preocuparte.

—No hay motivo por el que debas de pedirme perdón, por el contrario… te debo una disculpa por haber exagerado hace unas horas cuando tu tía… bueno, creo que no estaba pensando correctamente.

—Se podría decir que estabas en "modo Lyra".

La sonrisa duró brevemente en su rostro antes de taparse la boca, Lincoln tomó la mano con la que se la cubrió para apartársela.

—Ese fue bueno, en especial porque es verdad. No me tomes en serio cuando te dije que estabas castigada, porque no lo estás. Un malentendido le sucede a cualquiera, pero espero también que ya no te tomes tan apecho lo que tu hermana dijo, ¿está bien? No tienes que hacer nada para buscar que te quiera, porque de todas formas yo hago algo más que quererte, hija. Te amo. Y quien te debe una disculpa soy yo si de verdad he sido tan tonto como para sin darme cuenta haberte hecho pensar lo contrario mi niña.

Liby abrazó a su padre descargando un torrente de lágrimas sin importarle que el maldito aparato de ortodoncia le lastimara, algo que incluso a Lincoln lo hacía al sentirlo encajarse contra su pecho, más no dijo ni expresó nada, todo lo que le importaba era prolongar ese momento solo para su hija.

* * *

—Yo… solo quiero disculparme con Liby.

Liena la miraba con la misma severidad con que lo había hecho cuando de la mano la arrastró a la sala por instrucción de tía Lily, quien sentada en el sillón con un inusual semblante serio y hasta autoritario miraba a su sobrina.

—El único motivo por el que no te abofeteo es porque no ganaría nada con ello, aunque no sé si igual consiga algo con solo decírtelo.

—Tienes… tienen todo el derecho de estar molestas conmigo, pero yo no empecé. Lemy estaba…

—… en modo de hermano mayor con una de tus hermanas. Estoy segura que Leia solo se asustó por la impresión inicial de encontrárselo ahí y no por otra cosa, o si no, se hubiese salido del baño en lugar de avisarnos que todo estaba bien, además que fue ella la que se metió adentro con él y no al revés. En todo caso actuaste como si tuvieras en un pésimo concepto a tu propio hermano. ¿Es que realmente lo crees capaz de hacerle algo perverso a su hermanita de seis años?

—Es su pri…

—¡Su her-ma-na! —alzó la voz poniendo énfasis en cada vocal—. Aún si no lo fuera, ¿de verdad puedes imaginártelo sobrepasándose así con una niña? Pues dímelo ahora si es así, para ir en este momento a advertírselo a Lincoln y a las demás y así que se mantengan prevenidas de él.

—¡Mi hermano es algo rebelde, pero no un monstruo! —aunque entendió a lo que quería llegar, la sola insinuación la había ofendido—. Jamás haría algo así.

—¿Entonces por qué el numerito que te montaste?

Lyra se quedó callada unos instantes.

—Me… me dio miedo pensar que él también podría estar convirtiéndose en… él. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Últimamente he notado que Lemy no deja de seguir a mi tío.

Lily se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—No puedes evitar que tu hermano quiera buscar a su padre, aunque intentes detenerlo. Sobre lo otro, tanto tus tías como yo, ya éramos todas adultas cuando decidimos involucrarnos con Lincoln. No sé qué pasó allá arriba, pero sea la explicación que sea, estoy segura que a Lemy ni le pasó por la mente el aprovecharse de la situación para hacerle a Leia nada de lo que a tu sucia mente se le ocurrió en el último momento sin detenerse ni un segundo a pensar.

—¡Mi mente no es sucia! ¡Yo…!

—Nunca he dejado de observarte, Lyra —la interrumpió sin ánimos de escuchar su defensa—. No me refiero solamente a desde que llegué. Desde mucho antes. Cada vez que coincidimos por un motivo u otro, siempre te veo y hasta el día de hoy no he cambiado el concepto en el que te tengo, por el contrario, con lo de hace un momento incluso lo reforzaste.

A Lyra las insinuaciones de su tía le desagradaron de sobre manera.

—¿Y en qué concepto se supone me tienes, tía?

Solo esperaba a que le respondiera, entonces y sin importarle que se tratara de la hermana de su madre, le diría ella el concepto en que la tiene a sabiendas que no le agradaría. Lily suspiró.

—Lyra, de verdad que hablo en serio cuando te digo que… ya lo sé todo.

La joven castaña entrecerró los ojos. Liena que había seguido la discusión desde el principio, parecía extrañada también. Con su mirada parecía preguntarles a ambas de qué estaban hablando. Lyra desvió la mirada de la de su prima para enfrentarse molesta a su tía al comprender lo que intentaba hacer.

—Ya conozco ese truco. Mi mamá y mis tías me han contado la anécdota un millón de veces y sé que no sabes nada, tía.

Liena entonces supo a lo que se refería al recordar esa historia que también su madre le contó, por lo que no entendió lo que su tía tramaba. Lily se puso de pie y por un instante Lyra pensó que ella se marcharía, pero entonces su tía se le acercó bastante invadiendo su espacio personal, hasta que sin importarle el hacerla sentir incómoda, le susurró algo al oído para que Liena no la oyera provocando el desaliento de la misma. Lo que Lyra escuchó por espacio de medio minuto, la aterró tanto que hasta el color perdió.

—¡Es mentira!

Liena se sobresaltó. De pronto miró con cierto temor a Lily, quien se apresuró a aclararle a Lyra.

—No se lo diré a tu padre…

—¡Tío!

—Lo que sea —se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda para poder retirarse colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Liena instándole a que la acompañara—. Como te decía, Lyra, no se lo diré a tu "padre", ni a tu madre, ni a nadie. No te chantajearé ni te voy a obligar a hacer nada. Solo quiero que estés al tanto que lo sé, eso es todo. No pierdas tu tiempo intentando convencerme de lo contrario, pues ambas sabemos que no estoy equivocada. Te voy a pedir algo y no es algo a cambio mi silencio, que igual lo mantendré, eso es —se volvió para encararla de nuevo— que dejes de comportarte como una _maldita_ santurrona, también que intentes divertirte con el resto de tus hermanas estos días que quedan, o sólo deja que los demás se diviertan si no eres capaz de dejarte llevar por la corriente.

Lily se marchó con una temerosa Liena. La rubia le dio un último vistazo a su hermana que parecía abatida. Una vez que la dejaron sola, Liena movió sus manos, pero Lily avergonzada le pidió una disculpa por nunca haber podido aprender el lenguaje de señas. Entonces su sobrina con su libreta garabateó en ella una pregunta rápida que le mostró.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?".

—Lo siento, pero se trata de algo entre tu hermana y yo. Tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, linda.

La rubia bufó resignada antes de escribir un nuevo mensaje.

"¿Tengo que preocuparme de Lyra como de Loan?"

Lily se exaltó de pronto. No recordaba haber visto a la hermana mayor de Liena durante la última hora

—¿Y dónde está ella, por cierto?

* * *

Lyra pensó que sería sencillo disculparse con Liby al verla entrar a la casa de mejor humor al lado de su padre, aunque era evidente que había estado llorando, sin embargo sea lo que su tío usara para hacerla sentir mejor, dejó de hacer efecto por la manera en que Liby se mostró de pronto al encontrarse de nuevo con Lyra. Lincoln las dejó a solas para que hablaran, a pesar que la menor quería estar más tiempo con él.

Arriba, Lincoln se encontró con Liena y Lemy saliendo de bañarse envueltos con sus respectivas toallas. El chico parecía un poco malhumorado, su hermanita parecía sentirse radiante.

—Se tardaron mucho —Les llamó la atención su padre. También sentía que necesitaba un baño.

—Si sólo me tardé lo que suelo durar normalmente en el baño, papi. —Explicó la pequeña haciendo un puchero que a cualquiera parecería enternecedor.

Lincoln miró a Lemy, el cuál resopló.

—A mí no me mires, viejo. Yo ya quería salirme, pero alguien no dejaba de repetirme que le estaba lavando mal el cabello. Me siento como una ciruela pasa.

Lincoln sintió un dejavú. Incluso cuando Lola era un poco más pequeña en más de un sentido a como lo era su hija en ese momento, necesitaba ayuda para bañarse. Al contrario que con Lana, era una odisea el obligar a Lola a dejar el baño. No quería pensar que realmente su hijo se perturbó por compartir la tina con una de las pequeñas, pero esa impresión le causó por la actitud ensimismada que mostraba. ¿Acaso él..?

—Viejo, ¿qué ocurrió con mi hermana?

Por supuesto que sólo se trataba de eso.

—Digamos que puso ciertas protestas en que ustedes dos se bañaran juntos y… terminó peleándose conmigo, Lupa, casi se va a los golpes con Lacy y alteró a Liby.

Leia gruñó por lo bajo. Lemy se sintió incómodo al saber todo esto, en especial por lo de Lacy.

—¿Liby está bien, viejo?

—Ya hablé con ella. Creo que Lyra se está disculpando con ella.

Para ambos el asunto era muy incómodo. Leia pudo sentirlo, por lo que se le pegó a su padre.

—Papi. ¿Me vuelves a haces mis colitas?

Lincoln le acarició el cabello.

—Ya es algo tarde, cariño. Tal vez es mejor que vayas preparándote para dormir.

—Pero es muy temprano.

—Sí, pero todavía no hemos pensado la manera en que nos acomodaremos todos. La casa no es muy grande, por lo que tendremos que distribuirnos y algunos tendrán que quedarse juntos a dormir en parejas.

—¡Me pido contigo! Lo dije primero.

—Sí, no creo que lo haga de esa manera, hija. Ya que estemos todos juntos lo resolvemos.

Lincoln miró a su hijo quien asintió despreocupado.

—Está bien. Puedo quedarme a dormir en la van. Ya he tenido que hacerlo antes.

El gesto de disgusto fue breve, pero su padre pudo captarlo. Tal vez le preguntaría más tarde sobre a qué se refería con lo que dijo si no lo olvidaba. Por el momento la van le pareció una solución alternativa a tomar en cuenta.

—Vístanse para que cenemos.

Leia fue al cuarto de su padre para cambiarse, por un instante Lincoln pensó que su hijo entraría detrás de ella, pero este pasó de largo al dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes.

Apenas abrió la puerta, el chico se puso de todos los colores. Lacy y Lupa que estaban hablando con Lizy voltearon a verlo. Lupa le sonrió bajando un poco la mirada hacia la toalla que llevaba puesta alrededor de la cintura. Inocentemente, Lizy agitó su mano saludándolo. Lacy le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque no se trataba por las fachas en las que se presentó.

—Uh… chicas. Perdón. Tomaré mi mochila y me iré a…

—No es necesario que te vayas —le explicó Lacy—. Pasa Lemy, ¿quieres cambiarte? Nosotras ya estábamos por terminar.

Lemy no muy a gusto, estaba por tomar su mochila cuando Lupa fue más rápida y la agarró primero, la abrió y tras darle un breve vistazo, sacó un bóxer.

—Y yo que pensaba que usabas calzoncillos.

—¡Devuélveme eso!

El chico hubiera corrido hacia ella para arrebatarle la prenda, si no estuviera más preocupado en mantener la toalla en su lugar.

—No lo molestes, Lupa —le pidió Lacy—. Suficiente tenemos con Lyra siendo una pesada como para que tú también…

La chica se cubrió la boca avergonzada. Miró a su hermano, que tras arrebatarle su bóxer a Lupa, negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no se había ofendido con sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Lemy. No quise decir…

—No, está bien. Sé que Lyra puede ser muy difícil a veces.

La albina resopló despectiva.

—Sólo a veces.

—Por favor, Lupa. Entiendo que estén enojadas con ella, pero sigue siendo mi hermana y… —como le costó decir esto con Lacy presente— ustedes también. Por eso no me gusta verlas pelear entre sí. Lacy, lamento si no me puse de mi parte cuando… eso pasó.

Lacy asintió.

—Perdóname tu a mi si te hice sentir incómodo. Es verdad. No puedo pedirte que nos quieras más a nosotras que a ella que es con quien vives.

Lemy sabía que Lacy no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarlo, pero eso no evito que le doliera al interpretar sus palabras de forma distinta. Lacy entonces prestó su atención a la más pequeña de los presentes.

—Lo vez, Lizy. Es lo que te decía. No tienes por qué asustarte, sólo fue una pelea, una grande pero ya pasó. No odiamos a Lyra, sólo que nos molestamos con ella por las cosas que dijo, pero lo hizo porque estaba enojada. Ella tampoco nos odia en realidad.

Lizy asintió. Realmente Lyra le dio miedo cuando comenzó a despotricar contra todos. Lacy le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla, al que Lupa se unió para sorpresa de Lemy; la albina le hizo una seña y el chico fue enseguida a rodear a sus hermanas tras asegurarse que la toalla se mantendría en su lugar. No tardó mucho en entrar Lincoln a la habitación. Le conmovió ver a sus hijos resolver el problema con tan tierno gesto.

—¿Todo está bien por aquí?

—Sí, papá. Sólo nos asegurábamos que Lizy estuviera bien.

—Entonces parece que hicieron un buen trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpan —cargó a la niña sacándole una risita a la vez que ella se abrazaba a él rodeando su torso con todo lo que podía de sus brazos y piernas como solía hacerlo con su madre—. Esta bella señorita ya ha postergado mucho su baño. ¿Quieres bañarte con papi, cariño?

—¡Sí, papi!

"Por supuesto que ahora sí quieres hacerlo, porque es el viejo quien te bañará". El pensamiento quizá hubiese molestado a Lemy un par de horas atrás, pero tras haber hecho lo mismo con Leia, encontró de cierta manera reconfortante que su padre ahora tomara el mando. A diferencia de su hermana, Lincoln no le había echado nada en cara. Pronto la cintura del hombre fue rodeada por Lupa.

—Por supuesto que sí quiero bañarme contigo, "papi".

Lincoln y Lemy voltearon los ojos con fastidio por el modo en que el momento fue arruinado. Lo que el chico no esperaba fue la indicación que su padre le dio.

—Lemy, por favor ayúdame a controlar a tu hermana.

—¿En serio viejo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo controlarla?

Lupa le sonrió de una manera incómoda.

—Si me lo pides amablemente, tal vez te permita que "tomes el control", pero en la próxima sería mi turno de tomarlo.

—¡Lupa! —volvió su padre a llamarle la atención a la vez que tomaba sus manos de manera en que la obligó a soltarlo. Su cometido de distraerla con el chico había funcionado de cierta manera—. Deja de molestar a tu "hermano" —el que pusiera énfasis en la palabra, en lugar de molestarla, pareció divertirla—. Además, tú ya te bañaste.

—Aún me siento "sucia".

Lincoln no se molestó en seguir discutiendo. Tras apoyar mejor la cabeza de Lizy contra su hombro, salió de la habitación, no sin antes amonestar al chico.

—Y tú ya cámbiate. No hagas sentir incómodas a las chicas.

Lupa se sentó en el borde de la cama observando a su hermano con ambas manos juntas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, como si esperara a que diera comienzo un espectáculo.

—Ya escuchaste a papá. Quítate la toalla, tómate tu tiempo y después ponte algo encima.

El chico tragó saliva. Miró de reojo a Lacy quien suspiró un poco cansada.

—Ya no lo molestes, Lupa. Mejor vayamos a buscar a Liby que sigo preocupada por ella, así dejaremos que Lemy se cambie.

—Somos familia, hermanita. No tiene nada malo que lo haga frente a nosotras. ¿No tienes curiosidad en ver algo interesante?

Quizás por primera vez desde que llegó, Lacy se sonrojó ante los comentarios de su hermana.

—No es interesante, además sería incómodo para él a como si nos viese sin ropa a cualquiera de nosotras —la mirada que Lupa le dio a Lemy, le puso de los nervios al hacerle recordar el incidente de hace un par de horas. Esperaba que no lo delatara—. Sigue siendo un chico a pesar de ser solamente un niño.

Comprensiva, Lacy le sonrió pensando que lo acababa de defender como una buena hermana mayor, creyendo así haber compensado su error al recriminarle su postura durante el incidente con Lyra. Le hizo un gesto a Lupa para que la siguiera afuera. La albina suspiró y siguió a su hermana notando dolido al chico por la opinión que Lacy parecía tener de él.

—Auch, hasta a mí me dolió—le susurró—. Te dejaré solo para que desahogues tu pena. Si necesitas ayuda para buscar un "mejor consuelo", no estaré muy lejos, "niñito".

Ni siquiera la palmada que le dio en el trasero lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Por su cuenta salió del mismo a la vez que exclamaba a la nada resentido.

—¿Un niño? ¡Soy solamente once meses menor que ustedes! ¡Eso ni siquiera es un año!

* * *

Loan despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Frente a ella se encontraba Liena mirándola preocupada.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué… que pasa?

Tras darle una mano, Liena la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La chica se había hecho un ovillo sobre un montón de cobijas viejas que encontró en el ático, donde se había puesto a husmear después de hablar con sus abuelos.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?" Fue lo que Loan leyó en la libreta que su prima cargaba a todas partes.

—Pues… buscaba mis cosas… cosas de dormir. Papá dijo que vería… quería… ya sabes, para que durmamos y mi manta… mis cosas estaban… siguen aquí desde la última vez.

Loan suspiró abrazando con afecto unas cobijas y una almohada. Las había sacado de las bolsas de plástico que estaban en el interior de un baúl, donde en un papel pegado al mismo con la letra de Lincoln estaba escrito "Cosas de Loan". Curiosa, Liena tomó de adentro un libro que resultó ser un álbum de fotos. En la primera página se veía la de un chiquillo de quince años con el cabello blanco cargando feliz a una bebé rubia.

Tras dar un vistazo alrededor, Liena descubrió algunas cajas y más baúles, todos con sus debidos indicadores para saber a quienes pertenecían. Encontró algunas cajas con su nombre, que si bien apenas eran poco menos que las de Loan, a la vez eran más que las de Lyra, Liby y todos los demás hasta Lizy, de quien solo había una caja mediana. No parecía haber nada que perteneciera a Lulú.

Loan avergonzada se aferró más a las cobijas, como si esperara que Liena la regañara por haberse perdido por ahí. Sencillamente se había acorrucado en ellas para recordar los viejos tiempos que pasaba con su padre cuando el sueño la venció. Liena miró con afecto a su hermana mayor y garabateó por casi un minuto algo en su libreta antes de mostrárselo.

"Tuviste una excelente idea, hermana. Deja darte una mano para bajar algunas cosas de aquí para mostrárselas a papá. Estoy segura que le gustará la idea que tuviste".

Loan se sonrojó antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Le agradaba Liena. Se sentía bien que una de sus hermanas la respetara como tal.

—¿Y pasó…? ¿De qué me perdí?

Liena se encogió de hombros. Lo mejor sería no contarle nada por el momento a Loan sobre lo ocurrido. Temía que quizás no se tomara muy a bien el comportamiento de Lyra, así como Lincoln y la tía Lori. Liena a diferencia de todas sus hermanas, era quien sabía muy bien lo que ocurría cuando Loan se enfadaba en serio.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿está bien todo entre nosotras, prima?

Liby observó enfurruñada a Lyra una última vez antes de darse la vuelta.

—Voy a ver si puedo ayudar a papá con la cena —se volvió sintiendo que tenía que hacer énfasis en algo más—. No lo haré para suplicar su cariño, sino porque es lo correcto.

Lyra suspiró. Al principio pensó que el que su prima se tomara la educación para escuchar sus disculpas en silencio era una buena señal; se había equivocado en eso, entre otras cosas, mientras que en otras seguía convencida que tenía la razón.

Loan y Liena aparecieron cargando dos grandes pilas de sábanas, cobijas y almohadas; se apresuró a ayudarlas. Lacy y Lupa al llegar buscaron hacer su parte. Entre las cinco lograron distribuírselas para llevarlas olvidándose todas momentáneamente que estaban disgustadas con Lyra.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Lupa sorprendida cuando creyó reconocer su vieja mantita.

—Liena y yo estábamos… las sacamos del ático… para dormir… para que durmamos nosotras… todas.

—Mi hermano podría hacer bien en venir a ayudarnos con esto —sugirió Lyra—. ¿Dónde está él?

—Cambiándose en el cuarto de invitados —le respondió Lacy—. Acababa de salir del baño con Leia.

Lyra decidió contener lo que pensaba todavía al respecto de ello para evitar otra discusión. Los ojos de Loan se abrieron por la sorpresa. Si su hermano necesitaba ayuda para bañarse, ¿por qué no se lo pidió a ella como en los viejos tiempos? Que envidia sintió por la pequeña Leia, aunque… ¿aún estaba cambiándose?

—¡Uh! Yo, ha… ¡debo de ir al baño!

Con urgencia, Loan las dejó y subió las escaleras esquivando a Leia que bajaba en un pijama azul largo de una pieza. La niña tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del pasamanos para evitar que la tirara de las escaleras.

—¿Y a esa qué le pasa? —Preguntó indignada al llegar a la sala.

—Dijo que necesitaba ir al baño —respondió otra vez Lacy—. Mamá dice que cuando a uno le gana, pues le gana,

—¿De nuevo? ¿Pero qué rayos es lo que comió?

Arriba, Loan abrió la puerta de invitados ansiosa sin siquiera tocar. Un poco sonrojada, comenzó a recitar la excusa que preparó en el trayecto mientras con sus ojos buscó a Lemy.

—¡Que pena! ¡Solo venía para…!

El chico la observó intrigado mientras se decidía entre volver a ponerse su bandada o guardarla. Estaba descalzo, pero llevaba unos pantaloncillos por encima de sus rodillas y una playera sin mangas.

—¿He? ¿Qué quieres Loan? ¿Necesitas algo?

"Sí, necesito que vuelvas a quitarte todo", pensó la chica suspirando.

—Hmm… ayuda… necesitamos que nos… una mano con las cosas de dormir.

—Voy enseguida —el chico no parecía entender por qué Loan parecía frustrada—. ¿Sí te has tomado tu medicina?

—Hmm… ajá —Aunque ahora que lo señalaba, le tocaba otra cápsula.

Acompañó a su hermano abajo, donde Lincoln se presentó ya aseado frotándose con una toalla el cabello.

—¿Y dónde está Liena?

—Dijo que iba a preparar unos bocadillos para que cenáramos.

El padre sonrió complacido. Su mirada se encontró con la de Lyra temiendo que ahora le echara en cara el bañarse con Lizy, que ahora traía puesta una bata como la de Leia pero más pequeña. La adolescente bajó la cabeza apenada.

Loan parecía buscar el lugar donde su padre había dejado sus medicamentos, hasta que dio con un frasco semejante a los suyos. Lily entró con un biberón ya preparado para Lulú que Liena le había dado, cuando con temor le quitó aquel frasco a Loan.

—No, cariño. Esas son las mías.

Al escucharla, sus sobrinas mayores desde Lacy en adelante quedaron sorprendidas.

—¿Tía, estás tomando medicamentos estando embarazada? —Preguntó Lyra con temor, uno que esta vez sí fue compartido por el resto de las chicas.

—Descuiden. Es controlado y es precisamente por mi embarazo que las estoy tomando.

Tras tomar una cápsula, dejó el frasco sobre una mesita. Lupa se apresuró a tomarlo curiosa.

—"CRISPR/Cas9". ¿Qué clase de medicina es esta?

Liby se acercó y tomó el frasco también preocupada. La única etiqueta donde venía el nombre del medicamento, era una corriente pegatina blanca impresa de forma casera. No parecía algo que una farmacia o cualquier otro centro médico vendería o proporcionaría.

—¿Esta cosa siquiera es legal? No dice nada más salvo… —notó unas diminutas siglas en uno de los bordes de la etiqueta— ¿Qué significa O.C.T.W.A.R.E?

—Es el laboratorio en el que su tía Lisa las fabricó —les contestó su padre tan sorprendido como ellas, pero por reconocer el medicamento—. Descuiden. No es nada que le haga daño a ella o al bebé.

Lily lo miró con complicidad. Las chicas dejaron a su tía confiando en las palabras de su padre. Fueron de inmediato a atender el llamado que Loan hizo con ayuda de Lupa para que fuesen a cenar. Antes de seguirlas, Lincoln retuvo unos momentos a su hermana. Se le veía molesto.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué Lisa te dio esas cápsulas? ¿Desde cuándo sabía ella que estabas embarazada?

Pensaba con cierto resentimiento bien pudo habérselo contado cuando lo visitó por la madrugada.

—Me dio una caja con varios frascos desde el año pasado pidiéndome que no dejara de tomármelas: Una cada quince días; una cada dos días si llegaba a quedar embarazada. En realidad no le he dicho a ella o ninguna de las chicas todavía que lo estoy. Preferí decírtelo a ti primero antes que a ellas.

Su hermano realmente estaba sorprendido.

—¿Te dijo para qué servían?

—Obviamente. Me explicó que era como para fortalecer los genes de mis óvulos, algo de mis ovarios o algo así, no entendí muy bien además de que si algún día tenía un bebé, le ayudaría para nacer sano y sin complicaciones. Supongo que eso es bueno dada nuestra situación.

Aunque en efecto, esa era la finalidad del medicamento, Lincoln se preguntó si en realidad ese fue el único motivo por el que se lo dio, o si de ante mano Lisa anticipó que algún día la embarazaría como al resto buscando estar un paso adelante por si acaso. Dudaba que pensase tuviese complicaciones de llegar a embarazarse a Adrien. Se preguntó si debía ser sincero con Lily y explicarle que ese medicamento Lisa lo creó específicamente por él y sus hermanas tras los nacimientos de Loan y Liena, para evitar que ninguno de sus trastornos o algún otro se repitieran durante el embarazo de Luna con Lyra, así como de ahí en adelante con el resto.

Ya en la mesa mientras compartía unas piezas de pan con sus hijas, quienes animadamente hablaban o discutían entre sí divertidas o tomándole el pelo a Lemy, que buscaba llamar la atención de Lacy evitando nervioso a Lupa, Lincoln aunque apreciaba el momento, no dejó de ver con cierta tristeza a Loan toda nerviosa, así como a Liena ocasionalmente comunicándose con su lenguaje de señas asistida por Lupa, que a momentos adoptaba sin problemas el rol de su intérprete. El hombre pensaba que si tan solo esa medicina hubiese existido antes…

* * *

.

.

.

Un saludo a **Octware** , autor original del nombre **CRISPR/Cas9** y cuya historia del mismo título en su compilatorio: " **The Loud House: Drabbles (Loudcest)** " disponible en FFNet complementan a la perfección el concepto que tenía de mi "supresor de genes recesivos" (que mal nombre :v).

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. Ciertamente habría que comprarle una caja entera de Prozac por si acaso a Lyra. Me gustan las ideas que sugeriste, fueron a su modo divertidas, aunque de todas es más probable aquella de Lyra hablando con Lemy. Sobre la relación de Lincoln con Lily, descuida, llegara el momento en que este par se pongan serios al respecto. Saludos.

 **Guest (1)** gracias. Ahora sí sin excusas ni pretextos, en el próximo capítulo veremos la manera en que Lemy y las chicas junto con su tío se organizarán para dormir. Estoy seguro que si Lemy y Lupa conversan de lo sucedido, será un momento muy incómodo, aunque habría que convencer primero al chico para que se anime a hablar al respecto. Las intenciones de Lily se hacen evidentes, las de Lincoln de momento quedarán en incertidumbre. Saludos.

 **Guest (2)** gracias. Si, pobrecita niña, que le tocaba un poco de bullyng pero sin ser malintencionado. Descuida, Lemy solo estaba bañándose cuando Leia entró, sus "meditaciones alternativas" por lo de Lupa ya las había terminado en la van. Saludos.

 **Buri Aesir** gracias. Ciertamente sería interesante conocer la reacción de las hermanas si eso llega a ocurrir. Saludos.

 **Rathable** gracias. Siempre procuro tener cuidado en ello para su mejor disfrute, me complace que lo aprecies. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. Creo que el problema más para Lemy, fue esta vez para su hermana, que al chico también le tocó un poco, pero no tanto. Es una interesante comparación la que hiciste; esperemos Lyra no llegue al extremo de Miss White. Saludos.

 **Msjorten** gracias. Habrá que ver lo que Lincoln decide al respecto, que sí, prometo eso tendrá una resolución. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias. Es un punto válido el que tienes sobre Lincoln y Leia. A diferencia de su hermana, a Lemy el asunto no pareció repercutirle mucho, aunque ciertamente le hace falta hablar más con su padre respecto a algunos temas incómodos. Parece que la explosión mental les llegó tanto a Lyra como a Liby, espero puedas contarme cómo te parecieron ambas. Lacy quiere mucho a su padre, pero no es celosa ni intenta ganarse su favoritismo (que en todo caso ya tiene). Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Lupa no es mala, solo (peligrosamente) juguetona, je. Sobre el sermón, pues creo que fueron cerca de las dos horas que Lincoln se aventó escuchando a sus padres. No es que Rita hubiese querido de verdad que entre sus hijos hubiera alguna relación duradera, pero tras "recorrer" el mismo camino con todas, no quiere tampoco ver a su hijo solo, además que desconfía un poco de Lily para que se las arregle por su cuenta, en pocas palabras con resignación solo quiere que ambos sienten cabeza de una buena vez. Me alegra saber que se entendiera la referencia a Ronnie Anne quienes también lean **_Ya lo sé todo_** , esa y la que mostré en este capítulo no serán la únicas que verán. Saludos.

 **Grey** gracias. Supongo que tal vez Lincoln tiene demasiado desarrollado el ASG (atracción sexual genética). A la larga veremos si el hombre es tan cabezota, o si de verdad no le ha pasado por la mente debido a que todavía lo está asimilando, el encargarse de Lily. Crucemos los dedos para que no se nos quede solo. Saludos.

 **Mr. G** gracias. Deadpool es un filósofo peculiar, pero un filósofo al fin un tanto menospreciado. Puedes apostar que lo de Lupa fue intencional. No he visto "Milo Murphy Laws" más allá de un episodio, aunque se ve divertida, sería un choque tremendo que se cruzara con los Louds en pleno episodio NSL. Creo que aquí ya vimos que tan incómoda se siente Lyra en casa de su padre con sus hermanas, pero descuida; no hay que olvidarnos que el buen Lincoln todavía puede tener uno que otro truco para reparar la situación. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias. Yo también espero que Lincoln tenga un final feliz. Descuida, que de llegar a hacer algo con Lyra, puedes moldearla a tu gusto sin necesidad de usar esta versión que siento me he pasado al antagonizarla debido a los malentendidos que ha tenido con su padre. Los abuelos no tienen nada contra sus nietos, solo contra sus hijos, de los cuales en efecto Lynn sigue sin ver con buenos ojos algo así en su familia, mientras Rita ya ha decidido aguantarse y esperar lo mejor. Me pregunto qué te imaginabas sobre a donde terminaría lo de Leia y Lemy, que el asunto si escaló un poco debido a Lyra. Nos vemos, colega. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** gracias. Al final Lemy no fue el principal objetivo de Lyra, que gracias a Lily no le quedó otra que reducirle a su carácter, siendo varios los afectados (principalmente la pobre Liby). Veremos a la larga más interacciones entre Lincoln y su hermana para saber a dónde irá lo suyo, si es que lo hace. Saludos.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Luego me pasaré por tu historia, me alegra haber sido parte de lo que te dio el impulso a continuarla. No puedo imaginarme lo que desencadenaría el confirmarse la verdadera relación que Ronnie Anne tiene con los Louds en la familia. Lo de Lemy, descuida que en la van fue cuidadoso y llevó pañuelos, ¡juax! Puedes darle los sapes que quieras a Lincoln, a no ser claro que algo semejante a la escena que propusiste pasara por las mentes de ambos, je. Saludos.

 **Octware** gracias. Una pena que ya no te veamos por acá. Ya me pasaré por **" _Archive of Our Own_** **"** algún día para estar al tanto de tus historias, estoy seguro que podré acostumbrarme con el tiempo a la nueva plataforma. Leia sabe muy bien la situación económica de su padre en comparación a la de su madre, por lo que su cariño por este es desinteresado y sincero como las del resto. En este capítulo creo que es donde Lyra más sufrió por su actitud, pero con un poco de suerte, esto represente el cambio que necesite. Siento que en este capítulo tanto a Lyra como a mí nos odiaste por lo que sufrió la pobre flaquita.

Es verdad, tal vez los abuelos Loud no eran precisamente los más adecuados para reprender a Lincoln, especialmente a estas alturas. Conozco tu postura respecto a Lily, por lo que ahora me da curiosidad por saber para ti quienes serían más merecedoras de Lincoln de perdonarle o al menos tolerar sus meteduras de pata con todo y que lo rechazaron. No voy a adelantar nada, pero no vas tan desencaminado en algunas teorías que tienes para el final. Vaya que estoy siendo consciente de lo que estoy armando, con todo y las consecuencias que me lleve por ello, je.

Espero no te hayas molestado con la libertad creativa que me di con la medicina que las madres Loud consumen. Saludos.

 **Jairo De la Croix** gracias. Descuida, tómate tu tiempo con el resto de las historias. Vaya que Lincoln no quedó tan bien librado de la regañada que sus padres le metieron por su última "travesura". Ya veremos si Lincoln decide darse (y darle) una oportunidad con Lily. Tus historias son también geniales, colega. Saludos.

 **Guest (3)** gracias. Tal vez en efecto Lincoln tiene sus razones para actuar como lo está haciendo, aunque entiendo y justifico que todos se hayan molestado con el mismo. Veremos si llega a solucionar esto. Saludos.


End file.
